Hey Guys, Meet My Wife
by Lizby
Summary: Henry "Hiccup" Haddock left home 4 years ago to go to his dream college against his families wishes. Now he's back and boy is everyone surprised when the first thing he says when he sees them is, "hey guys, meet my wife..." Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello! I'm still writing My Other Half I just had this idea and needed to get it out. So if you enjoy this one check out my other fic!**

"HENRY! GET BACK IN HERE NOW! WE ARE NOT DONE DISCUSSING THIS!"

"No Dad, you're not done discussing it but I am!" Henry "Hiccup" Haddock yelled as he made his way to his room.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO COLLEGE CLEAR ACROSS THE COUNTRY TO-TO LEARN HOW TO DRAW FAKE LEGS!" The booming voice of his father, Steven "Stoic" Haddock shouted as it followed him down the hall.

"It's called Medical Engineering Dad but good to know you were paying attention just now. Also you shouldn't be knocking the degree since you know, I HAVE A 'FAKE LEG', someone had to go to college and learn 'to draw' it! Hiccup said and finished the screaming match with a loud slam of his bedroom door.

Pacing the length of his room Hiccup pulled at his shaggy hair thinking back to how the disastrous evening began.

* * *

 _This was it, the acceptance letter of his dream school in California laying in his hands. Full academic scholarship to the #1 medical engineering program in the country._

 _He did it._

 _All his hard work had paid off, big time. All through high school (which he had just graduated from a week prior) he had been labeled as one of the two nerds in his group of friends because he took extra classes. Even during his junior and senior year he took prerequisites at the local community college just to give him an edge. By the end of school he was at the top of his class. He had done it._

 _Now came the hard part….telling his parents….specifically his Dad._

 _You see Hiccup came from a long line of lawyers; his Dad was a lawyer, his grandfather had been a lawyer, his great grandfather had been…well you get it. So it was obviously expected of he go to Berk University for a law degree just like all of them had._

 _Problem was he NEVER wanted to be a lawyer and nobody knew that, except him._

 _Everyone thought he was doing all of the extra curricular classes so he could get a top spot in law school. Oh boy were they about to be surprised._

 _Heading downstairs, letter in hand, towards his Dad's study where conveniently his Mom was perched beside his large father, both looking at his computer._

 _"Oh Henry dear come over here, your Dad and I were just looking over the plans for the new library. 'Mayor Stoic Haddock Regional Library', isn't it fantastic!" Her green eyes shinning with excitement._

 _Oh, yeah, and his Dad is the Mayor._

 _Walking behind his mom and giving a quick glance to the plans, "wow, yeah th-they look great. Congrats, Dad."_

 _"Thank you Son, it took a lot of convincing of the council but I finally got those cheap bastards to make room in the budget." He proudly grinned._

 _"Stoic! Don't call them that!"_

 _"Well they are Val and you know it." Finally giving a look at his Son he noticed the paper he had an iron grip on in his hands._

 _"Wha' cha got there Son?"_

 _Quickly shoving said paper behind his back, Hiccup, walked away from his parents until he was standing in front of the desk. Putting a safe distance between them._

 _"Um well, you see…it-it's a-a uh..." he never finished._

 _"Son, stop your stuttering and just hand the paper over. Probably easier just to show me," he said with his large hand extended._

 _Realizing that it would be easier to just hand it over then keep being a stuttering mess. Hiccup placed the letter in his fathers hand and waited._

 _It felt like the seconds turned into years as his Father's eyes scanned every line in a meticulous way, like he would on any legal document. Very quickly his expression started to morph from a look of concentration to one of pure fury. Then his eyes connected with Hiccup's._

 _Oh shit._

 _"What the Hell is this?!" His voice roared as he slammed the paper down._

 _"Um Ok so, I know this is-is a bit of a surprise but-but Dad I don't want to be a lawyer…I-I want to do Medical Engineering, build prosthetics. This school is the best in th-the country and I got in! Full scholarship…" he trailed off his excitement for getting accepted quickly dissolving as he looked at his parents faces. One furious the other confused._

 _"Since WHEN have you wanted to do MEDICAL ENGINEERING?!" He stood pushing his chair over in the process._

 _"Since I dunno…ever since I got this!" He pulled up his left pant leg to point at his prosthetic leg._

 _Three years ago at the age of 15 Hiccup had been involved in a horrific car crash where his lower left leg had been crushed beyond repair leaving no choice but to amputate. Though it had been a life altering experience it turned out to be the best thing to ever happen to him. He found his passion in life, designing and building prosthetics. He had even had a hand in designing his current prosthetic._

 _Furrowing his brows even further, "and you want to go to a school in CALIFORNIA, we live in Vermont son. Even IF I agreed with the degree there in NO way I'm letting you move that far! You wouldn't survive on your own! You constantly need your Mother and I to bail you out of trouble. Hell, just this morning you almost set the kitchen on fire because you weren't paying attention!"_

 _"That was because of a faulty toaster, not my fault." Sort of true, the toaster was faulty but he had been on his computer back turned when the cord caught fire. Thankfully his Mom had walked in and tossed the flaming toaster out the window before anything else burned._

 _"Maybe ,maybe this is exactly what I need Dad, a little time on my own to do things for myself. You think I can do it don't you Mom?" He pleaded turning his eyes to his uncharacteristically quiet mother._

 _"I don't know son…it's such a long way…" she cautiously said not looking him in the eye._

 _Realizing he wasn't going to get any support from either of his parents, Hiccup just wanted to end the conversation. This was his life, his decision. So for probably the first time in his life he stood up to his Dad._

 _Squaring his shoulders and looking his furious father in the eyes, "well I would have liked to have your support but the fact of the matter is I'm 18 and I got a full scholarship so legally you can't stop me."_

 _His face turning so red it was almost purple Stoic slammed both hands on to his large wooden desk, "if you do this I will cut you off Hiccup! I won't pay any of your bills or send you a dime!"_

 _Feeding off his Dad's fury Hiccup rose his voice just as loud, "GOOD, I DON'T WANT YOUR MONEY! I'll get a job and make my own damn money! Just forget you even HAVE A SON!" Grabbing his letter off the desk Hiccup stormed out and towards his bedroom._

* * *

Stoping his pacing Hiccup looked back down at his letter and with a look of determination made the decision that he was leaving, tonight.

He had never got around to explaining to his parents that not only had gotten accepted into school but that he had also gotten a paid internship at a large prosthetics firm in the area. Though his job didn't start for another month he knew he had enough money saved to easily float him until then. Also he was fairly certain he could get temporary housing at the school until his dorm became available.

Mind made up Hiccup made quick work of packing bags full of his clothes and things and gently lowering them out his window.

He knew his Mom would be devastated that he didn't say goodbye but he just couldn't. He was sure that she would convince him to stay. His Mom had that kind of power over him.

So he climbed down the trellis next to his window, that he had done dozens of times in the past when sneaking out to see his friends. Once he made it to the lawn, he loaded up all of his belongings into his Jeep and quietly backed out of his driveway. Careful not to turn on his head lights until he had made it to the road. He gave his home, the only house he had ever lived in, one final look before he took off for one more location before he started out his new life.

His girlfriend Heather's house.

For as far back as he could remember he had had a crush on Heather. They were part of the same group of friends and he had just thought she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Finally his senior year he mustered up the courage to ask her out and to his surprise she said yes. They now had been dating for about 10 months. Heather was a pretty traditional girl so they hadn't gotten past making out on the couch but Hiccup didn't mind he could wait, as long as they were together. Though considering what he was going to see her about he wasn't sure what state their relationship would be in soon.

Finally getting to her house Hiccup went to Heathers window and gently knocked on her window, hoping not to gain the attention of her parents and brother.

The window slid open and he was greeted by the sight of his half asleep girlfriend.

"H-hiccup what are you doing here? It's midnight."

"Hey Heather, do you-um-think I could come in. I need to talk to you."

Moving out of the way Hiccup climbed in while Heather sat down on her bed; waiting for him to explain the midnight visit.

To her credit while Hiccup paced back and forth, hands flailing, telling her everything, Heather stayed perfectly quiet. From his desire to design prosthetics, to the fight with his parents and finally his leaving tonight for California, she said nothing just soaking it in. When he finished he couldn't help but to stare at her not knowing what her response would be.

"….Um, wow…wow Hiccup, I-I don't really know what to say. I'm glad you found something you want to do but do you really have to go to California to do it? That's just such a long way."

"It's the top rated program in the country and I already have a job lined up, one that will give me a permanent position if I finish my degree."

"Hmm…so what does this mean for us?" She asked fidgeting in her seat.

Walking over to Heather and taking her hands into his own, "well I was wondering if you would come with me? We can get you an apartment and I know you weren't planning on going to school, instead, getting your real estate license so you could do that easily, just in California!" He finished hoping she would take the offer.

Seconds ticked by and Heather's eyes dropped from his down to the floor.

Not good.

Finally she pulled her hands from his and Hiccup knew, she didn't have to say anything, he knew. Regardless he braced himself for the heartbreak that was about to hit him.

"Hiccup….I-I…I can't…my whole life is here. I can't just pick up and leave it behind. I'm not you Hiccup….I'm sorry." She barely whispered.

Feeling his heart shatter to pieces by the only girl he had ever cared for, Hiccup turned away trying to compose himself but failing miserably.

"…maybe we can do a long distance relationship, you know you come visit on the holidays and summer," came Heather's hopeful voice.

Turning back around to face her, "Heather considering the fight my Dad and I just had I don't think I'll be coming back for a while. I don't want you to have to wait around for a boyfriend that won't come home…."

"Well maybe when you do come home we can pick up where we left off." Silently pleading with her eyes. Not wanting it to be over either.

He knew he should have said no, that's it's completely unrealistic but he desperately wanted to hope that maybe one day they would get another chance. So he lied.

"Y-yeah maybe….well I-I have to go. I've got a lot of driving to do. So I guess this is…Goodbye."

Leaning forward Hiccup gave Heather a final kiss. It was sweet and over before they both knew it, just like their relationship.

"Will you tell the gang goodbye for me?...and that I'm sorry…"

Holding a hand to her lips Heather said, "sure Hiccup…."

He was half way out the window when he decided that he needed to say the words that he had wanted to say for a long time now. He knew he wouldn't have another chance.

"Heather..."

"Yes, Hiccup."

"I-I love you, Heather…" and with that he jumped the rest of the way out the window and ran to his jeep. Off to start his new life.

 **There it is! Now this is 110% a Hiccup and Astrid fic so no worries. She'll be coming in the next chapter which will be a bit of a time jump into the future. Well hoped you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 here we go!**

4 years later

He couldn't breath.

Something was choking him or smothering him, whatever it was he could barely breath.

Hiccup snapped his eyes open ready to face his attacker and fight for his life when to his surprise he wasn't greeted to a masked man with his hands wrapped around his throat but instead a mass of golden fabric.

 _Golden fabric, what?_

As he looked closer and touched the "fabric" he realized that it wasn't fabric at all but hair….hair?!

A muffled voice pulled him out of his musings, "babe would you please stop petting my head it's way to early…"

Hiccup's sleep blurred brain seemed to kick start when he heard her voice; Golden hair! Astrid! Wife!

Finally awake, Hiccup smoothed his wife's hair down and out of his face now able to see her half lidded ice blue eyes starting up at him. Clearly questioning what the Hell he was doing.

"Sorry your hair tried to kill me, I went into fight or flight mode."

More awake now Astrid rolled off her husband pulling the sheet over her naked frame.

"Well if that was your fight or flight, babe I'm pretty sure my hair would kill you." She smirked while reaching for her phone on the night stand. Turning to her phone she saw what time it was and immediately whipped back to face her husband.

"Hiccup Haddock, its 5:30 in the morning! You should wish my hair killed you because now I am!" She emphasized with a strong punch to his bicep.

"Gah Astrid, Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to, I swear. Hey it's only about 45 minutes before my alarm goes off anyways. So yay we're just up early todaayyy…" he finished holding his hands up as to say 'I give up please don't hurt me'.

"You, sir, have to wake up in 45 minutes to get ready for work I don't have to get up. My unemployed butt can sleep in! Especially since you kept me up late last night sir." She huffed.

Reminded about their night prior Hiccup instantly lost the fear on his face and it was replaced with a sly grin. _They were up late last night, huh?_

Astrid being able to read his thoughts clearly rolled over, "oh you perv, I'm going back to sleep."

"Oh Astrid, don't be like that, come on…you know I do have about 45 minutes until I have to get up…I have an idea of something we can do to fill it." He said hugging her from behind and placing gentle kisses on her neck and shoulder.

Not getting any response, Hiccup assumed he had probably pushed his luck and was about to get up to go take a shower...a cold one. When in the blink of an eye he was on his back staring up at his wife.

"An idea huh? Show me, dragon boy…" she said with a delicate eyebrow cocked and a mischievous smile on her face.

His grin quickly spreading back across his face as he reached behind her to drag her down until her mouth was a hairs breath from his own, "it would be my pleasure Milady." Then he passionately sealed her mouth to his own.

* * *

"Henry would you mind coming to my office, I wanted to speak to you about something." Hiccup's boss, Jeff, asked poking his head into his office.

Hiccup got up from his design table to follow his boss towards his office joking the whole way, "you're not going to fire me are you? I just started working here full time 3 weeks ago."

"No, No Henry we've had you for 4 years now and we intend to keep you for a long time." Jeff laughed while walking the short distance with the 22 year old.

Reaching Jeff's office they both filled in, closed the door and made themselves comfortable in his sitting area.

"So Henry how are you liking the full time work schedule? Still adjusting to waking up early?" He grinned knowingly.

Jeff was a middle aged man with short black hair and kind eyes and an even kinder attitude. He never yelled or talked down at Hiccup and when Hiccup had some crazy idea, Jeff, would back him 100% because he believed in his ideas...he believed in him. So in the span of 4 short years Jeff had gone from a stranger to boss to Hiccup's surrogate father, who in some ways was better than his actual father. Hell, Jeff and his wife were even there at Hiccup and Astrid's wedding. He was family.

"I love it, being done with school is still a little strange but being able to spend more time doing what I love to do is amazing."

"That's good to hear, Henry. 4 years ago I took a chance on you because I could tell how passionate you were about this career even through an email. I have never regretted that decision, not once. Which is why I called you in here." He said leaning forward to grab a folder off the small coffee table between them.

"I have been toying with the idea of opening an East coast office for many years now. You see we have many international clients who come to us and while this office is very convenient for our Asian clients there are many European clients that choose to go with our competitors based solely on travel distance. I want that to end. If someone isn't going to choose us it better be because another company gave them a better prosthetic but since we have you…I know that won't be the case. So what I'm trying to say Henry is that I want you, to head up the engineering department at our new East coast branch."

Hiccup couldn't have heard him right. _East coast…head of department…East coast?_

The sound of chuckling brought Hiccup out of his daze and focused back on Jeff. "Je-Jeff this is…I mean this is huge! Why…why me? Not that I'm not flattered but-but I'm just a 22 year old kid."

"Hiccup you maybe young but the talent you show designing and engineering custom prosthetics is second to none. In my many many years of doing this I have never seen anyone like you. If I had to wager you will be president of this company or one like it some day, you're that good son. Now before you decide there is one thing I need you to look at first." Jeff said while handing him the folder.

Hiccup was curious to see what could be so important in this folder that it would change the obvious yes he had already planned on telling Jeff. Opening the folder he realized it was information on the future location of the new office. Great! He can see what new place Astrid and he were going to have their next many adventures in. That is until he saw the name on the top of the paper.

This had to be a joke. A sick one at that.

Frantically flipping through the pages he saw, printouts of for sale buildings, information on taxes, distance to airports...everything you would possibly need to survey an area to start a business in. Normally there would be no problem with that except for one thing, the town that Jeff planned on putting his East coast branch in.

Berk.

He wanted Hiccup to move back to Berk.

Flying to his feet Hiccup dropped the folder, papers going everywhere, "JEFF, wha-what is this? Is this some-some kind of sick joke?!"

He knew he was raising his voice to high, this was his boss after all but Hiccup couldn't help it. Jeff , the man that stepped into role of his father, had heard EVERYTHING that happened back in Berk wanted him to go back!

"Henry calm down, yes I want to open our East coast branch in Berk. Now would you please sit down so I can explain my reasons to you?" Jeff said gently. He had dealt with many of Hiccup's panicked ramblings over the years, so he was well versed on how to end them

"Ok Jeff, please explain," Hiccup sat while holding his head in his hands. Feeling all of the 18 year old kid who had first started working here. Scared, weak, unsure of himself. Useless.

"Well there are the obvious reasons; low taxes, plenty of affordable places to buy or rent, the proximity to New York City by flight, the fact that you know the area. Of course, then there are the purely selfish ones…Henry, I think it's time you reconciled with your family."

Standing up and kneeling in front of Hiccup, "Henry you have grown in to a remarkable man, almost unrecognizable to the boy who walked in to these door 4 years ago. You finished your degree with honors, you married an amazing and might I say very beautiful woman," he grinned, " and your career at 22 is what some dream for all their lives."

"Also on a more personal level, Mary and I were never able to have children and I don't know but I kind of think of you as a Son. I love you and want what's best for you and Astrid. Which is why I want you to go back to Berk. You need to fix things with your family, Henry."

Hiccup looked at the dark harried man kneeling before him and could see the sincerity in his eyes, he made up his mind right then. "I have to talk to Astrid first."

Standing back to full height, knowing he had won, "of course take the rest of the day off. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Henry."

* * *

Hiccup felt like he was on auto pilot the whole drive home, even the walk from car to his front door he did without his thoughts straying from his hometown.

Berk. Home. Family. Friends.

 _Was he really ready to go back?_

Hiccup had only exchanged a few phone calls with his Mom over the last 4 years. Reassuring her that he was alive and doing well in school but nothing else. They didn't know that he had met and married the love of his life 2 years ago, they didn't know how great his career was going; that people come from all around the world to have him make them a prosthetic.

Nothing…just that he was still breathing air.

He needed to talk to Astrid. She was his rock. She could cut through all his crazy thoughts so he could see daylight again, pull him from the ocean when he was drowning in worries. Which is one of the reason he fell for her so hard and so fast; she showed up at the lowest time of his life and saved him.

His Angel with a mean punch.

Walking through his front door, Hiccup was instantly hit by blaring music. _Astrid must be cleaning._

Sure enough he walked into the kitchen and with a grin watched as his lovely wife danced while their wolf hybrid, Toothless, bounced around her.

Those two. His family.

Finally realizing that his owner was home, Toothless stopped his bouncing to bound over to Hiccup and tackle him to the floor. Which can be pretty painful considering Toothless's 100+ pound frame.

"Hey bud, I missed you too! Did mean old Mommy take you on your walk or was she just making you dance your energy out instead?" He asked the massive ball of pure black fur obsessively licking his face.

By this time Astrid had turned off the music and was leaning against the counter watching the sickeningly sweet reunion between the two best friends. "You know if he hadn't of gotten kicked out of every dog park within 30 miles I wouldn't have to walk him so much."

"Ohhh that's not Toothless's fault he's just misunderstood. Aren't you bud?" Laying his head on Hiccups chest you could have sworn he gave him a curt nod.

"Alright you two, Toothless off," she commanded with her drill sergeant tone. One both boys instantly listened to.

Pulling him up right she helped him straighten out his dress clothes, "so what's up Hiccup? Why are you home?"

Straight to the point. Just like always.

While she had laser focus of her thoughts Hiccup did not and probably never would so he spent the next half hour telling his wife what all had occurred at work.

Finally done with his ranting he took a seat next to her on the counter, "…so what do you think?..."

She gently grasped his hand running her thumbs over his knuckles the way he liked. "Well, I think Jeff is a very smart man for starters. He has your best interest in mind here, Hiccup, career and personal." She looked directly into his eyes, "and I agree with him. On everything."

She continued, "you're not the same boy I met 4 years ago, while I could see the real you back then, you couldn't. Now you have the confidence to be able to show everyone—including yourself—how amazing you have always been. It's time to go home, babe."

"What would I do without you, Astrid?" He asked in all honesty.

Ticking away on her fingers, "you'd probably be living as a hermit, still stuck on your ex, never see your family again and oh and you would definitely still be a virgin." She finished grinning, effectively lifting the heavy mood.

"Hey, hey if I recall I solved that last problem for you as well, miss." Pulling her onto his lap as fond memories started to roll through this mind. Very fond memories.

"Yes Hiccup, I was a good girl before I met you. Now look at what I've become!"

"Mmm I rather like what you've become especially when it's the you that has no clothes on." Running his hands under her shirt caressing her bra less back. _No bra? Score._

Quickly pulling away and jumping off the counter, "no sir not right now I've got packing to do!" Before he could protest she was gone.

"I guess there's just one more thing to do, bud." Hiccup pulled out his cell phone and went through his contacts list, landing on a his only connection back on Berk.

It rang twice before she picked up.

"Henry! How are you?..."

"Good, good…Mom..I-I'm coming home."

 **BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed/faved/followed! It means a ton.**

 **Funny side note the scene with Hiccup being smothered by Astrid's hair has most definitely happened between my husband and I.**

 **So next chapter, back to Berk!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **I own nothing boo.**

They had been driving for 5 days.

5 fun filled days of driving cross country with his wife and their furry companion.

Sightseeing, eating greasy food, Astrid singing the whole way -bless her soul- all in all it was a blast it almost made Hiccup forget about his impending doom. Almost.

Now they were maybe 30 minutes away from his childhood home and even with his lovely wife chatting away he couldn't hear anything she was saying because of his inner doubts and fears rushing through his mind.

 _I'm really doing this. I'm going home…Right now….Wonder how Dad's going to kill me? Probably blunt force trauma…_

"….California must have really been a shock for you huh?...Hiccup?" Astrid's questioning voice finally pulled him out of morbid musings.

"Uh…oh yeah total shock. The most shocking…" trying to play it off that he was listening to her the whole time.

Daring to glance over at his wife, he was met with dead pan stare that told him he was 100% caught.

"Sorry Ast, I just...I dunno…" he tried to explain but couldn't put any excuse into words. At least none that didn't make him look like a crazy person.

Thankfully Astrid seemed to be able to sense how conflicted and worried he was because without another word she reached over to grab his right hand. Grasping it in between her own.

"Hiccup it's okay to be nervous, it's been 4 years babe and let's be honest here you left in kind of the worst way possible. Then you got married and didn't tell them."

"Thank you very much, for pointing out the obvious," he said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Cut the sass babe, what I'm trying to say is yes they may have been mad, and still might be, but obviously they want to work towards re-building a relationship with you because they love you. Just like I know you still have plenty to work through with your Dad but yet you took the job in Berk because you wanted to fix things. Tonight might get a bit messy but just remember under it all they love you and ultimately want to have you in their lives."

"Are you using some of that Jedi mind trick counselor stuff on me?" A slight grin pulling on his face for the first time in hour.

"Well I did go to school to learn those "Jedi mind tricks" so I might as well use them when needed." She said matter of fact.

"You're supposed to be using them on children…not me."

"If the shoe fits babe." She fully grinned knowing she was pulling him out of his negative thoughts. "Anyways just to make you feel better I'm nervous too. I mean I'm about to meet your parents! Do you think they'll like me?"

"Ast, I would put money down that by the end of the night they will like you way more than me." He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Repositioning herself to face more towards her husband, "ok enough of all that negative talk. Let's talk about how amazing this area is! The woods, the farm lands, the little white church we passed back there. OH and look an actual red barn...you grew up in a post card Hiccup!" Laughing at his sweet Southern California girl who only knows palm trees, deserts and rocky hills.

Thing was she wasn't wrong, the town of Berk and the surrounding areas were absolutely gorgeous. Picture perfect.

Berk was a small town maybe only a couple thousand residents and most of them were students at the small university on the outskirts of town so they weren't even permanent. The town wasn't very large just a Main Street and a few side streets all consisting of Mom and Pop shops, nothing chain or big box. That was one of the things his Dad always fought for as mayor. He didn't want Berk to become just another town that looked like all the rest he wanted it to keep its charm. So if you want those generic stores you had to drive 30 minutes out of town to get them. He was fairly certain they didn't even have a Starbucks.

 _Oh Astrids not going to like that. I'll break the news later._

Jeff wanted Hiccup moved as soon as possible, to get started on the building search and renovations, so he only had 2 weeks time to get ready physically (and mentally) for the move. In that time Hiccup came to realize a lot of of things about his hometown that he had been refusing to address just because of his departure from home 4 years ago.

Mainly being as great as California was he _had_ missed the scenic landscape and small town charm; even though he found it completely stifling growing up. Now that he had his own family he craved it. He didn't want congested highways, fast pace living and over priced coffee anymore; he wanted...Berk.

Astrid's talking pulled him from his inner thoughts again, "you know Hiccup, I'm pretty sure Toothless ate a squirrel or something when we last stopped. I saw him stalking and then he came trotting back to the car with a smug look on his face."

Giving a glance back at his buddy he noticed that he did look pretty pleased with himself and what is that on his muzzle…

 _Is that fur? Shit, well I hope it wasn't another cat._

Last time he was able to save the traumatized feline, this time, whatever small creature had not been so lucky. Brushing off those thoughts he decided to see the positive side.

"Oh he's just letting his inner wolf out, Astrid, it's been suppressed for so long living like a common suburban house dog. He's got to be one with nature again!" He emphasized pointing a finger towards the car roof.

"Hmm, well you can clean up his oneness with nature later. I really don't want to find bones in his poop…again."

"But that's the beauty of living out, Ast, we don't have to clean up after him like before. My parents live on 30 acres in the woods and when we buy a house I would like it to be wooded as well. It will be like his own personal forest. No more walks to get him exercise we can just open the door and let him run." Excited at all the possibilities for his fury friend.

"So you want to buy a house in the woods, huh? When were you going to tell me this?" She would pick up that part out of everything.

Knowing he had to explain his inner thoughts a bit, "well I dunno I always felt at home in the woods and I grew up playing and having adventures in them…and I-I guess I kinda, sorta, wanted to have the same thing for our kids." His voice quietly finished.

Daring to look over at his wife after getting no response. He found Astrid silently staring straight out the windshield obviously taking in all that Hiccup said and processing it. After what felt like an eternity she finally turned to him with a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes she said, "that sounds wonderful babe. I love you."

Releasing a breath he didn't realize he was holding, Hiccup brought her hand up to plant a sweet kiss on it, "I love you too, Milady. Always."

Silence filled the car again but not for long because right then is when he saw the stone mailbox that sat at the end of his parents driveway.

He was home.

It all looked exactly the same. The long tree lined driveway leading up to the massive wood lodge that he grew up in.

Exactly the same. Like he had never left.

Feeling a squeeze to his hand, brought him back to reality where he realized his jeep was already parked and he was just sitting in his seat staring at his house.

 _When did that happen?_

"Are we going to sit here all night, babe? Or are we going to go in? Also Toothless seems ready to mark his territory." Gesturing over her shoulder to a very excited Toothless, tongue out and tail wagging vigorously.

"O-oh yeah, yeah of course. Let's go." He shut off the engine, quickly getting out, Toothless bounding out after him excited at all the new smells.

"You know I completely forgot to ask if my parents had gotten any pets, let's hope if they did they're dogs." Looking over at Toothless who was currently finding a bush very interesting, "be on your best behavior, bud. Let's try to make a good impression, ok?"

Turning away from his dog, he walked over to his beautiful wife who was currently stretching out her stiff muscles. He slid in behind her arms around her midsection and rested his head on the top of her own.

"So what do you think, Ast? Is it everything you imagined of my childhood home?" Genuinely curious as to her thoughts because right now he couldn't deal with his own.

"It's beautiful Hiccup, you were really lucky to grow up here. The whole buying a house in the woods thing is starting to grow on me more and more."

"Good. I guess let's head in, I can't stall it anymore can I?"

Pulling away from his grasp and offering her hand, "nope, let's do this Haddock."

Knowing it was useless he begrudgingly headed to the front door Astrids hand grasped into his own. Toothless trotting up to flank his other side.

"You know it's strange I texted my mom when we were about an hour out but I don't see their cars. Wonder where they are?..."

"Maybe they had to run to the store? Either way I'm sure they would just want you to let yourself in." She cheerfully told him excitement clearly in her voice.

"Maybe…" he grabbed the large door handle and pulled, unlocked, typical. They walked into the pitch black foyer, which if the lights had been on they would have seen it opened into an even larger 2-story family room.

Hiccup began searching for the light switch, having trouble finding it, obviously after 4 years something's do get forgotten.

"Where is that light switch I…know…it…was…" just before his fingers brushed against the switch the lights snapped on.

" **WELCOME HOoommmeeeee** …."

Like deer in headlights the 3 new comers stared at the 8 people spread out across the living room, all of who's cheers and smiles were slowly sliding off their faces only to be replaced with looks of pure confusion.

Looking around the room Hiccup saw the 4 year older faces of his friends and family; his Dad, his Mom, Gobber, the twins, Snotlout, Fishlegs and Heather…. _HEATHER?!_

 _Well if this couldn't get any worse._

Realizing that he was the one who was going to have to break the silence, "Oh wow, umm well this is a surprise. Wasn't. Expecting. This…." He began nervously rubbing the back of his neck, he knew what had to come next.

 _Oh boy, here goes…everything._

Gesturing to the equally nervous blonde at his side, "So hey guys, meet my wife…Astrid…"

Faces of confusion quickly morphed into ones of shock and anger but before he could address any of their concerns his attention was drawn to Toothless who starting making hacking noises.

 ***AACCKK***

 ***AACCKK***

 ***AACCKK***

Then right there, in the middle of the foyer, Toothless regurgitated the slightly eaten body of a squirrel.

"Huh, so you did get a squirrel." He carelessly said because what do you say when your dog pukes up a dead animal in front of people you haven't seen for 4 years. Couldn't make it any worse right?

Seconds later he heard a thump as his Mom hit the floor.

 _Damn it._

 **Thank you, thank you, thank you, for all the love this story is getting its been really fun to write so far!**

 **Did you like my version of Toothless puking up the fish. Way to break the tension right?**

 **Also I wanted to give a heads up a lot of this story WILL be told in flashbacks of pivotal points in Astrid and Hiccups relationship. I'll make sure they are labeled well b/c I'm pretty sure I'm not going to write them in italics, just because of the length.**

 **Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

His Dad was the first one to move. Quickly moving to his Mom's side to see if she was ok. Which thankfully she was already starting to rouse seconds after hitting the ground.

"Well lad if that wasn't a 'iccup entrance I don' know what is!" His Godfather, Gobber, laughed as walked towards the stunned couple. "Missed yu' boyo." Pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

Pulling away from him, "let's get a good look at yu'. Still a bit of a fishbone but looks like yu' got some muscles finally. Oh an yu' got some new hard ware down there, I like it. 'As that 'iccup flair to it."

"Thanks Gobber…" not sure if he should continue the conversation or address his father who was currently glaring daggers at him next to his pale mother on the floor.

"HICCUP!" Well that answers that question.

A feeling of déjà vu flooded over him of their last fight, the night he left. Screaming, slamming doors, shattered relationships.

"YOU'RE MARRIED?! As in legally bound to _that_ woman?!" His father's eyebrows furrowed into his signature glare which was pointed straight at him.

 _…That woman? No._

"Her name is ASTRID, not _THAT_ woman, Dad!" Rage for his father that he had never felt before quickly lit fire. He had never been so ready to verbally spar with his father.

"Of all the irresponsible, stupid things..." his ranting was cut short.

"STOIC HADDOCK, you be quiet right this minute!" His Mother's wonderful voice rang out fully extinguishing both their burning rages. She walked up to his Father finger extended ready to jab him back into place if he takes even a step.

"You PROMISED you would be good! NO fighting you said! NO talking down to him! And most importantly, NO YELLING!" Glaring hard at him until he lowered his gaze to the floor in defeat. Turning away from his now silent and very deflated father she walked hesitantly towards him.

She looked different, her hair had gotten grey strands running through it and there were a few more lines around her eyes and forehead. Both of which he was sure were his fault.

She approached him as if she was walking up to a wild animal, afraid to spook them away, she carefully lifted her hand to his face gently touching his cheek and slowly sliding her finger tips until she was cupping the side of his face. He pressed his face farther in her hand accepting her touch.

"Oh Hiccup. You're all grown up." Her voice trembled "I missed you so much, son."

 _Oh Mom. I'm sorry._

Without a second thought he threw himself in her arms, wrapping his arms snugly around her and burrowing his face into her neck.

Gods it felt good. He couldn't count how many times over the last 4 years he had wished he could have a hug from his Mom. Hundreds of times probably.

After what seemed like not enough time they separated, "hey Mom, I missed you too…a lot." One finally smile between them and he turned toward Astrid extending out his hand to her. She silently took it and stepped up beside him.

"Mom, I want to introduce you to my wife, Astrid Haddock," he beamed proudly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Haddock. I'm really excited to be here and get to know all of you." Astrid genuinely said holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you as well my dear and the first thing you should know about me is that I don't shake hands, I hug." Pulling Astrid into a gentle hug.

The two pulled apart and his Mother stepped away looking back in his direction, "and who is this handsome fellow?" Looking over in Toothless's direction.

 _The squirrel vomit!_

"Oh God, sorry Mom! I completely forgot about the mess, see Toothless loves to hunt and well I usually stop him before he actually eats any small animals...Obviously that didn't happen this time." He frantically said. "Do you have some paper towels, I'll take care of it?"

"No, son its fine, I've got it," dismissing him. She then made a gesture toward Toothless, "do you mind if I?..."

Realizing what she was asking, "oh of course he's a big softy, unless you're a small furry creature of course he he."

She tentatively reached out and ran her fingers through his black fur. "He's beautiful, Hiccup. What breed is he? I would swear he's a…"

"Wolf, yeah. There might be a little shepherd mixed in there, we're not 100% sure. Though on paper he's listed as a really fuzzy German shepherd. Most places don't take to kindly to wolf hybrids living there."

His Mom vigorously scratching Toothless now, who happened to be lying on his back tongue hanging out, "how did you manage that one son?"

Before he could say anything Astrid interjected, "he sweet talked a veterinarian who was in her 80's."

"Ok, ok, I'm not sure "sweet talked" is the best way to describe it, more like friendly conversation." Already feeling the blush already starting to rise up his cheeks.

"Hiccup, she slipped you her number." His wife said cocking up her eyebrow and sprouting a victorious smile on her face, as to say 'I'm right and you know it'.

"Alright, alright we don't need to talk about this in front of my Mother." Taking a look around again at the other faces still staring at them in shock and now amusement, "and everyone else that I'm just remembering is still here…"

Giving a little chuckle his mother stood up, "Son, why don't you say hello to your Father and your friends while I clean this mess up." Walking towards the kitchen she stopped by his side to whisper in his ear.

"I like her," and kept going.

 _God, I missed you Mom._

Finally locking eyes with his Dad they both turned away and began to shuffle awkwardly, neither sure which should make the first move. More than likely still scared after his wife's early tirade, Stoic decided to be the first to move and slowly approached him.

"It's umm good to see you Son. How was the drive?"

"Oh fine, nothing to eventful. How are things, you know, around here?"

"Same as before, nothing to concern yourself with."

 _This is painful. Make it stop._

Before we could make any more awkward conversation Astrid stepped beside him and extended her hand. She must have realized his father wasn't much of a hugger unlike his Mother.

With her hand still extended, "hi I'm Astrid, your daughter-in-law." Right to the point and fearless. _That's my girl._

Cautiously gripping her hand, "hello, Astrid. I apologize for how I acted earlier, I was…taken by surprise."

"It's fine I understand, really. We're family now I'm not going to let a little childish outburst ruin our relationship." She finished grinning at my wide eyed Father.

Hiccup stood there staring just as wide eyed as his father at his wife.

 _Childish outburst…has she always been this sexy?_

A bellowing laugh and a hard slap to his father's back broke Hiccup of his shocked trance, "my goodness, I like her Stoic! She's got spunk. Good for yu' 'iccup." He directed his still stunned father by his shoulders away from the couple and towards his office. "I think this evenin' calls for a drink old friend. Let's go."

As he watched them walk away Astrid interlocked her hand with his and raised to her toes to kiss his cheek. Only once her lips left his skin did he realize her real motives were to pass a message to him, "you should introduce me to your friends so they stop staring." She delicately whispered.

With a nod of his head, Hiccup walked over with Astrid in tow to his lifelong friends.

"Hey gang, uh sorry I left you hanging here for so long but you know…parents." Scratching nervously at the back of his neck at how awkward this felt.

"No problemo, H. Snotman and I raided the fridge of beer so we've just been enjoying the show with our frosty beverages." Tuffnut said breaking the ice around the group.

"Of course you two did, anyways, I suppose you all know who Astrid is by now." She gave a smile and a wave, "so I'll just introduce you guys to her; so staring on the left we have: Tuffnut, Snotlout my cousin, Fishlegs, Ruffnut twin of Tuff and Heather. These are my friends that I grew up with."

"Nice to meet all of you, I know it will probably take a while but I'm hoping someday you can call me a friend too, not just Hiccup's wife." She confidently said.

A quiet mumbled choirs of "hellos" was the only response that she got.

Not pleased with his friends enthusiasm but knowing there was nothing he could do about it Hiccup decided to move on.

"So what has everyone been up to? School, jobs that sort of thing?" Desperately trying to lighten the mood up a bit.

Fishlegs was the first to say anything, "well I just finished school over at Berk U and got a teaching degree in mathematics and statistics and come this Fall I will be teaching over at the high school." He beamed, obviously proud to put to use his life long love of statistics.

"Wow that's get Fish! Good for you. What about anyone else?" Hoping that Fishlegs courage would rub off on the others.

"Oh, oh me next, me next," Tuffnut raised his hand.

Shaking his head at his friend's antics, "alright Tuff, your turn."

"Snotlout and I work for his Dad's construction company." Eager to tell what he's been up to.

Semi surprised at Tuffnut and his cousins chosen profession, "so instead of destroying things, now you both fix and create things…well I didn't see that one coming."

This earned a small laugh out of the group, finally starting to relax a bit.

"Yeah Cuz, I guess all those years of being forced to fix things we destroyed payed off. Tuff and I are the best on my Dad's crew, not that I'm bragging or anything…but you know…" buffing his nails on his chest.

"Good for you Snotlout. Actually I'm probably going to need to talk to Uncle Spitelout next week or so when I start looking for a new location for my company. Maybe I can get the two of you to help me inspect buildings?" Trying to extend an olive branch and also get his work done.

Interest peaked Snotlout looked over at Tuffnut and then turned back to Hiccup, "sounds like a plan I'll talk to Dad."

Silence filled the space again and Hiccup turned to the last two female members of the group.

 _This is going to be a lot harder than the guys._

Ruffnut and Heather had always been very close, best friends or as they called it battle sisters. So given their closeness and the fact that he had abruptly broken things off with Heather 4 years prior, he assumed he would be getting a cold shoulder from Ruff. Girl could hold a grudge.

Heather, was a completely different story he wasn't sure what to expect from her…anger, hatred, friendliness. He had no clue. It was her who had broken his heart by choosing to stay behind….but it was him who had left the door open by lying and then telling her "I love you" as he jumped out her window.

 _Why did I do that again? Oh, that's right I'm an idiot._

It had taken him a while to get over her only finally happening when he met Astrid and fell head over heals for her.

If he moved on she should have as well…right? It has been 4 years after all.

 _Right?_

"Why don't you tell Hiccup what you've been up to Darlin'." Fishlegs added a small nudge to her side to emphasize his point.

 _Darlin'...what?_

Grumbling under her breath something about traitors she finally spoke up, "I work at the towns government building. Pretty much work every position there since there's only like 10 in the whole building." She crossed her arms over her chest clearly done talking to him when another nudge from Fishlegs got her talking again.

"Oh and Fishlegs and I are engaged and we're getting married at the end of summer or whatever." Arms still crossed a look of complete disdain was shot at her future husband as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Wow congrats! This-this is amazing! When did you two, ya know, get together?" Hiccup was genuinely happy for his friends because he knew how big of a crush Fishlegs had on Ruff but never thought the larger boy would ever act upon it.

"A couple of months after you left actually, and we got engaged last year." Fishlegs finished grinning.

"Wow good for you guys. Marriage is great," he emphasized by putting an arm around his wife's waist and smiling down at her.

Looking back up he noticed the uncomfortable glances and silence had come back. _Great._

Knowing it wasn't going to get any better he decided to just jump head first into the proverbial deep end of awkward conversations. Turning to look at his Ex, "so Heather what have you been up to?"

She looked at him shocked for a moment before her reserved mask slid back into place, "oh um I got my real estate license and I'm now a realtor at Berk First Realty." She pleasantly said but in no way was it friendly.

A realization washed over him like burning hot fire. Berk only has 1 real estate company so that means….

"So I guess I'm going to needing your expertise searching for a property as well, he he. Uh wow this will be fun, it's going to be like o-old times on my job…" finishing lamely. He couldn't even try to make that sound convincing.

Glaring at the floor Heather said, "great, can't wait." Obviously done with the conversation.

He was hoping someone would ask about what he had been doing the last 4 years but it seemed that no one would and he didn't want to just throw the information out there unless they truly wanted to know. He was proud of his accomplishments and wanted to them to understand that and it not come off as bragging about his time away.

Thankfully right then they were saved by his Mom joining the group, completely unaware of the awkwardness.

"It's so good to see all of you back together! I missed this, only to get to see most of you in passing. Well other than my lunch dates with Heather of course."

Snapping his head up faster than he thought was possible he stared wide eyed at his Mother.

 _Lunch dates with HEATHER?! Mom noooooooo._

Looking over at Heather she seemed to look just as mortified with a blush spreading across her face as the knowledge of their secret rendezvous being revealed.

Still completely oblivious to the inner chaos that she was causing her son Valka continued, "I see you boys have been drinking, hmm? Well how about this it's late and I'm not sending you off even slightly intoxicated. So how about you all stay here tonight!"

 **Oh Valka… you were fun to write. This is the version of his Mom I wished would have been around, standing up to Stoic and all.**

 **Also I hope Gobber's accent came off well. His speech is a little hard to write out.**

 **Sorry if there's not much action in this chapter I had a lot of back info about his friends to get out there. No way of getting around it then lots of conversation.**

 **So next chapter will start the flashback of Hiccups time away, should be fun!**

 **Also again, thank you so much for all the reviews! I read all of them and I'm really enjoying reading your thoughts on what's happening/going to happen in the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Stay the night…_

After the less than warm welcome he got from them and the fact that one was his ex girlfriend, he couldn't imagine this would end up going well for him.

Snapping back from his thoughts he turned to his Mother, "umm Mom do you really think that's a good idea? I mean they don't even have any extra clothes or you know bathroom stuff." He tried proving his point by pointing at their empty arms. They all nodded obviously agreeing with the idea that a sleepover was not the best idea.

"Oh don't be silly son all the guest baths are filled with extra soaps and such; as for the pajamas well unfortunately I remember vividly that Tuffnut and Snotlout sleep in there boxers and Fishlegs can borrow something from your father. As for the girls I was thinking that Astrid might be able to lend them something to wear?" She turned to Astrid who he could tell thought it was a horrible idea but didn't want to tell his mother that.

 _My ex will be wearing my wife's pajamas…is this real life?_

"Um yeah, I have a few things they can wear. If they don't mind that is." She turned to face them obviously throwing the ball into their court. It would be them to turn down his Mother not her.

Ruffnut and Heather shared a glance and both nodded a yes, so as not to upset their gracious host as well.

"Well that's decided then! Boys take Hiccup's room and the girls can stay in the guest room."

Nobody moved, all catching the flaw in his Mother's words.

"Mom, umm I was kind of thinking Astrid and I could stay in my old room…ya know…since we're married and all?" He tentatively stared at his Mother suddenly seeing realization and then sadness pass through her eyes.

Shaking her head and then moving her eyes to meet his, most traces of sadness gone but not all. "Goodness, I guess I forgot for a moment. My son is a married man..."

"Hey Valka, um my luggage is still in the car would you mind helping me bring it in? So I can get pajamas for the others?" Astrid chimed in with a smile, clearly trying to distract his mother from her morose thoughts.

"Sure dear." Smiling as she walked over to Astrid.

"You need anything other than your bag, babe?" Astrid asked.

Blushing at the nickname, which he hasn't done is years, Hiccup shook his head. "N-no Astrid, just my bag is fine."

"Alright, Toothless come, you get to carry Daddy's bag." She told the canine sweetly who was very happy to comply.

When his Mother and his wife walked out the door, he should have felt relieved at their happy interactions but instead he was immediately accosted by his cousin with a punch to the shoulder.

"I should punch you in the nose for what you did, Hiccup. You run off for 4 years and then get married?! Not a single word from you and then you show up with a hot wife. Anything else you need to surprise us with?" Snotlout said enraged.

"Wait, so you're not happy to see me at all? I mean I know it felt weird between us but I didn't think you were this mad!"

"We're happy to see you alive and well Auntie Val scares me so that's why we agreed to come….Hiccup, man, you ran away in the middle of the night, not telling a single soul do you know how messed up that is?! Did you expect us not to be mad?!"

 _Not telling a single soul? That's definitely not true. I told Heather. Did she not tell anyone?_

Looking over to her she quickly lowered her eyes.

"Our group practically fell apart over what you did. Hiccup, we're far from ok. You pulled a dick move."

 _Practically fell apart?_

His leaving couldn't have had that much of an impact, could it? He was Hiccup after all, the one who always screwed everything up and was more of a burden than a help to his friends.

Knowing now was not the time to bring that thought up he decided groveling would be his best idea.

"I'm sorry that I hurt all of you, truly. I-I just had to do it and if you had been here that last night when I told my Dad…the fight we had…you would realize why I had to leave right then." Flashbacks of his Dad practically disowning him flooded his brain.

"….But you're right it was a dick move not to tell you I was leaving. I really am sorry. Can we start over? I would like to at least have a chance of earning back your friendships. I'm not going anywhere again, I promise." There was so much more he wanted to say, tell them all that had happened during his absence the good, bad and ugly. Unfortunately at this point he was sure they wouldn't listen or be able to appreciate all he had done, so for now this is all he could offer them.

Snotlout looked back at the others and then turned to Hiccup, "you have a lot of making up to do but we'll give you a chance." They all smiled at him even receiving a tentative ones from Heather and Ruffnut.

Smiling the first true smile at his friends all night, "thanks…I really did miss you guys."

Feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and just in time because his Mother, Astrid and Toothless came back into the room. Luggage in tow.

"Sorry it took us so long, Toothless wanted to stretch his legs a bit and your Mom helped me clean the ton of trash out of the Jeep. It was ugly babe." Astrid and his Mother shared a laugh.

He loved seeing them together.

"Well I think it's about time for you kids to head to bed. Here you go girls Astrid pulled these out for you both." She handed over 2 shirts and pajama pants.

Ruffnut and Heather both said a thank you to Astrid, still reserved but it seemed to at least be filled with a little less disdain for his wife.

 _Boy is this going to be interesting._

* * *

Coming out of the bathroom attached to his bedroom he was greeted with his wife walking slowly around his old bedroom looking at all his trinkets.

"Hiccup I have never seen so many participation ribbons in my life." She grinned looking over at him.

"Hey I worked very hard for those ribbons, thank you very much." He slipped his arms around her from behind. Looking at all his things before him. His childhood.

Pictures of his friends and himself, school projects and interests that he had at the time. They brought up a feeling of nostalgia but mostly they showed him how far he had come. A well needed reminder after tonight.

"So how bad did it get with your friends?" Astrid asked out of the blue.

"Umm uh what do you mean Ast?" Trying to feign ignorance.

Turning in his arms and looking into his eyes, "don't give me that Hiccup, I didn't take your Mom and I out of that room just to get our luggage. They didn't want to say anything to you in front of me and her. So I'll ask again, how bad did it get babe?" Gently bringing her hand to the side of his face.

"Bad. Snotlout said I pulled a dick move by leaving without saying goodbye and that they were only here because they're scared of my Mom. He said I had a lot to make up for and that the group almost came apart because of my leaving…" finishing with his eyes closed, brows furrowed and leaning heavily into Astrids hand.

"Which makes no sense to me I mean I was just Hiccup, the screw up why would our group almost come apart when I left?...but I did apologize and asked for another chance and they're giving it to me."

Astrid was quiet for a moment, "well I did tell you it would be messy but I think you're doing a great job so far babe. Now look on the bright side you get to introduce them to the new and very improved Hiccup." Appreciating his arm muscles.

"New and improved huh…you know what's something that the old Hiccup never got to do in this room that the new and improved Hiccup would really like to do?"

He looked down at her with a sneaky smile and leaned forward to whisper into her ear, "he never got to sleep with a girl in his bed." Then picked her up under the thighs, her legs straddling his waist and dropped them both back onto the bed.

"Well we will have to remedy that problem at once, my love." Giggling before firmly kissing him.

* * *

Light flooded his windows dancing across his eyes, slowly waking him up. He stretched his limbs and immediately came into contact with his wife's warm naked body. Which was now uncovered from the waist up from him pulling the covers when he was stretching.

Draping and arm across her chest, he realized he would never get tired of this, feeling her skin next to his, brushing his hand against…

Right then his door swung open, "good morning son! I have, OH MY!" His mother let out a shriek at the sight of his and his wife's nakedness.

"MOM, OH GOD!" He screamed desperately trying to pull the sheets over himself and Astrid, who was now wide awake and holding an arm across her chest. Unfortunately for them the sheets were tangled in their legs and wouldn't budge an inch.

Then to add to the mortifying moment he heard loud cheering coming from his door. "Looks like somebody got laid last night good job, H!" "Aww man and look how hot his wife is, geez not fair!" Looking over he saw Snotlout and Tuffnut standing in the doorway watching the scene unfold like they were watching a sports event. Past them he could make out the shapes of his other friends.

 _Just great._

Astrid obviously got tired of his ineptness of getting the covers back up, reached down and in one yank pulled them over her body but unfortunately in the process she flung him to the floor. Landing roughly on his side, his nakedness now on full display for his Mother and friends.

"…Wow H, I would have never guessed…" Tuffnut said, he and Snotlout looking on shocked. "Well that explains how he got the hot wife," Snotlout reasoned.

Thankfully he was saved by the roar of his wife, "EVERYONE OUT NOW!" Her infamous anger boiling to the surface. While it didn't happen much anymore, when it did you better watch out.

Quickly everyone filled out, afraid of Astrids wrath and slammed the door shut behind them.

Flopping onto his back on the floor and throwing an arm over his eyes he let he let out a sigh, "so much for the new and improved Hiccup."

 **Hey everyone! Sorry it was a short one today this was almost a continuation of the last chapter.**

 **So speaking of the last chapter, it was a bit painful and there was a reason for that. Hiccup hurt his family and friends by leaving and having little to no contact with them. It's unrealistic that they would all just be ok with what he did an accept him back with open arms. He's going to have to work to earn their trust back and during that time he's going to come to make some important realizations about his past. But don't worry the awkwardness wont last forever.**

 **So I hope I conveyed the point, in this chapter, of what his friends are really feeling. If I didn't do that, sorry, its what I was going for though.**

 **Now when it comes to Heather, just be prepared for a lot of different emotions from her and that's all I'm saying :D**

 **Oh and flashbacks will start NEXT chapter, sorry.**

 **Thank you again for the reviews, they mean a ton!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hiccup and Astrid made there way down stairs towards the kitchen both dressed in their workout gear. Unfortunately for them everyone else was in the kitchen as well and with this mornings events still fresh on everyone's minds the two walked in to 'whoops' from Hiccup's male friends, while the women of the group looked away blushing.

"Didn't think you were going to show your face Cuz. Though in truth you have _nothing_ to be embarrassed about. Like…good job dude." Snotlout said with sitting at the breakfast bar, eating some pancakes his Mom had made.

Holding his hands up in a 'please stop motion', "uh yeah, yeah could we like never talk about what happened this morning, EVER again?"

His mother who was staring very intensely at the cooking pancakes in front of her looked up quickly nodding her head, "I agree." She then walked over to her son and gave him a quick hug. While still holding his arms she said in a low voice, "I am so sorry Son, it was all my fault." Looking quiet ashamed and embarrassed.

"It's ok Mom, just knock next time ok?" He asked in an equally low voice.

With a quick nod she turned and gave a hug to Astrid, giving her a quiet apology as well.

"So can I get the two of some breakfast? I've made pancakes." Gesturing to the large stack beside the stove.

"Save some for when we get back," he walked to the sink to fill up their two water bottles.

"When you get back? Where are you two going?" She looked at them confused, just now taking in the athletic attire.

"We're going to take Toothless for a run." Astrid said petting Toothless's head when he started to get excited at the word 'run'.

Blank stares were the only responses she received from everyone in the kitchen before roaring laughter came from Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Gobber and even his Father. His Mother, Fishlegs and Heather weren't laughing instead had faces of shock.

Turning his way, "did she jus' say _you_ were goin' for a run lad? _You_?" Gobber chuckled.

 _There it was._

They still thought of him as the Hiccup that left 4 years ago. Even though they knew he had accomplished so much, they still thought he was still the same; uncoordinated, screw up everything Hiccup that he used to be. While his performance since getting home hadn't been the best representation of the new him.

 _That would change now._

"Since when can you run 'iccup?"

"Ever since I met a college track star and she showed me that I could do anything I want." Turning to Astrid who had a huge grin on her face. "Let's go, Milady."

As he headed outside he could hear the scrambling of chairs and feet following them. Obviously they needed visual proof.

 _Fine they want a show I'll give it to them._

He and Astrid did some quick stretches before he turned back to his family and friends, "so anybody want to see anything particular?" Looking at their faces he saw no requests.

"How about this. Toothless and I will run to the bend in the drive way, then we'll cut into the woods to the right, circle back around and end at Astrid. In what do you say, Ast, 5 minutes?"

Looking at his projected path, "5 minutes to 'fly' with Toothless? You got this babe." She grinned at him knowingly.

Ever since Hiccup had gotten Toothless over 2 years ago they would go running in the California hillsides. He wanted Toothless to keep his natural wolf abilities so they wouldn't just take simple marked paths. No, they went on difficult trails which were very rugged and consisted of jumping off boulders and leaping over trees and dips in the ground. Which is how he came up with the term 'flying' because he and Toothless were airborne so much.

"You ready to fly bud?" He looked down to see Toothless bristling with anticipation.

He locked eyes with Astrid, "alright my boys, be careful and….GO!"

Their legs pumped furiously in unison, racing down the gravel drive way. Wind in his hair and his best friend beside him; _they were free._

The bend was coming up fast so he gave Toothless a swift hand command that indicated a right turn. Then with military precision they turned right and went straight into the woods.

The path he chose was still within eyesight of his family but had several fallen trees and a small boulder ledge to jump down from near the exit of the woods.

They hit the first fallen tree and sailed over it, synchronized in every way. The way the two jumped over and around objects it was truly like they were one brain operating two bodies. Moving like a well oiled machine.

The boulder ledge was coming up, it was about a 3 foot drop not far but enough that it could trip someone up. It _would_ have tripped up the Hiccup from 4 years ago.

It won't trip up Hiccup now.

He ran to edge and took the leap, falling for the fraction of a second always seemed to take an eternity. Adrenaline pumping he lands on one knee and then springs back up making the last dash to his wife, Toothless, of course, right by his side.

 **20 feet**

 **15 feet**

 **10 feet**

 **5 feet**

He runs past Astrid, he made it.

Breathing hard from his sprint and acrobatics Hiccup didn't have time to brace himself for when Astrid flung herself at him. Tackling him to the ground in a fierce hug.

Her lips smashed against his in quick kiss to his and before pulling back, "babe you did amazing! 4 minutes 30 seconds!"

They both untangled and sat up, he reached over and gave Toothless a good scratch behind the ears, "you enjoy that bud? We're going to have you flying through these woods all the time."

To that Toothless happily licked all over Hiccups face, "oh come on Bud you know that doesn't wash out!" He laughed as he playfully pushed his wolf companion away.

Reaching for his wife's extended hand he pulled himself up and turned to face his family and friends standing on the front porch. Not a single mouth was closed, all gaping with wide eyes.

 _That felt good._

Gobber was the first to speak up, "…'iccup….excuse me French bu' wha' the fuck was tha'?!"

Hiccup let out a loud laugh at his Godfathers shock. "That was Toothless and I 'flying'. We've been doing it since he was a puppy." He grinned down at his buddy. "And now that we're all warmed up I'm going to running with Astrid. Be back in an hour or so." Looking to his silent friends, "will you guys still be here?"

"Sure." Fishlegs squeaked still to shocked to say much.

"Perfect we'll see you in a bit." Then a 3 of them took off down the driveway.

* * *

They had been running in silence for about 20 minutes both just enjoying the beautiful surroundings. Happy to have a quiet moment together.

Unfortunately the peaceful silence was shattered by the sound of a loud engine of a very large black truck heading straight in their direction. The truck barreled towards them in no way going into the other lane to go around them.

Hiccup, who was running to the inside of the road, waved his hand in the air trying to make the truck aware of them up ahead of it.

Still nothing. It continued heading straight at them.

 _Why is he not moving if he doesn't get over soon…wait is he speeding up?!_

Realizing he had no other choice, Hiccup pushed his body into Astrid's. Throwing the two off them out of the way of the speeding truck at the last second. Toothless, who had already been running in the grass was tackled by the two of them as they tumbled off the road. The trio rolled through the grass embankment until they completely stopped seconds later.

Whipping his head around so he could get the tag number of the asshole who almost ran them over. He was shocked to see the truck stopped a little past them and before he could question it further the truck began to reverse in their direction. The truck came to a stop right beside them and it was then he could see piece of trash who was driving it.

The driver was a bigger man who was bald and had a black mustache and goatee and to top it off a completely insane looking smile on his face. Seeing the smile on his face just enraged Hiccup and Astrid even further.

"What the Hell is your problem?! You almost ran my wife and I over!" Hiccup yelled from his seat on the ground.

Chuckling with laughter, "but I didn't, did I? Just having a little fun. Lighten up boy." Then before they could say anything else the bald man sped off howling with laughter.

Ready to go chase him down but knowing that would be completely useless, Hiccup stood up and turned to Astrid. Holding out his hand to help her up, "are you ok Astrid? You didn't hurt yourself when I landed on you did you?

Pulling herself up, "no Hiccup I'm ok but that asshole wont be when I get ahold of him! He thought that shit was funny? Who does that?!"

 _Who indeed._

"Let's head back Ast I don't want us on the road if that psychopath comes back. I'll ask my Dad if he knows who he is when we get home."

* * *

Walking into the house covered in grass stains and sporting a bloody knee an infuriated Hiccup yelled out to his Father. "Dad, I need to talk to you!"

Instead of just his Father, everyone filled in obviously interested in what could have Hiccup so mad. Stepping forward a concerned look on his face when he saw the state of his Son and Daughter-in-law.

"Hiccup what on Earth happened? You both look like you got into a fight?" His eyes raking over the two of them.

"Some bald jackass in a black truck ran us off the road! Then had the audacity to turn around and tell us he was just having a little fun!" He paced hands waving in the air.

Not hearing any response Hiccup stopped his pacing and looked over at his Father expecting him to be shocked, instead the man had a furious look on his face and his hands in tight fist. He looked ready to explode.

 _Its like this has happened before..._

"Dad…do you know who that guy is? "Hiccup asked tentatively. Looking around confused he realized that everyone else looked just as furious.

 _They obviously know this guy._

Looking at Astrid who also now had a look of confusion on her face at seeing how that description could effect so many.

Pulled out of his thoughts by his Father, who said only a single name confirming that he _did_ know the culprit. "Ryker Grimborn."

Silence weighed heavy around the room Astrid being the first brave enough to break it. "Um...Stoic, who is Ryker Grimborn?" She cautiously asked.

"Ryker Grimborn," he spat, "and his brother _Viggo_ are some of the newest residents of Berk. Moved here 3 years ago and said they were developers from New York bought a bunch of land on the outskirts of town and built a house on it."

Hiccup looked around confused, "so why do you I sense a deep hate for them. I mean other that Ryker being a psychopath what have they done?"

"That's the thing Son, they've done nothing. They moved here 3 years ago, built that house, have several men working for them on their estate but what they do no one knows. Their secretive and they come into town and stir up trouble, mainly Ryker but nothing he does is illegal or anyone can prove it is at least. Take what happened today, it would be your word against his, no proof. I've tried to find out more about them but when I tried Viggo more or less threatened me if I didn't stop." He finished staring hard at Hiccup, "you two stay away from them, please."

Not used to hearing his Dad ever use a pleading tone Hiccup payed full attention. "Ok Dad, I'll stay away from them but if one of them comes up to me I'm giving them a piece of my mind. What Ryker did today was unacceptable." He stared at his Dad with a very similar furrowed brow.

Giving a slight nod of his head to acknowledge he heard him, "I understand Son."

They all stood in silence for a moment before his mother chimed in breaking the tension, "enough of that now, how about you two come into the kitchen so we can clean up that knee and get you both something to eat. Also I would like to know a little bit about my daughter-in-law and how long you two have been married, since you seem to have forgotten to tell me." Pointing a playful glare at the both of them causing a blush to spread across their faces.

"Hehe sorry Mom, yeah let's go it's a lot to tell."

 **The Grimborn brothers have entered the story!**

 **You guys didn't think this was just going to be a romantic comedy with a little ex girlfriend drama did you? :D**

 **So I KNOW I said flashbacks this chapter but between Hiccup and Toothless 'flying' and the Grimborn brothers introduction it would have been way to long. So next chapter I promise!**

 **As always I love love love reading your reviews they're amazing! You guys bring up stuff I hadn't even thought of and they definitely influence my writing. So thank you again!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **The first meeting**

"So if I angle this a bit more it should give Mr. Waters a better gait to run his marathons…" he mumbled a pencil between his teeth, his attention fully on the sketch in front of him as he walked to his class.

Hiccup had been interning at J prosthetics for almost 3 months now, the best 3 months of his life…at least his professional life, everything else was going to shit. His Mom had been calling non-stop since he left leaving tons of voicemails and texts, non of which that he could bear to listened to or read. He knew it was wrong but at this point he figured the damage was done. He was kind of surprised that none of his friends had called. They must have realized they were better off with out him around.

 _Why would they want such a screw up run away around anyway?_

No, he had to focus on his dream, his passion. It was the only thing keeping him from folding and going home with his tail between his legs. Proving what they all thought him to be, that he couldn't do anything without their help…that he was useless.

Thankfully school had started a few weeks back so now he was getting some semblance of human interaction other than his boss. Though minimal it did help in lifting him from his negative thoughts. Dad, Mom, home…Heather.

 _No Hiccup stop right now. That door has been closed, burned, shredded and blown up._

Hiccup had been so focused on his sketchbook and inner thoughts that he hadn't been paying attention to where he was going. It was only when he felt a soft body collide with his that he was broken from his musings. Tumbling to the ground, his sketch pad and things scattering around him as he braced for impact. When he hit the ground he was surprised it wasn't hard like he thought but more soft and…squishy?

 _He was just walking on the concrete, right?_

Opening his eyes he made the horrifying discovery as to why the ground felt so soft; he was currently laying on the chest of a very pretty blonde who was staring at him just as shocked.

Hiccup sprung off of the mystery blonde as if he had been electrocuted, flailing his arms and apologizing profusely.

"Oh-OH God I am so-so sorry! I-I was walking and sketchbook, looking down…gah I'm sorry!" Half way through his incoherent apology Hiccup dared to look at her face. Expecting to see anger filled eyes glaring holes into him instead he was pleasantly surprised to find an amused pair of ice blue eyes.

Locking eyes with him she raised her hand out to him, "are you just going to apologize all day or are you going to help me up?"

 _Oh man. Her voice._

"Um yes, of course-of course," he grasped her hand, carefully pulling her up as to not hurt her any further.

She brushed herself off and bent over to pick up her things which had scattered just like his own. Bending down next to her he quickly picked up the rest of his things it was then that he realized he didn't have his sketch book. Scanning the ground frantically for it only stopping when the sweet voice of the blonde spoke again.

"Are you looking for this?" She asked as she flipped through a few pages, some of different prosthetic designs others just whatever came to his mind. "You can draw really well. What's with these…are they fake legs and arms?"

Seeing that she was genuinely curious, "uh yeah, I-I'm interning at a prosthetics firm. So they're-uh-for work."

The blonde took a quick look down at his own prosthetic, "did you design your own?" He gave her a quick nod, "impressive."

Flipping another few pages she came across one of his personal drawings, "dragons?" Holding up the page for him to see.

His face instantly reddened, "hehe yeah um I-I draw t-those too."

 _Dragons Hiccup?! What are we 12?!_

Still mentally berating himself he almost missed what she asked next, "what's this black one called?"

 _….what?..._

"A-A Night F-Fury."

Looking over the page intensely, "it's really good Dragon Boy. Don't be embarrassed." She handed the book back with a smile.

Hiccup stared at her shocked, everyone he knew from home made fun of his drawings.

Everyone.

They said he needed to grow up; drawing dragons and Vikings -which were his other favorite- was a waste of time. Even Heather said he could spend that time better, like hanging out with the group instead of exiling himself to his room drawing.

"So what's your name Dragon Boy?" The blonde assertively questioned him.

"M-my name. Umm…"

"Yes, your name. You know the thing that people call you…parents gave it to you when you were born. Ringing any bells?" A smirk spreading across her face.

Hiccup gave her a deadpan stare, "yes I-I know what a name is. Thank you."

"So what is it then," placing a hand on her hip.

"…H-Henry…Henry Haddock…but my e-everyone calls me H-Hiccup."

 _Which is no one now._

"Hiccup….seriously?" Both her delicate eyebrows raised.

"Yeah w-where I come from everyone goes b-by nicknames."

"Hmm sounds like an interesting place," she stared at him expectantly hand still on her hip. "Astrid."

 _What?_

Hiccup stared at her like she had just grown another head, "…Astrid?...w-who is…"

"Me, I'm Astrid. Thanks for asking dragon boy." Her grin widening seeing Hiccup become even more flustered.

"Are you going to class right now, Hiccup?" He nodded immediately, "ok meet me back here in an hour and we can head to dinner."

All he could do was stare at her beautifully confident face.

 _Dinner with Astrid. What the Hell is happening?!_

"You're gonna buy me dinner for knocking me over and not even asking what my name was afterwards. See ya soon Dragon boy!" He watched her sprint off, shock still dripping from his features.

* * *

He came out of class and she was waiting for him, sitting on a bench looking at her phone. During the last hour Hiccup was able to come out of his shock and calm his brain down a bit; so when he saw her he was finally able to take in her full appearance.

Her golden hair was pulled into a high pony tail, she had no makeup on that he could see and her clothes were plain shorts and a tank top that clung to her like a second skin. She carried herself with a confident air around her; nothing like himself.

She was nothing like him. She was way out of his league.

 _Better make this dinner count because something like this won't ever happen again._

Walking over to her, her head sprung up and a smile graced her face and those incredibly expressive blue eyes looked straight at him.

"There you are! Let's go I'm starving." Astrid grabbed his arm and they walked to a nearby pizza place. The walk was quick because not a single word was uttered between the two.

When they got to the pizza place they sat in a booth, picked up their menus and….continued the silence between them. For the life of him Hiccup could not think of anything to say and Astrid seemed to be more interested in her menu than him.

 _Shocking._

He could have kissed the waiter when he came to break him from the silent mental torture happening at the table.

"I-I'll just have two slices of pepperoni pizza." He said then looked over at Astrid who was still looking down at her menu.

Without even glancing up from her menu she gave him her order, "One -no no- two orders of the spaghetti dinner, a large Cesar salad and make sure to keep the bread sticks coming." Happily looking up, she gave the waiter a stunning smile as she handed her menu over; obviously very please with her choices.

Saying he was stunned by her dinner order, that could easily rival one his mountain of a Father would eat, was an understatement; how could such a small body eat so much? Like where the Hell did it go? Her grocery bill must be astronomical….

 _Wait how much was this going to cost him?!_

Her sweet laughter brought him out of his panicked thoughts, "has anyone ever told you, you have very expressive eyes?" She set her elbows on the table and propped her head up with hands. "So if I was going to guess, I would say you're wondering how I can eat so much. Am I right?"

Nodding dumbly was his only response.

"Well generally I don't but you happened to run into me on a special day. You see I run track for the school and we have a meet tomorrow morning. Sooo tonight I'm carbo-loading." She finished with a wolffish grin on her face.

 _She…she…she…_

"Y-you you played me!" Hiccup said pointing an accusatory finger in her direction.

"Hey _you_ ran into _me_ , Dragon Boy. You just happen to have the bad luck of it being before a track meet." Grabbing her napkin off her plate and resting it on her lap Astrid looked back at him. "You know, you should come to my meet tomorrow. Track doesn't get the big crowds like the other sports so it will be nice to have a fan cheering for me."

"No one cheering for you?" Hiccup couldn't bother to hide the shock on his face. How could this confident, beautiful girl not have anyone cheering for her. He would expect an entire cheering section; full of friends, family, her boyfriend and Hell ex boyfriends as well. She was that magnetic of a person.

"Nope, so do you think you'll come? You are sort of paying for my performance, you might as well actually see me run."

"So no boyfriend, friends or family to cheer for you," he was still slightly disturbed by her admission of having no one. There is no way she could a loner like me.

Cocking an eyebrow at him, "still stuck on that, huh? No, I don't have a boyfriend to cheer for me, all my friends are on the track team and I'm a orphan. So no family-family, though the kids at the Children's Home were like siblings." She shrugged

 _An orphan…_

"Y-you don't…I-I mean…y-you're a-a..."

"An orphan? Yeah. Been that way since I was 12." Astrid said with a small smile, obviously seeing how uncomfortable he was with the topic.

He didn't know what to say. What _do_ you say to someone, especially someone who seemed to have to all together like Astrid, when they tell you they have no family? He began to shift uncomfortably in his seat as he ran through possible scenarios but none seemed appropriate. Just when he thought he was about to start sweating under the pressure to do _something_ , he felt a hand grab his own and squeeze gently bringing his thoughts to a screeching hault.

It wasn't so much that another hand had grabbed his that shook him of his thoughts but the electricity that coursed through him as it happened. Hiccup instantly snapped his gaze up to meet Astrid's, he wasn't sure what he was expecting to see but he never thought that her face would mirror his own in shock.

Quickly retracting her hand back and gently holding it against her chest she continued to stare at him in shock. Her icy blue eyes blinking more often than normal.

"Um…uh sorry, um I-I meant to say don't worry about what to say about me being an orphan. People tend to get tripped up when I tell them." She gave him a sweet smile.

Her words helped to calm him down a bit but nothing she said could stop him from thinking about the electricity he still felt pulsing through him. He had never felt anything like that.

 _Maybe it was a minor heart attack? No that can't be right._

 _No, I know she felt it too…_

"So will you come tomorrow?" A hopeful look now crossing her face.

With no doubt in his mind Hiccup answered her, "what time?"

 **So that's the first meeting! I wanted to give you a little insight on Astrid's background and also some of the happenings right after Hiccup left.**

 **I wonder why his friends might not be calling…hmm...might be because of a certain someone's actions….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"So the next day he came to my meet and from that moment on he became the unofficial girls track team mascot. Every meet we had, he came. The other teams even started asking about him. He became _quite_ popular." Astrid grinned looking at Hiccup who was giving her a small smile in return. The two obviously remembering past times while talking to their family and friends.

Standing up and walking over to his wife Hiccup draped an arm over her shoulders, "they probably just wanted to know who the one legged guy was cheering at a track meet. You must admit it's a bit strange."

Astrid grabbed a hold of his cheek and gave it a squeeze, "more like the other girls thought you were cute. You were just oblivious." He smiled down at her knowing she was right, he was oblivious because the only girl he could see out there was her.

Watching her run her races was mesmerizing, seeing her fly down the track at an almost inhuman speed made his heart race every single time. He could never get enough of it.

Hiccup looked up to see everyone watching them with a mixture of looks on their faces: Gobber looked proud, the guys all had small smiles on their faces, the girls and his father all looked…guilty? Then his mother, his poor mother looked ready to cry.

 _I wonder why? The story was rather funny looking back._

"…Astrid…you really lost your parents?"

 _Oh. Of course._

His mother's voice broke him of his thoughts. She looked utterly disturbed by the information. His Mother has always been a kind hearted women so he shouldn't have been surprised that she would be so effected by that part of the story.

Clearly not surprised that this was the first question she received, a small smile formed on Astrid's face before she answered. "Yes. They died in a house fire when I was 12." Her face grew cold as she shared what happened that fateful night.

"I remember waking up to my Dad racing into my room followed by my Mom in the middle of the night and them screaming for me to wake up. My Dad wrapped my quilt around me and picked me up, we started to head back to my door only to see the flames…It spread so quick, we were trapped." Hiccup squeezed her shoulders knowing what was coming next in the story.

"The smoke filled my bedroom and each breath got harder and harder to take, God it burned like Hell. My Dad carried me over to my window and my Mom pushed it open, that's-that's when the fire engulfed us. They, um, call it a backdraft…anyways in his last moments my Dad threw me out the window. I landed in some bushes, broke my arm, collar bone and had a little smoke inhalation but my quilt kept me pretty protected from the fire. My parents obviously weren't as lucky, they never made it out." She finished leaning heavily into Hiccups arms.

Hiccup looked down at his wife, and as always was amazed at how strong she truly was, but it was moments like this where he was her rock, her strength, that he cherished. Not that he ever wanted his wife in pain but being able to comfort her and take that pain away after all that she had done for him, just felt right. Like he had a greater purpose in this world or something.

The room had gone completely silent during Astrids story and the silence continued on afterwards everyone's face showing shock. His Mom was the first to come out of her shock and walked up to the couple.

"Astrid, I am so sorry for your loss dear." She reached out grasping Astrid's free hand.

"Thank you Valka. I miss them everyday but after a lot of years being angry I learned to let go of my anger and accept what happened. It also helps that I have a family again now." Giving Hiccup an extra hug.

Chuckling Valka pulled away a smile replacing her sympathetic gaze, "yes you do and if you'll have us, even after a not so wonderful start, we would love to have you as part of the family. You'll just have to forgive us, we _all_ were just a little shocked by your arrival."

"It's already forgiven Valka."

"Fantastic! Now down to the nitty gritty how long _has_ my son been hiding his lovely bride?" She pointed her gaze at her now flustered son.

"Hehe oh geez umm we've uh been married for over 2 years now. We got married spring break of our sophomore year." Hiccup looked back around the room nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"My goodness, Stoic looks like we've had a daughter for longer than I imagined!" A grunt of acknowledgement from his Dad was all she received.

"Well I think we've all had enough excitement for the moment, time for your friends to go home, also Stoic and I need to go pick up the dogs from the kennels anyways."

 _Dogs?_

"You guys have dogs?" Hiccup was thoroughly surprised since the two of them especially his Dad had never been dog people.

"Having an empty nest does strange things to people, their names are Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher, they were at the groomers and we decided to have them stay the night. Anyways dear let's go, Gobber walk us out will you?" She asked as she grabbed Stoic's arm and they began heading for the back door.

"Sure thin' Val, good to see yu again 'iccup. Nice to meet yu Astrid."

After they left the group of young people were left standing awkwardly in the kitchen. "So uh I'm sure you guys need to get back to your homes too. Or ya know…"Hiccup finished lamely.

"No we do need to go, got to get ready for work tomorrow." Fishlegs agreed starting to usher everyone to the door, Hiccup and Astrid following behind the group.

"Oh um, Heather wait up." Hiccup called out, Heather turned around surprise written all over her face. "Do you think you can get some buildings to look at by let's say, Wednesday? I know it's kind of short notice but my boss really wants us up and running asap. Sorry."

Heather stared blankly for a moment until a nudge to her side from Ruffnut brought her back to the present, "oh yeah. Sure that's not a problem. I-I'll plan several walk throughs for Wednesday." She smiled at him pushing some hair behind her ear. That earned another nudge from Ruffnut.

Completely oblivious Hiccup smiled back happily, "great! Snotlout do you think Wednesday will work for you and Tuff to do walk throughs as well?"

"Should be fine but I'll check with my Dad."

"Alright, you guys get out of here." He laughed nervously Scratching behind his head , "It was uh really good to see all of you..."

They all gave him and Astrid small smiles and waves before loading into their vehicles and leaving.

Hiccup watched them leave knowing their meeting had probably gone as well as it could have. He had ground to make up with them and while he hadn't addressed it yet, they did as well; but he was sure they would all get there. Then all the awkward greetings and conversations would hopefully fall by the wayside. Turning back around he was greeted by a familiar but not always pleasant sight, his wife hand on her hip and eyebrow cocked.

"…What did I do?..."

"Oblivious. You are completely oblivious, babe."

"O-oblivious?...to what exactly?..."

"God, I'm going to take a shower. I love you babe and how much you love me but pay more attention from now on." With that she walked off towards the shower leaving Hiccup completely baffled by what he had obviously missed.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid were curled up together on the couch; her reading a book, Hiccup on his laptop and Toothless at their feet when his parents came home. The clatter of nails on wood floors and yips of excitement immediately alerted the trio, especially Toothless, to the new arrivals at the house.

Toothless immediately shot up excited about the idea of new friends when his parents came into the room. The first dog Hiccup noticed was a beautiful all white Great Pyrenees's trotting beside his mother. He figured that must be Cloudjumper considering his color and fluffiness. So all that left was the terrifying sounding Skullcrusher, which he assumed was his father's dog.

 _Where was he anyways?_

Not seeing what he assumed was a fierce and large dog Hiccup turned to his Dad to ask where he was, when a small bundle of fur in his father's arms stopped him in his tracks. "D-Dad, um what is that you're holding?" Eyeing the little brown and black bundle.

His father, standing a little taller and rolling his shoulders back with pride, "this beast is Scullcrusher, he's a yorkie." He said matter of factly.

"A-A yorkie? _Scullcrusher_ is a _yorkie_?! He has a pink bow on his head!"

"Scullcrusher is a gentleman as well as a fierce beast, Son. Now if you will excuse us he and I are going to read the paper." The two of them exited the room both with their heads held high.

With his eyes double their size Hiccup turned to his Mother, "wha…what?..."

She gave a chuckle and laid a hand on his shoulder, Cloudjumper right beside her, "I know, son. I know." With that she continued her trek and laughter to another part of the house.

 **Hey Guys! Sorry this one is a little short but it was a bit of a filler chapter. Had to get some background info in there.**

 **Hope you like the introduction of Cloudjumper and Scullcrusher. Can't you see Stoic with a tiny dog, I think it oddly fits. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

His heart was racing and his breathing labored as he ran. Pain pounded from his left temple as blood ran freely down the side of his face, dripping off his jaw.

But he couldn't stop.

The pain in his head was combined now with shooting pain coming from where his leg rested in his prosthetic. His current prosthetic foot was not made for running so every step he took the pain shot deep through his bones.

Yet, he kept running.

The weight in his arms was all that mattered. Not his pain, or injuries; only what he carried in his arms. Nothing else mattered.

His vision fogged as he desperately tried to keep his sight on his goal, he had to hurry, his body would give out soon. Just as he began to lengthen his strides and put the last bit of energy he had into his speed; his destination began to get farther and farther out of reach.

 _NO, I have to get there! I have to make it!_

So he kept running.

Unfortunately it just kept moving away and before he knew it the darkness began to surround him, consuming him completely. The weight in his arms gone, the pain gone…everything gone.

* * *

Hiccup shot up in bed, gasping for breath, his skin soaked with sweat. Raising his shaking hands to cradle his head while he tried to calm him breathing and rapid heart rate. He clamped his eyes shut willing the images from his dream—no memories to stop flashing before his eyes.

 _God I haven't had one of those in a while._

With his breathing calmed a bit and the last of the images locked back away in his memory, he glanced over to his wife's side of the bed hoping his startling wake up hadn't woken her up. He really didn't want to explain what his dream was about, especially since it had been so long since he had one. No need to worry her.

To his surprise he found her side empty and from a feel of the cold sheets it had been for a while.

Hiccup reached over to grab his phone and check the time, 6:45, "might as well get up and get ready. Not that I could go back to sleep after that dream." With a shake of his head he slipped his legs over the side of the bed, quickly fitting his prosthetic on. Something he had done thousands of times now, it was just second nature, like breathing.

Once he had two feet again he set his sights on heading downstairs to find his wife…and coffee.

As he made his way downstairs he begun to hear the laughter and quiet voices of his two favorite women. His mother and his wife. A smile lit his face chasing out any last bit of lingering thoughts of his ugly wake up.

After the talk they had in the kitchen the other day the two seemed to have turned a corner and now they were acting like old friends. Like they knew each other their whole lives. Not quiet Mother and Daughter yet but they were well on their way. The whole idea made Hiccup's smile bigger.

It had been several days since everyone was here and today was the day he was supposed to meet Heather, Snotlout and Tuffnut to look at possible locations for his work. Honestly he was pretty excited about the outing, he wanted nothing more than to get back to work seeing clients; he loved his job. Also he was looking forward to having some one on one time with his friends.

He wasn't ignorant to the fact that his friends weren't 100% comfortable around Astrid yet. They just met her and they definitely held back their thoughts with her around. Clearly demonstrated when Snotlout "talked" to him the second she was out of ear shot. So if he had any chance of trying to resolve past issues and current awkwardness he would have to do it without her there.

Though he desperately wished she could be there for support. Old habits die hard.

Walking into the kitchen Hiccup was greeted to the sight of his mother and wife sitting at the table, two cups of coffee in front of them and all the dogs sprawled out at their feet.

Thankfully, Hiccup's fears of the dogs not getting along were completely unfounded, all three dogs got along wonderfully. Cloudjumper and Toothless ran around most of the day wearing each other out and Scullcrusher despite his small size and "gentleman" like personality would join them occasionally. Though he did prefer to sit on the sidelines watching them and making sure neither of them got too carried away most of the time.

Hiccup walked behind Astrid leaning down and kissing the top of her head, "good morning milady, Mom. What are you two up to this morning?" Resting his hands on Astrids shoulders and facing his Mom.

"Oh well you know I'm an early riser and Astrid came down here with a phone call and now we are planning our day." His mother happily said.

Looking down at his wife, "phone call? This early?" Hiccup asked as he headed for the coffee maker.

"Yeah the movers called, they're getting here around 10 so I've recruited your Mom into helping me oversee them putting our things into the storage unit and also help take out stuff we need. We will probably be there for a few hours and then we're going out for a late lunch." She smiled over to her mother in law, both please with their plan.

"Great! We can stop living out of our suitcases," taking a sip of his coffee. Ah, coffee.

"Well I'm going to be looking at properties today and from the list that Heather emailed over it looks like we've got some good stuff to look at."

"That's great son." Valka said with a pleasant smile on her face.

At the mention of Heather a thought popped up into his mind that he had been meaning to ask his Mom. "Mom, um I've been meaning to ask you said a couple days ago that you and Heather go out for lunch from time to time. Umm I-I guess I'm wondering why? You two were never close super close before I left." He passed a quick glance to Astrid trying to make sure she wasn't uncomfortable with the topic of this conversation. Heather was his Ex after all and he knew that could be not a great topic to discuss in front of his wife.

Seeing an equally curious glance pointed at his Mother he figured it was ok to proceed.

Valka looked into her cup obviously thinking through what she was about to say carefully, "well…about a year after you left Heather's Mother passed away. Cancer. Anyways her Dad decided to go on extended trips after that, leaving Heather and her brother pretty much on their own. I bumped into her one day and well she just looked like she needed someone to talk to so we started meeting for lunch."

 _Heather's Mom died? Oh man._

"Geez I-I didn't know about her Mom. So that's it, that's why you both met up because she needed a mother figure to vent to?" He still had a sinking suspicion that wasn't the main reason.

Slightly hesitant to answer, " for the most part yes but that's not important right now. I'm just glad you and your friends are getting along again. I know they missed you, son."

Hiccup didn't fail to notice her quick change of directions in the conversation but decided it was probably best to let it go at the moment.

"I doubt they missed me much, mom. They all seemed to function just fine in their lives without me here." As he said that Snotlout's words saying that the group almost fell apart due to his absence ran through his mind. That must have been a heat of the moment statement because there is no way that was true.

 _…but maybe it is something to bring up later. Maybe_.

"Hmm believe what you wish son. Well I'm going to go get ready, Astrid I'll meet you down here at 9:30 to head to the storage unit. Sound good?"

Putting a pleasant smile on her face, "sure Val I'll be ready."

His mother left the kitchen, Cloudjumper and Scullcrusher following close behind her.

"So that was pretty awkward. Is it just me or did she seem like she didn't want to answer my questions? A-and the thing about my friends missing me, yeah she was way off on that one. Snotlout was ready to punch me the second you both were out of earshot." Sitting himself in his Mom's former seat across from Astrid.

Reaching out a hand to grab his own, "babe, I have a feeling there's a lot that has not been addressed, probably best to tackle one problem at a time. How about first you work on, I dunno, a certain son and his father who have been avoiding each other like the plague." A knowing smile spreading across her face, "by the way he already left for the morning, if you were wondering…or worrying."

After hearing what she said Hiccup rested his head on the table in a defeated manner. Not bothering to raise it up he answered her, "ugh Ast, you _know_ it's not easy to talk to him." Raising his head to meet her gaze, "its like talking to an angry brick wall that can yell back at you but can't hear a word you're saying. Maybe I should try to straighten things out with my friends first before tackling the Mount Everest of problems that is my father's and I's relationship?"

Astrid gave him a smile and small nod of approval, "not a bad battle strategy, Dragon boy, I approve. Now, on to more important matters," his eyebrow cocking up in curiosity. "I was planning on taking a shower and I wanted to know if you would be willing to accompany me? Hmm?" she asked giving him a suggestive look while her eyes roamed a bit.

Feeling himself quickly react to her question, his thoughts immediately going to previous encounters that they have had while in the shower.

 _Mmm, who knew a shower seat would have so many uses?_

He quickly stood up not bothering to hide his growing excitement and grabbed Astrid's hand, pulling her towards their room which she enthusiastically followed him to."I'll take that as a yes, babe." Her laughter was all that was heard as they disappeared behind the door.

* * *

Hiccup parked his Jeep outside of the little real estate building, taking a moment to look in his rear view mirror and take in his appearance. He adjusted his collar for the hundredth time since he put the shirt on. Pulling the collar down slightly he glared at the bite mark his _lovely_ wife had left on the nape of his neck.

"Yup that's going to leave a bruise."

Shaking his head he couldn't help but a small smile grace his face thinking about _how_ the mark got there. Pulling one last time at his collar he decided he had done all the preening he could possibly do and got out of his car.

The front door dinged on his entrance, announcing to all that he was there. The office itself was just one medium sized room with 3 desks in it for the agents and only two doors leading off the main room. He would presume for a bathroom and storage room or back entrance. It was simple but had a cozy feel, perfect for a place like Berk.

After his quick visual sweep of the office his eyes were drawn back to the raven haired women sitting at her desk. She instantly greeted him with a smile, "hey Hiccup, how are you?"

He stepped up to her desk leaning on it in a causal way, "Oh great, Astrid and my Mom are currently at our storage unit with the movers. So no more living out of suitcases, yay." He reached behind his head to do his signature neck rub, "before you know it I'm going to need you to look for a house for us!"

It only to took a second after he said the words to register how wrong they sounded. Heather's shocked face only added to the shear mortification that suddenly flooded him.

"U-us…" Heather managed to stutter out.

Hiccup shot off her desk like he was burned, "n-not _us_ , us." His hands motioning between the two, "but-but Astrid and I, us…we…yeah." His hands dropped to his sides.

"God, um maybe we should just uh head out. D-do you want me to follow you or-or…" His eyes pleading with her to save him from how badly he was trying to recover from his verbal blunder.

"Sure, yeah. So funny story, um my car was acting funny this morning so my brother took me into work…so I guess you will have to drive us around." She sheepishly finished looking at her fiddling hands.

Closing his eyes, no longer feeling as confident about this friendly outing as he was this morning. "Ok l-let's go then." He sighed and held the door open for her.

 _God help me._

 **Oh hiccup….**

 **Hope you liked this one!**

 **So I don't know if you noticed but I changed up my updating schedule a bit. I have another story I'm also currently writing, "My Other Half" (check it out, it's a lot grittier than this one), so I started to alternate the two in updating. I don't want one story to get neglected over the other.**

 **Anyways as always thank you for the reviews! Love love love!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* **just** **to** **let** **everyone** **know** **I** **am** **now** **putting** **thoughts** **in** ' **apostrophes** ' **it's** **easier** **for** **me** **to** **write** **and** **edit** **later** **than** **italics**.*

His knuckles had long ago turned white due to his grip on the steering wheel. To say the silence in his Jeep was uncomfortable was an understatement; it was damn near painful. The only words spoken between the two occupants was a mumbled address of the first building location and a quick sound of acknowledgement from Hiccup.

Heather sat there playing with her long raven braid in a nervous fashion and Hiccup stared out the window focused on every passing tree and rock just not to look over at her. Completely silent on the outside but mentally berating himself for how stupid he acted at the real estate agency.

'Look for a house for us? What a stupid thing to say. God doesn't matter how long I've been away Hiccup the screw up comes right out when I'm home…'

Heather's voice finally brought Hiccup out of him mental torture, "I'm surprised you still have the Jeep…it-uh looks good." She shyly glanced over at him clearly feeling the oppressive awkwardness between them as well; but unlike Hiccup she was trying to do something about it.

"O-oh uh yeah it was great to have in California, since the weather was always so nice. Not as impractical as everyone said it was here."

"Impractical?" She laughed, "do you remember the time you forgot to put the top back on and we had a freak snowstorm that night?" Her laughing only increased when she saw how much he cringed at her question.

A memory flashed before his eyes of the moment in question and how much a pain in the ass it was to deal with afterward. Also the verbal ripping his Dad had given him for weeks after.

"Ha ha yeah I can happily say that, that was the only time I have had to shovel snow _out_ of my car instead of _off_ of my car." Laughing a bit at the memory as well they both eased back into silence but this time it was not as painful but more peaceful.

A thought had been plaguing Hiccup's mind since that morning and since the silence was now broken he felt he could finally bring it up. "So my Mom told me that-uh-that you're um, Mom passed away…I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry." He stole a quick glance over at Heather to see what her reaction to what he said was. Truthfully even though Heather had been the one to break his heart over four years ago he stilled cared for her on a friend level and he didn't want to see her upset. Also dealing with upset women was not his strong suit, at all.

A subtle swipe at her eyes was the only indication she gave him of how his words affected her. "Thanks Hiccup, I-I miss her…"

"You know if you ever needed someone to talk to about losing a parent, I'm sure Astrid would be more than-."

"Oh look we're here and there's the guys." She motioned in the direction of their two childhood friends leaning against a beat up work truck. Quickly changing the subject of her loss and his wife helping her.

Choosing to ignore her obvious change in conversation, Hiccup parked the car beside the other truck and they both got out.

"Well if this isn't just a blast from the past; you two showing up together in the ol' Jeep. It's like High school all over again." Snotlout's snarky voice rang out, "should I be worried about you two riding together? No messing around now."

Hiccup's eyebrows furrowed in a glare, genuinely angry at what Snotlout was implying. "Watch yourself Snotlout, I'm a married man."

Holding his hands up in a defenseless way, " hey I'm just looking out for Astrid but if something were to happen I would be 100% available to comfort her." Snotlout's shit eating grin saying it all about his intentions toward his wife.

"Enough, Snotlout." Pushing the anger aside to focus on getting his job done.

"Seriously Snotlout, stop." Heather said a slight blush dusting her face from Snotlout's early statement about her and Hiccup's relationship.

"Hey chilllll you two I was just messing around. Let's go look at this place." He motioned for Tuffnut to follow behind him, a tool box in his hands.

With a quick shake of his head Hiccup looked over to Heather and gestured with his hands, "ladies first."

Heather locked eyes with him the and gave him a small smile before heading into the building as well.

'This is going to be a long day.' Was the only thing running through his head as he entered the building last.

* * *

Tuffnut's head dropped out of the attic panel that he had moved to climb into the ceiling, "roof is old, probably shot. Lots of time and money to fix it, H."

Hiccup stared up at the man contemplating the words he just heard. The first building they had visited just didn't have the space that was need so after a quick sweep it was deemed a no. The second was a good size and didn't need a ton of work but it's location was not right at all. Also It didn't have enough parking, which was not something he could change. Now they were at the third location that Heather had found and it seemed that the place had a lot of underlying issues that would need more time and money then he was sure Jeff would want to give him.

Sighing in frustration Hiccup ran a hand through his hair and tugged at his hair trying to will away the bad news.

Obviously seeing that he was not happy with the results so far Heather chimed in, "Hiccup let me look on my phone real quick and see if there are any other listing we could go to today. I'm sure we can find something." She gave him a nervous smile and turned away with her phone in hand.

Feeling defeated Hiccup sat down on a nearby step trying to sort through all the thoughts going through his head. 'This is my first big job for Jeff, I can't screw this up.' So lost in his thoughts Hiccup didn't notice Snotlout take a seat beside him or Tuffnut leaning against the wall opposite him.

"Hey H, don't worry so much. We'll find you something."

Lifting his gaze to the male twin, "thanks Tuff. I just don't want to let my boss down. He's been really great to me, so yeah, this is really important."

Tuffnut gave a small shrug, "which is why we'll find you something. Heather's the best and," gesturing at himself and Snotlout, "we're the best also. So you're in good hands man."

Hiccup started to feel slightly more relaxed, "so you two really do like your job huh? It really is a surprisingly good fit."

Snotlout laughed, "hey you're not the only one who gets to have secret job aspirations, cuz." Hiccup winced.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't exactly make it common knowledge what I really wanted to do…"

A silence settled between them until a single question broke through the tension.

"Why?"

"Why what, Snot?" Hiccup asked genuinely confused.

"Why couldn't you tell us? You know, tell us about not wanting to be a lawyer, or the college or Hell, that you were leaving? Were we not worthy to know what was happening in your life?" Snotlout's angry gaze pinning him in his place on the step his voice escalating with every word.

Hiccup didn't know where to began with what Snotlout had just asked him. Clearly these questions were pent up for a long time and were not something that Hiccup could just dismiss and move on with a conversation about the weather and possible buildings. No, these were the questions that he knew were going to be coming he just didn't expect it to be from Snotlout or for him to be so passionate about them.

"Um-uh I just kind of figured no one would care, to answer all your questions. I'm Hiccup, if I had told you what I was doing you all would have just said I would be back in a few weeks after I screwed the whole thing up." He quietly said the last part and looked up at Snotlout to gage his reaction. What Hiccup saw surprised him, Snotlout looked had a look of pure hurt and concern on his face. Not quiet sure why he looked like that, Hiccup went to open his mouth to address it when Snotlout's face changed back into his usual scowl and he turned away. Shutting Hiccup up before he could even talk.

"Whatever cuz," he stood up and walked away from the two men.

Hiccup watched his retreating form not really knowing how to feel about the conversation. Was Snotlout really that hurt by his actions or was he surprised how little Hiccup thought of himself back then? It was just all to damn confusing.

Turning back to Tuffnut who looked slightly uncomfortable, "so your sisters getting married. Are you excited?" Hiccup was desperate to change the conversation so he didn't have to deal with any more confrontation.

"Oh yeah, Fishlegs is great. He balances out all her crazy so it works out." They both chuckled, "let me ask you something H, how is it being married? Like did you and Astrid just fall off the map after you got married? I-I'm just kind of worried about how it will change us, well the whole group, I guess, I dunno." Tuffnut rubbed his arm as he nervously spoke.

'Did we fall off the map right after we got married, no. That didn't happen until-no-not the same situation, don't go there Hiccup'.

He looked at his friend, stood up and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry to much Tuff, there will be an adjustment period but I'm sure everything will work out fine. Being married isn't always sunshine and rainbows Astrid and I have had some tough days and you know what got us through it?" Tuffnut shrugged, "the people closest to us." Hiccup smiled at him and patted his shoulder and walked out the front door to get some fresh air and to let the man think over his words.

Hiccup stood on the sidewalk and took deep breaths trying to clear his mind of the stress and all the thoughts swirling around. Finally calming down a bit Hiccup opened his eyes and gazed down the idealistic street of his hometown. Flower planters filled to the brim with perfectly manicured flowers lined the street and unique shop signs hung above the many doors. A barbershop, a women's boutique, a restaurant and a doctor's office to name a few. People everywhere, some holding each other's hands, others drinking coffee at bistro tables and a few walking their dogs. It was all just so…

Perfect.

He had missed this so much and he wanted nothing more than to see his business somewhere on this street a little sign hanging above the door. Clients coming to him, some still in shock from being new amputees others desperate for a new limb because their quality of life was so poor due to the one they had. But all leaving smiling and optimistic for the future…because of him.

He wanted it so badly it hurt.

Turning to look down the opposite direction of the street, Hiccup's eyes were immediately drawn to a good sized building across the street that had a small for rent sign in the window.

'For rent hmm? Might as well take a look'

Taking a quick look down the street checking for cars, Hiccup crossed the road his prosthetic clicking as he walked. When he reached the building he was instantly drawn to its charm. It wasn't just some plain box like most new office building, no it was an old two story brick building with large windows in the front framed in white wood. The front door had no steps to it, 'good for wheel chair access', he thought. Cupping his hands to block out the light he pressed his face to the glass and looked inside. If the outside impressed him the inside blew him away; dark wood lined the floors of the large open concept building, the walls were a soft cream with chunky floor and ceiling molding. He could already see where they would have the waiting area, place to fit clients all of it and he was sure the upstairs would work well for individual offices.

It was perfect.

Hiccup quickly pulled out his phone and looked at the for rent sign to call the number listed. Just as he was about to press send the sound of clicking heels could be heard behind him.

"Hiccup! Wait, you don't want that building…" Heather panted after her sprint across the street.

"Um why not? It's perfect, Heather! Why didn't you add it to the list to show me?"

Heather straightened out her skirt looking around apprehensively, "well for one it's for rent and you said your boss was looking to buy."

"Yes he wants to buy but we're open to renting if the owner agrees to the right terms. You knew this." Hiccup countered.

"And also because-." A foreign sounding male voice spoke up behind her.

"-Of who owns it. I'm the owner, Eret Eretson, pleasure to meet you." The extremely muscled dark haired man, Eret, said as he extended his hand to shake Hiccups. During which Heather glared angrily at the exchange clearly not happy about what was currently happening.

"So you like my building, mate?" Eret gestured to the brick two story in front of them.

Nodding his head excitedly, "oh yeah just from a quick look through the window it looks great. I work for a prosthetic's company and we're looking to open a new location on the East coast and your building looks perfect. Can you tell me a bit about it?"

Eret made a quick glance to Hiccups false metal foot before looking over the rest of him. "Well I inherited it almost 4 years ago from my Uncle. It's in great condition, fully updated, you may just need to do a few things to accommodate your needs but nothing major. It was an accounting office up until now but they moved to a larger space down town so now here it sits."

The possibilities began to swim around Hiccups mind that he almost missed the strained looks that were being passed between Heather and Eret. Almost.

"Oh geez where are my manners I never introduced myself, Henry Haddock, it's nice to meet you Eret." He extended his hand again but to his surprise Eret didn't take it he just stared at Hiccup as if he had seen a ghost.

"Henry Haddock…as in _Hiccup_ Haddock?" Eret's shock slowly turning into a look of pure interest. Hiccup stole a glance at Heather who now had her head down, pinching the bridge of her nose while muttering under breath. Turning back to Eret who now had broken into a smug grin. He grasped Hiccup's hand strongly and gave him a firm handshake.

"The infamous Hiccup Haddock, its good to finally meet you mate! I've heard _loads_ about you, all good I assure you."

Feeling slightly nervous Hiccup brought his left hand up to nervously rub at the back of his neck and that's when Eret caught the glint of the sun off of Hiccups metallic wedding band.

Eret eyes immediately flew to the offending ring finger and widened slightly. "Hiccup, are you by any chance married?"

'Well that's an odd question.'

"Um y-yeah I am. My wife's name is Astrid. We've been married for about 2 and a half years now." He smiled thinking about his and Astrid's wedding day. The beautiful long white dress that she wore while they exchanged vows on the beach at sunset. The small gathering of people in attendance, 25, at the most and the small reception they had in Jeff's backyard following it.

Eret's laughter rang out after after his answer breaking him from his happy thoughts. 'Odd.'

"H-Heather did you hear that Hiccup is _married_! An-and has been for over 2 years! MARRIED, Heather, can you believe it!" He was laughing so hard now that he was holding his sides while Heather looked like she was trying to glare holes into the sidewalk.

Giving an awkward chuckle, "uh I don't uh understand what's so funny about me being married? Am I that undesirable looking?" He didn't want to insult the future building owner of his work but he was staring to feel like there was something going on and he was being left out of it purposely; pissing him off frankly.

"No no no, Hiccup, nothing funny about you being married and I assure you plenty of people find you _very_ desirable. Right Heather, plenty of people." He sent another smug grin now in her direction.

"Eret can I please talk to you over here? We can discuss terms." She said through gritted teeth as she grabbed his large arm dragging him a few feet away.

'What the _Hell_ was that?!' He stared at the now arguing duo, arms flailing between the two of them as they discussed "terms".

"Oh snap, H, this will be goooood." Chimed in Tuffnut from behind him. Hiccup looked over his shoulder and for the first time realized that Snotlout and Tuffnut were both standing behind him. Wicked grins stretching across their faces. Hiccup took a few steps back to stand next to the men and turned to them.

"Anyone want to explain what the Hell is going on?"

"Oh yeah, they have the most epic flights. Seriously pay per view quality." Snotlout said his eyes never leaving the two in front of them.

"What? Why do they hate each other so much?" Hiccups eyebrows furrowed still not seeing the connections.

"H, well you wouldn't know but Heather and Mr. Eretson used to be lovers. Of course until Heather broke up with him a year ago. Now they fight like cats and dogs anytime they're in the presence of each other. It's AWESOME, they're way better this way than when they were dating."

Still throughly confused Hiccup turned to Snotlout, "ok I get that part now but why would Eret be laughing so much about me being married? What do I have to do with any-."

He didn't finish because the realization of what was currently happening before him hit him like all the bricks on the two story building behind him.

"She broke up with him because…and he was laughing about me being married…" Hiccup turned his wide eyes to the two men beside him and their wide grins.

"Oh yeah cuz, Heather definitely broke up with Eret because she still had feelings for you. So obviously Eret would find it _hilarious_ that you're back and well, married." The three men turned back to the still fighting pair, two with wide grins while the other started to look pale and his eye got wider by the second. Only one thought running through the last mans mind.

'What have I gotten myself into…'

 **First off, 100 reviews! Y'all! Thank you! Seriously, I'm so glad that everyone likes this random idea I had one day as much as I do. It's a blast to write.**

 **So lots happened this chapter, Hiccup found his building, Snotlout, Hiccup and Tuffnut had a little heart to heart, we met Eret and FINALLY Hiccup realized that old feelings die hard for certain people. Yay!**

 **Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Astrid's and Toothless's head went back and forth in unison as they sat on the bed watching their favorite one legged person pace furiously around his room.

Back and forth

Back and forth

His arms flailing wildly and then gripping his hair in exasperation as he recapped the events of the day.

"Oh Ast you should have seen the building it's _perfect_. Well o-of course other than the fact that the owner is Heather's ex." Running his hands down his face he made another turn on the carpet.

"I mean how _weird_ is that going to be? He seemed nice enough today but what-what if it's a ploy to, you know, get on my good side and then he beats me up?!" Hiccup stopped to face Astrid arms now spread and eyes wide. "You should have seen this guy…mountain of muscle let me tell you!" Back to pacing.

"Hiccup…" Astrid gently called out to him but was completely ignored.

"I-I mean how could he _not_ want to beat me up?! _Apparently_ , Heather broke up with him for me! ME!"

"Hiccup…" again ignored.

"How did I-I not realize she still had feelings for me?!" Spinning around to face his wife again his eyes now looking petrified. "D-Did you know? Ast you-you know I would _never_ do anything right? I do not feel that way for her anymore." He walked right up to her and grabbed both her hands.

"I love you Ast, _only_ you…" his eyes pleading with her as he looked at her calm face that to his shock was sporting a slight…smile?

'What? Why isn't she mad, oh no it's past that point…oh God I'm screwed.'

Astrid gently squeezed his hands the smile still in place, "are you done yet?" Letting go of his hands she patted the bed beside her clearly wanting him to get off his feet and stop the incessant pacing he was doing.

Hiccup took the invitation and slowly sat down, giving Toothless a gentle pat trying to calm his nerves. Praying that her reaction would be favorable.

'I did just tell her my ex is still in love with me…GOD this is so messed up.'

"OK so first, I trust you Hiccup. I know you wouldn't do anything; Heather…well, Heather…I don't know but I'm pretty sure she wouldn't do anything like-like come on to you. And even IF she did I know you would tell me because…" Astrid gestured to the space he had just been pacing, "clearly you can't keep anything in." She gently smiled again calming his nerves a bit more.

"Next, yes…yes I did realize she still had feelings for you." She averted her eyes as a guilty look spread across her face.

Hiccup sprang back up to stand in front of her at her confession, "w-wait you knew?! Astrid why didn't you say anything? D-do you know how-how stupid I feel right now?!" His wild eyes stared her down as his mind raced. A thousand feelings ran through him at once; frustration, confusion, anger but most of all hurt. Astrid was supposed to be in _his_ corner. So that only left him wondering one thing, why?

Astrid stood quickly after him and grabbed his flailing hands bring him and his thoughts to an immediate stop. Hiccup stared right into her beautiful blue eyes which now shown brightly with concern and he could feel his racing heart slow gradually. He was finally able to calm down enough to ask her again; "why Astrid…why didn't you tell me?"

Astrid reached up with one hand to cup the side of his face while the other slowly intertwined with one that he was holding. Her thumb ran across his cheek bringing his frazzled nerves completely down enough to listen to her. Also it made him more likely to agree with anything she said, that tended to happen when she touched him in anyway. He instantly became hers.

"I didn't tell you, babe, because I thought you would figure it out on your own. I know you're trying to rebuild the relationships between you and your friends so I thought saying anything about it right now would ruin that. Obviously, I had no idea that you find out the way you did." She leaned in a gently brushed her lips against his and pulled away, "I'm sorry babe."

Never having it in him to stay angry at her leaned back in quickly and sealed her lips to his again. This time not so gently or quick. Finally pulling away he rested his forehead against her own, "thanks Ast. I'm not really mad at you, more at myself for not realizing it."

A grin spread across Astrid's face, "babe, I hate to say this but a blind man could see she still had feelings for you." She pushed away from him a bit to grin up at his face.

"Gee thanks." He said sardonically with a slight glare.

"Anyways babe don't worry about it too much, let her sort out her feelings herself and if you ever feel the need, address it. Now about this "mountain of muscle" that is her ex, it sounds like he doesn't have a problem with you, so I'm sure you're fine." He winced at her last statement.

"You don't understand Ast if this guy slapped me he would knock me out let alone if he wanted to punch me for real."

Astrid threw back her head with laughter and tangled her fingers into his hair, "I'm sure you could take him babe."

"O-ok I know you're by default on my side because you're legally bound to me and all buuuttt that's a bit much, Astrid. This guy would flatten me." Images of how many ways Eret could leave his body in traction started flooding Hiccup's brain. None of which he wanted to experience.

A gentle tug on his hair brought him out of his pain filled thoughts and back to the smirking eyes of his wife.

"Oh yeah, one word babe…Chad." Her eyes crinkled even more.

'…Chad…?'

He racked his brain trying to remember, Chad, and why his wife seemed to think whoever that was meant he could take on the deadly weapons that were Eret's arms.

"Chad…Chad… _Chhaaaaddddd_ …Cha-." He abruptly stopped when the smug face of a college track runner flashed into his mind. His eyebrows immediately raised with the revaluation of the man from his past.

"OH _Chad_!" He laughed, "definitely forgot his name, you're right though maybe I could take him. Hey you know what I didn't forget, that night, I could never forget it. Probably one of the best of my life." He grinned down at Astrid thoughts of the night that changed…everything flooding his mind.

* * *

 ***Flashback to a few months after Hiccup meets Astrid***

The music blasted inside of the Frat house which is why Hiccup found himself, Astrid and several of her friends standing in the backyard together talking.

"I can't believe she roped you into skydiving tomorrow Hiccup!" A small redhead named Jen said.

"There was no "roping"" Astrid made quotations with her fingers. "Hiccup is clearly just a better friend than all of you." She mock glared at the three other women and pointed her finger.

"Uh huh" Jen sent a side glance at him saying she knew exactly why Hiccup had agreed to go with Astrid and it wasn't because he was just a good friend.

The past few months since meeting Astrid had probably been some of the best in his life. The two of them spent all their time together; from cheering her on at her track meets, to late nights hanging in her dorm bingeing their favorite shows, or even her dragging him to hole in the wall restaurants that served some of the best food he's ever had. His life that had seemed so bleak just a few months ago now…now was filled with purpose and excitement. He was truly living. All because of her.

He instantly knew when meeting Astrid that he was attracted to her, who wouldn't be, she was gorgeous. It was only when they starting spending so much time together, that he discovered what an _amazing_ person she was, and subsequently started to fall for her…hard.

It surprised him at first how he felt for her, not because he never thought he would fall in love again, but because of _how_ in love he was with her. This feeling, this love, was nothing like he had ever felt before. Sure he had all the normal signs of being a lovesick puppy; butterflies in the stomach, strong attraction, longing to be with her all the time. He had experienced all that with Heather so he he knew what love was or at least he thought he had.

He found what he felt for Astrid were all of those feeling plus so much more. Nothing that he had ever experienced before.

Just being with her brought out a person in him he didn't know even existed, someone that years of belittling comments and ridiculous expectations had almost crushed. Someone strong and confident, someone he was proud of.

He came to the realization recently that once he found the right person he easily moved on from Heather, but no matter how amazing the woman he would never be able to move on from Astrid. She had ruined him for other women, beautifully and irrevocably ruined him.

'And I couldn't love her anymore for it.'

Of course even with his new found confidence he was still Hiccup, so he couldn't confess any of this to her so there he stayed as the best friend. Until he died of old age or he somehow tricked her into even feeling one tenth of what he does.

So while he had said nothing to Astrid he had spoken a little bit to her friend Jen about his feelings, the same Jen who was currently giving him "the look" because she knew _exactly_ why he had agreed to jump out of a Goddamn airplane tomorrow. To put it bluntly he was most definitely roped in by Astrid's pleading blue eyes, his unrequited love for her made him putty in her delicate hands and Jen knew that.

Jen's voice broke him of his thoughts and brought him back to the topic at hand; his impending death tomorrow.

"yeah well we will cheer on the two of you from the ground, while you two act like idiots. You know even if we aren't up there with you Astrid we're still there to support you." Jen's tone had gotten gentle towards the end, showing how much she did care for her friend.

Astrid wrung her hands in front of herself nervously. "T-thanks guys that means a lot to me. I-I know it seems crazy what I do every year on the day they died but I don't know…it-it just means a lot that you're there."

Without thinking Hiccup draped his arm around her shoulders pulling Astrid to his side to comfort her. "W-we're here for you."

'I'll always be here for you.' He thought.

To most people what they were doing tomorrow _would_ sound crazy; honoring your deceased parents by doing something dangerous doesn't exactly sound sane. But when Astrid had explained to him the reasons behind it Hiccup couldn't help but be more drawn into the women than before.

Every year since their deaths Astrid would do one thing on the anniversary that she had never done before. She told him when she was younger and didn't have the means to do much so she would go volunteer somewhere locally or try cooking something new. One year she had convinced another girl at the orphanage to let Astrid cut her hair, apparently it didn't go well. The most important thing was it just had to be something she had _never_ done before. Something she would have never been able to do if her parents hadn't sacrificed themselves for her. It was her way of honoring them and unfortunately this year, she chose skydiving and convinced him to go with her.

Looking down at the women pressed to his side he knew no matter what insane thing she came up with next year and the years to follow he would do it. As long as she would have him; he would be there for her.

'Damn, I'm whipped and she's not even mine.'

Astrid had just looked up at him to give him one of her stunning smiles when a smug male voice cut through the sentimental moment.

"Astrid why are you letting that freak touch you?"

Standing right behind the pair stood one of the star runners for the colleges male track team, _Chad_. He stood 6 feet tall, with short brown hair and bright blue eyes and while not overly muscled he was definitely better off than Hiccup. It was well known that Chad a huge thing for Astrid, in his mind they were probably the perfect power couple, but she never gave him the time of day.

"Seriously, hanging out with the one legged "mascot"? You can do a lot better, Astrid, like me." Plastering a disgusting smile on his face which was obviously his attempt at looking suave but the amount of alcohol he had consumed made that impossible.

Not wanting Astrid to deal with the jerk Hiccup responded for her. "G-Go away Chad, we're fine here without you."

Only an inch or so shorter Chad whipped his angry eyes up to Hiccup's own. "Stay out of this gimpy, don't even pretend that you are in ANYWAY good enough for her!"

'Ouch but he's right…'

Before Hiccup could respond the furious blonde at his side lunged out shoving Chad in the chest and knocking him back a few feet.

"ENOUGH! How _dare_ you say those things to him? Making fun of his leg? What the fuck is wrong with you Chad?!" Astrid balled her fist at her sides clearly holding back the urge to punch him square in the nose. "You know NOTHING about him and how amazing of a man he is. Ten times the man you could ever even hope to be! Yes he may have only one actual leg, which doesn't slow him down at all by the way, but he's absolutely brilliant. He plans on spending his life helping people making their lives better and what do you plan to do, huh Chad? Whatever it will be I'm sure you will only be there to help yourself not giving a damn about anyone else!" At this point Astrid was poking a finger into his chest to emphasize each word while everyone in the back yard watch on in fascination.

"And you think you can get with me, HA! It's no wonder I'm in love with him. Every guy pales in comparison to Hiccup!"

'…wait what?... _LOVES_?!'

Hiccup was sure he couldn't have heard her right, she loved him? No, in no universe did the perfect, amazing and beautiful Astrid Hofferson _loves_ him! It's just not possible…but that's what he heard. He couldn't let Astrid verbally assault Chad anymore he had to know if what she said was true. Nothing else mattered at the moment.

"Astrid."

"And let me tell you another thing Chad-."

"Astrid."

"I bet if Hiccup-."

"ASTRID."

Astrid whipped around to turned her furious glare on Hiccup. "WHAT?!...Oh…sorry Hiccup. I um was sort of worked up...I'm sorry he said those things to you. He-he had no right and oohhh it made me so mad! I just wanted-."

His quiet voice broke through her angry ramblings, "d-did you mean it?"

Astrid stopped talking immediately and looked up him a questioning look on her face. She clearly didn't know what part of her verbal tirade he was referring to.

Taking a deep breath and wetting his impossibly dry lips and mouth, Hiccup continued. "Did you mean it when y-you said you were in-in love with me?"

A sharp gasp and wide blue eyes were the only response he received.

'Obviously she didn't know she said that.'

"I uh-uh, Hiccup, I-I didn't realize I said, um said that out loud." She took a beep breath before continuing and looked at the ground, "th-the thing is Hiccup, I uh…yes-yes I meant it. I know you're not ready for _anything_ like that Hiccup, I-I mean between you're family, friends and ex, y-you have more important things to think about than-."

Hiccup had stopped listening after she said she meant to say she loved him. His brain gone on complete auto pilot as his heart thudded dangerously in his chest. He was sure at any moment he was going to go into cardiac arrest with how fast it was beating, it couldn't have been healthy. He had to speak, he had to tell her how he felt; what came out surprised both of them.

"Astrid, shut up."

Her blonde head whipped up to meet his eyes, shocked blue stared into his resolute green and before either could anticipate another move he leaned down capturing her lips with his own.

A fire ran through him that he had never felt before; none of the times he had ever kissed Heather could even compare to this moment. The feel of her soft lips moving against his own, the way she fit perfectly in his arms...all of it, everything. Quickly he gathered her closer to himself, he was never going to be able to get her close enough. It was impossible.

After to short of a time he pulled back only far enough to rest his forehead against her own. Panting he was barely able to get out his own confession, "I love you too, Astrid. More than I ever thought was possible."

Seeing Astrid's beautiful blue eyes, reflect the same awe and love as his own made him unable to contain his joy any longer so he swept her off her feet and swung her around both laughing in happiness. This had to be the best moment of his life thus far and if this was any indication of the future, he couldn't wait. The moment of course couldn't stay perfect for long because right then Chad's voice pierced through his happy bubble.

"You have GOT to be kidding me! She can't honestly be attracted to this one legged bean pole?!"

Having had enough Hiccup put Astrid down and spun around to face the obnoxious jock and tell him off once and for all.

" _Chad_ , Astrid clearly doesn't like you and I'm right in agreement with her so why don't you go get another beer and get lost."

Chad's response was a firm shove to Hiccup's shoulder clearly not taking "no" and "get lost" for an answer.

"If you think I'm going to listen to a cripple-."

 **CRACK**

A strong left hook to Chad's jaw sent him spiraling to the ground dazed and very confused looking up at a pissed off Hiccup.

"Stop calling me names asshole."

Hiccup didn't have time to brace himself when he turned around before a blur of blonde launched into his arms knocking him to the ground and began peppering his face with kisses.

"That ***kiss*** was ***kiss*** amazing ***kiss*** babe!" Astrid wasn't the only excited one every person in the back yard began to cheer. They were cheering for the new couple, for the surprisingly solid punch, for someone finally standing up to Chad; all of it. Getting swept up in the happiness Hiccup hugged Astrid close to him both laughing at all that had happened. How their lives had changed in a matter of minutes.

Finally calming down Astrid stood up and offered a hand to her now boyfriend pulling him to his feet.

"So babe it looks like you're going to have no choice but to join me on my yearly adventures of trying something new. Do you think you're up for it?"

Not even needing to take a moment to think he answered her, "without a doubt, milady."

The next day he and Astrid jumped out of an airplane. It's was one of the most amazing experiences he had ever had and when it was over he held Astrid as she laughed and cried simultaneously against his chest. He knew then that no matter whether she chose another death defying activity or just a spa day, he would see her through it. Just so at the end it was his arms she would cry and laugh into, the man who loved her more than anything in the world.

 **So how did you like that flashback? First kiss, first I love you, first punch! Lots happening. This chapter was super sappy but I kind of love that, the Hiccup and Astrid love story has unfolded a bit more. By the end of this story you will see how they come to be truly un-shakable in their devotion for one another because of all they have and will go through together. :D**

 **And as always thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews! They make my day reading them.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Mmmm coffee." A blurry eyed man said as he took a sip from his mug and stared at the bright light of his laptop in the early morning hour.

"Rental terms, monthly payment, yadda yadda yadda. Pretty sure this looks good but Jeff will probably have to get the company lawyers to look it over." He took another sip of coffee, "but that will probably take another week or so, ugh." Hiccup pushed his laptop aside to lay his head on the kitchen table and close his eyes, frustration starting to set in.

A light chuckle came from behind him while a hand gently began rubbing his back. "What on earth has you so strung out this morning, son?"

"Oh nothing, just going through the rental agreement that Heather sent over for the building I want. It looks good but I know Jeff will need the lawyers to look it over and knowing how slow that goes it will probably be another week of two before we can sign." Hiccup let out a large sigh before raising his head to look at his Mom.

"Is it lame that I just really want to get back to work? Like what 22 year old gets upset because he can't do his job?"

Valka laughed again and sat in the chair next to him. "One that has the genes of your Father. You and he are so much alike that neither of you can even see." She began laughing again.

Hiccup gave his mother a playful glare at her words. "I've got to much on my plate at the moment to start down that rabbit hole of issues Mom." It was true, just the idea of even _trying_ to tackle any of the problems that he and his Dad had, left him exhausted.

"Alright alright, how about this I know a way for you to speed the process up to get that building of yours." Cocking an eyebrow up at his mother was the only response he gave to her admission.

'How would she know to help me? Legal jargon isn't exactly her strong suit that's more Dad—`

Both of his eyebrows shot up in realization of where this conversation was going. A direction that led to strained confrontations and more than likely a good share of yelling.

"No no no. Not happening Mom! There is _no_ _way_ I'm asking for his help. Y-you know how it will end. Him implying that I'm still a child and me stomping off like said child. It's a viscous merry-go-round and personally I don't feel like taking a ride today." He slammed his hands down on the table in emphasis.

"Henry Haddock!" His mother yelled dwarfing the noise he had just made instantly.

'Uh oh she used my actual name.'

"You need to grow a pair Son and go ask your Father for help!"

'Did she just…'

Completely shocked by his Mothers outburst Hiccup couldn't stop his jaw from dropping or his eyes from going wide. "Mom…did you…did you just tell me to _grow_ _a_ _pair_?"

Very few times in Hiccup's life had he ever been so shocked. His sweet saintly Mother had just raised her voice to him and told him to grow a pair! Clearly these past four years didn't only just change him.

With her head raised high, Valka looked down her nose at him. "Yes, Son, I did. I also told the same thing to your Father. What I am most interested in is to see who's the bigger man and will listen to me."

Averting his eyes and staring down into his almost empty coffee mug Hiccup mulled over her words. The fierceness of her statements showed definitively how much she wished for the two most important men in her life to get along. To get past this massive roadblock that for most of his life they have not been able to achieve. Would this time be different; to be honest he wasn't sure…but he wouldn't know unless he tried. Stop the damn carousel once and for all. With a renewed determination and a healthy dose of fear of his Mother he looked up and met her eyes.

"O-ok I'll ask for his help and I'll try to get along." Holding up two fingers, "scouts honor."

His mother cracked a smile and reached across the table to grab his hands, "honey you were only in the Boy Scouts for a few weeks, remember? You tried to make a fire and almost ended up burning down the entire camp site."

Hiccup playfully glared at his mother, "still, I was sort of a Boy Scout…it counts."

Patting his hands in a pitying way before letting them go. "Of course dear, now, where is my morning coffee drinking buddy? She's usually up by now."

A smile spread across Hiccups face remembering the state he left his wife in this morning. "Last time I saw her she was still asleep cuddling up with Toothless." Both of them letting out a laugh at the mental image.

"Oh goodness those two. Well I hope it's not your fault thats she's so tired this morning. You didn't keep her up to late last night did you?" Hiccup's face instantly reddened at his Mother's implication and sly grin.

"Al-alright yeah nope, no, I-I did not just hear my MOM make a sex joke." Hiccup slammed his laptop closed and stood quickly heading out of the kitchen. "Sorry Mom but-but I am just _soooo_ not there yet. Like give me, uh, 50 years or so before we can joke like that. Ok?"

His mothers laughter was her only response as Hiccup headed quickly towards his Father's study, oddly glad for the impending awkward conversation that he knew was coming.

'Maybe that was her plan all along?'

* * *

The large oak door of his Father's study stood in front of him, the task of knocking suddenly seeming absolutely daunting. All his previous courage completely gone. Memories from the last time he had entered this room came rushing back. The night that he ran away from his parents, home, life, everything. Would another entrance into this room end the same way?

Hiccup readjusted his laptop into one hand as he ran the other down his face as if he was trying to wipe off the unease and insecurities. Taking a deep breathe Hiccup squared his shoulders and finally raised his hand to give the blasted door a firm confident knock.

 **Knock**

 **Knock**

After only a moment a loud imposing, "come in," came from inside the room, Hiccup pulled the handle and strode as confidently as possible inside. His Father's large frame sat before him at his equally large wooden desk a newspaper spread out in front of him.

For as many Saturdays as Hiccup could remember his Father would always sit at his desk first thing in the morning and read the news paper. Cup of coffee in hand he would slowly thumb through the pages, reading every word precisely, not missing a thing. Even now when his Father could easily get his news faster online he still chose print, a ritual Hiccup was sure he would continue until he was physically not able to anymore.

The only slight difference on this Saturday, than the many Hiccup had witnessed before was the small addition of a tiny yorkie perched on a pillow on the right of the desk. Quietly snoozing away, clearly as accustomed to this routine as Hiccup was.

"Uh hey-hey Dad," Hiccup cleared his throat and continued. "How's it, uh, going?" Deciding that small talk was in order first before jumping into the proverbial deep end and asking for a favor.

Stoick paused to stare at Hiccup for a few moments before snapping out of his gaze and finally answering his question. "Oh, Son, um good, good. Scullcrusher and I are just enjoying the paper." Gesturing to the knocked out Yorkie with the paper currently clasped a little too hard in his hands.

Taking his answer as an invitation of sorts, Hiccup sat down at the chair opposite of his Father and laid his laptop onto the desk. "I wouldn't expect any less Dad. Though, uh, Scullcrusher is a-a new addition of sorts." Hiccup reached over to give the dog a gentle rub on his back, immediately making the small canine roll over exposing his belly for all to see. Giving him a slight chuckle Hiccup then started scratching his belly.

"He likes you." Hiccup looked up at his Father, "Scullcrusher doesn't like many people." He looked back down at the yorkie.

"Well when I found Toothless I kind of realized I had a way with our canine friends. No one else could even get close to him but then I showed up and all that changed. I found that you just have to earn their trust…aaannnd learn a few tricks to make them happy and voila they will be putty in your hands." He stopped the petting and looked back to his Father feeling somewhat more comfortable than when he walked in.

His Father gave a small chuckle before putting the news paper down and folding his hands together. Giving Hiccup his completely undivided attention, which wasn't something Hiccup was very used to."So um why did you bring your laptop in here?"

Shaking off the shock, "OH! Yeah I uh, wanted to, um, ask if you could help me with s-something…" his Father's eyebrows lifted at the question. "It's of a legal matter so I kind of sorta figured—." He finished tapping his fingers on top of his computer.

"Legal you say?" Stroking his lengthy beard also seeming to get more comfortable with the conversation.

"Yup, the rental contracts for the building I found for my work. I figured you might be able to help me out. Sooooo will you?"

Stoick reached over and opened up Hiccup's laptop which had a picture of Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless sitting on the beach as it's background. "Well let's get started Son."

* * *

Hiccup stretched his stiff muscles as he left his Father's study. The two of them had spent a several hours looking over the rental agreement, marking any changes that needed to be made or discussed. Then because it was still very early West coast time, Hiccup wrote an email to Jeff explaining everything.

Surprisingly through the whole ordeal neither of the Haddock men fought and even more surprising both seemed to enjoy their time together. Considering what his Mother had told him about how similar the two men were maybe it wasn't such a strange thing for them to bond over work.

'We sure as Hell didn't over _anything_ else when I was younger.'

Hiccup tried to think of a time when the two of them had spent that long together without so much as a put down but sadly he couldn't. Hopefully this could be the step in the right direction both men needed. To be able to sort through their differences and for his Father to finally acknowledge Hiccup's accomplishments as just that, accomplishments, and not failures to live up to his expectations.

'Hmm fat chance…but a guy can dream'

Walking steadily into the kitchen Hiccup went straight for the fridge, hoping to do a little raiding since all he had consumed today was coffee. Unfortunately for him when he looked inside he was met with rather empty shelves. Groaning Hiccup turned around only then did he notice a note laying on the counter.

 **Boys,**

 **We're low on food.**

 **Astrid and I went to the store.**

 **Should be home in a few hours.**

 **Love, your girls**

Despite still being starving Hiccup couldn't help cracking a smile at the simple note.

'Your girls'

Life seemed to be starting to line up for Hiccup even better than he thought could be possible.

Turning his sights on the pantry now Hiccup pulled out the first thing he could find, a box of fancy gluten free crackers. Giving a quick shrug he decided to take the chance, his hunger winning over his instincts screaming that he won't like them. Magically as the inner bag began crinkle Toothless appeared sitting expectedly at his feet waiting for his share.

"Do you have a food sonar or something Bud? The second I touch food an alarm goes off and you come running. Is that is boy?" He reached down to give him a good scratch between the ears.

Grasping two crackers in his hand he raised them to his mouth when before he could eat them his phone started to ring. "Oh come on…"

Putting the crackers down he reached in to his back pocket and took out his phone and looked at the screen, "Fishlegs huh?" Pressing the green button Hiccup brought the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" He reached back down for his discarded crackers.

"Oh hey Hiccup it's Fishlegs." The timid voice of his large friend filled the speaker.

"Hey Fishlegs, how can I help you today?" Thinking he had a moment to at least eat the two crackers, Hiccup quickly shoved both in his mouth. Instantly he realized his mistake. The "crackers" tasted like pieces of cardboard with some fancy seasonings on them. No way were they an actual edible item. Trying to hold his gags Hiccup rushed to the sink.

"Well I was wondering if you and Astrid wanted to come to the bar tonight, you know, The Mead Hall?"

Hiccup barely listening shoved his face towards the sink faucet quickly turning it on trying to wash the taste of gluten free death out of his mouth.

"Umm Hello…Hiccup are-are you there?"

"Fish (cough) sorry I (cough) just ate the worlds (cough) most disgusting crackers. (Cough cough). So yeah The Mead Hall what time?" Hiccup rubbed his throat willing the remaining bits it stop slicing his esophagus as they slid down to his stomach.

"Oh geez, ok um I would say 8. The whole gang will be there!"

"Ok yeah we'll be there. Thanks for the invite Fishlegs I'll see you later." He said trying to get off the phone as quickly as possible.

"Bye Hiccup." He ended the phone call and went back to the faucet guzzling down another few cups of water. Finally feeling like he was no longer going to choke to death, Hiccup turned back to the offending box of crackers and with a growl tossed them forcibly into the trash.

"Gluten free crackers my ass. More like wood shavings pressed together."

Toothless gave him a cocked head glance clearly questioning his owners mental state and why he didn't get some of the "crackers". "Trust me Bud you did not want one of those."

It was just then that he realized what exactly he had agreed to tonight. Everyone at a bar...together…with alcohol.

'Well this should be interesting.'

 **Hey everyone! Sorry this took me longer than normal to get out I was way distracted because….I got a new puppy! :D He's a Great Dane puppy named Fenrir, or just Fen for short. We already have another Great Dane named Loki so Fenrir was the obvious choice for this little guys name.**

 **So yeah he's adorable and I can't stop squishing on him. Sorry.**

 **Anyways hope you liked the chapter, next up everybody at the bar and maybe a flashback, we will see! Oh and I'm not knocking all gluten free foods they serve an important purpose but let's be honest some are pretty terrible. We can all laugh at that.**

 **As always thank you for all the reviews they are amazing, the best, spectacular and so on! Muah!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Oh Thor, Oh Thor, Oh Thor!" Fishlegs squealed as he barreled through the pitch black woods. His arms raised to stop the branches from hitting his face.

"Hey Fish, shtop yellin' for shom make believe Gawd!" Snotlout drunkenly fussed at his large friend as he ran beside him. Albeit in a much messier fashion since he was much more intoxicated than his larger friend.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut glanced at each other as they ran weaving around the two men, "hey if we're pickin' Gods we call Loki!" Tuffnut announced in a very official tone.

A wicked smile lit up Ruffnut's face, "Absoooolutley, brother! Loki save us!" She threw her arms in the air and stumbled in her run. Fishlegs quickly reached down for her easily hauling his Fiancées slim body into his arms, carrying her bridal style, before she fell completely.

An athletic blonde lagged slightly behind them her left hand holding a set of car keys while the right was dragging an intoxicated one legged man beside her. "Would you four shut up! They're right behind us!" She hissed at them.

The auburn haired man at her side piped up when she spoke, "ooooo you guys got in trouble." Hiccup let out a snicker at their misfortune which was quickly silenced with a tug to his arm. His prosthetic slipping slightly on a branch causing the two to fall back a bit more.

Just as Astrid was opening her mouth to yell at him the sound of dogs barking joined the already present sound of boots pounding behind them. Astrid's eyes went wide at the new addition and she began to pump her legs faster even as the man she now dragged slowed down and kept looking back.

"DAWGS! OH great, we're gunna DIE!" Snotlout yelled looking over his shoulder into the dark forest where the barking was coming from.

Upon hearing the dogs Hiccup's drunken mind began coming up with a brilliant plan. Pulling on his wife's hand to get her attention Hiccup wanting to share his idea, "Ast, hey-hey Ast stooop!"

Hiccup could feel the ice from the angry look she shot at him before glancing forward again. "We're NOT stopping, Hiccup." She panted a bit, "we're almost at the Jeep, just keep running!" They both dodged around a large tree, Astrid's grip never faltering.

Hiccup looked back over to her after the got around the tree only to see the strain on her face trying to keep up their pace, while also dragging his intoxicated body along. "But-but Ast it's OK they got dogs! I-I can talk to dogs, I'll make them gooo away!" He pronounced happily seemingly solving all their current problems.

Tuffnut's eyes stared widely back at him as he ran to the other side of Hiccup, jumping over downed limbs in a way that seemed impossible for a drunk person to do. "You can talk to dogs H?" He asked totally in awe.

Nodding his head excitedly, "totally can, Toothless and I talk AAALLLL the time!"

Another swift jerk to his left arm brought his attention back to the beautiful blonde at his side. "Hiccup you can not talk to dogs! You're good with dogs but you most certainly can't talk to them! Now no more plans Haddock. This was your grand idea and look where it's got us!"

 **5 HOURS EARLIER**

Hiccup drove slowly through Berk's downtown toward The Meade Hall, the local bar that just happened to be run by his Godfather Gobber. His anxiety for the evening ahead running high at the thought of all his friends gathered together in one place. He had no doubt that Tuffnut and Snotlout would at some point bring up the debacle with Heather and Eret.

It had only been a few days since they went looking looking for properties; where during which Heather had the massive verbal fight with Eret and Hiccup had learned that the feelings he had long ago let go, she for some reason had not.

After that he was to chicken to confront her in person or the phone, Hiccup had decided to email Heather when he and Jeff did in fact decide they wanted Eret's building and surprisingly she sent over the contract later that day. She opted not to call or meet in person as well.

He figured even though this whole business deal must be incredibly uncomfortable for all three, it was still her job and she still wanted to get paid. Same for Eret, he wanted a renter for his building, even if that renter was the person who unknowingly was the reason behind his past breakup.

'Money is money. Right?'

At least that's what Hiccup hoped and this wasn't some giant ploy for Eret to get close to him and extract his revenge. Hiccup audibly gulped just thinking about it.

"Watcha' thinkin' about babe? You seem lost over there." Astrid's hand instinctively found his and gave it a squeeze in emphasis. Breaking him of his thoughts.

Letting out a sigh, "just overthinking tonight. You know the usual." Giving her a shrug as he glanced over before letting go of her hand to shift gears.

Astrid straightened out the hem of her shirt and chuckled, "you're right, that's pretty usual. Don't worry so much babe, this will be fun. I personally can't wait to hear some 'Hiccup stories' from your friends." Her grin at the moment could rival the Cheshire Cat.

Giving her a nervous chuckle, "not much to tell Milady just stories of me screwing up all the time." Which is more than likely exactly what his friends would tell his wife. Stories like how he had almost burnt down his home several times, or the time he flooded the boys bathroom at his middle school, or the time he had messed up a ribbon cutting ceremony at the newly renovated government building.

'Oh that's a good one.'

While standing behind his Father, oversized scissors in hand posing for pictures, Hiccup had _somehow_ tripped and fell forward. Knocking into his Father, sending them both tumbling down the stairs and through the ribbon. His Father stoped at the base of the stairs but lucky Hiccup continued to roll until he landed smack dab in the fountain. The crowd completely silent other than the roaring laughter of his friends and the growling of his red faced Father. Still to this day they have a picture of the scene hanging in the main hallway.

'Ah memories.'

"Anyways are you sure you want to DD tonight? I could just keep it down to two or three beers." He glanced over again trying to read her face, to see what she _really_ wanted to do. Not what she said she would do. He had learned after being with Astrid for 4 years now those were two _very_ different things.

"It's fine babe, these are your friends I'm ok with no alcohol so you can let loose a bit. Besides I don't really feel like drinking tonight so you're in luck." A sincere smile on her face, obvious to Hiccup that she meant what she said.

Hiccup focused back on the lamp post lined street, waiting to see the familiar green weathered sign of The Meade Hall, that had been up far longer than he had been alive, just around the next curve. Gobber was never one for change whether it be himself or his bar. Between his prosthetic's that could have been from 100 years ago to his alcohol glasses that resembled tankards from the time of Vikings; he was old school all the way. Just another thing Hiccup had desperately missed the last few years. Though he _really_ wanted to design Gobber a new set of prosthetics.

'In time…maybe.'

Growing up Hiccup's Father tended to be busy in his law work or his Mayoral duties, leaving very little time for him. Of course his Mother was there but Hiccup needed a Father figure, which is where Gobber stepped in. He was there for him albeit in non conventional ways, teaching him to hunt trolls in the woods and having him work in his bar illegally at the age of 12 to name a few; but still he was there. Good ol' Gobber.

Astrid brought him out of his thoughts not a moment later, "oh is that it?" She was pointing at the ancient building that was The Meade Hall, "and is that a spot right in front? Get it babe before anyone else does!" She excitedly pointed at the perfect spot right near the front entrance. Hiccup shook his head at her antics a small smile gracing his face. One of the things he loves about her–her competitive nature for all things.

Pulling into the spot seconds later, Hiccup shut the engine off gripping the steering wheel a minute longer than needed. Taking yet another deep breath, to calm his nerve, before getting out of his Jeep and walking up to Astrid who was already on the sidewalk. She grabbed his hand immediately, entwining their fingers and gave him a smile. Calming him immediately. With his free hand Hiccup gestured towards the door.

"After you, Milady,"

 **TBC….2nd half coming soon...**

 **SORRY! I know, I know I left y'all hanging but I'm on vacation and if I didn't split it up into 2 parts y'all wouldn't have gotten it for a few more days or longer. So again sorry!**

 **Speaking of vacation, I'm almost ready for a vacation from my vacation. 2 Great Danes (one being a non house broken puppy) and my big family makes for a LOT of stress.**

 **Speaking of puppies, thanks for all the love for our new little (big) guy, Fenrir! My husband and I are big dog people and even though the beasts eat of out of house and home (6 cups of food a day!) and when they "play" they tend to knock over furniture we couldn't be happier. Fen is fitting in very nicely with his big brother Loki and my parents dog Jäger (a German shepherd mix) who we are vacationing with as well as everyone else in my family.**

 **As always your reviews are AMAZING thank you my readers!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The inviting warmth of The Mead Hall washed over Hiccup as he and Astrid entered the old bar. His eyes danced across the room. Taking in the old wood paneling that lined the walls, the worn wooden tables and benches and of course the long bearded man singing behind the bar as he cleaned glasses. Some old Viking tune only he knew.

 _Some things never change_

Memories ignited in him as he took in the room; many afternoons of doing his homework at the bar, and after his accident taking refuge in the back room ultimately discovering his love of designing prosthetics. His friends and him playing darts and pool in the back since they couldn't legally drink at the bar. Though that didn't stop Gobber from slipping them a few drink on "special occasions".

Speaking of friends Hiccups eyes darted back to a table closest to the darts and pool tables. Sitting at the single table was: Fishlegs, Ruff, Tuff, Snotlout and Heather. His anxiety from earlier in the evening bubbled up again as he stood there observing the group. All chatting and laughing as they sipped on their drinks. Oblivious to his inner turmoil.

His eyes drifted to specifically to Heather, the main cause of his anxiety. She and Ruff were sitting next to each other the two laughing at something on Ruffnut's phone. She seemed to be acting normal. Maybe the events of the other day didn't change anything between the two? Maybe they were wrong about her feelings? He could only hope.

A shout from across the room and a waving hand brought his attention to Tuffnut, who sat opposite of Snotlout. "Hey H and misses H come on over!"

Tuffnut's yelling drew attention to the pair. And Gobber turned around to face the pair as they started to head towards his friends.

"Hey Lad! Glad tu see yu an Astrid! I'll bring a few mugs over on the 'ouse." He turned behind him to grab the over sized drink glasses. Filling them dutifully.

"Thanks Gobber," Hiccup shouted back as he and Astrid reached his friend's table. All of the table greeted the two with smiles and pleasant hellos. _So far so good_ , he thought.

As fate seemed to have it the only two spots at the table happened to be positioned in front of the two ladies and Fishlegs and beside Snotlout. Knowing that Astrid wouldn't want to sit beside Snotlout and hear him make passes at her all night, Hiccup chose to sit down beside the man. Unfortunately that left him sitting directly in front of Heather.

 _Great._

Astrid seated herself in front of Ruffnut and Fishlegs. The two sitting beside each other just as a couple would.

Before anymore pleasantries could be passed around Gobber's booming voice came from beside them. "'Ere yu two go. Our special 'ouse brew. Made it me self." He smugly sat two mugs in front of Astrid and Hiccup.

Hiccup and Astrid cautiously eyed the mugs before exchanging a look. "Oh it won' kill ya! I've worked hard perfectin' this recipe." Gobber glared at them, his arms crossed across his broad chest.

"Better than the poison you gave Dad while I was growing up?" Remembering many evening that the two spent "taste testing" a new batch of Gobber's _special_ brew. While it had the desired effect of getting the men drunk it tended to be lacking in taste. Or as his Father said one time, it tasted like "warm yak piss".

"Stop doubtin' me lad an just try it!" His impatient taping peg leg and squinted gaze making it impossible for Hiccup to get out of it.

Slowly raising the mug to his lips, all eyes watching him expectedly, Hiccup tentatively took a sip of the brew. Bracing himself for the "warm yak piss" of his youth, Hiccup found himself pleasantly surprised by the bold, hoppy and delicious drink that he was consuming.

Finishing what was in his mouth, Hiccup looked up at his Godfather surprise clearly written on his face. Seeing his reaction Gobber's grin spread. "Not bad eh?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows for emphasis.

"That-that was fantastic Gobber! I'm glad Astrid plans on DDing tonight so I can drink hers." She shot a playful glare at his grin.

"Oh sorry lass I didn' realize yu weren't drinkin'. Wha' can I get yu instead?"

Astrid grinned up at the apologetic man, "it's ok Gobber, how about a coke?"

"Comin' right up lass." Gobber told her before heading back towards the bar.

Hiccup turned back to his friends smiling and feeling much more relaxed already. Glad that Gobber seemed to have unknowingly broken the ice amongst the group. "So is everyone else drinking the house drink?" All the mugs at the table raised after his question.

"Gobber's drink is the most popular in the bar. If not the town." Fishlegs chimed in with what he was sure accurate information.

"Here's yur coke Astrid." He sat the drink down in front of her. "Any of yu hooligans need anythin' just yell I'll be behind the bar." With that he left back to the bar and to take care of his other patrons.

Hiccup took another drink of his beer and snuck his hand over to Astrid's mug. Knowing he would want it soon.

"I'm glad you guys were able to make it tonight. I know it was sort of last minute Hiccup." Hiccup looked at the large man and smiled at him. It always amazed Hiccup that with Fishlegs impressive size he was so mild mannered. If not meek.

"No problem at all Fish. I was itching to get out of the house after being cooped up in Dad's study most of the day with him."

"Woah, woah, woah Cuz, you and your Dad were in the same room for longer than 5 minutes?... And you're not already driving back across the country again?" Rolling his eyes, _I guess I had that one coming._

"Ha ha very funny Snot." Sarcasm dripping from his words. " _Surprisingly_ , Dad and I found some common ground today. We bonded over the legal contract for my building." Turning to face Heather Hiccup decided to get the work talk out of the way for the evening.

"Which reminds me, Heather, I'll email the signed contracts to you tomorrow. Jeff and I are really excited about getting started." He let his genuine excitement for his future place of employment bleed through his words. Hoping that it would defuse any lingering animosity about doing business with 2 of her exes.

"Wow, eager aren't you Hiccup? Sure I'll look at it Monday." Her smile put his fears at ease that there would be any awkwardness after their last interactions. Maybe everyone was wrong about her feelings after all?

The group all fell in to easy conversations about different events of the last four years. Fishlegs told the story of how he proposed to Ruffnut; Tuffnut and he helped pull off an epic prank on her which the end resulted in an explosion and Fishlegs half burned asking her to marry him. Very appropriate.

It seemed while Ruffnut didn't especially like her job, she did find time to prank members of the Berk Government that she worked with. So much so that they feared firing her because of what she might do to them. Then after a bit of prodding she spilled some details of her and Fishlegs nuptials in a few weeks. She didn't seem overly excited about it but Hiccup knew that was just a front and the women cared very much about the day.

Snotlegs boasted about all the "out of town" girls he had dated. Of course everyone present gave him skeptical looks since no one had actually ever seen these ladies.

Heather told stories about her vacation to Europe after her Mother had passed. All about the people she had met and places she had seen. And then about how much she loved selling homes and to date she had flipped 3 homes on top of everything.

Then there was Tuffnut, well, not much had changed in his world other than he now worked with Snotlout and apparently had a pet chicken. Who he was trying to make a service pet so he could take him everywhere he goes. Strictly for medical purposes of course. The chicken apparently helped with his anxiety.

Hiccup himself shared several stories with the group; he talked about his school and work, and several adventures Astrid and he had over the years. Glossing over several of the bigger events in their lives for many reasons. Reasons only known to he and Astrid.

 _Not ready for those conversations yet_ , he thought as he told a story about Toothless "dancing" with a pair of street performers on a pier. Eventually earning more money than said two performers.

After everyone had stopped laughing, Fishlegs voiced a question that Hiccup was all to happy to answer. "Toothless is a rather impressive creature Hiccup, I've been wondering how did you come to own him?"

Hiccup smiled as he thought of their first meeting. "Well Astrid and I were on our honeymoon—." He was immediately interrupted by his cousin.

"Ooohhh _honeymoon_ are we going to get, you know, any of the _details_ of your honeymoon? Huh huh?" He emphasized with a nudge and his eyebrows wiggling.

Glaring at his cousin he bit out through clenched teeth, "not on your life Snotlout and don't ask again." Turning back to the others he continued.

"Anyways we were on our Honeymoon in Northern California." Hiccup looked over at Astrid smirking, "you see the Southern Californian girl that I married had never seen a forest before. Sure she had gone to parks with trees but she had never been surrounded by miles and miles of trees taller than most buildings."

"So naturally he rented a cabin and forced me into the woods, whether I wanted to be surrounded by miles and miles of trees or not." Astrid said as she interrupted him cocking an eyebrow and shaking her head at him. Probably because of the "Southern Californian girl" comment.

Quick to reply, "hey it was a surprise and you had a good time. Don't say you didn't…anyways it's where we found Toothless. You know you can't be _that_ mad about it since we got him out of the trip." She shrugged and he continued with his story.

"Any more interruptions…" he paused and waited. "Ok so the first night we were in the cabin…

* * *

 **Flashback to Hiccup and Astrid Honeymoon**

"My God Hiccup, I've never seen so many trees!" Astrid spun around outside their rental car looking straight up. Hiccup chuckled a bit while he grabbed their bags out of the trunk. "I mean look how big they are!"

Astrid's excitement of her surroundings made the whole Honeymoon surprise, that was so _hard_ to keep a secret, worth it. "Yup, these trees are a bit bigger than the ones back where I grew up, since they're red woods, but this is pretty much how I grew up." He gave her a pointed stare, "in the woods…like an animal."

Astrid laughed and gave him a playfully shove, which if from anyone else wouldn't move him but this was Astrid. Her "playful" punches and shoves were stronger than a grown mans.

"Alright my animal husband, I want to see the inside of this cabin so hurry up with those bags." She called over her shoulder as she walked inside. Hiccup froze at her words, not because she had ordered him to carry the bags. He was planning on doing that already. No, it was because she called him husband, it was so new maybe only uttered three or four times since they were married the day prior. And the times before were said during the reception in a sweet novelty sort of way. This time though Astrid said it in such an effortless manner.

 _Her husband. He was someone's Husband._

Warmth flooded his chest at the thought. He had made the biggest decision of his life and he couldn't be happier about. Yes they were young and still in school he knew his family — Father — would object which is why like everything else in his life he would not be telling them.

 _Maybe someday…not today though. He doesn't get a say in my life anymore._

Hiccup came out of his thoughts as he heard Astrid squeal from inside the cabin. Walking quickly past the threshold he saw his wife sprawled out on the large sectional couch clearly very pleased.

"Hiccup, I give you permission to plan all future vacations. This place is amazing." Her eyes closed with a smile on her face.

"Good to know milady, so you won't have a problem with me finally planning our trip to the Nordic? I'm pretty sure if trolls and dragons exist…they're somewhere up there." He teased.

Astrid cracked an eye at him, "I retract my earlier statement. Only joint decisions are allowed for future vacations."

His laughter filled the cabin as he flopped down beside Astrid. Enjoying the peace he felt at that moment just snuggling next to his wife.

* * *

"Ooohhh God Hiccup soooo good." Astrid moaned.

"You like that milady?" He smugly asked.

"Yeeesssss." She happily sighed.

"Good there's more where that came from."

Astrid leaned back in her chair at the table and happily rubbed her stomach. Obviously satisfied. "Best Chinese food I've had in a while babe."

Hiccup chuckled at her, "you're welcome, I slaved over my phone ordering it, milady." He began gathering up the empty cartons and shoving them into a trash bag. "I'm going to take this to the can outside." A grunt was his only response.

Hiccup headed out the front door and to the side of the cabin where the trash was located, hands full. Just as he was rounding the corner of the house the sound of a metal trash can hitting the ground stopped him in his tracks. Being accustomed to living in the woods and having to deal with the wildlife his whole life he knew it was more than likely an animal. The only question was what kind. Being this far north it could easily be something larger than a raccoon. Like he was used to.

Placing his bags on the ground gently so as to not alert the creature, Hiccup began walking slowly towards the trash can. As he crept closer the sound of nails clicking inside the metal can traveled through the air. Unfortunately for the creature these cans were empty so there would be no dinner found inside.

Hiccup stilled completely in his approach as a small black animal emerged from the over turned can. Its back turned to him. Being that it was already pretty dark out Hiccup could barley make out its shape but it looked like a small dog. Treading carefully closer Hiccup kept his eyes firmly on the shape, afraid that if he looked away it would disappear.

After taking another step Hiccup realized to late that he had stepped squarely on a stick snapping it in half. The noise instantly alerting the animal who snapped to attention and stared straight at Hiccup. Greenish colored eyes piercing into him. Momentarily taking his breath away.

Hiccup stopped completely and took in it's facial features. It was most certainly a dog of some sort but what type he couldn't tell. It was small but with large paws.

 _Obviously still a puppy._

The coat was pitch black and the face shape was very similar to that of a wolf.

 _A wolf puppy?_

Seeing Hiccup as a potential threat the pup began to growl and while still very intimidating Hiccup could immediately see that the poor thing had little to no teeth. Making the situation that much more intriguing to him.

 _He's practically toothless? How is the little guy supposed to eat if he has no teeth._

Hiccup paused a minute before turning back around and reaching for his forgotten trash. After pulling out a few almost empty cartons Hiccup turned back to the little wolf. Who was still fiercely growling.

In his calmest voice possible Hiccup began talking to the wild animal. "Hey little bud, I see you don't have many teeth there." He began dumping some of the noodles and rice onto the ground. "I know it's not not exactly what you're used to but this should be easy for you to eat."

After dumping all the contents on the ground Hiccup backed up a few feet and waited to see if the hungry little wolf pup would take his offering. Not surprisingly it only took a few moments after he moved away for the little guy to move in on the food. Clearly very hungry.

Hiccup watched him ravage the food wondering when he had eaten his last meal. And why a pup this young was alone.

 _His family was probably killed or something._

As quickly as the pup had started he had finished and much to Hiccup's surprise he didn't immediately run away. Instead he sat back on his hind legs licking his lips and staring intently at him. Sensing that he must still be hungry and was waiting for more Hiccup looked to see if anymore food was left. There was not.

"Sorry bud, I've got nothing else to give you…but if you want I can leave out some more food. What do you say?...You'll come back tomorrow?" Hiccup looked straight into the wolfs piercing green eyes. Knowing in the back of his mind he wasn't supposed to be doing that. Something about challenging them.

Then with what Hiccup swore was a nod of his head the small wolf left into the night. Leaving behind a stunned and confused man in his wake. Coming out of his shock quickly Hiccup forgot all about the trash and raced back inside to tell Astrid what had just occurred.

* * *

"Do you think prime rib steak or New York strip?" Hiccup held the two different meats in his hands carefully inspecting the quality of both.

"I think some canned dog food and you buy your wife the steak instead of a stray animal." Astrid stood behind the man a grocery basket in propped up on her cocked out hip. Clearly not amused about spending so much money on a random animal from the woods.

"Oh come on Ast he's a wolf! They need fresh raw meat. Not some canned dog food!" Looking back at the two choices, he nodded his head and put both into the basket. "You know what I can't decided, I'll let him choose." Hiccup happily strode past his fuming wife toward the register.

* * *

"So do we just sit here and wait all night for him to show up?" Astrid asked in a hushed whisper. Two plates of minced up steak sat about five feet in front of her and Hiccup.

Giving a silent shrug, "pretty much." Astrid glanced over at him, "how are you so sure he will show up?"

Hiccup thought for a moment, how was he so sure the toothless pup would show up?

To put it bluntly, he didn't know. He just felt it inside of him that the little wolf would show up. Like they had, had a silent conversation in those few moments when their eyes connected. An understanding.

As he was about to answer his wife a rustle from the bushes in front of them drew his attention. Tentatively a little black wolf puppy stepped out towards the two plates. Sniffing the air as he hesitantly walked forward. Step, sniff, step, sniff. Until he finally reached his destination. He gave one final sniff before diving into meal. Eating as quickly as his toothless mouth would allow.

Both Hiccup and Astrid watched in pure fascination as he ate. They were feeding a wild animal. It had trusted him enough to come back. It was amazing. Instantly Hiccup felt a bond towards the animal. One he could almost describe as meeting a long lost friend. A best friend.

Before they knew it the little pup was done and staring at the duo curiously. Wordlessly Hiccup began to move forward, the feeling he felt earlier intensifying with every crouched step. Drawing closer and closer to the canine, his hand began to raise and the puppies eyes began to squint at the motion.

Hiccup barely heard the hushed yells of his wife behind him to engrossed in the little wolf until finally he stopped. Less than a foot away. With his hand still raised, he waited. And waited.

Until…a cold nose pressed into his palm. Gently prodding the flesh until he was satisfied and then as fast as lightning it's self the little guy had tackled Hiccup to the ground. Licking his face thoroughly.

"H-hey bud…come on…ha ha…I like you too little guy." Hiccup managed to get out between dodging licks.

Hiccup rolled to his side dropping the puppy back onto the ground, noticing immediately the shoes of his wife standing right beside him. His eyes traveled up her legs, to her crossed arms and finally to the grin on her face.

 _Wait, grin?_

"So what are going to name him?" Hiccup's face split into a grin.

* * *

 **Back to the present**

"And that's how I got him. He's a wolf hybrid of some sort and probably the smartest creature I've ever met. Not to brag or anything. He grinned at his smiling friends. Always proud of telling people of Toothless's accomplishments.

"That's really brave Hiccup. Not many people would befriend a wild animal." Heather chimed in first smiling sweetly at him. Hiccup, deciding to take the friendly complement as just that, smiled back, "well it's not that impressive I mean he was a puppy with barley any teeth."

The whole table laughed, Heather's grin lasting longer than the others. Then in a move that surprised him as well as everyone at the table Heather turned to Astrid and talked directly to her. The first time since meeting.

"So Astrid, I feel like we have heard all about Hiccup, tell us about yourself." Everyone sat still eyes darting between the two women and even Astrid herself took a moment to shake off the shock.

"Oh—um what would you like to know? Most of my stories include Hiccup."

"Well I know you went to school so I'm assuming you finished, right?" Heather asked smiling. The question its self was innocent enough but it was the way Heather had asked it that was sending Hiccup's heart racing.

 _Oh this isn't going to end well._

Narrowing her eyes a fraction before plastering a small grin on her face, "yes I did finish and I have a degree to be a school counselor. One of the most influential people in my life was my counselor."

"Wow that's nice, I kind of figured you were just a stay at home Wife or something. You know since Hiccup seems to be doing so well and all."

Hiccup's eyes bulged at Heather's comment before darting to Astrid who had a pleasant look on her face. Like she wasn't at all bothered by the obvious dig that Heather had just given her.

 _Oh God._

"No Heather, I just haven't found a job yet, since _my_ husband and I just moved here. These things take time you know?" Her smile spreading it was then that Hiccup realized what smile she was using. It was the same one she would use when talking to their crotchety old neighbor Norma. The women complained about everything but Astrid would patiently listen to all her complaints. Only to later talk to him about how much she disliked the women.

 _How do I fix this? How do I fix this? How do I fix this?_ Began running like a mantra through his mind.

Just before Hiccup could intervene Ruffnut did. "Ok, enough small talk, hey Heather how about we-uh-go throw darts? I haven't beat you in a while!" Ruffnut chuckled awkwardly while trying to get Heather to leave the table with her.

Not even sparing a glance toward her female friend, "I'm good Ruff. Maybe next time, I'm enjoying talking with everyone."

Not missing a beat Astrid snapped her gaze from Heather to Ruffnut, "you're good at darts?" Ruffnut nodded her eyes large as she stared at the other blonde. "I'm great at darts, I'll play you." And before Hiccup or anyone else could say anything Astrid had gotten up and was heading for the dart boards.

Ruffnut nervously twitched in her seat, "um...I–uh–I guess I'll go play darts with Astrid." She gave one last glance at Heather, who look completely un affected by anything going on around her; before scooting off. Not looking back.

Hiccup's gaze bounced around to the men at the table all sneaking glances at each other. Then as if they had communicated telepathically they all stood at the same time beers in hand, leaving only Heather and himself at the table.

"Wa-wait where-where are you three going?!" His panicked gaze met their own and again without saying anything to one another they unanimously answered him.

"More beer." And they left towards the bar.

 _Cowards_ , Hiccup thought as he glared at their retreating backs. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath Hiccup looked back at the women before him. Heather.

"Heather–"

"Hiccup–"

They both gave an awkward laugh. "Uh you go-go ahead Heather." Happy to let her go first.

She looked straight at him. "Hiccup, I know our last few meetings since you've gotten back have been…well awkward…and then with what happened with Eret…" she took a deep breath. "I guess just the shock of seeing how much you've changed threw me off a bit. So I just wanted to say sorry about that and well...I'm just really glad you're back, Berk wasn't the same without you and-and I can't wait to get to know Astrid. She seems great."

Hiccup took a minute to digest Heather's words, maybe it truly was shock that everyone was reading as lingering affections. He wasn't exactly being his true self around her due to past history. But then why did she just act like that with Astrid. A blind man could see she was being hostile towards her. Nothing made sense.

"Thanks Heather and I understand I mean it's been pretty awkward on my end around you too. Well around everyone actually…but especially you. And then Snotlout told me you still had feelings for me, I-I mean how ridiculous!" He nervously scratched the back of his neck and laughed.

Heather immediately started laughing right along with him, "feelings?! No Hiccup, I've moved on from our high school romance."

A feeling of relief rushed over Hiccup when he heard those words. Hope for the future, where the two could be good friends again flashed into his mind.

 _Maybe they all really were wrong…but that still doesn't explain the hostility…_

"Ha ha yeah crazy…but-but then why did you just talk to Astrid like that?" She stared at him with a confused look on her face. "Um y-your line of questions were…um how can I put it…a little…rude…"

Heather's eyes went wide, "oh um I'm–I'm sorry Hiccup, I guess I was just um being protective of you. Yeah, I just don't know Astrid and I care about you, strictly as a friend of course, and I just want to make sure you're not being taken advantage of." She reached across the table and grabbed his hand.

"Truly, I just have your _best_ intentions in mind." A sweet smile spread across her face as she looked at him underneath her lashes.

Somewhere behind Hiccup he could hear a dart piercing the dart board with a sickening crunch. He quickly imagined himself becoming the dart board and snatched his hand away from Heather.

"W–well that's nice and all Heather but I know Astrid just fine. She's my wife. Don't have to worry about me."

"Of course Hiccup, sorry again." She reached down and gathered up her purse and stood up. "Well I have to call it a night, I have to meet a client in the morning to get their house ready to sell. Oh and I'll look over the contracts and I'll call you on Monday."

"Alright, are you good to drive Heather?" Hiccup immediately looking down at her mug and trying to remember how many she had consumed.

Heather chuckled and gave a sly grin, "I guess I'm not the only one who's a bit protective, huh?"

Before he could say anything she was already moving away from the table, "bye Ruff I'll call you later." She called out. Both women throwing darts stopped and turned toward Heather.

"Oh and it was nice talking to you Astrid." Hiccup watched Astrid give her a stiff smile and a wave before throwing another dart with deadly accuracy.

Hiccup picked up his mug and took a large swig before sinking down into his chair.

 _Oh I'm in so much trouble._

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 3!**

 **I know I'm sorry I said 2 parts but this chapter was a beast already and there's still soooo much that has to happen so I had to split it once more! Sorry again!**

 **So tons happened in this chapter! Gobber's brew, friends hanging out, found out the story about how Toothless came to be Toothless and Heather. She sure has made a 180 huh? I hope her actions didn't come off as strange, I tried to explain that for her the shock of "new Hiccup" has worn off she's much more assertive. Or at least that's what she wants everyone to think…anyone else believe she cares for him strictly as a friend? And then there is poor Hiccup who is to nice for his own good…or his own safety.**

 **Also because I'm sure I'll get asked the question, no Hiccup does not like Heather as more than a friend, he's in love with Astrid. But insecurities from his past bubbling back up is making life hard for him at the moment. He's got a lot of issues to work through but the love between him and Astrid will not waver.**

 **Yay I'm back! Vacation is over, got back a few days ago and then decided to torture myself a bit more and buy some things at IKEA. So I've been banging my head on a wall for two days while I put furniture together with a mother f-ing Allen wrench. Ugh.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Hiccup took another swig of Gobber's brew praying the alcohol would help to steel his resolve to talk to his angry wife. An angry wife who currently possessed sharp projectiles.

He decided on one more long drink before setting the mug down on the wooden table with a solid thunk and a nod of his head. Raising from his seat he turned around and looked toward Astrid and Ruffnut. Despite the fact that the two had used darts as an excuse to escape the table it seemed that they were having a genuinely good time together.

Ruffnut stood to the side as Astrid lined up her arm, dart in hand, and threw another bullseye at the dart board. Giving a cocky grin towards Ruffnut, Astrid stepped forward and collected her darts.

"Damn Astrid, you crushed me!" Ruffnut looked over at Hiccup as he approached them, "Hiccup your wife is ruthless. She couldn't even let me win a few rounds. No. She slaughtered me every time!" Astrid came to stand next to Hiccup and put an arm around his waist. He quickly glanced at her face and found a genuinely happy smile in place. He let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding before addressing Ruffnut.

"Sorry Ruff, Astrid is probably the most competitive person I've ever met. The phrase "let you win" is not in her vocabulary. I learned that the hard way, in pretty much any game or sport I've ever played against her." He leaned down and placed a quick kiss on the crown of her head.

"Can't get better if I go easy on you." Astrid shrugged. "But that's the thing Astrid I was good…or at least I thought I was. Damn." Ruffnut moved her arms around to emphasize her point.

Both Hiccup and Astrid let out a laugh at Ruffnut's distress. Knowing she wasn't _really_ mad.

"Well anyways good game Astrid, I'm expecting a rematch at some point." Her hand extended toward Astrid who firmly grasped it in her own.

"Not a problem, Ruffnut, just expect to lose again." A wolffish grin crossed both their faces as they shook hands.

As they let go of each other's hands Ruffnut turned to Hiccup, "I like her Haddock, I didn't think you had it in you." She gave him an appreciative nod before heading toward the bar. "Now I need to go save my man from my brother. Fish maybe a big guy but my brother's skinny ass can drink him under the table." They watched her leave and head toward the three men sitting at the bar.

Hiccup hesitantly turned to face Astrid who brought her other arm to circle his waist, while he gently draped his arms around her shoulders. Being taller than her he had to look down while Astrid tilted her own head back to meet his eyes. Before a word could be uttered, Astrid stood on the balls of her feet and captured his lips between her own.

It took only a moment before Hiccup registered what exactly was happening before he eagerly began to participate in the kiss. With alcohol already coursing through his system he became much bolder than he would generally be in public. He pulled Astrid flush against him, dropping his hands lower on her back and pushed his tongue past his lips ready to claim its place in his wife's mouth. Just as she was beginning to part her lips a chorus of whooping and whistling rang out behind the couple. Instantly reminding the two where exactly they were and who was watching.

"Get her Hiccup." Tuffnut's voice rang out.

 _Great_. He stopped kissing Astrid and buried his face in her hair. A blush spreading across his face.

"Tha's my boy, Hiccup! Show her everything 'ol Gobber taught ya!"

 _Gods, make it stop_. His whole upper half was red at this point.

"Man you two are hot!" Snotlout shouted.

 _Wait…what?_ Hiccup's eyes snapped open to stare at his cousin. _Well that effectively killed the mood._

After Snotlout's confusing exclamation, Hiccup pulled away from Astrid enough to look down at her and finally bring up the reason he came over to see her. "Sooo you're not mad?" He silently hoped the kiss they had just shared was a sign that he wasn't in trouble.

Astrid's bright blue eyes squinted a bit as she looked up at him. Most likely trying to think of the best way to phrase what she would tell him.

"I'm not made at _you_ , babe." He cringed.

"Astrid, really you–" he was silenced with a hand to his mouth.

"We can talk about it later when we're not at a bar and there's no alcohol coursing through your veins. Ok?" She dropped her hand back to his chest.

"Ok, milady." He placed a last kiss onto her forehead closing his eyes and sending a silent prayer above thanking whoever was listening for sending him Astrid. His fierce yet understanding wife.

The pair finally separated and headed toward the bar, to their friends, to continue the night of reconnecting old friendships and forging new ones.

* * *

"–then we ripped the piece of drywall out and…BAM!" Tuffnut slammed his hand on the bar to emphasize his story, "a mummified raccoon fell out of the wall and right on to Snotlout! I don't think I've ever heard such a high pitched scream from a man."

"It wasn't _that_ loud." Snotlout said with his arms crossed across his chest, while everyone else at the bar laughed loudly at the story. Whether the story was really that funny or not it didn't matter because at this point the whole group was pretty intoxicated. Minus Astrid of course.

After Heather's departure the group had gone back to drinking more of Gobber's brew and exchanging more stories at the bar. Even with the slight bump in the evening Hiccup could say hands down this was one of the best nights he's had in a while.

Gobber sat down yet _another_ round in front of the group of friends just as the bar door opened. The bell on the door ringing to alert Gobber of the new customer.

"Welcome ta the…oh its _yu_." Gobber's change in tone caused Hiccup to take notice and he along with his friends turned to look at who had just entered. Standing beside the door was non other than Ryker Grimborn himself.

Hiccup instantly flushed with anger when he saw the man casually enter the bar as if he owned the place. The previous meeting with him rushing through his mind.

"I thought I told yu not ta come in here any more! All yu do is fight wit' my customers!" Gobber moved around the bar to face Ryker directly. Clearly showing him that he didn't want the other man to come any farther into his bar.

"And I thought I told you that I don't care what you say old man. I'll come and go as I please." A wicked smile spread across Ryker's face.

At this point Hiccup had, had enough of Ryker and the alcohol was giving him some liquid courage. So much so that he quickly stood up from the bar to stand next to Gobber, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"If Gobber says get out than…get out." He managed to say with minimal slurring.

Ryker's gaze immediately snapped in Hiccup's direction and he traced a critical eye over him. "Well now, it's you. I haven't seen you running recently." He leaned in closer to Hiccup, "and I've been looking too." His grin spreading further.

"Tha's it I'm callin' the cops." Gobber stomped back over to the bar and disappeared in to the back room.

Even after the departure of Gobber Hiccup's eyes never left Ryker's. The anger that he had previously felt doubling with what Ryker had just said. Taunting him about running him off the road.

"You _bastard_ ," he growled out between clenched teeth. "You almost ran over my wife and I. And-and you joke about it!" His alcohol laced mind enraged at Ryker's words. Only barely could he feel the presence of his friends and wife only a few steps behind him, still sitting at the bar.

Ryker took a step closer to Hiccup cracking his neck side to side, "you want to do something about it? _Fishbone_?" Hiccup bawled his fists on both sides but before he took a swing at the larger man and hand clamped down on Ryker's shoulder.

"Now now, no need to cause any trouble." A smooth voice said from behind Ryker's large frame.

Hiccup moved his eyes from Ryker to the new man who was stepping around Ryker's side. While the two men looked very similar there were a few obvious differences; such as this new man had a full head of hair and he wasn't as large as Ryker. He also held himself much differently than Ryker. While Ryker was brash and brutish this new man had a commanding and refined presence.

"I apologize for my brother, Ryker. He can get a little worked up sometimes."

 _Brother, well that explains the similarities_. Hiccup thought as he stared at Ryker's brother.

A hand was extended in front of him while the other stayed firmly planted on Ryker's shoulder, "Viggo Grimborn. You must be Hiccup Haddock." He said with a pleasant smile on his face.

Hiccup paused looking at the smooth talking man, not taking the outstretched hand. _This was the man Dad warned me about?_ His slowed thoughts tried to recall the reasons his father had given but at the moment he couldn't come up with them.

"How-how do you know who I am?" Hiccup ran a suspicious eye up and down the second brother while Viggo brought his hand back to his side.

"What kind of business man would I be if I didn't know our Mayor's son? I apologize again for my brother." Viggo turned to Ryker, "why don't you head outside, Ryker?" The larger brother hesitated not leaving right away. It was only when the hand on his shoulder gave a firm squeeze did he move towards the door. Muttering under his breath as he went out the door.

Viggo turned his attention back to Hiccup and the ground of friends behind him at the bar. "Looks like you're having a nice evening with old friends." Nodding his head in their direction.

Hiccup still couldn't remember what his Father had warned him about the older man but the uneasiness that he was starting to feel run up his spine told him that whatever it was, it was warranted.

With his filter completely gone Hiccup decided to tell the man exactly what he was thinking, "my Father told me to stay away from you…why?"

Viggo's hearty chuckle filled the air around them, "my my alcohol certainly has an interesting effect on you, my dear Hiccup. I'm assuming of course you're not usually so forward." Hiccup gave no answer.

"Anyways, yes your Father is not the biggest fan of mine. Probably because he can't figure me out." He leaned in closer to Hiccup to make sure their conversation was private. "Your Father doesn't like to be left in the dark. He wants to know the people of his town and what their intentions are. And you see Hiccup Haddock, I'm a private man. A man who likes to keep his secrets to himself…you can relate can you not?"

The feeling running up Hiccup's spine began drumming in the back of his head, screaming that this man was danger. And if he had been in the right mind he would have listened but at the moment he wasn't. "Wh-what are you talking about?" He stuttered. _Damn you Gobber's brew._

Viggo's face spread into a grin obviously pleased Hiccup took the bait, "well everyone knows the story of the Mayor's son; who left in the night to pursue a life for himself out west. That was quiet the secret to keep. Then of course came the recent revelation, that you had gotten married while gone." He paused, "you would think that was the last of your secrets wouldn't you, Hiccup Haddock?"

Hiccup's uneasiness spread further with every word that came out of Viggo's sly mouth. _How did this man know so much about him?_

"No you've still got another one in there don't you?" Viggo leaned in even closer, "one that could ruin all that you're trying to build here…How will your family look at you when they know _all_ of your secrets, Hiccup Haddock?" Once he was done with his vicious line of questions Viggo's leaned back and gave a smug grin before heading towards the door.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Hiccup, I'm sure we'll have _lots_ of interactions in the future." He called over his shoulder as he walked out of the bar.

Hiccup would have acknowledged him if it weren't for the fact that all he was frozen in place eyes wide in shock. His chest heaving with every breath as the sound of pulsing blood pounded in his ears.

 _No…no there's no way….he…how could he know?...there's no way._

His mind raced with questions that he had no answers to, interlaced with images he so desperately wanted to forget. If he didn't have alcohol in his system he would be able to tell that he was in the beginning stages of a panic attack. Something that he knew all to well but hadn't been a victim to in a while.

It was only when he felt a gentle hand placed on his shoulder and he turned to see the concerned blue eyes of his wife was he able to come out of the dark place in his mind.

"Hiccup what's…." Astrid began to ask before he cut her off.

"Air…I-I need to g-get some air." Hiccup stumbled towards the door. The same door Viggo had just exited through.

The cool night air was an instant relief for Hiccup's heated skin as Hiccup hunched over next to the door. Hands on his knees, he gulped the oxygen into his heaving lungs as if he was a drowning man. The images and questions still raced through his mind but at least he felt as if he could breath again. Taking a few more deep breaths Hiccup straightened himself up and leaned against the wall. Still not sure quiet sure how stable his legs were.

It was then that he heard the hushed voice of Viggo Grimborn again. This time though it was farther away and he seemed to be arguing with someone. Hiccup quietly crept to the side of The Mead Hall towards the alley where he was sure he could hear the voices coming from.

He slowly peered around the corner of the building and standing there was none other than Viggo Grimborn and his future landlord Eret Eretson.

 _Why would those two be meeting? In an alley…at night?_

Hiccup couldn't make out what was being said between the two men but it was clear that Viggo was not happy with Eret and was making it known. Finally as quickly as it began it seemed the conversation was over and the men were parting with a handshake. Hiccup took that as his cue to leave and as he stumbled back into the bar, his previous panic gone, as a plan started to form in his head.

The warmth inside hit him again as he stumbled back over towards his friends and wife. "Hiccup, babe, you feel better?"

Hiccup looked over at his concerned wife, "yeah just got a little warm in here. I-I guess. Alcohol you know…yeah." It was the best excuse he could come up with while in the state he was in. The alcohol dulling his senses by the minute.

"Do we need to head home?" He vigorously shook his head.

"No, I-I have a muuuch better idea. That Viggo guy, you guys were right he's a creep. He basically just threatened me–"

"WHAT?!" Astrid's cry stopped his slurred speech for a moment.

"Yeah, so I want to find out what this guy is-is hiding. So I say we go spy on him!" He excitedly told them his _brilliant_ idea. "Find out what's he's hiding in those woods."

Five blank faces stared at him, taking in all he had just said, Snotlout was the first to break out of the trance. "Sooo let me get this straight. You wan' us to go into the woods, at night, while drunk to-to spy on Viggo?..."

Hiccup tentatively nodded at him and the others. "….yeeaahh?"

"Ok I'm in!" Snotlout slammed his hand onto the bar.

"Oh oh me too!" Tuffnut raised his hand enthusiastically in the air.

Ruffnut jumped out of Fishlegs lap and nodded her head, "Hell yeah Haddock. Let's do this!" Fishlegs stood behind her, "if she goes I go."

All eyes then moved toward Astrid, letting out a sigh she grabbed her purse and pulled out the Jeep keys. "Lets go." She headed toward the door an enthusiastic group of intoxicated adults following behind.

* * *

They arrived at a gravel road twenty minutes later. All occupants in the Jeep absolutely squished inside, due to having more people than available seats.

"So this is it?" Astrid asked as she looked at the surrounding woods.

"Well it's up this road. But this is probably as close as we should get." Fishlegs said as he and the rest got out of the jeep.

"Yup, were hoofing it from here!" Tuffnut exclaimed before starting up the road.

Hiccup excitedly looked around at his group around him, all murmuring drunkenly as they headed up the road. A pang of nostalgia hit him, it felt like old times again. Unfortunately it only lasted a moment before the previous panic from earlier briefly came back. He only prayed that Viggo's threat wouldn't be true. That when they found out the truth about what he had done they wouldn't abandon him.

Shaking his head of the negative thoughts Hiccup grabbed ahold of Astrid's hand. One to steady his sloppy steps and two because he liked touching her…a lot. Astrid gave it a firm squeeze before they all left the road and headed into the woods.

* * *

"So this is the place Snot?" Hiccup stared at the large log home in the distance.

"Yuuup! An' you see alllll the random guys standin' around, they guard the place. Like what do these dudes do that they need guards?!"

"And heeeey there's Heather's brother, Dagur, he works for them too." Ruff pointed to the vibrant red haired guard who was laughing with another man.

"Whaaaat? Dagur works for them?! Since when?!" Hiccup stared at the older man who at one point in his life strangely called him "brother".

"Since after their Mom passed and their Dad left." Ruffnut looked pointedly at the man. "Heather talks about how much he has changed, how _deranged_ he has gotten." She shivered.

Astrid tugged on Hiccup's arm, "Hiccup I think it's time to go. We're obviously not going to get any closer," she gestured to the guards. "We should just go before we get in trouble."

"Ooooh Ast where's your sense of adventure?!" Hiccup stood up and began to wildly move his arms around. As he was waving his arms around he took a step back and his prosthetic slipped on a small log launching it forward past his friends and towards the guards. Hiccup hit the ground with a solid thud and watched as the log he launched fell right at the guards feet. Snapping their attention instantly in the groups direction.

 _Oh crap._

"Hey who's out there?!" One of the guards called out as several of them began to head towards their hiding place.

Hiccup was about to suggest sneaking away quietly when..."EVERYBODY RUUUUUNNNNNN!" Snotlout yelled in the highest pitched scream he had ever heard a man do. Unfortunately the high pitched squeal sent all the guards hurdling in their direction and left the group running for the Jeep.

* * *

 **back up to the present**

The dogs barking continued behind them as Hiccup pouted at his wife for not letting him try his abilities out on the dogs. He was still pretty sure it would work.

"Oh thank Odin, it's the Jeep!" Fishlegs yelled as he spotted their get away vehicle over Ruffnut's head; which was currently nuzzling into his chest while drawing little hearts with her fingers. Completely unaffected by what was going on.

"Another made up dude, Fish. Maaannnn you get weeeiiiirrrdddd when you're drunk!" Snotlout drawled out as he ran/stumbled beside him.

Astrid was ignoring them all holding the keys ready to put them in the ignition the second they reached the car. "When you get to the Jeep dive in, I'm not waiting for any of you." She looked over at Hiccup, "including you, oh great leader."

"Geez harsh, milady." They were steps from the car when Astrid let go of his hand and jumped into the drivers seat and the rest of the group poured into the back and passenger seats. A tangle of limbs and bodies.

Astrid hadn't been lying before, the moment she put the key in the ignition, the engine roared to life and gravel was already being sprayed behind the spinning tires. Taking them as far away from the Grimborn property as possible.

* * *

Astrid had decided not to take the bumbling drunk crew back to their individual homes instead just opting for them all to crash at the Haddock's house. Fishlegs and Ruffnut quickly fell asleep on the largest couch, cuddling up to one another.

Tuffnut hit the recliner and was gone in seconds and Snotlout in his drunken state thought that Toothless's dog bed looked like a good enough spot to sleep.

Hiccup sloppily followed behind Astrid as she headed toward their room where he was sure Toothless was already asleep.

 _Worthless guard dog..._

Astrid walked into the room and abruptly stopped and turned to face him a rather annoyed look on her face. Stopping him before he could enter.

"I don't think so Haddock, you can go sleep with the others. Toothless and I are perfectly fine. In here. Alone." And before he could even say anything their bedroom door was swiftly shut in his face.

 _Greeeaaaattttt_. He thought as he trudged back to the open love seat next to Fishlegs and Ruffnut. Hiccup curled up under the throw blanket and briefly wondered what sort of wrath he faced from Astrid tomorrow before quickly drifting off to sleep.

 **So there it is! 3 stinking chapters to tell a single night. Lawd!**

 **Lots happened, Viggo made an entrance with all his creepiness. And another piece to the puzzle was revealed, Hiccup has another secret…hmmm…**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this night of craziness, the fallout happens in the next chapter…and maybe another flashback….**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD**

 **Click click click click click**

 **THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD**

 **Click click click click click**

 **THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD**

Hiccup groaned from the loveseat. His head pounding in time to whatever that hellacious racket was. It sounded like a herd of dragons were running through his house. Or was that his head? Was it a herd of dragons running…inside his head? _'What?...'_

Light flooded Hiccup's vision as he slowly tried prying his eyes open, flinching at the offensive light he slammed them shut again. Every part of him hurt from his five toes to the tips of his messy auburn mop. This had to be one of the worst hangovers he's ever had.

 _'Mental note, Gobber's brew will kick your ass. Never again.'_ He bitterly thought.

Hiccup was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the extremely loud thudding and the softer yet equally as fast clicking that followed. Forcing his eyes open again, Hiccup was determined to see what was causing the _horrible_ noise only to be greeting by the sight of a yellow ball flying past his face.

 _'What the…?'_

Immediately following the yellow ball was a blur of black and white fur and following that was the small blur of brown and black fur. Opening his eyes further he could clearly now see Toothless happily prancing through the family room yellow tennis ball in his mouth, with both Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher at his heels. His eyes followed them as they reached the other side room where Astrid was seated on the floor. Toothless happily deposited the ball in her lap where Astrid equally as happy, threw it back across the room. Continuing the vicious cycle of thudding and clinking again.

Groaning Hiccup laid his head back down on small couch, hoping to fall back asleep even amidst the pounding of dog paws and his head. Unfortunately for him the commotion seemed to have woken everyone else in the room up and they were all beginning to stir from their spots.

"Hiccup...your wife…is horrible…" Ruffnut had her eyes covered with her hand blocking out the sun while still laying beside Fishlegs equally hurting form.

Running his tongue over his chapped lips before he answered, "yuuuppp. The worst." Their talking must have gotten Astrid's attention because he could hear her stand up and quietly walk over to his "bed".

"I'm pretty sure I'm a masochist or something for marrying her…" a swift punch to his gut followed. "Yup, definitely love the pain." He groaned out, swallowing the urge to vomit.

Finally deciding he was awake enough Hiccup opened his eyes and found Astrid staring down at him arms crossed and eyebrow cocked. _'Oh I'm in for it.'_ Giving a grunt he sat himself up on the loveseat and immediately placed his head in both hands. _'Oh this is a baaaaddd one.'_ Was the only thing running through his mind as everything continued to hurt.

"It's raining out so naturally I had to exercise the dogs inside and unfortunately for all of you this is the biggest room in the house." She finished with a grin as groans were heard all around her. "Anyways, Valka has breakfast ready. Not that any of you probably want to eat. Also she said the guest bathrooms are available if anyone wants to shower." A chorus of weak 'thanks' and 'alrights' could be heard from the other occupants in the room; as Hiccup felt Astrid grip his bicep. Giving him a gentle squeeze before leading him in the direction of their room.

They made their way down the hallway and into his room where Astrid shut his door and immediately let go of his arm. "Ok Haddock get cleaned up and then we've got a few things to talk about."

Laying his head pathetically on Astrid's shoulder Hiccup groaned, again. "Just love me Ast. Just love me." He said sounding as pathetic as he looked.

"Oh I do love you, dragon boy. Now go get cleaned up." She pulled away from him and sat on their bed clearly done talking. Hiccup just shook his head and headed toward the bathroom.

* * *

Hiccup stepped back in his bedroom after an extended time in the shower. Soaking up the heat and praying it would take away some of his hangover. Which even though he still hurt he at least didn't feel like death anymore. Well mostly.

He was greeted by the sight of Astrid leaning against the head board, playing on her phone. Walking to the other side of the bed, Hiccup plopped down next to her, resting his head back against the head board as well.

"Soooo last night…" Hiccup lamely said as his eyes darted over to his silent wife. Astrid clicked her phone off and sat it down beside her, turning to face him, still silent.

"Ok I guess I'll start, I'm sorry. Last night got a little out of hand." She let out a small 'hmm'. "Alright a lot out of hand but to be fair I didn't think we would be running from Viggo's goons by the end of it."

"So what did you think would happen Hiccup?" Her large blue eyes boring into his own green ones. Searching for answers. "Why the hell were we even there in the first place? I know the guy is a jerk but you said he threatened you…what on Earth could he threaten you with?"

Of all the questions Astrid could have asked, she had to ask that one. What did he threaten you with? The only question he couldn't possibly come up with an answer for. And she had to lead with it.

 _'Of course.'_

Hiccup didn't want to lie to Astrid. They had been through everything together. _Everything_. Trust was paramount in any relationship but especially theirs. Astrid trusted Hiccup with her life and vice versa. No lies and unprecedented amounts of trust, it was what made them…them.

But there was no way he could tell Astrid about what Viggo said, what he implied that he knew. So, he had to lie. To protect her…but mostly himself.

 _'And I'll hate myself every second of it…'_

"I-um-I don't really remember…whatever it was I remember it pissing me off pretty bad though…" he lowered his eyes before looking back into her own. Praying she would accept his horrible lie. She squinted her eyes a bit before shrugging and relaxing back. Hiccup let out an internal sigh before relaxing as well.

"Regardless, I'm sorry Ast. For the whole night. Between the whole Viggo thing to what Heather did…you must have had a miserable time." At the mention of Heather's name Hiccup saw Astrid stiffen up a bit.

"Hiccup…I told you I wasn't mad at you. It was solely directed at _her_." She said crossing her arms defensively across her chest.

"I know what she said things was pretty rude, so I said something about it to her. Seems she didn't even realize she was doing it and apologized. I-I'm sure she just acted that way because-becuase you're new to the group or something." Another lie just tumbling out of his mouth before he could even stop it.

 _'Gah when did I become so good at lying to my wife?!'_ He internally cringed at the thought.

But again it was necessary to not tell Astrid, _especially_ the reason Heather had given him of being "protective" of him. He knew Astrid would leave the house right now, find Heather and potentially inflict violence on the other women if he told her. Being protective of Hiccup was Astrid's job and she took it _very_ seriously.

"New to the group huh?" She cocked her infamous eyebrow up, "sooo it has nothing to do with the fact that she still has feelings for you?"

Hiccup's face instantly lit up with a blush. Just the fact that his wife was talking about another women having feelings for him made him completely embarrassed and uncomfortable. He may have changed in many ways but he's still Hiccup at his core.

" _Asssttttt_ , _sstttoooopppp_. You know what? Y-you're gonna be proud of me. I even asked her about that and do you know what she said?" Astrid waited patiently, "she laughed! Said that was crazy and she was over me."

"And you believe her?"she asked without missing a second.

"I've known her my whole life Ast, she's not the sort of person to lie about something like that."

"But you've been away now for over 4 years Hiccup, people change. _You_ changed, why can't she?" Astrid asked pinning him down with her knowing blue eyes.

Hiccup thought over the question. Heather was never the type before to be that manipulative. So could she really have turned into a husband stealing person in such a short amount of time?...no, there's no way. Everyone is just reading her wrong. She told him in her own words that her feelings for him were dead, he _had_ to believe that. If they wanted any kind of friendship, he had to believe it.

"I-I'm sorry Ast but she said she didn't have feelings for me anymore so I have to believe that. I want a friendship again with her…with-with everyone and that means I have to trust them." Hiccup lowered his head unable to meet her eyes.

"I messed up with them before, broke-broke their trust. If I start accusing them of things or causing problems I-I might lose them all forever." He coughed a bit, trying to open up his throat that had begun to constrict some as the conversation started to take a much more emotional and heavy turn. One that he was not entirely comfortable having yet.

A gentle hand on his chin brought his eyes level with the beautiful blue ones of his wife. Which stared sympathetically back at him. "Just remember Hiccup, while you may feel guilty over how you left things four years ago and how you essentially disappeared on everyone. You're not the only one who was in the wrong back then. Or for that matter the past four years." She let go of his chin and took a deep sigh, "but fine if you are so sure about Heather I'll _try_ and be nice." The words looked painful as Astrid said them between gritted teeth.

"I told you Milady, nothings going to happen between Heather and I other than friendship." He gave her a slight grin to reassure her but Astrid rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Hiccup I told you I'm not worried about you doing _that_. I'm worried she will hurt you…and I promise you if that happens I'm going to hurt her." She finished with her eyes narrowed.

 _'See…protective.'_

Hiccup chuckled before reaching over and grasping Astrid gently behind the neck carefully guiding her until their mouths met. A gentle and reassuring kiss. Just what they needed after such a heavy conversation.

 _'Though I don't deserve it, lying to my wife like that. This whole damn conversation was about trust and I'm betraying the trust of the one person who matters most'_ He tried shaking the thoughts away and focus on the kiss but he couldn't and broke it, putting on a smile despite what was going on in his mind.

"Ho-how about we go see what the others are up to, hmm milady?"

 **Sorry it's not longer guys, I've been adulting hard the past few days. My HVAC system (air conditioning unit and furnace) are dying at my house. So that means lots of appointments and repair men giving me obscene quotes to replace both. Alcohol has been critical for my husband and I while we try to deal with the pain at seeing soooo many zeroes on paper. Never grow up kids. It's a trap.**

 **But anyways hope you enjoyed it! Looks like Hiccup's got a lot going on internally right now. Lots of lies to keep everyone around him happy, while making himself miserable. But we all know about lies they always come out at some point...**

 **And some of you maybe wondering why Hiccup is so worried about his friendships still when they just had a great night together. Everything's all better right? Nope. So A: he's Hiccup it's part of the personality he's a worrier and B: just because they had a fun night together doesn't mean all the issues from the last 4 years go away. They eventually will have to address them if they want better relationships then they had before. So there's that to look forward to!**

 **Next chapter I'll make it up to y'all with a Hiccup and Astrid wedding flashback! Get excited it's going to be so sweet that you'll get a damn cavity.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 ***** **Ok so the flashback will start as a video of their wedding so it's in the present and the Berk crew will be able to respond to it. But then the wedding will go into the true flashback. I will have it properly marked. Just wanted to say that I case anyone got confused.***

Hiccup and Astrid re-entered the large living room to see the others awake but in pretty much the same places as they were before. Even Snotlout on the dog bed. Obviously no one took his Mother up on the offer to clean up.

Sitting back down on the same love seat he slept on Hiccup leaned back as Astrid sat down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. "So hows everyone feeling?"

"Ugh, Gobber's brew is kickin' my butt, Cuz." Snotlout's hand was pressed against his head, his face one of pain.

"Oh tough it up Snotlout you're a big boy, act like it!" Stoick's booming voice said as he walked into the room, Valka following behind him carrying a tray of water bottles and a bottle of pain killers. "Here you go kids, time to hydrate and take something to help with those nasty headaches." She thoughtfully passed out all the waters and deposited pain pills into any outstretched hand.

"Thanks Mom." Hiccup smiled at his mom as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"So it looks like everyone had a good time. Like Astrid said if anyone is up for it I have breakfast made. And oh Ruffnut remind me I have your veil finished. So don't leave without it, young lady." She wagged a playful finger in Ruffnut's direction.

"Ooohhhh thanks so much, Valka. One less thing off the list. We only have a few weeks left and I'm loosing my mind with all these last minute details." Fishlegs wrapped his arms around Ruffnut giving her a slight squeeze.

Astrid perked up at the talk about weddings, Hiccup knew even though she was as fierce as they come wedding talk always turned her instantly girly. She could gossip about the best flowers and dresses all day.

"Wedding details? Like what? I'm free most days so I can help you if you ever need it Ruffnut." She smiled at the other girl.

"Really? That would be awesome! Heather's stupid busy all the time and well I'm… _me_ …so wedding planning is a little rough."

"Well I did plan my own wedding so I should be able to help." Astrid told her with a smile.

The mention of his wedding seemed to get the rest of the groups attention because suddenly Hiccup could see his parents staring intently at him and Astrid. Their eyes filled with silent questions that he could only assume were about his above mentioned wedding. A wedding no one in this room was invited to…or even knew about up until a few weeks ago.

Tentatively his Mother spoke up first asking the question that he knew they all wanted to hear about. "Son, you know, you haven't told us anything about your wedding. Or even showed us a picture…" she smiled sadly at him. "I know your Father and I would love to hear about it."

"Or know why yu decided tu even get married so young." He heard his Father mumble under his breath, before his Mother was able to give him an elbow to the ribs. While rude it was a valid question, though Hiccup had no intention of explaining why to his parents.

Nervously scratching the back of his neck, "well-uh-well we just haven't really had time to talk about it but, but yeah we can tell you about it." It may have sounded like he didn't want to talk about the day he married the love of his life but in reality he was still feeling guilty for lying to Astrid earlier. He _never_ lied to his wife so this was new for him. So talking about the day they became man and wife was a bit like a knife to the gut at the moment.

As if on cue Astrid's sweet voice rang out, "we can do better than telling you about it how about we show you? My friend Jen recorded the whole thing for us. I have it on my computer, we'll plug it into the TV." Before anyone could even say anything she was already darting up and heading for the computer in their bedroom.

 _'Greeaaatttt because watching the happiest day of my life is going to make me feel even more like a dog than talking about it…'_ The knife twisted more as Hiccup smiled at everyone's excitement. ' _I just have to remember I'm doing this to protect her…and well myself.'_

* * *

"Ok like I said Jen recorded this so that's her talking behind the camera." Astrid told them as she plugged her laptop into the back of the TV.

Everyone present was sitting poised in their spots eagerly awaiting the video. None more so than his Mother with a wide smile on her face and hands clasped tightly in her lap.

Hiccup let out another sigh, _'stop thinking about it Hiccup and just enjoy this.'_ Letting out another sigh he resolved to focus on the wedding video and nothing else. The TV clicked on and the paused face of their friend Jen stared back at them. With a single click Astrid started the video.

The pretty brunette fluffed her hair a bit as she stared into the camera. "Alright we are here on this beautiful sunny day to witness two of my best friends getting married!" Jen turned the camera off herself and faced it forward towards a nice house before heading inside. "So I'm at Jeff's house where Hiccup is currently getting ready! Time to go interrogate a bit, this should be fun." Everyone in the room smiled a bit at Jen's eager personality.

Silently Jen opened the door to a bedroom and snuck the camera inside showing a 20 year old Hiccup in a khaki tailored suit and a white dress shirt and hunter green tie pacing back and forth in the room. "Astird, I love…no no no. Astrid, you mean…NO…ugh." The door Jen was hiding behind flung open the rest of the way causing the Hiccup in the video to jump in the air like a frightened cat.

Laughter roared through the room at his expense. Looking at his Mom he saw that while she was chuckling she had tears already lining her eyes and her bottom lip began to tremble. Knowing full well why she was getting emotional. She should have been there, in this moment with him and he denied her that.

 _'Oh Mom…'_

"JEN are you trying to kill me on my wedding day?!" Hiccup On the TV had a hand placed over his heart.

"Hiccup Haddock are you really still working on your vows?!" Hiccup grinned sheepishly at the camera. "You're getting married in-in like… AN HOUR!"

"I know, I know! I-I just can't get it right." Hiccup could be seen flopping down onto the bed in the room and then the camera following behind him before flopping down next to him.

"Hiccup what have I told you before when it comes to Astrid?" Her voice gentle now.

"Just tell her how I feel?" He tentatively answered.

"Exactly. I told you that when you were moaning about being in love with her but it took you punching out that Jock Chad to admit your feelings." All eyes in the room turned to him in shock at hearing about the infamous fight with Chad. Hiccup nervously chuckled and pointed forward trying to get them to watch the screen.

"So since you have nothing written, stop and just tell her what's on your heart. Ok?" Hiccup on the screen nodded and they could see a hand reach out and haul him to his feet.

"Hey why are you recording me anyways? Shouldn't you be gossiping with Astrid while she gets ready? Then just record the wedding later?"

A nervous cough could be heard, "well um Astrid actually asked me to come down here and record you. She uh-she wanted this on tape for uh…for-for your parents." Hiccup on the screen widened his eyes before they began to become glassy with tears. He ducked his head and quickly wiped his eyes before looked back at the camera. "Th-thanks Jen. Really."

"No problem lover boy now let's get you to your wedding. Astrid will slaughter both of us if you're late."

Hiccup nervously looked over at his parents trying to gauge their reactions so far at what they just saw. His Mother and Father both had looks of shock on their faces staring back at him. Obviously not expecting to find out the girl he was marrying, a girl they had never met would do such a thing for them. It was only a moment later that his Mother got out of her seat and moved forward to Astrid and embraced her. Giving her a tight squeeze and a grateful smile before sitting back down.

Looking back at the TV he saw that the camera had stopped to only start again with him about to get out of his Jeep.

* * *

 ***Flashback to the wedding***

Hiccup got out of his Jeep and stood for a moment to take in a few deep breaths, the salty ocean air filling his lungs instantly calming him. While he hadn't been raised by the ocean, very opposite actually, he found that it always had a calming effect on him. Very similar to how he felt in the woods. Maybe it was just nature it general that did it.

Looking over at Jen he saw the camera pointed in his direction and gave it a small smile and wave before looking back out at the ceremony site that he and Astrid had chosen. It took very little debate for the two to decide on this place since it held such special meaning for them. The place was where the two had their very first official date. An old historic light house perched on steep cliffs that dropped into the beautiful Pacific Ocean.

They had set up the ceremony location to the left of the light house where there was an old stone pathway that led to a small stone patio with a stone half wall on the back of it keeping anyone from going over the cliffs but not blocking the sight of the ocean. They had lined the stone pathway on both sides with 30 or so white chairs. Keeping the decorations minimal, the two had decided on letting the natural beauty of the location shine through. Only putting glass containers filled with lit candles down the aisle and randomly on the stone patio around them. Since the ceremony was at sun set it would create a nice atmosphere. Anyways, any flowers they tried to put out would probably get blown away in the ocean breeze.

The biggest surprise about the whole thing was that this light house didn't usually do weddings. The city wanted to always keep it open to the public so closing it for a wedding was something they just didn't do. Thankfully, Jeff knew someone on the city council who owed him a favor so the light house was currently 'closed for repairs'.

"So you getting nervous Hiccup?" He was broken out of his thoughts by Jen's question. _'Was he nervous? Yes.'_ Though not because he was marrying Astrid that was probably the most natural thing he could do. Like breathing. No, he was nervous because of other things. Mainly about the future and all that it would hold for him and Astrid. A lot of changes were coming and he wasn't quiet sure he was ready for them.

"Um, yeah a bit…that's normal right?" He nervously chuckled.

Jen socked him in the arm. _'What's with all these girls punching me?'_ "Of course you goof, now let's get you in place. It looks like most of guest are here."

The two friends set off towards the ceremony site, greeting everyone as he passed. Giving hugs to Astrid's track team members and hand shakes to their boyfriends/girlfriends. Then moving on to some of his buddies that he met in class, good guys, nerdy but he fit in well with them. They honestly reminded him of a bunch of Fishlegs. He chuckled at the thought of his friend from his life before he came here.

A nostalgic pang hit him in the chest and he wondered if his friends and family would be excited about his wedding. If his friends would have helped him get ready or if his parents would have been sitting in the front row. Beaming proudly at their son as he marries the women of his dreams. Hell, maybe his Dad would have walked Astrid down the aisle. Sadly he realized all were questions he would never know the answer to…because they weren't there. They didn't know he was getting married…they didn't know _anything_ about his life right now.

Feeling a firm hand on his shoulder caused him to turn to where he found Jeff, his mentor and surrogate Father figure standing behind him. An understanding smile on his face, it only took a moment before Hiccup had turned completely and embraced the man. The hug only lasted for a moment before they separated. "I'm proud of you Henry." Jeff had never taken to calling him Hiccup, maybe because he was his boss. Who knows.

"Thanks Jeff. I-I owe you a lot and I don't just mean getting us this place to get married at. You and Mary have done so much for me…for Astrid and I. We can't thank you enough." Jeff gave him another understand look.

"You two are meant for each other. Before meeting Astrid you were barely just existing but once you met her I saw you come to life. Now…well now, you are just making official what everyone else knows. That the two of you belong to each other, forever. I know the future is scary Hiccup but with her by your side and you by hers I know the two of you can make it, whatever challenges come your way." Jeff pulled him into another quick hug before releasing him and patting his back.

"Now get into place son you have a beautiful lady to marry!" The two laughed before Hiccup started walking towards the stone patio where the officiant was already standing. After a quick greeting she pointed to where he needed to stand, which he did and he faced out to the crowd. He could see Jen sitting in the front row, camera still pointed at him. He wondered briefly if she had caught that whole interaction between him and Jeff. _'I wonder what my Dad would think if he saw that…what am I saying he never ever will.'_

Hiccup's eyes glanced over the crowd again everyone was in their seats now, knowing the time for the ceremony to start was now. Just as he did one more sweep over the crowd he noticed movement coming from the parking lot.

That's when he saw her.

Granted she was a ways away and her friend was walking beside her but the blonde hair and white dress gave him no doubt that it was her. She was here. His Astrid. _His bride_.

With every step that she took closer to him he felt his heart rate increase. So much so that he was sure by the time that she actually made it to his side he would be dead from a heart attack. As she came more into focus he could finally see how truly beautiful she was. She looked like a Goddess on earth.

She had left her hair loose, cascading down her back in soft curls. He could almost feel her soft hair now. His fingers lacing through it. Her dress was what made him think initially of her as a Goddess. It had small off the shoulder straps of lace that led to a lace bodice that ended just below her chest where gauzy fabric flowed out gently, just barely touching the ground. He was pretty sure it was called an empire waist dress.

If all of that didn't steal his breath away enough he had to choke back a gasp as he looked back up to her lightly made up face that held a small sweet smile and then moved his eyes up even more. That's where he found a delicate flower hair wreath made of babysbreath and small roses.

Over a year ago the two had been talking about who knows what and he had offhandedly mentioned that an old tradition in his town was for brides to wear hair wreaths. Usually in flowers but some people did delicate metal ones as well but regardless the tradition still stood. He even told her about how his mother had one made of evergreens since his Father and Mother were married in the winter. It was a small detail but one unique to him. To his home.

And Astrid choose to wear one. Just like she would if they were getting married in Berk. So she would be part of his family. _His family._

The tears he had felt prickling at his eyes became almost to overwhelming to keep back any longer. A few stubborn ones worked their way past and slid down his face. He normally would have wiped them away immediately, a sign of weakness not tolerated most of his life, but right now that wouldn't have been possible. Since breathing and keeping his heart from exploding out of his chest was almost to difficult.

Astrid reached the beginning of the short stone pathway where she paused as the guest rose from their seats, before continuing her way towards him. The gentle smile never faltering and her eyes never leaving his for a moment. He seemed to be lost in a sea of blue as she got closer and closer. Deeper than the ocean behind him. Making the last of his resolve at holding back his tears leave him entirely, a few more tears crept down his face now to add to the previous ones.

Finally, after what felt like years she was at his side, the woman he was about to vow to love for eternity, was standing in front of him. Astrid quickly handed her matching babysbreath and small rose bouquet to her friend in the front row before turning back to face him. Silently she reached forward with both hands and cupped his wet cheeks, her thumbs gently wiping away the tears. Eyes never for a second leaving his own as she grinned choking back her own sob she let a few tears slip out from her blue eyes.

He knew there was a certain flow that goes to weddings. The bride walks down the aisle, the bride and groom exchange vows, they kiss and then proceed happily off to the rest of their lives. No where in that list does it say the groom breaks down openly crying with his bride in front of their guest. Which is exactly what happened when Hiccup saw the few tears run down his fiercely strong brides face. He quickly reached forward grasping her around the waist and pulling her to his chest and burying his face into her neck. Both letting out all the emotions they had pent up.

He's not sure how long they stayed like that, clinging to one another, probably only seconds but it felt like an eternity. Taking a few shuddering breaths he pulled back and gave her a quick kiss to her forehead before letting out a nervous chuckle when he looked at the guest, who seemed to be just as emotional as the two. Not many dry eyes stared back at him, making him feel a bit better.

"Well that was quiet an entrance." The officiant said which everyone in attendance gave a small chuckle to. "Shall we get started then?" Receiving nods from both Hiccup and Astrid she began her pre-written speech. It's not that Hiccup didn't care what she was saying but truthfully he couldn't focus on anything being said as he stood hand in hand with his bride. Looking over her sweet face as her eyes darted from the officiants to his own, clearly paying more attention than himself. Her sweet smile never leaving her face and it was then that Jeff and Jen's word came back to him.

 _'Speak from the heart. Everything will be ok as long as she is by your side.'_

"Astrid and Hiccup have decided to write their own vows before they exchange rings and Astrid has decided to go first." She inclined her head towards his bride.

Astrid's friend from the front row handed her his ring and she positioned it in front of his hand before taking a soft breath and beginning.

"Hiccup, I've always had very good friends in my life. Friends that I would almost consider family. They filled the void in my life after my parents died. I celebrated holidays and birthdays with them and was living a happy full life…at least I thought I was. Until I met you. Something was different about you, right from the start. Something that stirred feelings in me I had never felt." She took a deep shuttering breath, "at first I didn't know what it was I felt but after spending time with you I realized I was in love with you. I had fallen in love with your messy auburn hair, your crooked smile, your rampant sarcasm and all your unique qualities but most importantly…I fell in love with you because you made me feel like I was home. Safe, secure and loved unconditionally. Something I haven't had for a long time. Not since my parents had been alive." Another deep shuttering breath and a few sniffs from the crowd were heard as she continued.

"So Hiccup I vow to keep loving you, all of you and I vow that no matter where we go you'll always have a home with me. Just like you always make me feel like I'm home...just because I'm with you. This I vow to you as your wife." She finished by slipping his wedding band onto his finger and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Breathing was almost impossible at this point for Hiccup. His chest tightening up so many times during Astrid's vows that he was sure he was going to die from lack of oxygen. There was just something about hearing the woman he loved proclaim her love for him in front of so many people. Now it was his turn to go, hopefully he wouldn't screw it up to badly.

"Hiccup your vows for Astrid." The officiant said with a pleasant smile on her face towards him.

Reaching into his pocket Hiccup pulled out her ring and placed it before her finger with trembling hands. Inhaling deeply and exhaling Hiccup began.

"Astrid…I-I'm a mess." Everyone present laughed, knowing all to well how true that statement was. "Truly, I've always been clumsy and forgetful. I get into more awkward situations than you would think is possible. My sarcasm and jokes can be painful at times. I become hyper focused on my projects and I forget to eat and sleep and Hell I only have one leg." More laughs came from the guests, "but despite all of that you still saw me…the _real_ me. You saw past what everyone including myself saw and you loved me. And after a while I started to see that guy too and I-I can _never_ thank you enough or love you enough to show you how grateful I am that you believed in me. The real me not what everyone else saw…so the best I could come up with was marrying you." Astrid laughed as tears trailed down her face.

"Astrid I vow to never give up on you like you've never given up on me. And I vow to show you the love that you showed me, a love that came with no expectations or limits. A love that was truer than anything I've ever felt because you're the first person to just love me for me. So I vow to love you…for you, Astrid. I don't know what the future holds for us Ast but I know we can overcome anything as long as we're together, this I vow to you as your Husband." He gingerly slid the ring onto her finger.

Her smile lit up as she looked down at the custom band he had designed a surprise for today. They entwined hands again as the officiant started speaking again, "Hiccup and Astrid, marriage is not easy. It takes dedication to stick through the hard times and trust in one another to know where the other persons heart is at, but most of all I takes love. Love is the core. It's the reason you two are here. With it you will be able to overcome anything and your marriage will flourish and grow along with the two of you."

The officiant took a breath and smiled at them, "Hiccup and Astrid you have both made your vows in front of family and friends today. Vows that I know you both fully intend to keep so it is with my pleasure to declare you two husband and wife. Hiccup you may…oh well...he's already doing it."

Hiccup didn't even let her finish before he had surged forward grabbing both sides of Astrid's face and pulling her into a deep kiss. His emotions completely overtaking him after they were declared husband and wife. He wished he could get lost in the feeling of her soft lips on his own but there was a crowd of people standing in front of them, clapping and cheering for the newly married pair. Reluctantly, Hiccup pulled away resting his forehead on hers, staring into her blue eyes both grinning like fools. They separated a moment later and faced their guests hand in hand.

Astrid reached over for her bouquet before the two went happily down the aisle and toward their reception. The reception was held at Jeff's house in his back yard under the stars where the two danced and celebrated their marriage with friends for hours.

* * *

 ***back to present***

Hiccup stood up and shut the computer, cautiously he looked around at his family and friends hoping their reactions were favorable. His eyes first fell on his Mom who was quietly sobbing with his Father's arm around her shoulders. _'Oh this doesn't look good…'_

Next he glanced over at his friends and all of them including Snotlout had their mouths hanging open as they stared blankly at the TV past him. Just as he was about to start apologizing profusely his mother launched from her spot and into his stunned arms crying onto his chest. He carefully wrapped his arms around her still confused if this was good crying or bad crying. Glancing at his wife, he saw her smiling at the scene. _'What. Is. Happening?'_ was all that was running through his mind.

"Hiccup…" Ruffnut said and than paused bringing all attention to her, "that was…the most romantic damn thing I've _ever_ seen. It was like a freaking movie Haddock! How are Fish and I supposed to compare to that!" She was waving her hand at the blank TV. That's when everyone else started laughing including his Mother who was still pressed to his chest.

Pulling away from his chest, his mother looked up at him with watery eyes, "Son I am so proud of you."

"Oh Mom, don't-"

"No Hiccup, you found and married the woman you love. I am so proud of you. Thank you for letting us watch this." She rested her head again on his chest pulling him into another hug. Resting his cheek on his Mothers head Hiccup relaxed and finally let go of all his worries for the first time in a while.

 **Well there it is folks their wedding. I loved writing this chapter. Seriously I love me some angst and drama but dang romance and fluff gets me every time.**

 **So I wanted to address 'the secret', all I'm going to say is give Hiccup a chance. Don't rake him over the coals yet, there are definitely reasons for keeping this secret from his Berk folks. When I finally reveal it, (like in 2 chapters or so) in what will be the last flashback I think you will all understand why he didn't want it to come out. Also who's to say Astrid doesn't know it…. :O Have fun with that nugget.**

 **Until next time and as always y'all are amazing and your reviews/favs/follows make writing this story soooo much better!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The wind whipped through Hiccup's hair as he drove through the backroads towards downtown Berk. It was early enough in the morning that the July heat hadn't set in yet but since it was July there was no cold morning chill in the air. Making it just right to have the top off of his Jeep and enjoy himself. Hiccup drove for another ten minutes before downtown came into view. The shops down the street from his building had just started opening up. All the owners began flipping their signs and setting up their outdoor displays. Hiccup watched the process with happy fascination, pleased that he would be able to see the same process for many future mornings to come.

Pulling into a front parking spot, Hiccup saw that neither Heather or Eret were here yet which meant he was locked out until they showed up. So figuring he had a few minutes Hiccup pulled out his phone and started looking at his emails. He skimmed over several from Jeff and a few more from previous clients who he kept in contact with. Then he saw one from him and Astrid's friend Jen, she wanted to surprise Astrid by flying out in a couple months and wanted to know a good time.

Excited about the prospect of seeing their friend, Hiccup opened the calendar on his phone, bringing up the current weeks dates. Almost instantaneously his eyes flew to the date on Saturday. The phone began to tremble with his hands as he stared at the inconspicuous number. _'How could I have not realized it was coming so soon.'_

Glancing away from his phone Hiccup looked out his windshield and took a few deep breaths, trying to get his pulse and mind under control. Unfortunately, it didn't work because right then memories began flooding his mind, memories he so desperately wished he could change; only making his heart rate speed faster. Squinting his eyes tightly together Hiccup prayed to whoever was listening for help to stop them.

 _'If I can just make it past Saturday, deal with this in my own way, then I'll be ok, we'll be ok...they wont know. Maybe one day…but not now. I'm not ready for them to hate me for what I've done. I just got them all back…'_

A knock on the hood of his Jeep brought him abruptly out of the endless loop of terrible memories and back to reality where he found Heather standing in front of his Jeep with a look of concern on her face.

She walked slowly around to the driver side never taking her eyes off of him, the look of concern never leaving her face. "Are you ok Hiccup?"

Running a hand over his face he turned towards her and quickly slipped his phone in his pocket. "He-hey Heather. Yeah, no, no I'm fine." He stammered out pretty unconvincingly.

She reached through the door and put a hand on his shoulder, "you sure? Because it looks like you've seen a ghost."

 _'You have no idea.'_ Hiccup glanced at her hand and gently shifted so it dropped off his shoulder. "Nope, uh…completely fine, was just focused on my–my phone. Didn't hear you come up." He finished lamely.

She stared at him, eyebrow arched for a moment before shrugging, "alright, if you say so. Well Eret's not here yet," she mumbled something under her breath he didn't quiet catch, "BUT, I have the keys so let's go inside and wait for him." She moved away from the door so he could get out and headed for the front door.

Closing his eyes and taking yet another deep breath, Hiccup pushed down the thoughts running through his mind so he could focus on his work. _'Just get through this week Hiccup…Maybe-maybe I'll take Astrid away Saturday…that would be a good distraction.'_ With a renewed spirit Hiccup opened the door and followed Heather inside, determined to let his past sins ruin the present.

* * *

"So you haven't changed your mind mate?" Eret joked as he signed the paper work Heather had put in front of them.

"Nah, no changing my mind now. I love this place." Hiccup laughed as he watched the older man sign the legal documents. When Eret had first shown up an hour or so ago Hiccup had been pretty weary of the man, the meeting between him and Viggo still fresh in his mind. So at first he tried keeping the meeting completely professionally but within a matter of minutes of Eret joking he had almost completely dropped his guard. Now he hated to admit it but he was enjoying the mans company and if the circumstances were different he could really see the two being good friends.

Hiccup glanced in Heather's direction who was glaring slightly at Eret's back. _'Oh I guess there's that too.'_ Yet another reason why the two men really couldn't be friends.

"Alright I'm done." He set the pen down on the counter and turned to Hiccup with his hand extended. Grasping Eret's hand and giving it a firm shake Hiccup smiled at him. "Great, now the fun begins." Hiccup released his hand and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Hopefully I won't screw it up."

"Don't be so down on yourself. If you want I can help you out. I know the building pretty well." Hiccup contemplated the offer for a minute before Heather jumped into the conversation stopping him.

"Hiccup will have more than enough help from Snotlout and Tuffnut when they get here, Eret. Your part is done." She told him in a clipped manner leaving very little room for argument. Unless you were Eret and then it seemed there was always room for arguing with Heather.

"Now wait just a minute, Heather. When did you start speaking for Hiccup? It seems to me that job, if Hiccup needed it, would go to his _wife_ , not _you_." He snapped back, smirking towards the end. Seeing this ending in a similar way as the last time the two got together, Hiccup decided to try and step in and play the mediator.

With his hands raised like he was trying to calm down two wild animals Hiccup stood between the two exes, "whoa, guys-uh calm down. N-no need for…" He would have continued if not for a knock on the front door frame that drew all of their attentions. Standing in the doorway, wearing a breezy summer dress and sandals and carrying what looked like a pastry box was none other than Astrid herself.

"H-hheeeyyyyy Milady!" Hiccup quickly darted away from the other two people in the room and over to his wife, exceptionally thankful for the distraction. Greeting her with a quick kiss to her lips, he look down at what was in her hands. "Donuts?"

"Yup, I knew the workers would be here soon so I got them donuts. Have to bribe them since they have to work for you and all." Her grin spread as she walked past him and set the donuts on the counter they had just been signing paperwork on. Turning around she greeted the other two people standing there silently.

"Heather," she gave a nod and a smile, "its good to see you." Heather put on a big smile, "oh hey! Didn't think we would see you today, what a nice surprise." There was a tense silence as the two women stood there and stared at each other, neither one saying anything else; just staring. Hiccup's eyes darting between them, terrified to say anything and have them launch on him.

"Now who is this?" The words came from Eret to his side, effectively breaking the tension between the two women and drawing their attention in Eret's direction. Never in his life had Hiccup ever felt compelled to kiss another man but right now he could kiss Eret for speaking up. That was until the man opened his mouth again, "my name is Eret, may I have the pleasure of knowing the name of such a beautiful woman?"

 _'Aanndd now I would rather punch you than kiss you,'_ Hiccup thought before quickly rushing to Astrid's side, slinking an arm around her waist and gesturing with the other. "Eret this is my wife, Astrid…Haddock…Astrid Haddock. We're married. Together...married together." He emphasized by pulling her tighter to his side.

Eret let out a hearty laugh as he reached forward and patted Hiccup on the shoulder, "well you lucky dog! It's nice to meet you Astrid, I'm enjoying working with Hiccup and I can tell I'm going to enjoy it even more now." He grinned suavely in her direction. _'Never mind I hate him…'_

* * *

"So what do you think? You like it?" Hiccup asked as he finished a quick tour of his new office for Astrid. The two ending in a back office area.

"Hiccup it's great, really. With the way you described things I can practically see it already." She told him as she walked up to him and slipped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. He eagerly wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. He tried to enjoy the calm between the two but at the back of his mind the thoughts he had earlier started to surface again. Knowing he couldn't bring up the bulk of his thoughts and feelings–no–had no right to bring them up to her. So he thought about his other idea and decided to see what she thought about it.

Pulling back enough to see her face he asked the question that was burning his brain, "hey, um, what do you think about maybe going, uh, hiking Saturday?" He immediately felt Astrid stiffen in his arms and she looked him directly in the eye. Which he was only able to hold for a second before averting his gaze.

"I-is that what you want to do Saturday?" Came her her soft reply her eyes still searching his face. Darting between her eyes and the floor he shrugged, "um well sure, we-we could take Toothless. I-I know he would like it." He finished pathetically and pulled away from her completely.

Astrid paused before giving him a single nod and headed for the door, "your Mom needed help at the house so I-I should go." She stopped at the doorway and looked back at him, "I love you Hiccup, I'll see you later tonight?" Her tone sounded sad but hopeful.

Hiccup took a breath before plastering a grin on his face and spinning around, "of course Ast, I'll-I'll see you later. Love you Milady." And with that she left out the door they came in. Leaving Hiccup standing in the middle of the room wondering, _'am I doing the right thing? Maybe-maybe I should…no…I can't. It's all my fault.'_

* * *

Work on the building started immediately, Hiccup had set a grueling schedule for himself hoping to get everything up and running in only a few weeks. He was desperate to start seeing his clients again, so if it meant some sleepless nights to get it done he would.

Which is why by Thursday evening as he was typing away on his laptop, going on maybe and hour or two of sleep, he was barely able to listen to Snotlout as he endlessly rambled.

"And then Tuff and I saw this _hottt_ chick at the gas station…"

"Uh huh…," hiccup mumbled as he looked over numbers on a spreadsheet.

"You wouldn't believe the pair of…," Snotlout made some obscene gesture that he didn't pay attention to.

"Wow…," he began reading over yet another email from Jeff.

"Oh that reminds me! We were thinking of all hanging out Saturday, no firm plans yet but like picking you and Astrid up in the morning and us spending all day together. I have a feeling Ruff is wanting to rope us into doing wedding stuff but whatever." He finished with a shrug and stared at Hiccup waiting for a response.

"Hiccup?...Cuz?"

Looking away from the computer briefly he looked over at his cousin, he had no idea what he had just asked him but nodded anyways."oh sure, sounds good."

Snotlout sprung up, "great well I'm out of here. I'll see you tomorrow!" Hiccup nodded absently again and went back to his computer, prepared for another long night ahead of him.

 **Lots of thoughts and feelings in this chapter. So the next chapter will be the chapter of hiccup's secret and the last of the flashbacks. It's going to be a rough one people just warning you.**

 **As always thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows. Oh btw we passed 200 reviews! Y'all! Amazing!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Hiccup stumbled through the door late Friday night absolutely exhausted from his week working at the new office. Slowly he made his way into his and Astrid's bedroom where he found his sleeping wife and dog. Hearing him enter Toothless raised his head but then lowered it when he saw who it was, going right back to sleep. As he made his way to the bed Hiccup left a trail of clothing behind him, not caring about the mess he was making. All he was focused on was the lush bed in front of him and the sleep he would be having soon.

So with an unceremonious thump his prosthetic fell to the ground and he fell into his bed. Hiccup let out another yawn as he crawled under the covers his eyes already half closed when he laid his head down on his pillow. As he drifted off to sleep he had a sudden nagging feeling in the back of his mind, a feeling that said he was forgetting something, something important. Unfortunately for him his exhaustion won out and he drifted off to sleep before he could figure out what was so important.

* * *

Hiccup scrunched his eyes tightly together trying to block out the light that was flooding into his room. Realizing he was becoming more awake by the second Hiccup forced himself over, away from the window, so he could try and go back to sleep without the light bothering him.

He laid there for a moment in his new position willing his now awake mind to turn off and let him back to sleep but unfortunately for him that was not going to happen. Slowly raising himself off the bed Hiccup noticed two things, Astrid and Toothless were no where to be found and it was a lot later than in he morning than he realized. Grabbing his phone he clicked it on and read the time, 9:25.

"Geez, guess all that not sleeping did me in. Well it's a good thing I don't have a set work schedule yet and can just show up whenever." He slipped out of bed dragging his feet over to the dresser and pulling out a pair of pajama pants and an old t-shirt and covered his boxer clad body. Trudging out his bedroom he moved sleepily in to the kitchen, where he found his Mother sitting at the kitchen table.

"Mornin' Mom." He said with a yawn as he walked toward the coffee maker.

Not taking her eyes off her book that she was reading she greeted him, "morning to you as well. Nice to see you, first time in a few days." She shut her book and looked over at him. "How goes the work on the building?"

After filling his cup all the way to the top he moved to sit down beside her at the table. "The building is going great. At this rate we'll be done in a few weeks with the construction and Jeff already has several people he's hired to come work here so hopefully soon we'll be up and running and taking clients." He shrugged and drank some of his coffee, feeling his energy raise as the warmth set into his system.

"Exciting! I'll have to drop by one day and see it. Bring you and the boys some lunch." She gave him a good once over, " I know you're not eating like you should young man." Hiccup shook his head and gave a small chuckle while Valka looked taken aback. "What? Don't you remember? You used to get going on something in that workshop of yours outside and I wouldn't see you for days!"

"Oh I remember," he said as his mind went back to his days before and after the accident that took his leg.

Before the accident he would spend his time in his workshop designing little inventions. Most of which never worked and generally caused more damage than anything else, never detering him from creating more. Then after his accident the workshop begun to serve a completely different purpose. No longer was he designing mostly useless inventions now he worked on designing his prosthetics. Really good ones at that. It was where the love for his work was born and he had even used some of his old designs for current clients. His unique design for prosthetics turning out to be highly desirable.

Other than a place to do his secret designs the workshop was also used as a hideaway, to get away from his family and friends. Before he lost his leg he was already an accident prone odd kid but after loosing his leg, well the amount of screwing up reached levels never before seen. Which led to the dissolving of him and his Father's relationship and the feeling of being completely useless to his friends and family intensified. Not helped by them treating him like glass and pointing out every single time he screwed up.

So he would hide away for hours, days and live in his own little world where he was doing what he loved and the people that he loved supported and believed in him.

 _'Funny how it took going clear across the US to find actually that. Only to come back here and sometimes feel like that kid in the workshop all over again.'_

Hiccup let go of his thoughts and looked back at his Mother who had began reading again. "Maybe, I should go take a look at the ol' workshop." He thought aloud.

Valka looked up at him with an amused expression, "oh Son, I turned it into my she shed years ago. Put all your stuff in boxes in the attic." She took a sip of her coffee.

"You turned it into what?! Mooommm that was my space." He stared at her horrified that she would just erase such a pivotal part of his child hood.

"A she shed Son. It's like a man cave but for women, all the rage. I have my book club meetings out there with the ladies. Besides, you lost any say in what happened to it when you left." She narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger in his direction.

"Oh come on Mom, _she shed_ … _book club meetings_ …gah!" He dramatically covered his face with his hands and shook his head. "What has happened to my Mother?" Came his muffled question from behind his hands.

"She had a lot of time to fill, hence the she shed, book club and dogs." Valka stood up and walked to the sink dumping the rest of her drink and rinsing out her cup once she was done. "Speaking of time, what are you doing this lovely Saturday?"

The question was innocent enough but the moment it left her mouth and registered in his brain he felt like he had been struck with lightening. ' _Saturday…oh God…its SATURDAY.'_

Standing up so quickly his chair fell backwards, Hiccup whipped around to face his Mother who now wore a look of shock on her face. "Hicc–"

"Whe-where's Astrid?! Ha-have you seen her?!" His frantic tone causing Valka to walk around the counter towards him wearing a very concerned look on her face.

"Son? What's the matter?" She gently rested her hand on his arm, which he flung off quickly when he grabbed his hair. Practically ripping it from the root and began to pace.

"I-I should have been awake before her. Th-that was the plan. Take her away for the day…damn it!" His pleading eyes turned back to his Mother. "I need to find her!" Still in a state of shock his Mother opened and closed her mouth similar to a fish several times before responding. "I-I think she-she took Toothless for a run…Son what's–" but before she could finish Hiccup was already sprinting off towards the front door. His bare foot and prosthetic slapping hard on the floor.

Just as he was passing his Father's office, Stoick opened the door, coming out to see what all the commotion was about. "Hiccup?" Not slowing down Hiccup ran right past him without acknowledging his presence. Which only led to two parents yelling for him as he flung open the door looking for his wife.

Mid morning light hit him instantly, blinding him for a second before he regained his vision and took in his surroundings. Making a sweep of the property, he was surprised to find two vehicles that belong to Snotlout and Fishlegs having just come to a stop in the driveway and his friends beginning to climb out. Confusion written all over their faces as they saw his pajama clad frantic form.

Not giving them even a second glance Hiccup's eyes swept around again as his heart beat wildly in his chest. His gaze reached the edge of the forest and that's when he saw her. Stepping out of the forest maybe twenty feet or so away, Toothless by her side, was Astrid. She raised her head and her swollen red eyes and tear streaked face met his.

They stared at each other for what seemed like and eternity, lost in the others gaze, not giving any notice to all the onlookers they had. Hiccup made the first move between the pair, only taking a step, before Astrid's rang out for all to hear. Asking him a question that chilled the blood in his veins.

"Have you forgotten him?" She fiercely asked while she stared him down, a tear slipping down her cheek.

Hiccup's thoughts raced at her question leaving him unable to speak and only able to give a short shake of his head to answer her.

' _No. Never.'_

At his answer the anger on Astrid's face intensified, "then why, Hiccup?! Why do act like he was never here, like he never existed?!" Her anger was accompanied by a look of agony as more tears rushed down her face. "You-you just wanted to go hiking today like…like it was just another day! WHY when you knew what today was?!"

Standing stock still Hiccup listened to his wife scream, heard her words, felt her pain, knowing the exact pain she felt because it was currently coursing through his veins. A pain that tortured him constantly, day in and day out but he would never…could never tell her that. Only because...he was the root of it.

 _'He caused this pain.'_

So instead he pushed it down and acted fine, acted like the man he was before that fateful day two years ago; when most of the time he felt more like the useless shell of himself from prior to meeting Astrid.

Now it seemed though, the time for pretending and lying was over. She finally saw through his act and was calling him out for it. Time to come clean and just the _thought_ of that terrified him more than almost anything he had ever faced.

Seemingly frustrated with his silence, Astrid marched the rest of the way up to him and grabbed onto his shirt with shaking hands. "WHY HICCUP?!"

Her last visceral scream towards him finally triggered something deep inside of him. Something he had been keeping locked up for two year now because he didn't feel he deserved to express it…even feel it.

His grief.

"BECAUSE IT WAS MY FAULT!" He screamed with as much intensity as she did. It felt like he had opened the flood gates to all his pain that he had been keeping back, with that simple sentence. Tears instantly sprung from his eyes rolling down his cheeks and choked sobs erupted from his mouth. His whole body had begun to shake as he felt Astrid let go of his shirt and he heard her small voice or his loud sobbing.

"N-no Hiccup that's not true...the wreck…was an accident, the police–."

"S-said it was m-my fault. They-they didn't find an-anything wrong with the-the brakes. I-I just n-never told y-you."

His legs began to feel weak as the truth finally came out once and for all. Raising his head with the last bit of strength that he had he looked her in the eye. Those eyes that he had loved since the moment he had gazed into them. Now though they looked at him in shock and horror.

"I-it was my fa-fault…I-I killed our Son." And then the world went black.

* * *

 ***Trigger warning for miscarriage/stillborn death***

He could hear soft whispering around him, what they were saying he couldn't tell but their hushed whispers were drawing his attention. Bringing him further and further out of sleep. Once he was more awake he noticed that he was lying down on a soft surface and a gentle pressure was on his hand. Trying to figure out what exactly it was he decided to give it a weak squeeze.

A hand was holding his.

"Hiccup?" Astrid's soft voice broke through beside him and all the hushed whispering stopped instantly. As if her voice was the key to his consciousness, all the events of the morning came rushing back to him.

Finding Astrid. The screaming. The damn finally truth coming out and finally him passing out in the driveway.

' _Just great.'_

He didn't want to answer her, or open his eyes and see their condemning gazes but he knew he had no choice so he pried his eyes open painfully. The first sight to greet him was the sight of his wife's tear streaked face and worried blue eyes. _'God I just keep making it worse and worse.'_ Raising their conjoined hands he brushed his knuckles against her cheek in a silent apology. Not that it would ever be enough for his sins.

His eyes left her and swept to the others in the room and to his surprise he was not met with looks of disgust and anger but instead they all wore looks of concern. Even his Father.

Fully awake now, Hiccup let go of Astrid's hand and pulled himself into a sitting position, his eyes cast down. "So I-I'm sure Astrid has told you what happened by now. I understand if–."

"She hasn't said anything Son." Came the watery response from his Mother. Hiccup snapped his eyes up to meet her teary ones and then over to Astrid.

She gave him a shrug, "yo-you always said you wanted to tell them and-and I think you need to explain what you said earlier, Hiccup." She wiped a tear that fell from her eye. "You lie-lied about what the police told you?" Her voice wavered half way through the question.

He let out another sigh and down castes his eyes again, "y-yes. They said-they said there was no-nothing wrong with the brakes and-and it was all my fault. The whole thing was my fault." Fresh tears prickled at his eyes and he grasped his hair in his shame.

"But Hiccup, that makes no sense! I remember the brakes not working…it's last thing I do remember."

Snapping his head up at Astrid's confused response Hiccup stared her down an intense fury seething from him. "Don't you think I don't know that?! I've gone over that horrible night a million times and it makes no sense! The brakes they…and the truck…but then they said..."

"SON!" Stoick's commanding voice stopped Hiccup's ramblings short and all attention was brought to him. He slowly walked up to him, kneeling directly beside Astrid and looked him in the eye with the most gentle and concerned look Hiccup had ever seen. Even after he had lost his leg his Father hadn't looked at him like that.

"Hiccup, you're not making any sense Son. Why don't you start at the beginning?"

"The beginning huh…well then we have to go back before Astrid and I got married."

* * *

 ***Flashback***

Hiccup stared precariously at the load in his arms; Chinese food was balancing on top of the mail he had just picked up and that was on a few books he picked up from the library. Which he planned on studying the rest of the evening while he consumed unhealthy amounts of Chinese food and coffee. The only obstacle that stood in the way of his plans was the front door that led to his and Astrid's apartment.

He smiled thinking about the few months that the two had now spent living together. It took a bit of adjusting in the beginning but now the two had found themselves in a happy rhythm. Also it didn't hurt things to be able to share a bed together and be able to do other _activities_ whenever they so wished.

Living with his girlfriend. Going to school. A great paying job. _'If my family and friends could see me now.'_

He chuckled and reached out grasping the knob of the door careful to not disturb what he held. Once he heard the click he stuck a foot out and pushed the door open and slipped inside. Nothing even jostling. Mentally patting himself on the back he swept his eyes to the living room directly in front of him and found Astrid sitting on the couch staring intensely at something in her hand.

Curious, Hiccup took a few steps to get a better look at what she held tightly in her grasp. It was a long stick shape, with a little window, it almost looked like a… _'oh God…'_ The moment Astrid's worried face found his, his arms went limp and everything came crashing down.

* * *

"What are we going to do Hiccup?" Astrid asked beside him on the couch, where he had joined her only moments ago. After he got over his initial shock, he stepped over the discarded dinner and books and joined her.

Running a hand down his face as he thought through their options: abortion, adoption, keeping the baby; it was all to overwhelming to take in. "Well the balls kind of in your court for, uh, most of the options currently and I-I'll support whatever you choose." He reached over and grabbed her hand that still had the pregnancy test in it.

"B-but I will say I don't hate the idea of keeping it…" he glanced shyly over at her to see her reaction. He wasn't lying, the idea of giving up their baby, even one so poorly timed as this one, hurt.

So he was pleasantly surprised and happy to see a small smile forming on her face, "I don't know if the world can handle two of you, Hiccup."

A smile now growing on his own face, "well I guess that's where your genes come in. Cancel out all of my…well this." He moved his hands over the front of him.

Letting out a laugh Astrid turned to Hiccup, bumping his knees with her own, "you just gestured to all of you." She reached over and caressed his cheek, "and I happen to like all of you…but I swear, if this child has your level of sarcasm I'll loose my mind."

Hiccup let out a full laugh and reached forward and hugged her to his chest. Was he still terrified, yes, but he knew with the two working as a team, they could do anything.

 _'Which only leaves, one more thing to do.'_

Abruptly letting her go and standing up Hiccup walked with a purpose towards his desk, opening the drawer and pulling out a small box. Turning around he heard Astrid gasp in shock and her eyes go wide at what he was holding.

"I wasn't planning on doing it this way, or well...this soon," he chuckled and knelt down in front of Astrid. "But lucky for you I already had the ring." He opened up the small box to reveal a white gold band inlaid with diamonds and a beautiful large round cut Aquamarine stone in the center of it.

"I-I know it's not a diamond but-but when I saw it…it reminded me of your eyes." He said as he looked up into those same blue eyes.

"Hiccup…it's beautiful…" she reached forward to grasp the ring, only to have her hand batted away playfully by his own. "Hey now, I haven't done the most important part yet. Slow down." He grinned at her surprised face.

"Astrid Hofferson, would you have make me happier than I could ever imagine and be my wife? I promise to take care of you and the little one with everything I am. You both are the most important things in my life and I couldn't…I couldn't imagine going through this next part without you by my side, as my wife. Like I always dreamed y-you would be." He barely got the end out as the tears prickled at his eyes and his throat tightened up. Staring at Astrid he could tell she was in the same boat as he was, as all she could do was wordlessly nod and hold out her trembling hand.

As he slid the ring on her finger, he pulled her into a fierce kiss; pouring out all the emotions that he felt for her and their future: love, joy, disbelief…terror. He felt it all at once…but he knew they would get through it. Together.

* * *

"I still can't believe it's a boy!" Astrid said as she stroked her belly in the passenger seat beside him.

"You've been saying that for weeks now Ast." He reached over and gave her belly a rub, a kick from his Son causing a big smile to light his face.

"I just feel bad for the little guy. He has no idea what he's got in store for him in the future. A lanky awkward fishbone. Sorry little bud." He smiled at her belly genuinely happy to be having a Son. A Son that would be here in only a few short months.

Thinking back to all that had happened in the last six months, tended to make his head spin. The pregnancy. Their wedding. Finding Toothless. And now just counting down the months until they met their Son. His life was busy and crazy but he was loving every second and wouldn't change a thing.

"Hiccup, have you thought more about contacting your parents? Your time clock is ticking down pretty fast babe." She emphasized with another belly rub.

 _'Nothing except this conversation…'_

"I-I know Ast its-its just I don't feel like hearing that level of screaming and disappointment right now." He waved his right hand around as his left gripped the steering wheel. "Can you imagine how the conversation would go? Oh hey Mom and Dad. How's it going? Oh by the way I'm married and you both are going to be Grandparents! And, oh, it's a boy." He brought his right hand back to the steering wheel and gripped it tightly.

"My ears wouldn't stop ringing for weeks with how loud my Dad would yell." She shook her head beside him and he could almost feel her disapproving glare. "Can-can't we just wait till he's like eighteen or something?" He gave a joking chuckle only to receive a smack on the leg by his wife.

 _'Yeah…didn't think that would work'_

Letting out a sigh he focused back on the road as they made their way home. They were on a back road that they had driven a thousand times. One he could probably do blindfolded. As they went down the slight hill towards a four way intersection, Hiccup went to press the brakes, knowing now was the time to but as he applied pressure on the brakes he felt something significantly wrong. They felt almost spongy only slowing them down slightly until finally the brake depressed all the way to the floor and nothing happened. They stopped working.

He tried pumping them a few more times, knowing sometimes Astrid's older car could be tricky, but still nothing. They were speeding up and heading straight for the intersection. He saw no one was stopped ahead of them which bought him a little time but not much. His last option was to pull the emergency brake and pray it would stop them in time.

"Astrid, I need you to hold on." His assertive voice cut through the car surprising her.

"Hiccup wha–"

"The breaks, they don't work." The empty intersection was coming up quickly, "HOLD ON!" Hiccup pulled the emergency brake and prayed it would stop them. The cars tires squealed in distress as the e-brake tried its hardest to stop them on their descent down the hill. Hiccup firmly pressed on the steering wheel with his left hand while his right shot out in front of Astrid. Trying to be an extra level of security for her.

The car slowed but unfortunately, gravity was against them as it pulled them into the intersection only seconds later. As they crossed the line Hiccup looked to the left seeing no cars, he then looked right and to his horror he saw a large truck barreling straight towards Astrid's door.

"ASTR–" he yelled out and then the truck hit.

The sound of a car horn is the first thing he heard as he began to wake up. A pounding in the side of his head caused him to squeeze his eyes tightly together, trying to block out the pain.

Pain. _'Why am I in pain anyways?'_

His mind felt like sludge trying to think of what could have cause the pain. _'Maybe I have a concussion… but how did I–_ ' His thoughts immediately came to halt as memories of the wreck flooded his mind. Snapping his eyes open Hiccup saw the that his head was resting against the driver side door and he could feel blood slowly making its way down the left side of his face. Not caring about his own injuries, his only concern was seeing how Astrid was. Moving his head as quickly as possible in Astrid's direction, Hiccup found the sight that greeted him something that would haunt him for the rest of his days.

His wife, the love of his life, his Astrid; hunched over her swollen belly completely still.

"As-Astrid…sweetheart…Astrid, wake up." He called out to her as he fumbled with his seatbelt buckle. No response.

His sense of urgency increased, so as soon as he got the seatbelt to release he practically launched over to her grabbing her limp left wrist, checking for a pulse. It seemed to take an eternity before he felt it. Weak, but it was there.

"Oh thank God," he looked past Astrid and saw the front of the truck still smashed into her door, making her getting out that way impossible. Looking out the front windshield he found the intersection completely empty besides the two vehicles. He went to reach for his phone but remembered it was sitting in the cup holder prior to the accident and was no where to be found now. Knowing they had no time to waste Hiccup decided he needed to get Astrid out of the car and to help, now.

Reaching across the car Hiccup unlocked Astrid's seat belt causing her to slump farther forward. If he hadn't of shot a hand out to stop her she would have fallen straight onto the dashboard, hurting herself further. Hooking an arm around her back he pulled her closer to him, dragging her across the seats, being mindful of her swollen belly. He had her most of the way to him when he reached behind him, opening his car door and sliding out dragging her with him.

It took him a minute to get his footing on his unstable legs, pain coursing through his body as he did. Once he felt stable enough he gathered her unconscious body into his arms, cradling her with the utmost care. For the first time he was able to look her over he trailed his eyes from head to toe. He noticed the multiple cuts on her face and arms and the blood that stained her clothes. Looking farther down his gaze came to rest on her belly, their Son.

His breathing became harsh as he thought about what could possibly be the fate of their unborn child. ' _A wreck like that could easily…oh little bud…I'm sorry…'_ Knowing that they had little time Hiccup held Astrid more securely and started moving toward the hospital.

It was only a few blocks away, down the deserted road and since he had no cell phone and no one was around, suspiciously not even the driver of the now abandoned truck that hit him, he decided running there would be best.

Starting off was slow, his body protesting strongly to the reptative pounding of the road but he kept going none the less. Careful not to jostle Astrid too much he picked up the pace. The pain coarsed through him fast but he knew that no physical pain would ever amount to the pain he would feel loosing, Astrid or their Son. So he pushed on.

Whether it was minutes or hours he didn't know but at some point the hospital came into view. Picking up speed he raced through the parking lot people stopping to stare as he ran past them straight through the emergency room doors.

"HELP, PLEASE!" He was only a few steps in before he was screaming into the lobby. Causing everyone to stop and stare for a brief second before chaos erupted. A gurney pushed by several nurses arrived by his side as if by magic and a large man in scrubs was easily pulling Astrid from his arms. Unable to fight against the man, Hiccup let him without protest take his wife and lay her on the bed. And then before he could say anything else she was being whisked away.

"Wait…my wife, I-I need…Astrid." He felt hands pushing him down into a wheel chair behind him. When that got there he had no idea.

"Sir your wife is being taken care of, we need to focus on you. What happened?" Asked a young looking doctor in front of him who was beginning to prod the side of his head where the gash was.

"Car wreck, down the street. My brakes...something was wrong and a truck hit us. B-but there was no one around and-and I couldn't find my phone. So I ran here." The doctor stopped what he was doing to look him in the eye with a surprised expression. "You ran here…?" Hiccup shrugged. "Well let's get you taken care of and you can wait for word on your wife."

The doctor began cleaning his injuries and Hiccup should have been paying attention to what he was telling him but all he could think about was Astrid and their Son.

 _'Please don't take them from me. Please.'_

* * *

Hiccup sat in the quiet room they had put him in after they were done taking care of his injuries. Telling him once they had word on Astrid they would come and get him. That had been over an hour ago, so with no phone to contact any friends, he just sat and waited, cup of coffee clutched in his hands.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity a knock at the door drew his attention immediately. "Com-come in." His voice was even exhausted from all the screaming.

A kind looking older female doctor he didn't recognize walked into the room. "Mr. Haddock?"

"Yes, that's me…how is my wife?" He could feel his heart rate beginning to escalate with every step she took into the room. Clicking the door shut before she took a seat in the chair beside him. Her face calm and sympathetic as she stared at him with eyes that reminded him of his Mom.

"Mr. Haddock, may I call you Henry?"

"Um sure. Please, how's Astrid?"

She took a deep breath, obviously about to unload a lot of information on him, "my name is Dr. Archer, I was the one who took care of your wife. Astrid came in with many injuries due to the wreck, none life threatening but ultimately the trauma sent her into premature labor."

' _Premature labor…oh no…'_

"Bu-but its to early, he's to small f-for that." Panic starting to rise in his voice as he realized just where this conversation was going. No where he ever wanted to go.

"Yes, a micro premie. We did an emergency c-section because we couldn't get a rhythm on him." Hiccup's breathing turned ragged as his heart now was beating at a dangerous pace.

A sudden pressure on his hands drew his attention down to where he saw the doctor grasping them. He kept his eyes down unable to look up and see the Motherly eyes that he knew were there.

"We tried everything thing we could–"

" _No_."

"He had no heartbeat when he was delivered and we tired–"

" _No_."

"The trauma from the accident was to much and–"

" _NO_!"

Hiccup shot out of his seat, letting go of her hands, and launching himself against the wall farthest from her. Back pressed to the wall as he desperately tryed to get away from her. From what she was telling him. From the truth.

The heels of his hands now dug into his eyes as tears began stinging his vision. This wasn't supposed to happen like this. Nothing about this was right. As he started to spiral down into grief a simple question stopped his descent.

"I'm so sorry Henry...would you like to see him?"

Gasping for breath, "s-see him?"

Dr. Archer stood and walked over to him, her kind older eyes staring into his own wide shocked ones. "He's all cleaned up. If you would like to see him now. Astrid is still in recovery from the surgery. If you want to wait after she's…"

"No…no I-I want to see him," he took a swipe at his eyes. "Can-can I also be the one to tell her?"

The doctor gave him a gentle smile, "of course." She rested a hand on his arm and gave it a firm squeeze. "Follow me." With that the two left the small room, the room where all his future dreams for his son were taken away from him in an instant.

He walked down the long hallway in a daze, limbs moving on their own as he followed Dr. Archer. He glanced over briefly as he passed a pair of nurses, looks of pity on both of their faces. ' _Obviously they knew exactly where he was headed.'_

Finally they stopped in front of a door. He looked around, nothing labeled it any different from the others, other than the "do not disturb" sign that was slid bellow the room number. Room 604. ' _Where I'm going to meet my Son, in the worst way possible.'_

Dr. Archer opened the door and held it for him to go in first; he hesitated before fully entering. Desperately not wanting to go. Looking back at her face he searched for the answer on what to do.

"I'll come back and get you when Astrid is settled in her room. Take all the time you need, Henry." Came her gentle reply before she stepped back.

Nodding absently, he turned back to the dim room and stepped inside. Facing forward he barely heard the click of the door shutting behind him, all his attention was drawn to the small hospital bassinet sitting near the bed. The click of his prosthetic echoed on the hard floor as he took the handful of steps it took to reach him.

Before he could even look down his eyes filled with tears so quickly he had to clench them together so he wouldn't be completly blinded. Looking up at the ceiling, he let the tears fall and took a few deep breaths trying to reign in his emotions. Once he felt calmed down enough he dropped down his head and finally looked down at the little bundle laying before him.

 _'My Son.'_

He was incredibly small lying wrapped up in the blue blanket, looking every bit like he was sleeping peacefully. Tuffs of auburn hair stuck out from beneath the beanie on his head and from the baby pics he remembered, his son was a carbon copy of himself.

Reaching down Hiccup slid his hands under the almost weightless form and brought him into his arms. Cradling him with the utmost care. Since he was the most precious thing on the Earth. It was then the sobs that he had been holding back finally came out and before he knew it he was kneeling on the floor and hugging his Son's small body to his own. His tears staining the blue blanket.

He didn't know how long he sat there on the floor with his Son clutched to his chest or how many times he said 'I'm sorry' or 'I love you' or how many tears he shed but what he did know was it would never be enough. Nothing would ever be enough.

When Dr. Archer finally came back Hiccup almost refused to leave but he knew Astrid needed him. There was nothing more he could do for his Son now. So as gently as possible he placed his still unnamed Son back into the bassinet and turned to the doctor.

"We'll let you go in first and then we'll bring him in." Stiffly nodding, Hiccup turned toward the door and the two headed out of room 604. The room normal room where he met his Son and his heart truly broke for the first time.

They walked again down the same hall now stopping in front of room 620. Only 16 rooms away from their Son. He didn't bother knocking he needed to see Astrid. Now. He needed to share this grief with his wife before it killed him.

Slowly he opened the door and walked inside, Astrid was lying back on her bed, several monitors hooked up around her, looking incredibly pale but very much alive.

 _'Thank God. I wouldn't survive loosing them both.'_

It must have been the distinct clicks on the hard floor that got her attention because right then Astrid turned to look at him. A weak smile slipping off her face as she stared at him. He didn't have the strength, mentally or physically, to smile back or wipe the look of utter heartbreak off his face when he saw her. So with no words he told her exactly what happened and with no words he rushed to her side and held her while she screamed and sobbed out her grief for their lost Son.

It took a while to calm her down, only the promise that she would get to see him if she did, worked. Finally the doctor wheeled in their little boy and Astrid met her Son. Sobbing as she held him close for hours, Hiccup sitting beside her on the bed an arm around her as he rested his head on her own. Trying to take in the only time the two would ever have with their little boy. At some point a photographer came into the room and took pictures. Hiccup paid little attention, all of it was spent watching the interaction between his wife and Son.

Finally the time came far to quickly for when they had to give him up for good. Hiccup understood why but it didn't make it any easier, especially when he had to practically pry him away from Astrid's sobbing form.

So with one last kiss to his little boys forehead Hiccup set him gently down in the bassinet and returned to his wife's side, where they watched the nurse wheel him out of the room. And out of their lives, forever.

 **Please don't kill me...**


	20. AN

Hey everyone, I thought I would put a quick A/N up becuase there was a few questions/comments about the last chapter. And since I'm working on my other story "The Bodyguard" it would be a few days until I could address them in a chapter. So here I am.

First and foremost, I'm sorry if the last chapter hurt anyone. The content was incredibly heavy and depressing but I didn't feel like it would do the story justice by just glossing over what happened. Which is why I put the trigger warning up b/c I knew it could be possibly damaging to certain individuals.

That being said, please don't think I took some sick enjoyment in writing it. It was very difficult to write but it was absolutely necessary to the story. This is the turning point for Hiccup in the story.

Like a lot of you said Hiccup likes to run and hide from his problems, its true. This chapter is where the running and hiding stops and the healing from past hurts (before Astrid and after) start to heal. The next chapter will be the fallout of the flashback and spoiler alert, a whole lot of forgiveness and out pouring of love happens. So don't worry.

Another thing was brought up was about their engagement, so the reason I put that in there was to explain the time line a bit better. The pregnancy was the catalyst to them getting married so young. Not the reason, he already had the ring, it just sped things up a bit. Which is why at the wedding he was more worried about the future than the actual getting married part.

Also there was a question about the photographers part, so I don't know how it's done everywhere but in the US when there is a loss such as this the hospitals actually have their own photographers on staff who will take pictures for the parents. For the only purpose of the families having professional pictures of their babies and not only cellphone pictures to grieve with. There is actually an organization, Now I Lay Me Down To Sleep, of volunteer photographers who donate their time and skills to these families for free when the hospital dont have their own photographers. So it wasn't a police officer or anything like that.

Hey if y'all are smelling something fishy from the accident and it seems to be coming in the direction of the Grimborn brothers, you wouldn't be wrong...

So anyways I'm sorry if this turned anyone off of the story but I always intended it from the beginning, there have been subtle nods to it through out the story. The car ride to Berk were Hiccup talks about kids and Astrid stiffens up, his dream/memories, talk of the future at the wedding etc.

As always I love reading y'alls reviews they mean so much and I appreciate all of them, truly.

–Lizby


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 ***this chapter is sad (not as bad as the last but still) and deals with the subject matter of the last chapter.***

"Then the police called me a week later, telling me my story was a lie. That there was nothing wrong with the breaks and that it was just my reckless driving that caused the accident." His fingers digging deeper into his hair as he heard the police officers condemning tone in his mind. "It's all my fault." He whispered brokenly.

After he finished his confession Hiccup continued staring at the floor, unable to look up and see the disappointment and horror in his families and friends faces. He knew they would condemn him for what he had done he didn't need to look up to know that. Tears began to well in his eyes as he began to think about all that he was going to now lose. His family. His friends. His…Astrid.

At the thought of loosing his wife, the single best thing that ever had happened to him the tears began to fall to the floor one by one. The wet plop of them splashing on the floor, the sound deafening to him in that moment.

It was only when Hiccup felt his Wife's soft hands cupping his cheeks, wiping the tear trailing down them, was he finally pulled out of self destructive thoughts. He tentatively brought his blood shot eyes up to meet her own and what he found shocked him. Concern, sadness but most importantly love.

Astrid was kneeling down in front of him, looking at him with such love, that he instantly felt his throat close up and his breath stolen from his body. He knew he was not worthy of such a thing.

Then before he could react further she leaned forward, pressing her own lips to his trembling ones. While the kiss wasn't much more than a few seconds, Astrid was still able to express all the love she had for Hiccup in it. He felt relief he had never know before wash over him as the simple kiss came to an end. His lips tingling as she pulled away only far enough to see his eyes, her hands still on his cheeks.

"Hiccup, I-I could never believe that you would ever be so reckless with me or our Son. What happened was an accident, not your fault. _Never_ your fault." She took a breath, "I was there remember? I know how much you tried to save us. Short of switching places with me, you did everything you could have. I don't give a damn what the police said…you didn't kill our Son, Hiccup." She said her voice barely above a whisper.

Hearing those words immediately lifted a weight off of Hiccup's heart that he had been carrying for two years now. To know that after everything he had just told Astrid that she didn't hate him and in fact said he wasn't guilty spoke volumes to Hiccup. It was just another moment to add to the countless others before it, that proved Astrid was put on this Earth to save him. He truly would be nothing without her.

Not waisting another moment Hiccup surged forward the short distance and captured her lips again, pouring all the love and thankfulness he felt for the woman who was his wife. His savior.

Pulling away again, Hiccup rested his forehead against Astrids and took a shuddering breath, trying to regain his composure. "I'd be lost without you, Ast." He whispered before breaking away from her completely. Running a hand quickly down his face, scrubbing away his tears, before he leaned back finally ready to meet his fate with the rest present.

His eyes first fell on his Mother and Father, huddled close together, concern and heartbreak written all over their faces. Astrid shifted to his side, giving the three access to each other, but before he could even say anything his Mother launched out of her chair and into his arms.

Feeling the shuddering form of his Mother brought a whole fresh set of tears to his eyes. He felt horrible because he had denied his Mother and Father from knowing their Grandchild. While they would have never made it in time to see him in person, they could have at least shared in the excitement of the pregnancy as it was happening. Now all that was left were pictures. Pictures of a time he selfishly didn't want them involved in.

"I'm so sorry Mom." He brokenly said into her shoulder. The reaction to his words was instantaneous as she pulled away from him, shock written all over her features. Her eyes furrowed in confusion.

"You never got to know him because I was being selfish and let my stubbornness get in the way. I-I should have–" Hiccup was stopped in his apologizing by his Mother's delicate hand holding his cheek.

"We should have all done a lot of things differently, Son." She took a breath, "I'm just happy to have you back and to know about my grandson now. Hiccup, what…what was his name?" She asked him another tear sliding down her cheek.

A faraway look crossed Hiccup's face before he answered, "Ryder…Ryder Hiccup Haddock. He-he…"

"He looked just like Hiccup, he was perfect, Val." Astrid's clear voice cut through as Hiccup's own failed one as she smiled a watery smile at his Mother. Valka turned to Astrid and released Hiccup only to embrace Astrid with just as much ferocity. Murmuring something in her ear that he knew were probably words only shared between two Mothers.

Hiccup looked away from the pair at the rest of the people in the room, his friends were all still looking at him shocked and his Father was now facing away from the group. His back to them. Knowing what he had to do next, Hiccup stood up and walked over to his Father. Ready to bury this animosity between them once and for all.

"D-dad, I-I'm–" he started but his Father's larger than life voice cut him off.

"No Hiccup." Fear shot through Hiccup hearing those words. _'He won't forgive me. He-he…'_

"Don't you dare apologize Hiccup," Stoic turned to look at his Son, a pained look on his face. "You have nothing to apologize for…nothing. _I_ am the one who was wrong. _I_ pushed you away. _I_ never listened to you. _I_ never believed in you… _I_ failed _you_ Son." His head dropped and he shook it slowly. "I'm so sorry, Hiccup."

Hiccup stood there stunned by every word that was coming out of his Father's mouth. Each affirmation striking his heart harder than the next. Until finally he heard something from his Father that he had never heard before, "I'm sorry".

Closing the distance between them quickly Hiccup did something that he could only remember doing last when he was a small boy. More years ago than he could possibly count.

He gave his Dad a hug.

His arms couldn't even fit around the mountain like man but that didn't matter as Hiccup dug his face into his Father's chest. Feeling his Father's firm chest and thudding heartbeat against his face. It was only seconds later when he felt Stoick's large arms completely encircle around him. Hiccup hadn't felt so safe, in a long time.

The two men held each other in silence for an undetermined amount of time, both just relishing the feeling of closeness. A feeling neither thought was possible to have again. After a while Hiccup felt his Father push the two apart enough so they could see the others face. Tears welling in both their eyes that neither even attempted to hide.

"I'm so proud of you Son…for…for everything that you have done." Stoick's hands squeezed his shoulders. "You've become a great man, husband and…and Father." Hiccup's breath hitched at the last word. It was something only Astrid had ever called him.

Feeling the tears start to overwhelm his eyes again, Hiccup brought up a hand to swipe them away. As he cleared them away he felt a hand that wasn't his Father's grasp his shoulder as well; gaining his attention.

Turning partially away from Stoick, who's hands had dropped off of him, Hiccup found the owner of the newest hand was none other than Snotlout. He stood beside him, a firm look on his face. Not like his usual joking one.

"Hiccup…I've know you my whole life and I _know_ you didn't do what they said. You have nothing to feel guilty about…I-I'm so sorry for your loss Cuz." Snotlout took a swipe at his eyes as well. "I…no… _we_ wish that we were there for you before, but we weren't, and we can't change that…but Hiccup I promise," Snotlout gestured to their friends behind him. " _We_ promise to be there for you now. No matter what." Hiccup gave him a shaky nod not able to trust his voice at the moment. His emotions beginning to overwhelm him.

Hiccup looked around the room at all of their faces and thought about every word, every look, every embrace. The people in this room, his family, his friends; they stood behind him. They loved him. They didn't turn their backs on him. And never would.

 _'I was so wrong. Viggo was so wrong…wait…'_ his thoughts halted when he remembered the main perpetrator for causing his doubt in his friends and family. The man hat he was beginning to hate as much as his Father did.

"Viggo…he was so wrong…" he whispered as realization dawned on him.

"Son? What…what did you say?" His Father asked his brow furrowing.

"Viggo…he knew about the accident…he threatened me, said all of you would hate me when you found out. Ho-how did he know about the accident?" Hiccup ran a hand through his hair searching his brain for an answer.

"Vi-Viggo did WHAT?!" Stoick's booming angry voice cut through the air, "that man has gone too far! He and I may have our problems but to threaten my family, I'm going to speak to the chief of police and–"

"That's it!" Hiccup said cutting him off. "Police. He-he must have found the police report of the accident. It probably wasn't hard to find especially with the other car involved being stolen and all. But why would he…" Nothing still made sense.

"Hiccup did you say a stolen car hit you?" His Father asked his tone hinted suspicion.

"Yeah, the other truck was reported stolen three days before the accident. So-uh when whoever it was hit us, they ran." Hiccup sighed his mind taking him back to those horrible moments. "The police figured it was probably a bunch of teenagers or something, regardless they never found them." He shrugged dejectedly and looked at his Father who now had a look of fury on his face.

"Those inept…I've never…" he forced a calming breath. "Something doesn't seem right Son. You know what, I've got some friends on the west coast I'm gonna give them a call. See if we can't get to the bottom of this." He locked his firm green eyes on Hiccup's own, "And as for _Viggo_ , stay away from that bastard. Let me take care of him." Hiccup nodded gratefully, relieved to finally pass off the burden he had been carrying for the past two years.

Turning away from his Father Hiccup walked back over to Astrid who had been silent during the whole exchange. Watching the two Haddock men thoughtfully. Without a word she opened her arms up and the two swept each other into a fierce embrace. One of relief and sadness but mostly the two just had the longing need to be close to one another. Both their hearts had been broken this day two years ago and nothing could change that. Though, for the first time since it happened the two had others to help them through it.

"Hiccup…" he heard his Mother whisper from behind Astrid. Glancing over Astrid's shoulder never breaking their embrace he acknowledged her. "Yeah Mom?"

She paused as she looked nervously down at the ground, obviously gathering her thoughts. "Hiccup, did you…where did you bury him, Ryder?" She finally looked up with tears in her eyes, "I-I know your Father and I would like to see him. Maybe…maybe we all could go?" Hiccup felt Astrid's arms tighten around him as her face buried farther into his chest. His shirt becoming damp.

"We-uh never buried him" he squeezed his eyes shut trying to stop more tears. "We had him cremated…but…but it just never felt right burying him in California when we knew we may leave some day. We couldn't leave him behind."

"Are…are you saying you still have him?" Hiccup nodded to his Mothers question and buried his face in Astrid's shoulder. Feeling like he had failed his Son yet again with his inability to give him a proper burial.

Many minutes went by in silence as the two clung to each other, until he felt his Mom's gentle hand run through his hair. Bringing his bloodshot green eyes up to look into her similar pair. "What do you think about burying him here, in the family cemetery?"

In truth that was exactly what he had always wanted. It's what made him so hesitant to bury him anywhere on the West coast because he had always hoped to bring his Son back to his home. To be with his family, until some day he could join his little boy in the family cemetery. Where generations of Haddocks had been buried.

Before he could even ask Astrid what she felt about the idea she answered his Mom, "we would love that Val." She gave her a weak smile and Hiccup squeezed her against him again in awe that Astrid always seemed to know him better than he knew himself.

"I'll make a few calls." He heard his Father say as he focused back on the feeling of his wife in his arms. Hoping now the healing he had been so longing for would begin.

* * *

It was later that evening when his Father's large SUV pulled up to the to the small gated cemetery that bore the name Haddock on the archway over the gate door. The private piece of land was a few miles from their home in a cleared out area in the forest. Originally the Haddock's were one of the towns founding families so it was no surprise that so many gravestones would fill the small private cemetery.

Hiccup slowly got out of the SUV, straightening his suit and took a glance around, he hadn't been to this place in years. Not since his Grandfather passed away when he was ten but yet it looked just the same. Well tended to, grass cut and not a single weed to be found. Gravestones of all shapes and sizes in pristine condition for their ages. Haddocks took care of their own, Stoick's devotion to his family was no exception.

Turning away from the cemetery Hiccup's eyes fell upon his wife wearing a simple black dress and clutching a small wooden box. Hiccup watched as his Mother stood beside her resting a gentle hand on the box with a sad smile on her face. He turned away before he lost his fight against his tears again. Especially since the whole day had already been filled with them. From the morning and all of its revelations, to the afternoon when Astrid had pulled out the box that held all their memories of their Son. The pictures the hospital had taken, his beanie and blanket and the paper that held his tiny foot prints. It was incredibly painful to look at but his parents deserved to know their grandson and he and Astrid needed to properly heal.

Now came the last and he was sure most emotional part of the day, burying their little boy. After his Father had made several calls and told him they could do it that night, they had decided a family only funeral would be best. Not that he didn't love his friends and Gobber but, this moment was one only to be shared amongst his close family.

He felt his Father's large hand on his shoulder and looked over at him, he wore a weary look on his face as he gave him a firm nod. "It's time Son."

The two headed first through the gate and walked down the small stone path that lead towards the newer graves. Clicking of Hiccup's prosthetic on the hard stone the only sound heard amongst the four adults. They made it to the open ahead of the cemetery and to his surprise a small hole had already been dug and a small temporary marker had been put into place, bearing his son's name. Ryder Hiccup Haddock.

Hiccup's breath caught in his chest as he stared at the small space, not because he was shocked at what his Father could do with a few simple phone calls. No, it was solely because the reality of what they were about to do was hitting him. Hard. He was about to bury his Son. The little boy he had so many dreams for but was robbed of his future because of a bizarre accident that still made no sense to him. All those dreams were about to finally be buried, along with his little boy.

Feeling everyone's presence beside him, Hiccup turned to Astrid who still clutched the small box, her knuckles almost white and hands shaking. Reaching over Hiccup rested his hand upon her own. Instantly feeling her hand relax under his own, she turned to him and gave him a small nod. No words were needed.

Kneeling down Astrid brought the box up and gave it a gentle kiss before saying a few quiet words and placing it softly down into the hole. Standing back up Astrid moved back to Hiccup's side and grabbed his hand while the two watched his parents walk up together. Having a few private moments to say goodbye to their grandson. During which Hiccup thought about what he would say to his little boy. Before he could dwell on it farther his parents came back to their side, fresh tears in both their eyes. It was time.

Walking slowly Hiccup reached the tiny plot and kneeled down, beside it. Staring at the small wooden box intently as he took a deep breath. "Hey bud, I'm happy you finally met your Grandparents. I'm sorry it took so long to get you here, Daddy had a lot of stuff to figure out before we could come home but we're here now." Hiccup paused to wipe at his eyes and bowed his head. Hair covering his eyes. "I-I love you little man, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you better. Your-your Mommy and I miss you like crazy but we'll come to see you all the time. I-I'll even bring Toothless next time, promise." Hiccup looked up from the small grave and towards his wife and parents who gave him all small gentle smiles.

Turning back he placed his hand on the small box, "goodbye Ryder. I love you, bud."

And finally it felt like he could breath again.

 **Sorry for another sad, depressing chapter but _finally_ Hiccup and his family can heal and put their past in the past.**

 **Now on to the next chapters, we've got a wedding coming soon!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Hiccup drove into work Monday morning later than he had been the entire week before. After the emotionally exhausting Saturday they all had had, Hiccup and his family decided to have a very quiet Sunday. To rest their hearts and minds before they had to go back to life on Monday morning. Which seemed to be exactly what they all needed because when Monday morning rolled around the mood seemed much lighter, still sad. But the day seemed like a new beginning for the family.

Pulling up to his spot outside his future place of employment, Hiccup saw that Snotlout's truck was already parked out front. Snotlout and Tuffnut standing behind it pulling out their tools and materials, that they would need for the day. Stepping out of his Jeep, he moved towards the two men.

"Hey Hic!" Tuffnut greeted merrily. Snotlout nodded with a smile on his face.

"Mornin' guys." An awkward silence quickly surrounded the three men after their greetings. None of them quiet knowing how to approach a conversation with the thoughts of Saturday still lurking in their minds.

Knowing the two men wouldn't be the ones to break the silence, Hiccup decided to step up. "Um guys I'm-uh-sorry for ruining this weekends plans…" His hand rubbed the back on his head in his famous show of nervousness.

"Cuz, there's nothing to apologize for," Snotlout smiled genuinely as he interrupted him. Causing a grateful smile to spread across his own face. It was amazing how much his cousin had grown up in those four short years. The man he was now, Hiccup knew he could trust and rely on. Which was very much the opposite before he left.

"Now what's on the to-do list today boss?" His attitude quickly changed from sincere and serious, back to his normal gruff and goofy one. Hiccup grinned, shook his head and began walking towards the building, the two men following behind him.

* * *

"How is it possible to run out of screws Snotlout?" Hiccup asked his cousin dryly.

"Well, I used more than I thought we would in the offices and yeah…now I'm out." Snotlout shrugged after he gave his explanation. As if the answer was the most obvious ever. Palming his forehead, Hiccup looked from Snotlout to Tuffnut who also gave a shrug.

Letting out a sigh, he ran his hand down his face, "get me a list and I'll walk down to the hardware store and you guys can take a break until I get back." The two men instantly brightened up, exchanges high fives and scrambled for a pen and paper. Quickly jotting down the supplies they needed Snotlout passed the list over to Hiccup.

"Screws, wood putty, caulk, sodas, sandwiches…really guys?" Hiccup cocked an eyebrow at the last two items on the list.

"Well we figured on the way back you could pick up a little lunch H…I mean we _have_ been working hard." He heard Tuffnut say as the man slid up next to him. The reality was the two men had been working fairly hard. Which is why they were out and low on several supplies. They had burned through what they had brought.

"Fine fine fine, you guys earned it." Snotlout and Tuffnut highfived again.

"Tyrant Hiccup is no longer!" Tuffnut said as he thrust his finger in the air in a very dramatic fashion. While Snotlout's eyes widened and he tried discreetly waving his hands at Tuffnut. "Hey why are you waving Snot? You're the one who came up with the name. Remember?" Hiccup watched the whole exchange with wide eyes and turned to Snotlout.

"Tyrant?! Really Snotlout?"

"Ok to be fair last week you were kinda…well no you were definitely a tyrant. But today you've been great. Not tyrannical at all!" Both nodded their heads together.

Hiccup shook his head and decided it would be best to head to the hardware store before he actually did turn into a tyrant. "I'm gonna go, we'll see if the tyrant brings back any lunch or not." He taunted as he began walking out the door. As the door shut he heard Tuffnut shout out, "take mercy on us!"

* * *

The walk to the hardware store was only a few blocks down the same street he was on but Hiccup was in no rush as he made the trek. He kept his pace slow, looking in the shops windows as he walked past. Antique store, clothing boutique, jewelry store, restaurant. Making mental notes on different things that he saw in each. Specifically one to swing by the jewelry store after all the work on the building was done; to get a 'thank you for putting up with me' gift for Astrid. Then before he could think anymore about what piece of jewelry to get Astrid, he was standing in front of the hardware store.

Finn's Hardware.

The store had been here ever since he was a little boy when its owner Finn Fergus had moved to Berk and opened the place up. Since then the man had become a permanent fixture in Berk. Even joining the town's council working closely with his Father on many projects and laws. Which meant Hiccup had spent many evenings listening to the two men exchanging stories of their youth at the dinner table. He had always liked Finn, the man was very kind but he always seemed to have a lingering sadness that he carried around. Especially when anything was brought up about his family. If Hiccup remembered correctly Finn never spoke about them. Shrugging, Hiccup realized he wasn't exactly one to be saying anything about family problems and secrecy.

Pushing the door open Hiccup heard the distinct jingle of the bell, same that had always been there. Walking inside he did a quick look around at the store.

Nothing had changed.

Cracked red leather chairs sat near the window, where usually some of the older residents of Berk would sit and reminisce about their glory days. The aisles looked the same; congested but still neat and orderly with the distinct smell of oil and something else he couldn't identify in the air. Whatever it was he always remembered it being there.

Hiccup heard the heavy foot steps coming from the back towards him, he had no doubt it was the long time owner. "Hello, how can I…" the large presence of Finn Fergus emerged from behind an aisle and stopped frozen in his tracks staring at Hiccup.

"Hiccup! How are you lad?!" The older blonde mans face lit up seeing him, a smile breaking out behind his equally blonde mustache and beard. Before pulling Hiccup into a fierce hug.

Hiccup smiled back as Finn set him back onto his feet, "Finn, I'm good! My job actually brought me back to Berk and we're opening up a location just down the street." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the supply list, "which is why I'm here. Snot and Tuff need supplies." Handing the list over to the older man.

"This town and its nicknames." He shook his head and walked down the first aisle, "where I grew up you were called your name and that's it…but what can I say I call you Hiccup and not Henry." Hiccup chuckled at the conversation as Finn pulled the items he needed off the shelves.

"So how are you these days Finn?" He asked as the two men headed back to register, all items collected off the list.

Finn shrugged, "eh you know same ol' same ol'. Not much changes around here. You're the one with all the news. Finished school, great job and you got married! Look at our little Hiccup all grown up." Finn finished ringing up all the items and Hiccup slid his card. "Yeah I-uh guess it was pretty eventful four years." Hiccup said bashfully.

"You know I always figured you and that Heather girl would end up together." Finn offhandedly said not meaning any harm by the comment. Unfortunately for Hiccup the comment did strike him. Not that he was upset about not marrying Heather but for the sheer fact that Astrid might have to hear comments like that in the future from other town members. It wasn't fair in his mind for her to live in the shadow of his and Heather's short lived relationship.

"Well things happen…but I wouldn't change a thing. Met my wife while I was at school. She's amazing." He smiled thinking about Astrid.

"Well I can't wait to meet the little lady, maybe at Fishlegs and Ruffnut's wedding? You'll be going won't you?" He asked as the two men stood at the counter. Their transaction done.

Hiccup nodded, "of course Astrid and I will be there. Wouldn't miss it for the world." As the words left his mouth Hiccup saw a strange emotion pass over Finn's face, one that he had only seen when Finn's past had been brought up. Furrowing his eyebrows Hiccup set his purchases back on the counter.

"Finn…are you ok?" The void look in Finn's eyes and face never left.

"A-Astrid?" Finn stuttered out.

Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows not understanding what was happening, "yeah that's my wife's name, Astrid."

At the second mention of Astrid's name Finn seemed to shut down completely and turned away from Hiccup. "You…you should go. I-I have things to do. Important things. Good to see you, Hiccup." He mumbled as he headed back into the depths of the store. Green eyes followed him until he was completely out of sight, still confused as to how their friendly conversation had taken such a strange turn.

Shaking his head at the older man's action, Hiccup gathered his bag and headed out the door. The bell dinging as he left.

* * *

It only took twenty minutes for Hiccup to stop at a sandwich place before making his way back to his work. Though he didn't really pay attention to any of the trip, his body cruising on auto pilot, thoughts still stuck on Finn and his strange behavior. It was as if a light switch had been flipped and the man had shut down in front of him. The question Hiccup kept coming back to was, _why?_

Still lost in his thoughts Hiccup almost missed the black SUV parked outside his work and the man leaning against it. _Almost_.

Hiccup's green eyes narrowed as they stared into Viggo's piercing glare. A smirk played on his face as Hiccup ground his teeth together seeing the man.

"Hello Hiccup, how are you?" Viggo's pretentious voice called out to him. For a moment Hiccup contemplated not stoping. Heeding his Dad's warning to stay away from this evil man but then he thought about all the pain he had already caused him and he decided against it. Stopping a few feet away from Viggo Hiccup took both bags and placed them on the ground.

"What do you want Viggo?" Hiccup's voice dripping with hate for the older man who had inserted himself in Hiccup's life; in the worst way possible.

"My dear Hiccup, can't neighbors just have a friendly chat?" He asked opening his arms in a friendly manner. Which Hiccup knew meant anything but.

"With you, No." He said narrowing his eyes, "by the way you were wrong." Hiccup took two more steps closer to Viggo. Their piercing gazes never leaving the other. "I don't know how or _why_ you would know certain information about me and my family but just so you know, they all know now. And they stand behind me." His hands tightened at his side, knuckles turning white. As he fought down the urge to throttle the man.

"So whatever game you're trying to play, _Viggo_ , you lose. Now leave my family alone." He said, emphasizing each word. Standing his ground Hiccup kept his eyes locked on Viggo's expecting the older man to back down first. What Hiccup wasn't expecting though was for a wicked grin to spread across Viggo's face.

"Oh Hiccup, we haven't even barely begun to play the game yet." He said before immediately turning around and climbing into his vehicle and driving away. Leaving Hiccup to stare at the vacant spot the man had just occupied wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

Walking through the front door of his families home, Hiccup could immediately tell something was very wrong. He could hear his Father loudly yelling from behind his office doors. The heavy wood muffling most of his words but Hiccup could make out some very distinct curses. Tentatively he walked past the doors and towards the kitchen where his Mom, Astrid and all the dogs were gathered.

The moment Hiccup came into view Toothless got up from his seated position and bounded towards him, happy to see his best friend.

"Hey bud! Were you good for Mommy today?" He asked as he crouched down and gave Toothless a good scratch to his neck with both hands. A tail wag and a very sloppy lick to the face were his only response.

"Aww bud you _know_ that doesn't come out!" He told the very happy wolf as he stood up to wipe the slobber off and greet his Wife and Mother.

After he was done cleaning his hands and face off Hiccup turned to the two most important women in his life. "Hey you two," his eyes darted to his Father's office where the yelling was still coming from. "So what's going on?"

Astrid walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him which he immediately reciprocated and looked down at the blonde in his arms. "We have no idea, he's been on the war path for almost an hour now." She stared worriedly at the doors before brightening back up, "oh hey, I wanted to tell you, the principle at Berk High School called me today. They want to interview me for the position of school counselor." Her smile spread wide across her face at the news. Hiccup was equally excited for her. He knew that as much as she enjoyed spending time with his Mother at home, Astrid longed to be out working.

"Milady that's great! You'll be working with Fishlegs then." He told her excitedly.

She rolled her eyes at him, "I haven't got the job yet babe." He shook his head at her pessimistic view, "you'll get it, they would be crazy not to hire you." Pressing a quick kiss to her head Hiccup relished the feeling of having her in his arms another few moments before finally releasing her.

Just as he let go of Astrid, his Father's office doors swung open revealing an angry red faced giant of a man. "That bastard!" His bellow carried across the house.

All three adults and dogs included watched as Stoick stomped into the kitchen and slammed his large hands onto the counter. "Who does he think he is?! I've been doing this job for almost twenty years now and he thinks he can take it from me?!" His Father ranted as everyone watched on.

Not wanting to see his Father this upset any longer, Hiccup decided to intervene and find out what exactly had gotten his Father so upset. "Dad, Dad, Dad, what's going on? Who are you talking about?"

Taking a deep breath Stoick leveled his eyes with Hiccup, " _Viggo_. This is an election year for me and Viggo just filled paperwork to run against me." The air felt like it had been sucked out of the room as he delivered the news.

"Viggo wants to be Mayor of Berk."

It was right then that Hiccup remembered Viggo's parting words.

 _We haven't even barely begun to play the game yet._

 **And the plot thickens. Finn Fergus. Viggo running for Mayor of Berk. Lots happening in the quiet little town.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Hiccup squinted his eyes at the computer screen, reading through his new clients file. They were looking for a rather complicated prosthetic arm for their active lifestyle. The man was an avid rock climber and needed a specialized arm and several attachments to be able to climb like he had before he lost his arm to cancer. Typing notes and ideas on a separate window Hiccup failed to notice the person standing in the doorway of his makeshift office at his work.

"I see your hyper focus hasn't changed over the years." Heather's playful voice said from the doorway she was leaning on with a smirk. Snapping his head up in her direction Hiccup stared wide eyed for a moment to surprised to speak.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" She asked narrowing her eyes playfully.

That seemed to snap Hiccup out of his surprise completely. Standing up quickly he gestured to the empty chair in front of his desk. "Of-of course, Heather. Come in. Please sit." He watched her slip through the doorway and shut the door behind her before walking over to the chair and sitting. It was only when she was sitting did he sit as well.

"Sorry about that, I was just reading a new client file and well like you said, I get a little wrapped up sometimes." He chuckled shutting his laptop. Hoping to show her she had his full attention now.

"It's not a problem Hiccup I remember when we were dating and you would get so wrapped up with drawing those silly dragons. It was like you were in your own little world. I think the only way I could get your attention was to start kissing you." She let out a laugh at what she said while Hiccup gave a small chuckle trying to cover up his uncomfortableness with the conversation.

"Yeeaaahh, well-uh anyways, so what brings you here today Heather?" The question rushing out as he tried to change the conversations direction.

She finished laughing and a more serious look spread across her face. "Well first off, how are you?" She asked her eyes looking at him sympathetically.

Confusion clouded Hiccup's mind for a moment trying to figure out what she was talking about. Before a wave of realization washed over him causing a somewhat sick feeling to hit him.

"Oh…um I'm fine Heather." He looked away pushing the feeling down and taking a deep breath. "I'm just glad it's all out now. I hated lying to everyone." He said turning back to her, piercing green eyes.

Heather's small hand reached across the desk and grabbed his own. Gently grasping it. "I'm just so sorry for your loss Hiccup." Tears began lining her eyes much to Hiccup's surprise. Causing more emotion than he wanted to, to rise up.

"I can't imagine how hard that must have been for you." He gave her a stiff nod unable to talk at the moment. She squeezed his hand once more before letting it go and leaning back in her seat.

"Well other than that I wanted to talk to you about something. You brought up Viggo on Saturday." Just hearing the name sent a flash of anger through him. Completely replacing the sadness.

"And I heard about what he did on Monday, filling his paperwork to run for Mayor." An angry grunt was the only response she got out of him.

"Well I think there's something you should know." Heather's whole demeanor changed as Hiccup watched her. Just talking about Viggo seemed to cause a level of anger to rise up in her as well. Maybe even rivaling his own.

"What is it that I should know Heather." Her furious gaze met his.

"My brother works for him." Hiccup's eyes widened not because of the Heather's revelation, no, he had already seen that with his own eyes. Instead they widened because Heather had taken the time to be truthful to him about her brother. Something she in all rights didn't have to do.

"Wh-what do you mean he works for Viggo?" He stuttered out, nervous to find out what Heather's involvement with Viggo was. Even if it wasn't directly connected.

Heather shrugged, "I don't know a lot of details but he does night security at Viggo's house a lot and sometimes he does odd jobs for him. But…" she trailed off and looked away from Hiccup.

"But…ever since he started working for Viggo he's changed. I-I mean he changed a lot when Mom died and when Dad left but since he started working for Viggo, Dagur has gotten…deranged."

She looked back at Hiccup worry lining her face, "honestly he scares me sometimes."

"He hasn't hurt you has he?" Hiccup asked quickly his worry evident in his voice.

Heather gave a small shake of her head, "no, and I don't think he would. But I think he would hurt other people. If Viggo told him to." Her voice barely a whisper now.

His fist clenched on the table as he thought about the implications of Heather's words. "Who is this guy and why the Hell is he in our town?!" Hiccup said in an enraged voice. "This is Berk. Little quiet Berk. And Viggos running around it like a fucking mob boss or something!" He said no longer able to keep his voice quiet.

"I don't know Hiccup and I don't know why he wants to be Mayor but you need to listen to your Dad. Viggo is dangerous. I remember when I showed him the land that he ended up building his house on. God, I tried making small talk with him…the look he gave me when I did," she shivered. "It could freeze lava, it was so cold."

Hiccup nodded thinking back to his own experiences with Viggo and how " _pleasant_ " they had been. Just then another thought popped into his head. A question that had been rolling around for a while in his brain.

"Hey Heather, what does Eret think of Viggo?" Heather couldn't hide the shock on her face before she covered it up with a look of indifference.

" _Eret_? Why would you want to know about _him_?"

"Well you did date him and he's my land lord so I figured I could get information from you." He told her like it was the most obvious answer.

Heather narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "what a mistake that was." She muttered under her breath.

"Heather, I'm just asking a question."

"Fine. No, I never saw him talking with Viggo. If he had I would have told him not to." Hiccup nodded but in the back of his mind he saw the blurry image of the two shaking hands in a dark alley.

 _So Eret is hiding his interactions with Viggo from her. From everyone._ He thought, mentally storing the information away.

"Hmm well that's good to know, I would hate for my land lord to deal with the creep." He paused for a minute hoping she believed what he told her.

"Hey, so uh I was wondering if you could maybe start getting some listings of houses together." Heather's eyebrows shot up at the request.

"I figure it's about time. Especially with the building almost being done and Astrid's interviewing today for the school counselor job at Berk High. Also living with my parents is getting a little…cramped…" He told her not knowing a better way to describe to his ex that having his parents constantly around was killing the mood on certain physical activities with his wife.

Thankfully, or maybe unfortunately, Heather got the message loud and clear displaying a vivid blush on her cheeks as she looked away and coughed awkwardly. "Well um…yeah, I can do that for you guys." Pulling herself back together she pulled a tablet out of her purse and stared clicking away at the screen.

"So what are you looking for?" She asked in a very professional tone.

Hiccup scratched the back of his neck thinking of what he and Astrid had talked about before, "well land, wooded preferably, Toothless needs a place to run." She nodded, "Then probably a four bedroom."

Heather looked up from the screen and cocked an eyebrow, "what do you need a four bedroom for? Planning on having a lot of guests? Last time I checked pretty much everyone you know lives here and Astrid has no family." She asked snidely.

Hiccup blinked at her change of tone, "ok, little harsh Heather and well one would be used for guest and the other two well…I was thinking they would be kids rooms." He finished the heat crawling up his face as he said it. At no point did talking with your ex about procreating with your wife seem to get easier for him.

" _You_ were thinking? Not you and Astrid? Are you sure _she_ wants a four bedroom? It seems to me you're the only one thinking this way." Hiccup's eyebrows disappeared into his hair line as he locked eyes with Heather's questioning gaze.

"Wha-what are you trying to say Heather? That Astrid doesn't want kids or something? If you've forgotten that quickly we already have a child together." His anger rising as he spoke.

"Hiccup calm down, I know that you had a child but as you said he was a surprise. Not planned and from what I can tell it seems like Astrid doesn't want to have any soon. Maybe at all." Hiccup pushed out his seat as he stood quickly no longer able to keep his anger contained.

"Heather you're walking a really fine line here." His eyes narrowed, "you maybe my friend but I'm not going to listen to this. You have no idea–"

"Has she talked about having anymore kids Hiccup?" She asked cutting him off.

"She's interviewing for a job today right? Most women plan on putting off having children when they get a new job. Also with such a traumatic first pregnancy a lot of women find themselves not wanting to go through that again."

"Ho-how would you know _any_ of that?! You don't know Astrid!" He was all but shouting now. The accusations she was making against Astrid cutting him deep.

"No, I don't…but I'm a woman and I know several other women who have been through similar experiences and that was their outcome. Are you telling me that you're 100% certain that she wants more children?"

Hiccup gaze became unfocused as he thought about the question, searching his mind for _anything_ that would disprove Heather's point. It was true that since the death of Ryder the two had never mentioned having anymore children. Astrid ensuring that wouldn't happen by taking the pill religiously. But he always assumed they didn't speak about it because well Ryder was a surprise and they were still finishing school so another baby would be impractical.

But…they never spoke about children for the future, either. Not like they did before Ryder's death.

Another memory flashed into Hiccup's mind. The car ride down here, when Astrid shut down at the mention of this very topic. Only slightly giving in at the end but not sounding truly genuine when she did. He assumed it was because she was thinking of Ryder...

 _…but what if it was because she never intended to have anymore children with me?_

The thought hit him like a bullet going straight to his heart. Pain exploding from the organ and flooding the rest of his body. Forcing him to sit down slowly back in his chair. His legs starting to feel unable to support his weight.

"That's what I thought." He heard Heather say quietly. Her voice sounding farther away to him than it should actually be. Probably due to the overwhelming sound of his own heart beating in his ears.

He was so focused on his thoughts and his thundering heartbeat that he failed to notice Heather standing up and walking over to his side of the desk. It was only when he felt Heather's arms wrap around his stunned form did he come back to the present. The hug was brief not leaving him anytime to respond, not that he would have even been able to. His whole body feeling like it was made of lead.

Heather pulled back enough to look him in the eye, keeping her hands on his shoulders. "It looks like to me that you an Astrid have two very different outlooks on your future together. As a friend I would hate to see you be led on like that. You deserve better than that, Hiccup." She released his shoulders and stood to her full height. She glanced down at her watch noting the time.

"I'm sorry Hiccup but I have to go." This got Hiccups attention and he looked at the time on his phone. He needed to leave as well.

"Yeah I need to leave also, I have to-to pick up Astrid from her interview…" he trailed off as he watched Heather cock an eyebrow. "She-she doesn't have a car and I…I was planning on surprising her today by taking her to pick one out." Heather shook her and gave him a half smile.

"You're a good man Hiccup. I'd really hate to see you get hurt anymore." She quietly said before walking around his desk and out the door. Leaving a still confused and stunned Hiccup in her wake.

Hiccup grabbed his phone clicking the screen on, only to see his wife's smiling face as she hugged Toothless. A sad smile spreading on his face, as he thought about everything that Heather had said.

 _Could I really give up my dreams of the future, if hers have changed?_

 **Raise your hands if you hate Heather? *raises her own hand* and I'm the one who wrote her like this! Goodness she's stirring up some serious drama. Bad bad bad.**

 **Wonder how Astrid will react to this conversation when she finds out...good thing she doesn't have that axe of hers in this story.**

 **Until next time folks!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Hands tightly gripped the leather wrapping of his steering wheel, stiffly turning it when the road in front of the Jeep curved. Barely focused green eyes stared straight ahead driving the vehicle on auto pilot. His body physically there but his mind currently several miles away. Still at his desk listening to Heather's words. Words that in one fail swoop seemed to crush all his dreams for the future.

He should be angry with her for what she said but in reality what she said just made too much sense to blame her. The facts she pointed at were just that facts. She didn't conjure them up, they were true. He had just never seen them from the way she had pointed them out. Maybe it was because he didn't want too. Or maybe it was because for so long he didn't feel like he was worthy enough to be blessed by another child. But now…now that he had found the strength to forgive himself for not protecting Ryder, he wanted nothing more then to become a Father again.

 _But it seemed Astrid may not_. He thought sadly.

He thought of the points Heather had brought up trying again to dispel them. Or reason them away. It was true that Astrid didn't speak about children anymore. She purposely avoided the conversation as of late but he assumed that was due to grief. _Could it really be because she no longer wanted more children?_

She had always talked about having a family, especially with her growing up in an orphanage. A family is what everyone there dreamed of and Astrid was no different. When they found out she was pregnant and got over the initial shock the two had talked vividly about the future of their family. Astrid saying she wanted to wait a few years after their current pregnancy to have anymore kids. She was very adamant but all that stopped after they lost Ryder. Too lost in his own grief and guilt he had never addressed the change. Never questioned if she was truly okay, he just took her word for it.

Furrowing his brows, the first bit of emotion to cross his face the whole drive. Hiccup tightened his hands more on the steering wheel frustrated at the situation he was in, one before this morning, he hadn't even thought possible. He knew that he needed to find out the truth. The only thought running through his mind was _how_?

XxX

It was only a few minutes later when he pulled up to his old High School, the parking lot mostly empty except a few cars sparsely dotting it. More than likely teachers who were getting their classrooms ready for the start of the school year several weeks away.

Hiccup parked his vehicle and took a moment before he got out, weighing his options for having the conversation the two needed now or later. There were so many reasons he could come up for waiting but he knew there would always be more reasons. It's best to just get it over with now and for the two to figure it all out. Hiccup knew under no circumstance did he want him and Astrid to split up. Just the thought sending bolts of panic through him. Much more than any thought of not having kids did. There would always be a Hiccup and Astrid, always, he just had to figure out now what the future looked like for the two.

Finally mustering up the courage Hiccup got out of his car and headed towards the building, a wave of nostalgia passing over him as he passed through the doors. Memories of days passed flooded his mind, memories of good times and not so good times. Hiccup headed toward the front office to get his visitor pass and was greeted by the receptionist. And elder woman named Ms. Betty, who had been working here when he had gone there, greeted him.

"Hello how can–" her wrinkled eyes widened in shock as she looked at him. Causing a small smile to cross his face.

"Henry Haddock?!" She was one of the few who never used his preferred nickname. Rising from her chair she walked around the desk and up to him, enveloping him in a grandmotherly hug.

"I had heard you were back and then I heard a woman named Astrid Haddock was interviewing today, I just knew she must be the wife everyone has been talking about." She gave him a sly look, "she's awfully pretty. Good job Henry." Immediately Hiccup felt uncomfortable and let out a nervous chuckle.

"I didn't realize there was so much talk going around. But speaking of my wife is she done with her interview?"

Betty shook her head, "not yet. She's been back there a long time. If I had to guess she landed the job. Principal Sven hasn't spent this long with any of the others he interviewed." Hiccup nodded happily, "I told her she would get it, so I hope you're right."

Hiccup let out a sigh and looked around the office, seeing the uncomfortable chairs that he had the displeasure of sitting in on several occasions. Waiting for his parents to either pick him up due to random injury or to speak to the principal because he pulled a 'hiccup' and they needed to pay for the damages. Which unfortunately happened often in his youth.

"Ms. Betty would it be okay if maybe I went and looked around until Astrid is done? Not that I don't want to spend time with you but…" he trailed off as the older woman waved him off and grabbed a visitor sticker.

"Not a problem Henry, here wear this." He took the sticker and slapped it onto his shirt. Neon green contrasting brightly against his black polo.

"You know Mr. Ingerman came in today to set up his room. You should go drop in." It took Hiccup a second to realize who exactly she was talking about, not used to hearing Fishlegs referred to as 'Mr. Ingerman'.

"Fishlegs is here?" He saw Ms. Betty narrow her weathered eyes at him and he immediately corrected himself. "Sorry, Mr. Ingerman?" She nodded happily.

"Yes, hall A, room 8. You remember the way?" Hiccup chuckled and nodded, "it hasn't been that long Ms. Betty." She shrugged and shooed him with her hands to which he gave a small wave and left the front office.

Walking slowly down the tiled halls Hiccup couldn't help but marvel at how everything looked exactly the same yet everything was completely different. The last time he walked these halls he was preparing to graduate high school, dating Heather and was hiding the fact that he didn't want to go to law school from everyone. And now, he's a college graduate, married to Astrid and was thriving in his job designing prosthetics.

 _Man what a difference four years makes_. He thought smugly, proud of the accomplishments he had achieved even if at times he hadn't always gone about things the right way. Even with the many obstacles in his way somehow he had still done it.

Turning down hall A Hiccup saw the only open door on the hall and headed toward it. Sure that it was his friend's classroom. Walking up to the door he heard the classical music softly trickle through the opening. Another sure sign that Fishlegs was there. The man loved his classical music.

 _How he and Ruffnut work I'll never know_. He thought as he remembered that Ruff's favorite choice of music was heavy metal.

Hiccup gave the door frame a quick knock and greet his friend. "Excuse me, I'm looking for a Mr. Ingerman?" He asked playfully. Causing a smile to light Fishlegs when he saw him.

"Hiccup! Come in, come in." He merrily greeted him. Hiccup walked into the classroom, looking around as he crossed the threshold. To say Fishlegs had a unique style of classroom would be an understatement. The whole room looked like a zen retreat, radiating peace and tranquility. Very much like the teacher who would be teaching in it.

"Wow, I like the décor Fish. Very nice, very nice." Fishlegs looked around as well pride written all over his face.

"Yes, well I read that student perform 53% better on tests if they are taught in a calm environment. So," he gestured around the room, "this is what came to be." Hiccup nodded.

"Well it looks great, Fish."

"So what brings you here, Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked sitting on top of his large desk. Taking that as a cue, Hiccup perched on a students desk across from his friend.

"Astrid is interviewing for the counselor position, I'm picking her up." His larger friend smile brightened at the Information. "Oh that's, wonderful! She would be a great counselor here."

Hiccup nodded in agreement and smiled, "I told her the same thing and Ms. Betty said that her interview was far longer than any of the others. So hopefully that is a good sign. Anyways enough about us, are you ready for this wedding? Only a little over a week to go."

A small blush spread across Fishlegs face and his eyes went glassy as he answered, "oh yes extremely. You know how I've felt about my Ruff, I'm happy to make it official finally." Hiccup smiled at his friends joy. This is just what he needed right now to take his mind off of the problems that always seemed to be plaguing him. Especially recently.

"I completely understand, as different as you and Ruff seem, you're perfect together."

Shifting under his vast size Fishlegs began to look very uncomfortable. "Hey speaking of the wedding, I–uh–I was maybe wondering and I know this is very last minute. I completely understand if–"

"Fishlegs, get to the point." Hiccup interrupted.

"Would you be my best man?" Hiccup's eyes widened at the question. Never expecting what Fishlegs had just asked of him.

"Y-you want me to be your best man?..." He tried not to sound ungrateful by asking the question but he was sure that his ears must have been playing a trick on him. That he was imagining things that weren't said. But a meek nod from Fishlegs answered his question. He really had asked him.

"W-wow Fish, I–I don't know what to say…Other than…yes! I would be honored…but–but I have to ask w-why didn't you ask Tuff or Snotlout? I mean…" hiccup trailed off leaving the question hanging between the two men. Fishlegs excited smile when he said yes faded as he finished talking, a thoughtful look now in place.

"Well Snotlout has always been a great friend but him and Tuffnut were always closer. And once Ruff and I got engaged she quickly declared that Tuffnut was going to be her Man of Honor. He was her brother and twin so he was going to stand on her side." He smiled, obviously thinking of his future wife's reasoning.

Hiccup balked at what Fishlegs said, "so wait, I'm going to have to walk down the aisle with _Tuffnut_?!"

Fishlegs laughed and shook his head, "no, Ruff's Mom had a fit at the idea of Tuff being a Man of Honor so after a very lengthy argument the two came to an agreement. Tuff could be a Brides Man but Heather would be the Maid of Honor." The moment the words left Fishlegs mouth his eyes widened and a panicked look crossed his face.

"Oh goodness, that won't be a problem will it? I–I mean with the history between you two and Astrid…" he trailed off obviously not needing to say anymore.

Clearing his throat Hiccup scratched the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable. "Fish it's–it's your wedding. I'll do what you ask of me. Heather and I…are fine." He said not really believing it as he said it. The conversation earlier in the day revisiting his mind. The whole thing made him uneasy and not just because of what was being spoken about.

"We're just friends, Astrid understands." _Albeit begrudgingly_. He thought morosely. Just then another thought popped into his head, "wait, so does that mean Tuffnut and _Snotlout_ have to walk down the aisle together?" Fishlegs nodded with a grin which lea both men to break out into laughter.

"You know I missed this Hiccup…when you were gone." Hiccup gave a small nod of agreement his features though taking on a look of regret. Which Fishlegs picked up on immediately.

"Don't do that Hiccup, don't blame yourself. I was your best friend and _I_ didn't know you didn't want to go to law school. And well…I never spoke up for you when everyone was treating you the way they did." Hiccup opened his mouth to interject but Fishlegs shook his head, not finished.

"I didn't support you like a friend should have and then you left and–and I was just so upset that you didn't say anything to me. That you left without saying _anything_ to _anyone_. I let the hurt stop me from reaching out…we all did." He hesitated before starting again, "I shouldn't have done that, for that I am so sorry Hiccup."

To say Hiccup was stunned beyond words would be an understatement. He sat there mouth gaping and eyes wide as his mind raced over every word. The pain in Fishlegs words told Hiccup he was truly sorry and if Hiccup was honest he had forgiven all his friends already but to hear the actual apology from him meant a lot.

It was what Fishlegs had said about after he left and not telling _anyone_ he was leaving that struck him speechless. The truth was he _had_ gone to see someone… _Heather_. He had explained everything to her, begging her to come with him but she had decided to stay behind. After which they had said their goodbyes and he had asked her to tell their friends goodbye for him and that he was sorry he couldn't say it in person.

 _Had she not done that_? He thought which then led to his next thought, _what had she told them?_

Coming back to the present Hiccup cleared his throat, "I appreciate that Fish, I–I really do and I want nothing more than to put all that behind us and just be friends again." Fishlegs let out a relieved sign and nodded his head in agreement.

"But, Fish…what did you mean when you said I didn't tell anyone about me leaving?" A confused look crossed his friends face.

"Well, just as it sounds. You were here one day and gone the next. No one not even your parents knew where you went at first. Then once we all found out we were really upset and angry that you would leave without saying anything. I mean you didn't even say goodbye to Heather and she was your girlfriend."

Shock turned into fury quickly as he listened to his friends words. Hiccup couldn't stand it any long and launched himself off the desk and to his unmatched feet the moment Fishlegs was done talking.

"Is that what Heather told you?! That I didn't say goodbye to her, just _left_?" His outrage seeping into every word. Fishlegs slowly nodded his head, surprise written all over his face.

"Ruffnut and Snotlout were out for your blood for a good while after you left because of that specific reason." Then like lightning striking him everything started to click. The reason his friends had never called when he left. How angry Ruffnut and Snotlout had been toward him their first meeting back. They were mad and hurt. Unnecessarily so by a lie.

Now he saw that most of that hurt and anger was driven because Heather had told everyone he had left without seeing her. That he was just some asshole who ran off across the country leaving his girlfriend, friends and family _without a single word_. Just dumping them all for a new life, when that was far from the truth.

He wanted to make his way in this world, make a name for himself and come back eventually to show them who he had become. Someone they all could finally be proud of. Someone who wasn't useless, but then his friends hadn't called after he had thought Heather had passed on his 'goodbye' and 'I'm sorry' and he thought that was confirmation that they didn't want him. That they were _happy_ he was gone.

How wrong he had been.

"I saw Heather that night, Fish." He told him through gritted teeth his breathing coming out harshly. Fishlegs eyes snapping open and his mouth dropping at the strangled confession.

Hiccup continued, "after I had a blow out fight with my parents about college in California I packed up and left; planning to leave for California that night but first I went to see Heather." He threaded his fingers into his hair and dropped his head into his hands. Pulling at the auburn strands in frustration.

"I told her everything, _everything_ and then I asked her–no begged her to come with me." He snapped his head back up, fury now on his face. "You know what she said? No. She wanted to stay in Berk and I respected that. Her family, friends and life were in Berk. So I told her goodbye, told her to tell all of you goodbye and that I was sorry and I left. Heartbroken." His eyes began to tear as he thought back to that night and how bleak his future looked despite him going to his dream college. But then before he let a single tear fall he remembered the silver lining to that heartbreak, Astrid.

The same Astrid Heather was trying to make him question just this morning.

It was just a few short momths after he left Berk that he met her, something that would have never happened had Heather come with him. Though his tears had all but dried up at this thought his anger of Heather's manipulation of that night didn't leave.

"B-but but why…"

"I don't know Fishlegs but it seems like Heather has some explaining to do." Suddenly Fishlegs looked incredibly worried, "Hiccup, the wedding…you're not…" Hiccup shook his head trying to ease his friends fears.

"I won't say anything before the wedding. I promise but afterwards I think Heather owes us all an explanation." He told him eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"I agree. I guess I owe you another apology as well Hiccup." He shook his head.

"No more apologies, Fish, we're good." He offered his friend a sincere smile. Happy to put the past where it belonged, in the past.

 **HENRY HADDOCK, PLEASE COME TO THE OFFICE. YOUR WIFE IS DONE WITH HER INTERVIEW.**

The announcement over the intercom seemed to break the tense atmosphere of the classroom instantly. Both men's attention now focused on other things then their shock and anger.

"Well I guess that's my cue to go." Hiccup chuckled and walked closer to Fishlegs. Laying a single hand on the man's larger shoulder. "Like I said nothing will be said until after the wedding, promise." Fishlegs nodded gratefully and Hiccup let go of his shoulder heading to the door.

"Have a good rest of your day Hiccup." Fishlegs called out. "Thanks Fish, see you later. Call me if you need anything done wedding wise. Best man duties and such." The two gave a wave and Hiccup walked out the door, heading back toward the office.

It only took a few minutes before he was back on the hallway the office resided on. A familiar blonde came into view standing near the office door, back to him, staring at the bulletin board nearby not yet aware of his presence. As he got closer Hiccup thought back to this morning and the conversation he had had with Heather. Seeing it now for what it probably was, another manipulation. While Heather may have had some valid points he now realized she had very ulterior motives for why they were having said conversation. Caring about him getting hurt obviously not one of them. Also Astrid was more than likely right about Heather having feelings for him still. Heather's words telling him she didn't, not holding water now.

The conversation with Astrid about future children would definitely happen but not until after he got all the truth from Heather. That matter becoming much more pressing.

As he got closer Hiccup lightened his steps as best as he could, stealthily moving up behind her. Quickly sliding his hands around her waist, Hiccup pulled her close to him. Her back to his chest, he leaned down deliberately placing a lingering kiss to the side of her neck. A silent symbol of atonement for all the horrible thoughts that had been running through his mind earlier. Thoughts that he knew he would have to explain for later.

Astrid let out a pleased sigh and grabbed a hold of his hands into her own. Threading their fingers together.

Hiccup pulled back and moved his mouth next to her ear, "so how did it go?"

Astrid rotated in his arms, now facing him. A large grin spread across her face.

 _I knew it_. He thought as a smile spread across his own.

"Can I say I told you so now?" She shook her head.

"No, but you can tell me congratulations." Dipping down until his face was just a breath away, both their eyes barely open. "Congratulations." He whispered until he sealed her lips with his own. Instantly feeling the familiar and welcome rush of passion go through him every time they kissed. Letting the wave wash over him he started to get carried away in the kiss. Trying to deepen it, only to have Astrid start to pull away and press a finger to his lips. His eyes opened slightly and looking down his nose to her smirking face.

"Save it for later babe. Not in the middle of my new work place." She moved her the hand away and pulled her body away from his own. Much to his disappointment.

Letting out a sigh, "I suppose I can deal with that. So Milady how would you like to celebrate?"

"Maybe dinner out?" Hiccup nodded, "sure we can do that after we go pick you out a new car." He said in the most nonchalant manner possible. As if they were speaking about the weather.

Completely caught by surprise Astrid's blue eyes widened to an impossibly large size, "car? Really?" Her voice raising in excitement. Feet bouncing her in place already.

Hiccup shrugged and held up his hands shaking them in a jazz hand sort of way. "Surprise." Immediately Astrid launched herself at him, knocking him back a few paces in a back breaking hug. Which he greedily accepted, spinning her once, before putting her back down and letting go.

"So what kind do you want?" He asked as the two threaded their hand together and began their trek back to his Jeep.

"Hmm, maybe an SUV this time."

He cocked an eyebrow, "oh yeah, why is that?"

Astrid shrugged, "I dunno, just thought it might be nice too have more space. Never know what you might need it for in the future."

 **Oh Heather, the facts and your lies are all starting to come to light. Your comeuppance is almost here. We'll see if there is any forgiveness in the future for her.**

 **Funny side note about Tuffnut being Ruffnut's bridesman, I wrote that from personal experience. I had my brother be a bridesman in my wedding. Though I didn't make him link arms with the groomsmen when walking back down the aisle. Im not that mean in real life.**

 **Next chapter THE WEDDING! It's going to be a beast of a chapter. Lots and lots going on other than nuptials.**

 **Until next time, y'all are amazing!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 *Part 1***

"And this is the part of the ceremony that I will have you recite your vows." The elderly officiant said while standing between Fishlegs and Ruffnut. The couple holding hands while they ran through the mock wedding, in The Great Hall.

Hiccup smiled while watching the couple, happy for both of his friends as he stood proudly by Fishlegs side. The days leading up to the rehearsal could be described in one word; chaotic. With the short amount of time that he had, Hiccup, had to get a rush fitting for a tux, organize a small bachelor party get together at his house, work his day job and still find time for his family obligations. The stress of the whole thing starting to get to him. Thankfully, though he could finally see the light at the end of the tunnel with the wedding the next day.

Looking away from the couple to sneak a glance to the already set up chairs, Hiccup's gaze found Astrid who was watching the couple as well with a smile on her face. For the last week Astrid had been pivotal in helping him get his Best man duties done, running errands for him all over town in her brand new blue SUV; that she had affectionately name Stormfly. His smile grew as he thought about the day they picked _Stormfly_ out, Astrid could barely contain her excitement hoping in and out of vehicles until she found the _perfect_ one. The whole time Hiccup was in a state of bliss still focused on her reasoning for getting an SUV over a car.

 _I dunno, just thought it might be nice too have more space. Never know what you might need it for in the future._

That single statement had ignited an untold amount of happiness in him. He couldn't help but read further into it than maybe he should have. She could have easily been talking about moving furniture or something mundane like that but in his heart he desperately hoped she was talking about children.

 _Bigger car, more space, for the future._

He let out a sigh as his the happiness that he felt seemed to fade when he thought about why exactly he was having these thoughts at all. What–no–who had spurred them.

Heather.

Ever since their "talk" and finding out the truth about her lies he had been avoiding her like the plague. Tonight being no different. She had already tired to talk to him several times during the rehearsal all of which Hiccup quickly excused himself from, citing Best Man obligations. He was desperately trying to keep his promise to Fishlegs that he would not confront her until after the wedding. But he knew if he even got past saying hello to her everything would come out.

He honestly hadn't felt this betrayed by _anyone_ his entire life. The fact that she would lie to their friends and his family, which in turn hurt all their already strained relationships was absurd. Even though he had been thinking about it all week he still hadn't come up with any reason for her to do what she did. Then after it was said and done to act the way she was acting now. It infuriated him.

To try and drive a wedge between he and his wife, was an inexcusable offense. One she would have to answer too…after the wedding.

"I will then announce you husband and wife, you will kiss and then proceed down the aisle. With the groomsmen and bridesmaids following." The officiant said, pulling Hiccup's attention back to the still ongoing rehearsal.

Finally hearing that she could kiss her husband to be Ruffnut got a wicked look on her face and lunged at Fishlegs pulling him into a searing kiss before releasing him. The two then linking arms and walking down the aisle.

As the couple cleared the space beside him, Heather finally came into view. Her smile beaming as she walked a few steps towards him, waiting in her spot, for him to meet her and link arms for their walk down the aisle.

Gritting his teeth, Hiccup had to almost physically pry his feet from where they were planted. Neither of his legs wanting to step a foot closer to Heather. It felt like it took an eternity to finally reach her, where is reality it only took seconds. Stiffly he raised his rigid elbow up for her to grasp onto. Heather wasted no time in linking both her hands around the arm, firmly gripping onto him.

Clenching his jaw impossibly tight Hiccup began to walk down the aisle at a brisk pace. His eyes only darting to look at Astrid's slightly concerned face for a brief second before they stared straight ahead again. His pace only accelerated for a moment before he felt a firm tug on his arm from Heather slowing him down. Halting his quick exit from her presence. As the two walked the rest of the impossibly long aisle Hiccup didn't dare to glance in her direction, not wanting to give her the pleasure of a look. It was then when the two were almost at the end of the aisle, did he feel it. Heather gently stroking his arm. He didn't need to glance down at their conjoined limbs to feel Heather's right hand which lay on top of his arm gently rubbing his bare arm. Her featherlight touch sending bolts of anger through him. His thoughts turning dark as she continued to take liberties with him.

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out, Hiccup tensed hoping she would feel the change and stop what she was doing but she didn't. Her movements only getting more bold as she moved closer to him trying to lean her body more into his. Her shoulder brushing his arm her head getting dangerously close to his neck. Then as if a literal shock of electricity was sent through them, Hiccup jumped away from her just as they reached the end of the aisle. Two sets of green eyes meeting for only a moment, one angry and the other confused, before breaking as Hiccup stalked off towards his wife.

His thoughts raced as he made his way back to Astrid, he knew he couldn't under any circumstance say anything to Heather yet but that didn't mean he wouldn't get her back for the little stunt she had just pulled. He smiled as a quick plan formed in his head. Oh, he would definitely get her back tonight and he would enjoy every second of it.

–OoO–

"To Ruff and Fish!" The group cheered, their glasses raised in the air, as they sat at one of the several tables Gobber had set up for the rehearsal dinner in The Mead Hall. Most of the senior members of the bride and grooms family had left already for the evening leaving only the group of friends and a few stragglers drinking at Gobbers.

"I still can't believe the weddings tomorrow you guys." Snotlout said before taking another drink out of his cup.

Fishlegs nodded his head. "I agree, it seems as if we have been working toward it for months and it's finally just…here!" He motioned wildly with his arms. The alcohol obviously having an effect on him.

"Just wait till tomorrow, I swear you will blink and the day will be over." Hiccup strung an arm around Astrid's shoulders and grinned at her. The rest of the group except one smiling at the happiness the two exuded.

Hiccup's grin then turned sly, "then the fun part happens." He looked back over at Fishlegs and Ruffnut, "the honeymoon." Turing back to Astrid he dipped down quickly and caught her in a passionate kiss. One that left the rest of the table laughing except one person, again.

Coming up from the kiss Hiccup took a quick look over at Heather and saw that his plan was working. She was pissed. Her painfully obvious displeasure of seeing Hiccup perform heavy amounts of PDA with his wife for the last several hours was finally getting to her.

After her little stunt earlier Hiccup had come up with the idea, knowing it would bother her immensely and satisfy his need to get back at her. It was his subtle way to say he was Astrids and would never be hers despite what she thought. Also he got to kiss his wife–a lot–which is always a win for him.

"Excuse me," Heather muttered and headed toward the bathroom. No one other than Hiccup hearing her since they were intoxicated or to wrapped up in their own conversations. He knew now was his chance to pull out the big guns so to speak. Sneaking a glance at his wife, who was chatting with Ruffnut, he gave a small tug on her elbow. Gaining her attention.

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute?" Hiccup asked and nodded his head away from the table. Astrid cocked an eyebrow before nodding an excusing the two of them from the table. Grabbing her hand he led them toward the back of the bar and down a narrow hallway; out of view of everyone's gaze.

"Hiccup wha–"

Hiccup never let her finish before he smashed his lips down onto her own. Backing Astrid up a few steps before pressing firmly against the wall as he continued the kiss. He could feel Astrid hesitate for a moment before fully returning the kiss with even more passion than himself. Her hands tangling into his hair and pulling his face closer to her own. Slightly surprised by the intensity of her reaction Hiccup stepped up his moves, bringing his hands to grasp both sides of her face while his tongue slipped from his own mouth finding hers instantly. Hiccup knew why he started this whole make-out session in the hallway outside the bathroom that currently housed Heather. Pure revenge for her actions in the past and today but the second he heard a small moan escape his wife's mouth, his mind went completely blank.

All ulterior motives thrown out the window.

His mind only focusing now on the feeling of her pressed against his own body as they acted like they first did when they started dating. When the two had gotten caught numerous times in public locations by friends and strangers a like. Dropping a hand from her face to her hip, Hiccup roughly grabbed the location, before his hand began sliding behind her, one destination in mind.

Just as he was about to grab a handful of his wife's rear he heard someone clear their throat beside them, bringing both adults out of their lustful fog and back to their senses. He heard Astrid mutter a curse under her breath as she pulled away from his mouth and duck her head. No longer having the sweet pressure of Astrid's lips on his own he glanced over to where he heard the noice, slightly panting still he found a very pissed off Heather.

Internally smirking Hiccup gave himself a pat on the back for his plan. Getting a bit of sick satisfaction seeing her so angry.

Being deliberately mean and underhanded was never something Hiccup found he could do. It just went against everything in him. Probably because of his youth where many bullies had taken the pleasure in picking on him. But what he was doing now was different. Heather had wronged him, in several different ways. She needed to realize she couldn't manipulate him, manipulate all of them for her own twisted reasons. Not anymore. This was only part one of Heather's comeuppance. She needed to know definitively that he was not hers and never would be.

"Oh, sorry Heather, are we in your way?" He asked feigning innocence.

Heather narrowed her eyes at them and without saying a word stalked past the pair and out the hallway. Leaving the married couple breathing heavily in silence.

"Hiccup," Astrid paused, "I'm not going to act like you haven't been acting weird all evening. To be honest I haven't minded it," she lovingly ran a hand through his hair to emphasize that all of his affection was wanted. "But I'm going to need to know _why_ you were doing it?"

Hiccup paused, trying to come up with the best answer he could that wouldn't include anything about the conversation he and Heather had and the unwanted touching Heather had done. Both bits of information would lead to Astrid seeking out Heather's blood.

"Um–because I love you?" He flashed her a cheesy grin.

"Try again lover boy." She told him folding her arms across her chest. Not at all convinced.

Taking a deep breath before letting it out Hiccup realized only the truth would suffice tonight, "some information came to light but I can't tell you right now Ast. I promised Fishlegs I wouldn't say anything until after the wedding. I don't want any drama to take precedent over their wedding." He told her. His pleading tone begging her to understand.

"I'm assuming the information has to do with Heather." Hiccup nodded and Astrid let out a small growl.

 _Definitely will be out for blood when she finds out._ He thought.

"Fine but after the wedding you spill okay?" He nodded again, "Oh, and we're going home. Now." Hiccup cocked an eyebrow at her quick switch in attitude. He was fairly certain she wasn't mad before but now he wasn't so sure.

"You've been teasing me all night, it's time to pay up Haddock." A sly look crossing her face as she looked him up and down like a predator observing their prey.

"Y–Yes ma'am." Hiccup stuttered out as she grabbed his hand and drug him from the hall.

–OoO–

"Aww Bud you look so handsome." Hiccup beamed as he adjusted the white bow tie that was attached to Toothless's collar. After which he checked the hold of the small carabiner that was hidden under it that would hold the wedding rings very shortly.

Three days ago Fishlegs had called Hiccup in an absolute panic saying that the original ring bearer had come down with a case of the chicken pox. Leaving everyone scrambling to call all their friends and family to see if they had a little one to fill the tux. Of course Hiccup's initial reaction was a flash of pain as he imagined little Ryder being able to fill the spot if he were here. Walking down the aisle holding the pillow and having a possible meltdown along the way. An event among countless others that he would have dearly loved to see. Quickly he had to push the thoughts out of his head and work on actually assisting his friend. Which is when the idea of Toothless being the ring bearer was born. Fishlegs loved the idea right away and knowing Ruffnut would too, he agreed.

"H, I still can't believe you have such a cool pet." Tuffnut said from behind him. "Like a domesticated wolf will definitely get you all the ladies." Hiccup shook his head and glanced at his tux clad friend.

"Tuffnut I got Toothless on my honeymoon remember, I already had the lady as you so nicely put it."

"Yeah–yeah, details." He shrugged.

"Speaking of _ladies_ , you got anything special plans for tonight, Fishlegs? You know…for the wedding night?" Snotlout said slyly to the groom, who instantly turned a bright shade of red and shifted uncomfortably under the stare.

"Of course it's going to be special Snot it's going to be both their first times!" Tuffnut interrupted, narrowing his eyes at his shorter friend.

The rest of the men in the small changing room immediately fell into uncomfortable silence. All eyes darting nervously to each other. None of them willing to respond to what Tuffnut said. The idea of ruining the man's image of his sister, especially on her wedding day, not something any of them wanted to do.

Finally Hiccup nudged Snotlout in the side, sending him out front to answer him. Nervously chuckling he stared at Tuffnut's grim looking face. "Uh, o-of course. Why would I even ask such an _obvious_ question."

The two men behind him nodded rapidly in agreement. All were silent in the room for a minute until Tuffnut's glaring face shifted back to his carefree one and he started laughing. Everyone else following suit immediately after.

"Well–uh I think it's about that time men." Hiccup said as he looked around the room, his eyes landing on the groom. Who suddenly looked more nervous then he did just moments ago when his long gone virginity was called into question. Quietly Hiccup walked up to his friend and without asking straightened the white rose on his tuxedos lapel and gave him a smile.

"You ready Fish?" His voice low and calming. He knew all to well how nerve wracking the last few minutes before you walked down the aisle were.

"Y-Yeah–I'm just…"

"Nervous?" Fishlegs nodded, "totally normal. You're getting married, Fish. It's okay. Just be glad you have us here to distract you." He added trying to lighten the mood but instead of laughing, a look of contemplation crossed both their faces.

"I-I would have you distracted you too, Hiccup." He hesitantly said. The two men stared at each other for a moment, a silent understanding passing between them.

"I know, Fish. I know." His throat getting tight as he thought yet again about all the lost experiences he had with his friend and family. Even with all he gained from leaving the regrets of what he missed out on never left him.

"Alright group hug!" Gangly arms were suddenly pressing Hiccup firmly into Fishlegs as another set of arms, these on the beefy side, hugged behind Fishlegs. Effectively sandwiching them all together and breaking the tense mood.

"All right lets get you married brother." Tuffnut exclaimed happily as he thrusted a finger in the air and then hesitated and looked at Fishlegs.

"Wait you're marrying my sister…are you sure you want to do this?"

–OoO–

Hiccup had to give it to Ruff, or maybe it was more her mother but The Great Hall, the generally cold large stone building, looked absolutely amazing. White and red flowers and fabric decorated most of the it, including the aisle and behind the alter. Candles also graced every stone window sill and the alter which created a wonderful warm glow as the late afternoon sun filtered through the large windows. He glanced around at the guest who were all sitting politely in their seats waiting for the bridal party to now enter. Most of which were faces that he had seen all his life. He noticed though that most of the eyes were not actually on Fishlegs at the the moment but more so him.

 _I guess being the runaway son of the Mayor will do that._ He thought as he ignored their obvious stares and sought out his wife in the crowd.

It wasn't hard to find her, her golden blonde hair seemingly glowing from where she sat in her seat beside his Mother and Father. His Mother was leaned over whispering something into her ear. A small smile forming on Astrid's face as she gave a small nod. After which Astrid's eyes locked onto his, their natural blue even more enhanced today by the long sapphire blue dress that she wore. It was a new dress, one he hadn't seen her wear before and from what he could see just from her sitting in it. He knew he would be a fan. Giving her an obvious wink, he turned his eyes away as the music started and the bridal party began walking in.

Tuffnut walked out first, to a chorus of quiet chuckles as he happily strutted down the aisle. A proud look on his face the whole way. Taking his spot opposite Snotlout, who rolled his eyes knowing he would have to be the one accompanying his friend back down the aisle.

Next through the large door way was Heather. Hiccup hated to admit it but she looked beautiful in her floor length one shoulder red dress, that clung to all her curves. Her hair was loose and curled and her smiling lips were painted in a deep red.

He wished he could look at her and smile, happy to see his friend and celebrate their friends nuptials. Unfortunately now all he saw was a liar and no longer someone who he could call a friend. Someone that would lie to get what they wanted no matter who they hurt. He was fairly certain she wasn't like that growing up but at this point he didn't even know.

What he did know was that the entire walk up the aisle and even after she took her spot at the alter, her eyes never left him. Sending a sick feeling up his spine.

His attention fully off of her, he looked at the end of the aisle and a smile broke out on his face. There Toothless sat, happily wagging his tail and waiting for his command to go. Discretely Hiccup gave him the hand single to come, which sent him prancing down the aisle. Looking incredibly noble, with his head held high, white bow tie front and center. Clashing nicely with his pitch black fur.

The guest seemed to have a mixed reaction at the sight of a large wooly pure black wolf wearing a bow tie walking down the aisle. Some gasping in shock while others open marveled at the sight. Thankfully no one tried to get up and stop the canine. They all just watched from their seats as he made it down the aisle and up to the alter where his friend was at.

Dropping to his knee, Hiccup reached behind the bow tie and unclipped the dangling rings. Before giving Toothless a firm scratch behind the ears and standing up. The smug look of happiness that dog and owner both wore simultaneously seemed to break any tension that was in the crowd. As all the guest laughed at the pair.

The flower girl made it down the aisle next in record time, forgetting to dump a single petal until the end. When she tipped over her entire basket on the floor before walking over to Toothless and hugged him. Which then resulted in him dropping to the ground and the two cuddling openly on the alter. Gaining many 'awws' from the guest.

Finally the piano over in the far corner of the room changed its music indicating the brides impending arrival. All guest stood as Ruffnut and her Father walked through the doors and down the aisle. Ruffnut looked lovely in a surprisingly traditional long white gown, veil and traditional wedding crown made of flowers. Her hair pinned up in a low bun instead of her everyday long braids. Hiccup stole a glance at Fishlegs beside him and found his large friend trying desperately to hold back tears.

 _Been there friend…and I lost that fight_. He thought with a smile as he remembered openly crying on the alter when he saw his Astrid walking down the aisle. Looking like an Angel on Earth.

Ruffnut made it to the alter, her Father giving her a kiss before handing her over to Fishlegs. Where the two then joined hands and turned to the officiant. Starting the ceremony just as they had practiced the day before. Their vows were beautiful and heartfelt. The love between the two evident for all to see as they bound their lives together. Hiccup tired not to take his eyes off his friends during the ceremony because he truly wanted to watch their union but every so often he would get a feeling he was being watched. Only to dart his eyes over and instantly connect with Heather's. Her eyes piercing into him. He wasn't sure if she watched him the whole ceremony but he was sure by her intense gaze that there was a lot going on inside her mind. Which did not bode well for his plan of not getting into a confrontation with her today.

Before he even realized it Fishlegs and Ruffnut were sharing their first kiss as man and wife. Ruffnut dipping Fishlegs in a dramatic way. The crowd erupting into cheers and laughter. After Ruffnut placed Fishlegs back on his feet the two joined hands and practically ran down the aisle towards the back of the Great Hall.

Now was the moment that Hiccup had been dreading all day. His walk down the aisle with Heather.

Unlike the day before Hiccup knew there would be many cameras and eyes on the two. Also he would have Toothless walking by his side. He hoped with all those things combined, Heather would have no opportunity to feel up his arm again. Unfortunately he would still have to put on a happy face regardless of how she acted. When in reality he would rather be grimacing at his position.

Stiffly walking up to his former girlfriend Hiccup offered her his arm. Looking every part the gentleman, despite his internal feelings. She grasped his arm much like she did the day before. Only this time her bouquet of flowers in her right hand halted any attempt she would be able to make. Hiccup couldn't be more grateful for those flowers.

Walking at an appropriate pace the two, plus Toothless, made their way down the aisle again. Both smiling for the guests and photographer. Unlike yesterday the trek down the aisle didn't seem to take hours, instead it was over in seconds and the two walked through the large wooden doors. Hiccup untangling Heather's arm immediately. Toothless's attention was peeked at the action. Not something he was used to seeing his master doing.

Heather's vivid green eyes narrowed at the action and she stalked closer to Hiccup. "Hiccup–"

"Woohoo! You're married!" Snotlout and Tuffnut both cheered simultaneously as the walked arm in arm through the door. Hiccup let out a sigh never so happy to see the pair. Seeing the interruption as his out Hiccup turned from the pair to the now married couple.

"So we go do pictures now right?" He asked aloud to Ruffnut and Fishlegs. Who nodded while Heather glared at his back. As the ground headed outside.

–OoO–

"Alright can you all turn right a little–yes, yes–just like that." The photographer took another group shot of the entire wedding party.

Ruffnut and Fishlegs had chosen to take their wedding photos on the manicured grounds surrounding the The Great Hall. With mature trees, blooming flowers and an old covered bridge, which they were currently standing on, it was a beautiful area. Worthy of pictures that would last the couple a lifetime.

"Alright–next–just the the bride and groom." The wedding party let out a breath and walked out of the shot till they were behind the photographer. Hiccup walked a little farther than the rest, right up to Astrid and his parents who stood with Toothless, near the front of the bridge.

"You look so handsome Son." His Mother said as gave him a quick hug. Straightening out his sharp black tuxedo afterwards.

"Don't you have to say that sort of thing Mom. Like it's a parenting rule, or something." He asked as he slipped a hand around Astrid's waist. He had been right earlier, the sapphire blue dress she wore didn't disappoint. The sweet heart neck line fit to her chest perfectly, giving her a fair amount of cleavage, probably more than he was used to seeing on her. The rest of the dress fit to her like a second skin until the bottom flared out gently until it hit the ground. She had even done her hair slightly different, putting a braid in behind her bangs which ran behind her ear and into an intricately done low bun. Her makeup light, just enough to emphasize her natural beauty. To put it simply she looked gorgeous.

"Well, yes, but I do mean it. You clean up very nicely Son." The family of four shared a laugh as they watched Fishlegs and Ruffnut get more pictures done.

"How much longer do you think this will be?" Stoick grumbled as he shifted uncomfortably in his tux beside them. Even though the man wore suits everyday of his life it seemed he never found himself comfortable in them. Probably due to his large size.

"It's only one picture Dad, I think the have a few more group shots and then it will be your turn with the happy couple. Also I told the photographer to save the best for last." Hiccup grinned at his Father's glare. The two finally seemed to be out of the dark days of their relationship. So much so that when it came to opportunities to pick fun at his Father Hiccup now took them. He had a lot of making up to do for all the years where the two barely talked let alone joked.

"Ok, now I need just the groomsmen and bridesmaids–er–bridesman and maid of honor…" the photographer said trailing off as he curiously looked at Tuffnut.

Giving Astrid a quick kiss to the temple, Hiccup let go of her side and walked back up to the group. Heather stood already beside the other two men in the spot the photographer had put her. Hiccup saw the empty space behind her and inwardly cursed, knowing exactly where he was going to be put.

"Alright, Best man stand behind the maid of honor–no not like–," the photographer grabbed his arm moving him at least a foot forward from his safe distance from behind Heather. Pulling him almost flush against her.

"Yes, yes–there you go." The photographer nodded rapidly at the placement. Pleased with his decision.

From behind the photographer Hiccup could see Fishlegs staring him down, a look of gratitude was on his face. He was the only one who truly knew how and why being so close to Heather was almost killing him. How badly he wanted to say _something_ to her but couldn't. Which is why Hiccup flashed him a small smile of when he saw it.

Hiccup was doing this for Fishlegs, he didn't want to screw up his best friends wedding. And he was doing everything in his power to not let that happen.

"Okay now just the best man and maid of honor." Hiccup's blood instantly ran cold when he heard the request. Eyes widening to he was sure was a very noticeable size. He darted his gaze to Fishlegs again, who had a similar look on his face. Fortunately it seemed like no one else noticed the exchange before Hiccup schooled his features.

Snotlout and Tuffnut moved to the side as Hiccup took a step away from Heather. "Ok, if you could stand beside her and put your right arm around her waist and the left in your pocket." The photographer said as Hiccup awkwardly got into place. He now could feel all eyes on he and Heather as the small group watched the interaction, none more so than Fishlegs and Astrid. Though Astrid didn't know what was going on she knew there was something brewing under the surface.

Hiccup carefully slipped his hand around Heather's back and gently rested his hand on her waist barely touching her side. The whole move making him feel terribly uncomfortable.

"Alright, a little closer. Act like you like each other." The irony of the statement wasn't lost of Hiccup.

 _If you only knew_. He thought as he shifted closer and his grip got slightly firmer.

Both Heather and Hiccup put smiles on their faces as the photographer clicked away, finally happy with their pose.

"Perfect! Next shot, the Mayor and the Bride and Groom." Hiccup tried untangling from Heather as quickly as possible to move out of the way but unfortunately for him Heather was faster. Catching his hand in her own and dragging him over to the side away from the others.

"Hiccup, we need to talk." She hissed through clenched teeth.

Hiccup shook his head and looked behind Heather, seeing that everyone's attention was now on the two. Except for his Father, Ruffnut and Fishlegs; who were currently taking a picture.

"No, we really don't Heather." He tugged at his arm which was still locked in her grip.

"Why are you acting like this? Avoiding me like I've got a disease or something?" Her narrowed green eyes stared into his own. "And last night, making out with your wife in front of me? What are you trying to do Hiccup?"

Hiccup looked up again this time his gaze locking with Fishlegs, who was now done with the picture. He could could see in Fishlegs the pleading look, causing Hiccup to bite down any reply that he wanted to say.

"This is not the place Heather. Ruffnut is your best friend, don't screw up her day by trying to have this conversation." He got closer to her face, his anger coming through his voice. "Just drop it Heather."

Hiccup pulled back and finally shrugged off her tight grip turning away to walk back to his family and friends who all had looks of worry on their faces. When Heather's loud voice stopped him in his tracks.

"What you can only talk to me when your wife's not around?" She said loudly in a tone that implied something Hiccup would never think about doing. Hiccup didn't turn right away locking eyes with Fishlegs again, who just shook his head realizing what was about to happen.

 _Well it is technically after the wedding_. He thought as he tensely turned around. Ready or not to have this conversation with Heather.

"Don't do that Heather. Don't imply that sort of thing."

She shrugged. "Am I wrong? You were fine talking to me the other day alone but since then nothing and it's always because _she's_ around. Don't want let her in on what we talked about?" Astrid stepped forward, a stern look on her face.

"Hiccup, what is she talking about?" Her voice cold and calculated not betraying any emotion she felt.

"Just that I helped him realize the truth about your marriage. That he married you because the two of you were having a baby but that didn't happen and now you have no intention of giving him another one." She said in a matter of fact tone as her eyes bore straight into Astrid's.

Hiccup almost missed the several sharp intakes of air behind him, over the sound of his own. His eyes widened and heart lurching as he took in what Heather just said.

"That's it…" Astrid said her quiet voice quaking with anger. Hiccup turned his head to the side and watched as she passed him. His body still frozen in shock at what Heather had just said.

"I've tried being nice only because Hiccup wanted your friendship, I said I would get along with you for him but you know what else I said?" She paused, her eyes piercing Heather's, "that if you hurt him again you would be sorry. You have _no_ right, Heather, to talk about something you know nothing about!" Astrid's hands balled beside her side, knuckles turning white. The crowd around the two women completely silent at this point.

"Hurt him again? I never hurt him in the first place." This was the point where Hiccup couldn't stay silent any longer. Watching his loyal wife fight his battle. No, he needed to handle this one himself.

"Yes, Heather hurt me. The night I left, you remember don't you?" Heather suddenly had a look of panic on her face, more than likely because she realized exactly where this conversation was going.

"You want to know why I'm mad Heather? Why I'm avoiding you? Because after you and I talked I found out some interesting information about what happened here after I left. About how you lied to all of my friends and family." His voice dripping with hurt and anger as he spoke.

"Heather, what is he talking about?" Ruffnut's voice cut through the tension as she walked closer. Her face was one of confusion as her new husband followed right behind her. A look of dread on his face.

"I-I–" Heather stuttered unable to find the right words, until Hiccup cut her off. His impatience for her recent behavior finally getting to him.

"I'm talking about the night that I left, how I went to see Heather. How I explained everything to her and how I _begged_ her to come with me to California but she said no." All the eyes watching the verbal fight widened, except for Fishlegs and Astrid. Who knew the truth already.

"Also after she said no, I told her to tell everyone goodbye and that I was sorry." Hiccup bowed his head and turned to his friends and family behind him and looked all of them in the eye."I should have said it in person but I felt like I didn't have any other choice but to leave that night. That if I didn't go then and pursue my dream that I never would…and I honestly thought the person that I loved would pass on the message. I'm so sorry you thought I didn't care about any of you." Tears rimmed his eyes as he looked at their hurt faces. Taking a deep breath to push past the pain, he turned back to Heather. Intent on getting answers once and for all.

"So why did you do it Heather? Why did you make yourself into some betrayed woman and me the asshole who ran off on her and everyone else without a single word?" His voice shook as he bit out the words and stared Heather directly in the eyes.

Her deep red lips quivered as her eyes darted around to everyone present. Their glares evident. "I WAS ASHAMED OKAY! I-I regretted it instantly, not going with you." Tears rolled down her eyes as the words flew out. "I just couldn't tell anyone what I had done. That I had said no because I was afraid. So I-I didn't say anything and then everyone started to get so upset and angry and I knew I couldn't tell the them the truth, because…because…"

"Then they would start hating you instead of me." Hiccup's quiet words cut her off.

After hearing her cowardly explanation Hiccup could only describe what he was feeling right now as emptiness. Hearing that the only reason she didn't speak up and potentially save broken relationships all those years ago was solely out of fear, left him feeling empty and more broken then he had in a while. Her fear of being hated, which he was sure no one would have, had caused years of damage for him. Emotional trauma that would last for long after the healing had been done.

Taking a deep breath Hiccup schooled his voice and features and looked at Heather's shaking form. "You know, Heather, I would have forgiven you for lying about that night. Even after all the additional and unnecessary pain that it caused me, my family and our friends but what I can't forgive is your behavior after I got back." He shook his head and looked over at Astrid. He knew what he said next would hurt her but it had to be said. Everything had to come out. Now.

"Are you in love me Heather?" His eyes narrowed at her, "don't lie this time."

Heather hesitated for a moment before giving him a small nod. Tears rolling down her cheeks rapidly.

"So the conversation we last had wasn't just because you were looking out for me and didn't want to see me _hurt_ , was it? It was because you were trying to drive a wedge, between me and my wife. By trying to convince me that she didn't want to have children with me? Am I right?" Heather bowed her head, hiding her face behind a raven curtain of hair. Clearly refusing to answer the question.

"Answer me Heather!" Hiccup said, his usually caring and gentle voice now booming with authoritative demand. Not something many had heard before. One of them being Heather, the shock showing as she snapped her head up at it.

The shock quickly faded into anger as she flung her arms open, "Yes! Yes I'm still in love with you! I never stopped and-and she doesn't deserve you! Hiccup, you only married her because she got pregnant, she trapped you and you–."

A sickening crack cut her words off as Astrid's closed fist drove into Heather's nose. Knocking the raven haired woman onto her rear end, her hands flying to her face with a wail. Blood instantly began pouring past her fingers, blending with in with her already red dress.

"You bitch! Don't you ever speak about my relationship with Hiccup EVER again. You. Know. Nothing!" Astrid shook with rage as she towered above Heather. "We didn't get married because I was pregnant. We got married because we love each other, our Son only moved up what was inevitable. What was always going to happen, Heather! I ought to punch you again for trying to convince him other wise. It took me a long time to undo the damage that _you_ caused years ago and I won't have you break him again." Astrid growled, rearing her fist back again to hit the defenseless woman on the ground.

Hiccup realized now was the time to gain back control of his body and retrieve his wife. Before Astrid knocked Heather out. Quickly he closed the distance between them and gave Astrid a snug hug around her arms and lifted her off the ground. Walking several feet and placing her back down, distancing her from the other woman.

Tuffnut and Snotlout stepped in to help Heather to her feet. Putting their feelings aside for the moment and helping her in her injured state.

"Well it's not a Thorston wedding unless someone get punched. But generally it's Uncle Snuffnut." Tuffnut whispered to Snotlout who gave him a hard glare.

"Hey-hey-hey, Milady calm down." Hiccup begged as he spun Astrid around facing him. It was then that he saw the tears streaming down her face.

Startled Hiccup brought his hands gently to her cheeks, wiping away the tears as they poured from her beautiful blue eyes. "Astrid-hey, please don't cry. Sweetheart, you know I can't deal with your tears." He begged still holding her face, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles as he brought himself closer to her.

"Hiccup, d-do you really think I don't want anymore children?" Her voice wavering as she asked him the question. Hiccup's green eyes searched her watery blue ones trying to think of a way to tell her that wouldn't cause anymore emotional distress.

"For a minute, yes. Heather's argument was very convincing." He glanced at the now bloodied woman who was standing with their friends before bringing them back to his wife. All eyes around them now focused on the couple.

"But then I realized even if you didn't want anymore children at all or just not right now, I was fine with it. Because the most important thing to me was you." His hands dropped from her face, to enclose her hands with his own. His fingers playing with her wedding ring as a small smile lit his face.

"As long as you're by my side, Astrid, I have everything I need. Truly." His smile growing.

Astrid sniffed loudly as she looked right up at him, "but you want more children don't you? You would really give that up just for me?" Hiccup's gaze faltered for a moment before he returned her gaze and gave a small nod.

Astrid's eyes searched his for a moment before a beautiful smile blossomed onto her face, "well as much as I appreciate the sacrifice babe it won't be necessary. I always wanted more children with you. My heart just needed to heal first." She untangled their hands and brought them to her mid section. Touching it fondly.

"Also it doesn't really matter since theres already a baby in my belly." Her grin spread as Hiccup's eyes grew wider by the second. His mouth dropping as his eye darted from hers to her flat stomach and back several times.

"A-A b-b-baby?" His hands now hovered over her mid section above her own, almost afraid to touch her. "You're pregnant?! Really?!" He needed to hear her say it one more time before he let himself completely embrace the joy that was threatening to take over his body.

With a quick nod of her head, Hiccup let go and swept Astrid into his arms. His arms circling around her body as her own wrapped around his neck. Hiccup spun her around a full time before setting her back down on her feet and gently but firmly pressing his lips to her own. Pouring all the love he felt for the woman in front of him, his wife, into the kiss. Pulling back he placed his forehead against Astrid's and let out a small laugh.

All the worrying. All the fear. All the thoughts of a future with no children completely gone. In an instant.

"I love you so much, Astrid." He kissed her lips again briefly before pulling back, "I'm gonna be a Daddy again…" he said as several tears trailed down his face. The weight of what was happening finally hitting him.

"I'm gonna be a daddy again."

 **Well everyone at guessed that Astrid was pregnant, you get a cookie!**

 **Part 2 of the wedding coming up next. This wedding isn't over yet folks, lots more to come!**


	26. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

"Mom, Dad, did you hear?! A baby!" Hiccup asked an incredibly large smile on his face as he turned and faced his parents. Once he saw their tear streaked happy faces he knew that they had heard the amazing news. That they were as happy as he was by the future addition.

His Mother was the first to move, quickly striding toward him and pulling him into a fierce embrace. "Oh Son! I'm so happy!" Stoick wasn't far behind his wife, walking up to his daughter in law instead. Pulling her into a light hug, careful not to use his normal back breaking strength.

Hiccup pulled back from the hug with his Mom just enough to look her in the eyes. Wanting to share a private moment with only her, "you're gonna be a Grandma again, Mom." His voice shaking and eyes watery as he said the words he had so cruelly deprived his Mother of hearing last time. This time though he wasn't making such a mistake, knowing at any moment this happiness could be ripped away.

"A grandmother, oh my." She said as she placed a hand over her heart, no doubt feeling it race beneath her touch. Hiccup watched, entranced as her emotions danced across her face as she took in the information. This is what he had been missing last time, his family's love and acknowledgement for such a large life change.

Once Valka had a moment to compose herself the two separated and looked over at the other two members of their family. Just in time to see Astrid and his Father untangle from their hug. "You've had her long enough Stoick, move aside!" Valka pushed past her large husband and latched onto her daughter in law. A flood of new tears coming with it.

His Father smiled at the pair before taking a few steps in his direction. Hiccup wasn't sure what to expect from his Father. A hand shake? Pat on the back? The two never really being the overly affectionate type. That position was always held by his Mother.

"Congratulations Son." Stoick said his hand extended.

 _Hand shake it is, I can live with that_. He thought with a grin.

Hiccup grasped his hand, intent on giving it a firm shake, but instead he felt himself being pulled forward and tight against his Father's vast chest. Both of his arms smashed to his sides as his Dad brought both of his large arms around him. Encompassing him completely.

While Stoick had held off using his full strength on Astrid, he didn't seem to hold back at all with Hiccup. Cracking his spine a few times as he lifted his Son a foot off the ground.

"D-Dad to-to tight!" Hiccup squeaked out with what little air he was left in his lungs. Pulling back sharply, Stoick held his Son suspended off the ground.

A faint red hue to his cheeks, "sorry Son. Just excited." He placed Hiccup back on the ground, almost immediately Hiccup began rubbing his now sore biceps and possibly broken ribs. "Not everyday you find out your Son's having a baby! Oh I've got to tell Gobber!" The large man practically giggled with glee at the idea of gossiping with his long time friend.

Hiccup smirked. He could see it now, Stoick Haddock, was going to be the proudest Grandfather on Berk. Hands down.

Hiccup turned away from his soon to be expanding family to see what his friends were doing during all of this. Surprisingly, he found all of them–minus Heather–staring at his small family with smiles on their faces. The exception, still staring wide eyed and slack jawed as she held a hand to her still dripping nose. Choosing to ignore her Hiccup walked up to Fishlegs first, who had Ruffnut perched beside him. While he hadn't started the fight, Hiccup still felt the need apologize for all the chaos that just happened.

"Fish, I am so sorry–I–" Hiccup stopped abruptly when he saw Fishlegs hold up his hand, in a stopping motion.

"Hiccup, remember no more apologies." He said as a sincere smile blossomed on his face. "Congratulations my friend."

"Yeah, congratulations you two, I'm really happy for you both," Ruffnut chimed in beside him. No obvious anger displayed on her face for participating in a fight at her wedding. Only sincerity. "I would also like to point out that Fishlegs and I would make _excellent_ Godparents." She grinned wolfishly at him and winked before giving him a small nod and turning away from the men. Lifting her dress she moved to stand in front of the bloodied and now stricken looking Heather. Who's mouth still hung open from hearing the news of Astrid's pregnancy.

Loosing the grin, Ruffnut's adopted a stern 'Stoick like' glare as she crossed her arms in front of her chest in a more Ruffnut fashion. Looking the girl up and down a moment before speaking to her. "Lets go get you cleaned up, we need to talk." She said her voice holding no warmth or humor like normal. Heather closed her mouth and weakly nodded, untangling herself from Tuffnut and Snotlout's grip. No longer needing their support.

The two women walked off from the group, heading for a back entrance of the the Great Hall, not sparing a glance back. Hiccup tore his eyes away from them. Glad that the drama was no longer his problem and someone else's. For the moment at least it felt like he could breath. Finally.

Hiccup was torn out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder, turning he saw his cousin staring at him with a rather intense look on his face. Not a common Snotlout look.

"Snotlout–"

"Hiccup–"

Both men began talking at once. Pausing, Hiccup opened his mouth to start again when Snotlout beat him to the chase.

"I-I didn't know." Hiccup closed his mouth slowly, his cousin now capturing his whole attention. "She said…and damnit…I was so mad at you Hiccup." Snotlout furrowed his brows and closed his eyes. His hands now balled at sides. His body radiating anger and frustration. "I know we were never super close but you were still my cousin. My blood." Snotlout opened his eyes light grey met green. "It hurt when you left Hiccup, a lot. And combined with what Heather told me–us. I never called or reached out, I never wanted to because I was too damn angry." He growled the words out.

Seeing that his cousin was starting to get himself worked up relieving the anger in his past, Hiccup decided to put the whole conversation to an end. The anger and hurt amongst their group over the past needed to finally end. And stay where it belonged. In the past.

"It's okay Snotlout. I know. I know." He told his shorter cousin while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Shit, I'm so sorry Hiccup." Snotlout's eye we're now rimmed with tears as he apologized. Not a sight Hiccup could ever recall seeing before and to save the man the embarrassment Hiccup brought him in for a quick hug. Blocking him from view from the others but also giving the two men the comfort and closure they needed. Taking advantage of the position Snotlout took a swipe at his eyes during the short embrace. Erasing any sign of emotion.

Quickly pushing away from his taller cousins Snotlout ended the hug and moved back in a nonchalant fashion. "Geez Cuz, when did you become so touchy feely?" He puffed out his chest and dusted off his tux. "Seriously. Be a man, ya know, like me." He told him as he strutted a few steps away. Cracking a lopsided grin Hiccup shook his head at his cousins behavior.

 _Same ol' Snotlout._

"Well my friends I believe we all still have a wedding reception to go to." Tuffnut suddenly chimed in beside Hiccup. Draping his arm around Hiccup's shoulders.

Hiccup glanced sideways at the lanky man, "Um Tuff, the bride has disappeared with the Maid of Honor who more than likely has a broken nose." Hiccup could hear a grunt of approval coming from his wife behind him at the statement. Shaking his head, he continued. "Do you really think it's appropriate to continue?"

"Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup you've obviously never been to a Thorston gathering. If the cops or an ambulance aren't called it's considered a snooze fest. You should have been there for Uncle Bob's funeral–"

"Wait Bob?" Hiccup interjected. "Not Fluffnut or Luffnut or-or Puffnut? But Bob?"

"I'll have you know, Hiccup, Bob is a very treasured Thorston name. Passed down to many a Thorston man." Hiccup shot Fishlegs a skeptical glance who in turn begrudgingly nodded back at what Tuffnut had just said.

"Anyways, at Uncle Bob's funeral we had the cops _and_ an ambulance show up. It was legendary! Truly an appropriate Thorston gathering!" Tuffnut said, fist pumping into the air.

Hiccup took a moment to try and process what he had just heard. The antics of the Thorston family never ceasing to confuse the Hell out of him.

"I hate to say it but Tuffnut is right." Fishlegs said as he thoughtfully held his chin.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Seriously. An ambulance and the cops, Fish?"

Fishlegs shook his head vigorously, "no, no, no–not about that part but about the reception continuing. We'll just have to forgo introductions and hold off toasts for a while. But it should work out fine."

Tuffnut clapped his hands loudly, "alright, party time!" Tuffnut cheered as he led the group back into the large building. Despite the roller coaster of emotions that this day had produced, Hiccup couldn't help but have a smile on his face as he wrapped a loose hand around his wife waist. Walking with her, his friends and family, he couldn't help but feel like life in general was starting to look up.

 **. . . . .**

It was past dinner and well into dancing by the time Ruffnut returned to the reception. She greeted a few people at the table beside his with her usual Ruffnut smile but Hiccup could plainly see the puffiness around her eyes and the redness to her nose. Obviously whatever her and Heather had discussed–at length– must have gotten very emotional.

Speaking of Heather, Hiccup looked around but failed to find her. Her spot at the bridal table noticeably untouched and absent.

"She left." Ruffnut said as she sat down next to him, taking Astrid's spot momentarily while she was in the bathroom.

Hiccup inhaled and exhaled loudly, "I don't know why I'm even asking but, is she okay?"

Ruffnut chuckled lightly. "You're asking because you're Hiccup and yeah she's fine. Astrid didn't manage to break her nose _but_ she's going to have two serious shiners in the morning. Your girl packs a Hell of a punch." Cocking a grin, Hiccup couldn't help but agree.

"Don't I know it." The joking seemed to lighten the tense conversation some but Hiccup could still see how deeply disturbed Ruffnut still seemed by the whole situation. "Ruff, are you Okay?" He asked grabbing ahold of her hand.

Giving a slight shake of her head, she shifted her eyes out to all the couples enjoying themselves on the dance floor. Three of which were Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Snotlout who despite not having dance partners seemed to be having a great time.

"It's just so messed up, Hiccup. She lied, for so long. To me…her best friend." Hiccup sympathetically squeezed her hand in a show of support. Heather's lies hadn't just ruined his relationships with his family and friends, they had hurt her best friend as well. Lying for years to her face. Hiccup couldn't even imagine how Ruffnut might be feeling right now.

"It's the past, Ruff. Let's just…leave it there and–," abruptly Hiccup was cut off as a scream could be heard from a closed door that housed the Great Hall's large kitchen. Not a second later several wait staff came running through the door, frantic.

"FIRE!" A woman leading the pack shouted. Unfortunately not many heard her, only those close to the door did, Hiccup and Ruffnut being some of them. The live band drowning out the shout for the rest of the guest. Who blissfully continued dancing and socializing.

Launching to his feet, Hiccup pulled Ruffnut up from her chair, Toothless who had been sleeping on the floor by Hiccup's feet also jumped up at his owners urgent movements.

"Hiccup, lift me up on the table." Ruffnut demanded quickly. Not one to argue with a determined woman, Hiccup grasped Ruffnut by the waist and hoisted her and her unbelievably heavy dress up onto the dining table.

Cupping her hands around her mouth, Ruffnut sucked in as much air as possible before shouting with everything she had. "FIRE! GET OUT NOW!" Her voice carried over the vast room and to emphasize her point smoke began to flume out from behind the kitchen door. As more workers ran out of the blazing kitchen.

It wasn't another second before the entire Great Hall became a chaotic mess of people all running in different directions. Hiccup helped Ruffnut get down, just as their three friends ran up to the two.

"Ruff!" Fishlegs quickly wrapped his large arms around his new wife, pulling her close to him. While the other two looked to Hiccup.

"Guys, go! I've got to find Astrid." Hiccup pointed to the main entrance while he shouted over the pandemonium of the stampeding guest. Not waiting for a reply Hiccup tore off into the crowd, Toothless faithfully following his owner without even a command. Weaving as best as he could through the chaotic crowd, Hiccup could pay attention to little else other than his harsh breathing and shuttering heart as he searched for his wife. He headed in the direction of the bathrooms, which were on the back half off the room; bodies smacking into him every so often. Only briefly slowing him down.

"Astrid!" He called out loudly, desperate to find his wife. Hoping she would hear him somehow. His anxiety for not finding her right away only growing as black smoke began to fill the large room faster. As another person smacked into him, pushing him back, Hiccup realized he needed to change his search method up. Pushing his way to a side wall, Hiccup took a large gulp of air, between the smoke and mass of people it was beginning to get incredibly hard to breath. Wiping the sweat off that was began to crawl down his face, Hiccup took a quick glance around looking for something.

 _Bingo_! He thought as he spotted a chair against the wall.

Moving quickly over to the single chair Hiccup wasted no time and stood on it. Gaining him the extra height he needed to see above the wedding guest. With his eyes burning from the thickening smoke, Hiccup scanned quickly over the massive amount of people in the large room. Unfortunately for everyone inside the building there was only one useable exit, the large double front doors, the rest all behind the now wall of fire. So with several hundred guests plus workers trying to get out two double doors it made the worsening situation that much deadlier and urgent.

Letting out a round of coughs, Hiccup covered his mouth with his sleeve while Toothless pawed at his feet. In obvious concern. Taking one more glance to his left Hiccup caught a flash of familiar blonde pressed into a corner not far from him.

"Astrid!" Hiccup roared over the sounds of frantic yells and now screaming sirens outside. The blonde head he suspected was his wife turned in his direction, blue eyes of the woman he loved connecting with his briefly. Fear shown brightly into his own for that to short moment before her form was swallowed up by the crowd again. Leaping off the chair, Hiccup began barreling through the crowd. Concern for Astrid and their unborn child fueling him and leaving him with little concern for who he ran into.

His pace felt far to slow as he could saw the flames now licking the walls, looking down he saw Toothless faithfully sticking to his side. An idea brewed in a second and with time running out Hiccup knew he had no choice.

"Toothless," he coughed violently, "go fetch Mommy!" He said pointing in Astrid's direction. In an instant black ears stood at attention and before he could say anything else Toothless zipped off, winding around and through legs until he was out of sight. Hiccup stopped and could only pray his loyal companion would retrieve his wife who he so desperately had to reach.

 _Oh Bud, please, bring her back to me_. He thought as he waited, pushing people out of the way and in the direction of the exit. In hopes that it would clear Astrid's path to him. It felt like an eternity, in reality it was maybe around a minute or so, before he saw a flash of blonde and black coming toward him through the now thinning crowd.

Astrid finally emerged from behind an older couple one hand covering her mouth as the other gripped tightly to Toothless's collar. Looking disheveled but very much so alive.

Sprinting the remaining distance between them in less than a second Hiccup instantly swept up his wife into his arms. Burying his face into her sweaty neck as her arms tightly wove around his core, while she breathlessly repeated how worried she was over and over into his chest. Relishing in the feel of her in his arms he wished he could have stayed in the embrace longer but the fact was they were still inside a large burning building and needed to get out. Pulling back Hiccup placed a rough kiss to her forehead while silently thanking anyone who had listened to him for answering his prayer.

Swiftly and before she could object Hiccup swept Astrid into a bridal carry. He could see the blatant fear and exhaustion dripping from her and knew she wouldn't be able to move quick enough or safe enough through the crowd for his liking. As he pushed through the crowd again Hiccup quickly came to the realization that they may not have enough time to get out from their location at the back of the room before the fire reached them. Rapidly he looked around them for an alternate route out.

That's when he saw it. The small hallway that led back to the changing room he and the guys had used only hours earlier to get ready in.

Giving Toothless a whistle, Hiccup ran into the empty hallway and toward the farthest door. Smoke making it hard for him and Astrid to see and breath. Thankfully it was a straight shot to the door and much seeing was required to find it. Checking the knob quickly for any heat, he found none and opened the door. Bringing his small family into the room, Hiccup slammed the door behind him; giving them a temporary shelter from the fire. Once he gently sat Astrid on the sofa Hiccup sprang up and began looking around the room. In search of something.

"Hiccup, what are we doing in here?" Astrid voice rasped out, as she glanced around the room as well. "There's no way out!"

"I know Ast," he said walking over to a wooden coat rack near the door. Lifting it he quickly tested the weight, finding it to be enough, he easily carried it over to the only window in the room. "We're not going threw that door," Hiccup hefted the coat rack up, "cover your eyes!" Astrid turned her head away obediently while covering Toothless's eyes at the same time. Not squandering even a second Hiccup surged forward thrusting the wooden coat rack threw the old leaded glass window. Shattering it immediately.

Using the wooded coat rack Hiccup cleared the bottom of the frame of any shards and then placed it back down. "Ok Astrid lets go!" Toothless moved quickly to his owner while Astrid approached more hesitantly. Looking out the window the distance to the ground wasn't a true two story height but more like an elevated one story. So give or take it was about eight or nine feet to the ground.

"Alright Toothless you're up first." Hiccup said bringing a chair over to the window for the wolf to jump up on. Unfortunately as much as Hiccup would love to pick Toothless up, he was far to large.

"Okay Bud, jump." He said pointing to the ground as the wolf leaned over the edge of the window, after a moment of looking Toothless fearlessly made the jump. Landing much like a cat would on all fours. Only stumbling slightly.

Hiccup turned back to a pale and wide eyed Astrid who was now standing right behind him. Moving the chair aside Hiccup moved toward her before grasping each side of her face, Hiccup knelt his head down so they were staring directly eye to eye.

"H-hiccup…I-I don't know if I can…" she trailed off. Not needing to say anything more to him. He knew this situation was painfully similar to when she lost her parents. Any sane person would be having a full blown panic attack in this situation. It was probably only due to Astrid's stubbornness and inner strength that she was still able to function.

"Astrid you can-and you will!" He told her firmly, Astrid didn't need coddling right now she need his strength. "I refuse to let anything happen to you or our baby. Do you understand me?!" Astrid gave a small nod, blinking back tears as she did.

"Alright, I'm going to lower you out the window, then I'll be right out after you. Okay?" He went to let go of her face but two shaking hands stopped him.

"Do you promise?" She swallowed audibly as the tears fell more rapidly from her ice blue eyes. "Do you promise you'll be right behind me?"

Hiccup took a moment, even with the small room rapidly filling with smoke, to comfort his wife. His eyes softening, thumbs running over her wet cheeks. "Milady, there is nothing in this world that could keep me away from you." He said and then sealed his promise with a binding kiss. Feeling her tear stained lips pressed against his, caused a few tears of his own to leak down his face. Pulling away he stared at her another second before releasing her and helping her onto the ledge of the window.

"Hold on tight Ast, only let go when I say so, okay?" Astrid nodded and turned to face him, grabbing hold of his wrist tightly she began to slowly move her bare feet over the edge. In a swift movement Astrid dropped out of the window, her grip and his tightening on each other to an almost painful level.

Inch by inch Hiccup lowered her, stone and broken glass cutting into his skin, until his body was draped as far as he could out the window. While still maintaining a firm grip. "Okay, Astrid, let go!" Astrid glanced down to the maybe three foot gap, then back up to him and then let go. Hiccup watched as she hit feet first before stumbling backwards and landing on her rear. The fall didn't look too bad and she did seem injured but considering she was pregnant, Hiccup was going to insist that she be seen at the hospital.

Once he was assured that Astrid was fine, Hiccup lifted his own body onto the window ledge, straddling it with one leg in and the other outside. Slowly he began to lower himself out the window, his grip tight on the window seal. Blood smearing on the frame as the glass remnants cut his palms. Not paying it any attention he worked his way down and as he did he noticed the door to the room they had found refuge in now had flames coming out from beneath it. In mere seconds the whole room would be engulfed in flames. Knowing he was out of time, Hiccup decided that letting go of the ledge was probably the best thing he could do, given the situation.

So with that thought in mind, he let go.

Falling feet first to the ground Hiccup immediately felt the white hot pain as he connected with the ground, his prosthetic shoving harshly into his amputated leg. No amount of padding could stop what felt like bone colliding with hard plastic and metal. Unable to support his own weight due to the pain shooting through his leg, Hiccup fell unceremoniously to the ground with a sharp howl.

"Hiccup! Babe! Are you Okay?" Astrid asked running up beside him and kneeling next to his leg which he was now tightly gripping. Waves of nausea flooded him with the pain, making him take a few deep breaths to stave it off, before he could answer his worried wife.

"Shit that hurt," he said between clenched teeth. Still breathing through the pain and rising bile.

"Oh God babe, you had me so worried! You hit the ground and collapsed like a rag doll, I didn't know what had happened." She said as she rubbed soothing circles on his back. While Toothless nuzzled his chin affectionately.

Hiccup looked up into the worried eyes of his wife, the nausea finally passing. "No worries Milady." He reached up to push a piece of her golden hair behind her ear. The little sign of affection hopefully easing her worries.

"Now we need to–"

"I found them!" Snotlout shouted cutting him off, as he, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut came running up to the three on the ground.

"We've been looking everywhere for you guys." Ruffnut told them as Fishlegs and Snotlout knelt next to Hiccup.

"You okay Cuz? I heard you yell. It's the only reason I came to check back here."

Hiccup gave a slight nod, "yeah just hurt my leg like Hell falling out of that window." He nodded toward the window that now had flame spitting out of it. Hiccup internally shuddered at how close they came to dying.

Snotlout nodded and then looked at Fishlegs. "Fish, help me get him up." With a firm grip to each arm they stood Hiccup up. Not letting him put much weight on his prosthetic.

"Come on we have to get out front." Snotlout said in a commanding voice, very unlike his usual tone. Hiccup was about to say something to him but instead decided to focus on his walking, the pain in his legs still pulsing to a degree.

It didn't take long for the group to turn the corner of the building, the scene unfolding in front of them looked like something out of a disaster movie. People littered the lawn and street in front of the building. Ambulance and fire truck sirens blared as they lined the street. The EMTS and firefighters running around in a frantic but purposeful way tending to people and the flaming building.

"Dear God." Hiccup whispered as he watched the scene, "Snotlout is everyone out?" Hiccup asked and looked worriedly at his cousin and friends. Only to be greeted with several tense looks.

A sense of dread over came him in that moment, "...guys?" His eyes darted amongst them, no one saying anything. Before he could ask anymore questions a booming voice drew his attention across the lawn.

"Chief Alvin, I'm the damn Mayor, get out of my way!" Stoick shouted in the face of his equally as large fire chief. While Gobber gripped tightly to one arm, in an attempt to hold him back.

"I'm well aware, old friend, but the building is unstable and the entrance is impassable, I can't let you in." Audible pain laced his voice for everyone to hear. The fire chief obviously did not want to tell him no.

"Alvin, _please_! My–"

"Dad!" Hiccup shouted as they all quickened their pace towards his Father and Gobber. Shock and relief crossed both men's faces as they saw the small group.

"Son!" As soon as he got within reach Stoick swept him into a fierce hug. Unlike the one from earlier this hug wasn't one of joy but sheer relief.

Stoick pulled back from Hiccup and looked over the group, his eyes touching every face before he came back to Hiccup`s. His sweaty face full of panic again.

"Your Mothers not with you?!" He asked his grip tightening. Hiccup felt like the oxygen had been pulled out of his lungs at the question. Leaving him unable to answer.

 _His Mother's still in…oh God._

Without saying anything both men turned and raced back to the front of the building, the pain in his leg forgotten over the fear and panic coursing through him. They stopped in front of Alvin, who now looked slightly relieved.

"Alvin, Valka is still in there! You have to let me in, please!" Stoick begged.

"Stoick, I have men breaching and exterior wall now trying to get in. I promise we will do everything we can to find her." His calm tone did little to soothe the two Haddock men or the rest of the group that now stood behind them.

"Please my Mom is in there! You have to let us in there!" Hiccup shouted in a panic pointing at the building. His mind not able to think of little else than finding his missing Mother in the burning building that she was currently in. Not waiting for an answer Hiccup surged forward, only to be snatched backward just as quickly.

"MOM! MOM!" He shouted at the fiery inferno in front of him as if calling out to her would be all it took to save her. In his panicked state he barely felt the hands of Snotlout and Tuffnut wrapping around his arms, much like Gobber had done to his Father.

He struggled against their hands as he lurched forward again, "let me go! MOM!" Unfortunately for him Snotlout and Tuffnut combined were stronger than he was, keeping him stubbornly in place. As tears began to fill his eyes in defeat and despair he saw a large black blur zip pass him and toward the building.

 _No…NO_

"NO TOOTHLESS! STOP! NOO!" He screamed at the top of his lungs while his whole body surged against his friends grip with renewed vigor as he watched his faithful companion race into the burning Hall. Disappearing behind a wall of flames and debris.

"NO GOD NO! TOOTHLESS!" No longer able to see his best friend, Hiccup felt all the fight in him leave instantly, suddenly leaving him utterly exhausted. Sinking to his knees, no longer able to stand, Hiccup felt his friends hands drop off of him. Swiftly replaced by Astrid's sobbing body latching tightly to his side. Completely numb now he couldn't even lift his arms to wrap them around her. Or wipe away the tears coursing down his soot smeared cheeks.

 _Mom…Toothless…no…_

 **Quite the wedding huh?**


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Hiccup's leg bounced nervously from his uncomfortable seat in the obstetricians exam room. He had decided to forgo wearing his tuxedo jacket long ago, opting to roll his dress shirt sleeves to his elbows instead–giving him at least some semblance of comfort; though it was not nearly enough. Glancing down at the phone in his lap he clicked the screen for hundredth time in the last hour and saw that there were still no calls or messages.

"Babe, Snotlout and your Dad said they would text when there was news." Astrid said from the examination table. Lying down with her evening gown still on and a thin paper sheet across her waist she smiled at him. "We don't have to do this now babe, if you would rather be downstairs. I'm sure everything is fine, an anyways I had an appointment scheduled for later this week." Selfless concern for him flowing from her while she's the one that is about to be examined. It was something that he loved most about her.

Hiccup shook his head, "not a chance, Astrid. I want to be a hundred percent sure you and the baby are fine and then we can go wait with Dad and the others." He gave her a strained smile, "like you said they will text when they hear anything."

The sound of silence grew between them until finally Astrid broke it. Saying what had been running through his mind for the last two hours,"I still can't believe he saved her, Hiccup." Astrid whispered, staring up at the plain white hospital ceiling. Her blue eyes glazing over as she did.

"Me either."

 **. . . . .**

 **Flashback**

Hiccup's knees sunk into grass underneath them as he kneeled there before the burning shell of the once mighty Great Hall. His wife clinging desperately to his chest, her tears soaking his shirt. Not that he cared. Right now he didn't care about anything.

His Mother and Toothless, were missing–inside the raging fire in front of him. More than likely now gone.

His breath shuttered in his chest again as he tried to wrap his mind around all that had happened in the single evening. A beautiful marriage, long overdue truth revealed, the joy of finding out he would be a Father again and now–the loss of his wonderful Mother and faithful companion. It was too much. Hiccup let out an audible sob, no longer able to contain it. The numbness and shock fading into agonizing pain.

Astrid's arms tightened around him as more sobs escaped, trying to lend him any support she could. Finally succumbing he wrapped his arms around her shaking form–careful not to squeeze to tightly–and leaned his head down burying it into her golden crown.

The two tightly wrapped up in each other lost track of time and knowledge to what was happening around them. Until Hiccup felt a large hand on his shoulder. A hand that despite its imposing size and strength was trembling slightly. Taking a deep breath, Hiccup untangled from his wife enough to glance over his shoulder. Immediately catching the tortured eyes of his Father locked on his own.

 _Oh Dad_. He thought as he realized for the first time he wasn't the only one who's life was currently falling apart.

Shakily standing up, Astrid never leaving his side until he was fully standing, Hiccup turned until he faced his Father. Neither knowing what to do or say, until Astrid moved a step away giving Hiccup the space to move forward. Not wasting another second–he had wasted far to many during the past four years–Hiccup lunged forward. Clinging desperately to his Father's chest, who in turn, embraced him just as tightly. Both men breaking apart as they did. The glue that held them together, now more than likely gone.

As the Father and Son embraced the rest of the world seemed to fall away. They didn't hear anymore sirens or wailing injured wedding guest–which also meant they didn't hear a certain fire chief as he spoke over the radio attached to his shoulder. Until something miraculous was heard over the crackling static, catching their attention.

 _"Sir, we've swept the main hall for injured, it's all clear. Now we're headed–wait, Alec do you see that?"_ The voice paused. _"Chief! We've located two injured! Over."_

Chief Alvin straightened up at the mention of the two injured, as did the rest of the group around him. Both Hiccup and his Father untangling enough to apprehensively hear what was next said.

"Okay, bring them out. We have EMS standing by. Over." Hiccup watched as Chief Alvin waved down a few emergency workers. Who instantly came running with stretchers and their medical gear.

Several long minutes that felt more like an eternity passed before the first firefighter emerged from the hole in the building they had created. Carrying the limp body of Valka Haddock.

"MOM! VAL!" Both Haddock men cried out simultaneously as they ran to where the firefighter had placed Valka carefully on the ground. Her body giving the outward appearance of being boneless as it put up no resistance to the movement. Medical personnel quickly beginning work on her. Stopping them before they could get too close.

Hiccup stopped beside his Father the rest of the group following as he watched a neck brace be placed on his unconscious Mother. Frantically he looked her over, she was covered in soot, her skin raw and red in several spots and there was a large bleeding gash on the top of her head. Which was obviously the most concerning injury of them all.

With his gaze locked on his Mother Hiccup almost missed the next two firefighters approaching them, both carrying a large also limp body. This one though covered in long black fur.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup shouted in recognition, as he moved right beside his faithful canine as they placed him on the grass. Someone placing an oxygen mask up to his snout promptly.

"Wh-where was he?" Hiccup stuttered out in disbelief as his hands slid over the dirty fur of his face. He still couldn't believe that not one but both his Mother and Toothless were at least alive and not trapped in the blaze.

The exhausted firefighter glanced up and met Hiccup's gaze, "you won't believe it. He was on top of the woman. Looked like he was protecting her from the debris." The firefighter than gestured to Toothless's lower half, drawing Hiccup's attention away from his face. It was then he saw Toothless's crushed left back leg.

"His leg took the brunt of the debris, but–man if he hadn't been between her and the stone..." He trailed off and shook his head, clearly sending the message that Toothless had no doubt saved his Mother's life.

Pulling his attention away from the painful looking leg, Hiccup lowered his forehead to Toothless's. Resting it gently against his. "You did it. Y-you saved her Bud," he paused as his words stuck in his throat. "You saved her, you saved my Mom…thank you... thank you." Tears ran down his face and it to Toothless's fur, wetting his soot covered pelt.

 **. . . . .**

Hiccup blinked several times, trying to stop the tears as they gathered in his eyes again, as he thought about Toothless and his Mom. Taking yet another glance at his phone, he saw that neither his Dad–who was waiting for word on his mom, who was in surgery or Snotlout–who was at the emergency vets with Toothless had contacted him.

A firm yet gentle knock rang threw the room, breaking his thoughts about his other injured family. Right now he needed to focus on Astrid and their baby and then he could get back to worrying about the other two.

Quietly with a gentle smile, the doctor walked in. Dr. Bertha Boggs. A family friend of the Haddock family since before he was born.

"Oh Hiccup. It's so good to see you." She said as she opened her arms as he rose from the torturous chair, letting her engulf him in a motherly hug, that he didn't realize he so desperately needed.

"Ms. Boggs," he said as he removed himself from the hug. "How's Cami doing?"

"Oh you know that girl, traveling around the world, having all sorts of adventures." A smile spread across both their faces as she told him the information. Cami, or Camicazi, had been a childhood friend of his growing up. She was absolutely wild and was a great friend of his until her parents divorced and she started splitting her time between her Mom and Dad. Also as they grew older Heather began to dislike the blonde more and more, effectively putting the last nail in the coffin of their friendship–since he was so I love with the raven haired girl at the time.

"Sounds like Cami."

Dr. Boggs moved toward the sink and began washing her hands but still continued conversing with him over her shoulder. "You know she's actually going to be coming home soon. She starts law school this fall in Berk." She tore off a paper towel from the dispenser from the wall and dried her hands

"Law school?" He asked astonished as Cami's colorful history with breaking the law flooded his mind.

She smiled happily at him, "yup. I guess all the time she spent in court on the wrong side of the law, inspired her." She took a breath and suddenly became more somber as she stared at Astrid on the exam table. Who through out the whole exchange, watched quietly with a smile.

Turning her aged blue eyes back to him she offered a sad smile, "well how about we do this exam, I know you're probably anxious to make sure your little one is fine and-and…" she trailed off, her eyes becoming moist. Not able to address the injured state of her lifelong friend.

Suddenly she waved her hand in the air in a dismissive manner, "oh I don't know why I'm worrying Valka is as strong as she is stubborn, she wont let anything happen to her." She said as she stepped completely away from him and over to Astrid. Hiccup nodded, grateful that she hadn't offered him the typical sympathetic 'I'm so sorry'. It would have probably only had made him cry–again.

"Now, Lets focus on this beauty right here." She smiled genuinely at his wife. "Though, I wish it was at out scheduled appointment in a few days, it's still wonderful to meet you Astrid. I've heard so much about you." Hiccup had no doubt about who had told the doctor about his wife.

"It's good to meet you too, Dr. Boggs. But like you said I wish it was under different circumstances." She protectively placed a hand on her lower abdomen. Something that wasn't missed by the doctor or Hiccup.

"So, Astrid, you told the EMTS that you took a bit of a fall?" She asked, to which he watched his wife give one of her iconic eye rolls and look over at him.

"It wasn't that bad, I fell on my backside as we went out a window. Mr. nervous over there insisted that I be seen." She gestured over to him and Hiccup couldn't help but look sheepishly at the two women.

"Oh don't worry Hiccup, I find the Dads tend to be more overly cautious than the Moms most of the time." She said before rolling the thin paper sheet back, revealing Astrid's stomach. It was only then did he noticeD the small but present bump that now rested there.

 _God…she really is pregnant._

Astrid must have noticed him staring at the small swath of skin because she reached out and grabbed his hand and attention. "It just showed up a few days ago. I knew then I couldn't keep stalling and had to tell you." It was her time to look sheepish.

"Ast, why didn't you just tell me?" He caught her eyes as Dr. Boggs gently pressed on her stomach. "Di-did you not think I would be happy? That I-I would be upset about a baby?"

She shook her head, crinkling the paper under it, "no, not that. I-I guess _I_ needed time to process it. After Ry...well…I was just in denial–for a long time that this was even _real_." Hiccup nodded, he was still coming to grips with the idea too. No matter how overjoyed he was about it.

"That's perfectly normal for couples who have experienced loss in the past." Doctor Boggs chimed in above Astrid, reminding them that this was not a private conversation between the two.

"H-how…did…" Hiccup stuttered out, feeling put on the spot by yet another person having knowledge about their Son and what had happened.

"Hiccup, I had my medical records faxed over. Dr. Boggs kinda has to know about any past pregnancies." Hiccup nodded absently still absorbing the information. It made perfect sense but he still felt very protective over the knowledge of his Son's short life.

"Alright Astrid everything feels good here, now we're going to do the ultrasound. Find out how big this little one actually is." She moved the paper back over her stomach a move that confused Hiccup slightly.

 _If she has to do an ultrasound than why is she covering her stomach up?_ He thought, until he watched the doctor pull up the metal stirrups, which Astrid skillfully slid her feet into while Doctor Boggs pulled out a white wand looking device.

Mouth falling open, Hiccup openly gaped at the device once he realized where the ultrasound was taking place. Doctor Boggs laughter shook him of his horror and brought his attention off the device and back to the two women. Who both were sporting equally amused looks.

"Don't worry most Fathers are usually rather… _intimidated_ when they see the–we'll call it internal ultrasound wand, for the first time." She finished with a laugh. Hiccup found the skin on his neck and face getting slightly heated. Even with the exemption of the technical term for the device–which he was sure would only exacerbate his embarrassment.

"Hiccup couldn't come to the first ultrasound last time, so he only saw the belly ultrasound." Astrid told the other woman as she chewed on her lips clearly trying to hold back her laughter.

Despite being the butt of their jokes Hiccup couldn't help but crack a small smile, with how tense and horrible the last few hours had been, he needed to hear the light joking and laughter.

Then just to make his blush inflame even more Doctor Boggs hand and the wand disappeared under the paper sheet covering Astrid. Thankfully Astrid took mercy on him this time, not making fun of him but instead quickly grabbed his hand in her own. Giving him a small anxious smile while she did.

And with that small smile the reality of what was about to happen hit him like a ton of bricks.

They were about to see their baby for the first time.

 _Their baby._

Hiccup didn't pull his gaze away from Astrid's piercing blue eyes for a moment, while Doctor Boggs silently clicked away on the ultrasound machine. The monitor turned away from the couple, so they couldn't see anything, they maintained eye contact. Both needing each other's strength in this moment more than they could ever imagine.

Reaching over with his free hand, Hiccup ran his hands threw Astrid bangs. Gently caressing her forehead until his palm rested on her cheek, thumb running soft circles on her skin. Hiccup thought back to all pain and heartbreak the two had gone through together. Surviving something as horrible as loosing a child, the only thing holding the two together in those dark days immediately following was their love for one another. If Astrid hadn't been the strong woman that she was, propping him up when he couldn't stand, he was sure he would have crumbled completely by now. He just hoped somehow that she could say the same about him-that she drew her strength from his own. It's the least he could do for her, after everything she has done for him.

"Okay, you two ready to see your baby?" Dr. Boggs asked, leaving them both tentatively nodding as they drew their eyes from each other and to the small screen as the doctor turned it to face them.

And just like that...they were parents again.

There on the grainy black and white ultrasound screen, Hiccup instantly found himself falling in love all over again. He could clearly see their babies head above its round belly and small arms and legs. Which when he looked closer were wiggling around steadily. Letting out a breathy laugh, he continued to watch their little one move, giving them a perfect profile shot. Astrid's grip on his hand tightened, the only thing that could take his attention away from the screen.

Looking over at his wife, Hiccup's smile grew when he saw the large grin spread across her face and misty blue eyes. Not able to contain his joy any longer he moved forward and gave her a loving kiss on her lips, trying to express all his happiness and gratitude to her for giving them such a perfect gift. A child.

Pulling back he peppered her face with several more kisses before they broke apart completely and looked back at the doctor. Who had a smile on her face as well.

"Obviously you could tell already but everything looks perfect and from the measurements I've taken, your at ten weeks and three days. It looks like we're looking at this little one being born early next year." She said while inconspicuously removing the ultrasound wand and taking her gloves off with a snap.

"Ten weeks…that means," Hiccup said aloud, silently ticking off on his fingers, his eyes widening in realization about what had happened ten weeks ago.

Graduation.

Memories of several celebratory parties the two had gone too before and after the actual graduation came to the surface. One night in particular came to mind. Both of them had gotten incredibly intoxicated, barely making it through their front door before they were tearing each other's clothes off. Rapidly becoming a tangled mass of limbs and naked flesh on the floor of their foyer. Somehow they made it to their bed later that night, where they continued the celebration far into the next day–only leaving the room for food and bathroom trips.

Coughing awkwardly Hiccup, looked around the room. Trying to look anywhere other than Astrid at the moment. The images to fresh in his mind and knowing Astrid, one look and she would know exactly what was running threw his currently dirty mind.

Doctor Boggs extended a hand to Astrid and helped pull her into a seated position. "So like I said everything looks fine but if you experience any spotting or cramping come back, Okay?" Both Astrid and Hiccup nodded gratefully, "hopefully that won't be a problem and I will just see you at your scheduled appointment later in the week." She walked to the sink and quickly scrubbed her hands before turning back around and handing Hiccup several copies of ultrasound pictures that she had taken of their baby.

"Now you two get downstairs and check on our Val. Save the poor nursing staff from your Father." She chuckled humorously as she gave both of them one last hug and then left. Leaving the couple alone in the room staring at the small printed out ultrasounds of their baby, smiles lighting their faces, even during such a dark time.

 **. . . . .**

The elevator door opened on the floor that his Mother was currently having surgery. His arm firmly wrapped around Astrid's shoulders, that now carried his tuxedo jacket. To keep her warm in the cool hospital.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs called out, the first one to see the pair, as they made their way to the group in the waiting room.

His Father stepped forward looking apprehensively at the pair, "so...how did it go?" His eyes flicked back and forth as Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Gobber came up behind him. Snotlout and Tuffnut at the Veterinarians with Toothless.

Hiccup extended a hand forward, a perfect profile ultrasound print in it. "Say hello to your Grandchild Dad." Although his Father's face looked extremely weary he couldn't stop the grand smile that spread across it as he accepted the picture–his thumbs tracing the shape of the newest Haddock.

"Oh Son…they're perfect. Y-your Mother would love to see this…" he got quiet as tears started to gather in his eyes.

"She will Dad. She will." Hiccup would have said more if at that moment a scrub clad doctor hadn't walked threw the double doors next to them.

"Mayor Haddock," The surgeon addressed them formerly.

Straightening up, the ultrasound clutched in his large hands, "Yes, Doctor how is my wife?"

"Alive. The surgery to repair the damage done in the fire was successful." The entire group breathed a collective sigh. "Though she has a long road ahead of her. Injuries to the head can be quiet tricky since we won't know the extent of the damage until she wakes up. But she is alive and stable. I'll have a nurse come and get you when they've moved her."

"Thank You Doctor," His Father extended his hand and shook it gratefully as did Hiccup and the rest of the group.

Flopping down in a chair after the doctor left the room, Hiccup ran his hands through his hair ruffling it in exhaustion. Suddenly feeling utterly tired with such a huge weight lifted off his shoulders.

A ringing cell phone brought his attention back to the group and out of his exhaustion. Astrid looked down at her ringing phone before answering it quickly and stepping away from the group. Everyone watching her but unable to hear the conversation she was having. Finally she nodded her head and said what Hiccup could only assume was a goodbye and moved the phone away from her ear.

Turning around slowly he noticed immediately the weariness on her face as well. He clearly wasn't the only one exhausted. "That was Snotlout…"

Hiccup gulped, bracing himself for bad news. "They took Toothless into surgery to repair his injured leg…b-but there was to much damage." Her eyes filled with tears as she stared at him.

"S-so what did they have to do…" he prayed it was anything other than putting his best friend down.

"Hiccup, they-they had to amputate it."

 **Thus ends the most eventful wedding ever! And look I managed to not kill anyone! Thought I would make this chapter extra fluffy to make up for that cliffhanger last chapter.**

 **As always thank you, thank you, thank you, for all the love this story receives! It means everything!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter** **27**

Hiccup's fingers ran through Toothless's thick black fur as he sat on the mat next to his limp body. The effects of the anesthesia still coursing through his veins. Hiccup carefully avoided the IV that was still in attached to his shaved front limb as he moved his hand across his back and lower toward his now mismatched legs. Sadly he looked at the wrapped stump that was now Toothless's back left leg and couldn't help but feel overwhelming amounts of guilt.

"Oh Bud," he whispered, "I'll get you back up and flying with me in no time. I promise." He leaned down and gave the Wolf a nuzzle and a quick kiss to his forehead. Letting out a deep sigh, Hiccup pulled back and got up from the mat that he had been sitting at for the last half hour. Stretching his stiff limbs, his body starting ache miserably after being up for a solid twenty four hours now.

Giving Toothless one more glance, Hiccup made his way from the back of the Veterinary office, waving to the front desk staff and veterinarian, who were enjoying the donuts and coffee he brought in as thank you for all their hard work saving his best friend.

Once in his car Hiccup let out yet another large sigh, before rotating his neck, earning him a few cracks from his spine. He knew he should be go home and rest, Astrid would be there after all. The idea of getting a few hours of sleep while holding his pregnant wife was unbelievably tempting but he needed to check on his Mom and Dad one last time before he called it a day. Decision made he turned the key, starting his Jeep before backing out of the parking space and heading to the hospital.

 **. . . . .**

Hiccup arrived at his Mother's room just in time for morning shift change. The unfortunate nurse who got assigned his Mother was currently being given the fifth degree by his Father. The young woman being asked to disclose everything about her other than maybe her social security number.

"Dad. Let poor," he turned to look at the board where she wrote her name, "Donna go. She doesn't need you asking her a thousand questions this early in the morning." Begrudgingly his Father grunted in agreement and the girl practically ran out of the room. Not before throwing Hiccup a grateful smile.

"Has there been any changes?" He asked once they were alone, walking up to his Father's side next to his Mother's bed. His poor Mother looked so fragile and small lying in the bed with all the tubes and lines running off of her. Monitors keeping pace of her vitals beeping rhythmically in the background. The top of her head wrapped completely in gauze. Reaching down Hiccup gingerly laced his fingers around her limp hand. Exercising the same caution around her IV as he just had to with Toothless.

"No. Still unconscious. The doctor doesn't think she'll be out much longer but…well there's really no telling." Hiccup nodded remembering everything that the doctors had told them hours ago about her head injury. How unpredictable and unknown the side effects would be of it.

"Well I guess all we can do is wait then." He said as he sat down in yet another incredibly uncomfortable chair. _Is that like a requirement or something for hospitals? All chairs must be terribly uncomfortable?_ He thought as he shifted around.

While trying to make himself comfortable Hiccup failed to notice his Father taking a seat at the end of his Mother's bed facing him. A small amused smile on his face as he watched him. Finally finding a semi-comfortable spot Hiccup turned back and was surprised to find his Father staring at him.

"What's up Dad? You look like you got something to say?" Stoick smile dropped as his brow furrowed. Hiccup immediately became concerned. "Okay now I know you have something to say."

"You're right Son. I do." He hesitated briefly and looked out the window before turning back. "I've been thinking. Your Mother will need a lot of help when she finally gets out of this place. How much I don't even know but it's a given that her road to recovery is going to be a long one."

Hiccup nodded along not yet understanding where his Father was going with this.

"So being that I'm her husband I plan to be there beside her, helping her every step of the way." He shifted his aged green eyes from Hiccup and to his Mother, his Father's face growing soft as he did. "You're Mother has given up so much for me over the years. Stood beside me, even when I was wrong." He turned back to Hiccup, both of them knowing exactly what he was referring to.

He let out a sigh, "What I'm trying to tell you Son is that I plan on dropping out of the Mayors race. I can't properly run for re-election and also devote the amount of time your Mother needs to help her heal."

Hiccup felt his whole world tilt at his Father's words. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think his Father would willing step down from his spot as Mayor. Obviously he would some day not be Mayor but Hiccup assumed the only thing that would force the mountain of a man out of his job would be death it's self. He loves Berk and its residents far to much to let just anyone take over.

 _But in reality he loves his wife more_. Hiccup thought.

The thought was heart warming and he loved to see that after all these years his parents were still very much so in love. It was something that he could only pray he and Astrid could replicate in their own marriage. The only problem with his Father's display of love and devotion was the man who was currently running against him.

Viggo.

"D-Dad, that's–uh–wow." Hiccup ran his fatigued hands through his hair, he really was far to exhausted to have this conversation. "I understand why you need to do this but Dad if–if you don't run…"

"Then Viggo will be Mayor. Yes I know." He let out a weary sigh and looked back at his Wife, "I plan on speaking to the town council to see if any of them would throw their hat in. If not, I'll discreetly get the word out and see if anyone else in town would run against him." Hiccup sagged in his seat hearing his Father's plan, it was good. Thoroughly thought out. It was truly amazing that even with all the stress of his Mother's injury and lack of sleep, his Father had still found time to make such a life changing decision and work out any kinks in his plan.

Which is exactly why he was the Mayor.

"But what if you can't find anyone Dad? Viggo _cannot_ be Mayor!" Hiccup stood up and moved his hands around in a wild fashion–as he was prone to do. Just to emphasize his point.

"I know Son. I shudder to think of what Viggo Grimborn would do to our town but your Mom needs me more than Berk. We'll just have to pray someone– _anyone_ steps up." He chuckled, "you know it's no coincidence that I've run uncontested for so long, no one in their right mind wanted this…Son? Why do you have that look on your face?" Stoick asked interrupting himself.

 _Someone–anyone steps up_. Hiccup kept running the words over and over in his mind. Not paying attention to anything else his Father had said afterwards.

 _Anyone truly would be better for Berk, anyone like..._

"I'll do it."

"What did you say Son?"

Hiccup looked his Father directly in the eye, "I said, I'll run for Mayor." In all twenty two years of his life, Hiccup, had never seen a more shocked look on his Father's face. Even when he surprised him with a secret daughter-in-law, it was nothing compare to what those six words did to him. Hiccup could practically see every tooth in his Father's mouth and his eyes looked like they'd fall out of his head at any moment. If it wasn't such a serious conversation he would have laughed at the almost cartoonish look. Maybe in private he would enjoy the memory.

After a few minutes of the same look though Hiccup was starting to worry that he caused his Dad some kind of physical damage.

"Uh Dad?" He waved his had in front of the older man's face. "You still in there?"

The words seemed to shock him back to the present, blinking several times before locking his eyes on Hiccup. "S-Son…did–you…you said…"

"That I would run for Mayor, yeah–definitely said that." He gave his Dad a small smile. "I know it sounds kinda crazy…no really crazy but–but Dad, Viggo being the Mayor would be terrible. Worse than terrible, it might be the end of Berk. He would destroy this place and I can't let that happen." Hiccup moved away from his Father and towards the window. Staring out the hospital window Hiccup watched people filter in and out of the hospital. Doctors, nurses, visitors–which no doubt were more than the normal amount due to the events of last night. Looking slightly farther out from their elevated position on the fifth floor, he could see downtown and all the busy movement there. Businesses opening for the day, people walking dogs and going on their morning runs. He could also see the remnants of The Great Hall. Fire trucks and police still at the location. Still trying to figure out the cause of the horrible fire that had injured so many, his Mother and Toothless the worst, but by some miracle had not killed anyone.

Looking farther he could see the massive woods surrounding the exterior of Berks downtown, the same woods he had grown up in and sought refuge in so many times. This place–Berk–it was home.

And he needed to protect it.

"When I was gone," he said still looking out the window. "Even though I didn't show it, I missed you guys like crazy. There were so many major events that happened in my life that I would have given _anything_ to have you, Mom and the rest of them at. But…that's not what happened." He paused, "there was only one other thing that I missed during that time, almost as much you–Dad and that was Berk." He turned and looked at his Father, who now had an incredibly proud look on his face. His green eyes misting with emotion.

"I'm not going to let Viggo or anyone destroy this place. This is my Home and I don't want to loose it. I want to raise my child here. I want to watch them grow up here and play in the same woods that I did. I want to grow old here and someday be buried next to my Son here."

A tear ran down his cheek that he unabashedly let fall to the floor. "This is my home Dad, let me fight for it."

Unable to speak, his Father gave him a single nod, before standing up and engulfing him in a tight hug. "It's good to have you home Son." Hiccup nodded against his chest.

 _Its good to be home._

 **. . . . .**

His wife's warm body shifted beside him waking him up from their cocooned location under the thick comforter. Her arm slung across his chest pulling her closer to him until her upper half mostly rested on him. Exchanging her pillow for his chest.

Slowly blinking the sleep from his eyes Hiccup stretched his body, careful not to disturb his still slumbering wife. He had gotten home around seven thirty that morning from the hospital and much to his dismay he found his wife still very awake. Cleaning, doing laundry, pretty much anything other than sleeping–which he sent her home several hours prior to do. After chastising her, she explained that she tried sleeping and just couldn't and since his Mother was going to be out commission for a while she decided to start taking over her tasks. Apparently right then.

While it was very appreciated, he did not like the idea of his pregnant wife over exerting herself so he put his foot down and ordered her to bed–with him of course. Only due to the exhaustion that seemed to be creeping up on her, did she not fight him 'putting his foot down' and quietly let him lead her to bed.

He shifted his vision to the clock on the wall that read one In the afternoon, groaning he turned his head and closed his eyes again. Still feeling just as exhausted, even with the six or so hours of sleep in him.

"Wha' time s'it?" Hiccup heard and felt Astrid's muffled question from his chest.

"One. We should probably get up. Don't want to screw up our sleep schedule to much." He received a muffled groan that vibrates against his chest, causing a small chuckle to escape him.

"I know Milady," lifting her head up Astrid rested her chin on his chest and glared at him.

"No. No you don't dragon boy. This pregnancy has me feeling uselessly tired most of the time. No other symptoms other than turning me into a giant sloth like creature." The mental image of Astrid as a sloth immediately ran through his mind and this time he couldn't help the snorting laughter that came out. Which only intensified her glare.

A sharp pinch to his bare rib cage had him quickly shutting up and throwing up his hands in defeat. "Okay Okay, I'm sorry!" He gently he brought his arms down and laced them around her. "I was wondering how you hid all those symptoms–sounds like there was just nothing to hide. Which is weird, since you were so sick with Ryder."

Astrid shrugged, "Hey I'm not complaining about that part but I guess it was one of the reasons it took me so long to figure out and then accept I was pregnant again." She let out a yawn, "though this exhaustion is making up for the lack of other symptoms."

Hiccup smiled and nuzzled his face into the crown of her head, "aww my wittle Astrid sloth." He let out a body shaking laugh as Astrid shot him a glare with a grumpy pout.

"You better watch yourself Haddock, Astrid sloth can still beat up your butt, pregnant and tired." A memory of watching Astrid during some of her Krav Maga classes vividly flashed in his mind. Sobering him up instantly.

"I'm absolutely sure you could." He told her seriously. "But hey, serious now, I want to talk to you about something." Her glare dropped when she heard his tone, "when I was at the hospital earlier my Dad told me that he plans on taking care of my Mom when she gets back home." Astrid nodded along.

"Which means he's not going to have a lot of time for much else, in-including running for mayor." At this Astrid's eye brows shot into her hair line.

"He's going to drop out of the race?" Hiccup nodded once, "so who is going to run in his place? There's no way we can just let Viggo win." She told him in the fierce way that he loved.

"We won't let Viggo win, which is why I'm going to take his place…" he trailed off as he carefully watched his wife's face as she took in and digested the information. Her eyes trailed from his and down to his bare chest. She ran her fingers over the skin tenderly in contemplation, probably not realizing the effects that those gentle touches were doing to him. Finally after a few torturous seconds she stopped and looked up at him. Her blue eyes hard as they stared at him.

"You promise you'll beat him?" A huge grin split on Hiccup's face as he brought Astrid's face close to his own.

"This is why I love you." He said before sealing her lips with his own showing her exactly how much he loved her.

 **. . . . .**

Hiccup exited the elevator on his Mother's floor, a large duffle bag of his Father's clothes and toiletries in hand. Intent on going to his Mother's room only to be stopped by his Father and Finn Fergus standing outside the door talking.

"Hey Dad, Mr. Fergus," he nodded to both men before turning his attention back on his Dad. "How's Mom?"

"Good Son, she woke up a briefly but was still pretty out of it and fell back to sleep shortly after." Hiccup nodded, feeling slightly discouraged by the information.

"Where's that daughter of mine?" Stoick turned back to Finn, "you have to meet Astrid, she's amazing. She's growing me and Val's grand baby as we speak." He said excitedly a broad grin on his face.

"Dad! You know that's not exactly public knowledge yet." Hiccup palmed his forehead.

"Oh hush Son, Finn is practically family." His Father said while waving him off.

"Well I guess congratulations are in order for your impending little one." He said in a quiet voice and then cleared his throat loudly before looking at Stoick with a forced smile. "I can see you being quiet the doting Grandfather, Stoick. You'll have to make sure you share with the other set of grandparents." Suddenly Hiccup and his Father grew quiet looking at each other somberly for a moment.

"Unfortunately Astrid's parents died several years ago…" Hiccup trailed off.

"–But I can assure you that Val and I will spoil that little one enough for four grandparents." Stoick finished firmly while giving Hiccup a small smile.

When Hiccup and his Father unlocked their brief gaze and looked back at the other man they were shocked to find an ashen looking Finn Fergus with a glazed over look on his face. His mouth parted and his breath audibly harsh.

With a worried look on his face, Stoick laid a gentle hand on the man's shoulder, "Finn? You alright friend?"

Snapping out of his daze. "Uh–I-I should be–be going." He shakily stepped away from them. "I-I'll c-call you later Stoick..." Finn hastily moved away, stumbling over his feet, as he headed toward the set of elevators, specifically the one on the right. Pressing the buttons several times He all but threw himself in the metal box the second it opened. Pressing the internal button just as quickly to get it to shut.

Once closed, Hiccup looked worriedly at his Father, who's pensive gaze hadn't left the closed elevator door yet. "What was _that_ about?" Stoick only shook his head in response. Just as dumbfounded.

Before either could think over the strange behavior anymore the elevator on the left dinged and Astrid's smiling face greeted them. Her arms filled with a cup carrier, with three large coffee cups in it.

"Hey guys, I got coffee for you–and decaf for me." She grimaced as Hiccup smiled at her and took the cup carrier away from her with his free hand. She immediately passed him and gave Stoick a comforting hug before lacing her arm with his and leading the two into his Mom's room. Hiccup following right behind the pair. All previous thoughts about Finn Fergus's strange behavior now gone.

 **Hiccup for Mayor!**

 **Finn Fergus, what are you hiding? Well...more like why are you hiding?**

 **Thanks as always for the reviews, favs and follows y'all are amazing!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Hiccup forcibly crumbled up the scribble covered piece of paper into a semi-ball shape before tossing it angrily in the direction of his trash can. Where it proceeded to bounce roughly off a pile of similarly shaped piece of paper before coming to rest on the wooden floor under the can.

Throwing down his pencil next Hiccup took his free hands and ran them aggressively threw his hair. Scraping his blunt nails on his scalp as he let out a aggravated sigh and leaned back in his Father's office chair. Letting his head haphazardly rest over the chairs leather back. Exhaustion and frustration clearly written all over him.

 _Why can't I figure this out?_ Hiccup agonizingly thought as he mentally went over his latest failed prosthetic design for Toothless. Tomorrow would be a week since the fire and two days since Toothless had come home–broken and miserable.

The once happy and energetic wolf had quickly become a shell of his former self. Opting to sleep most of the day on the dog bed Hiccup had set up in the kitchen for him instead. Only hobbling off of it to do his business on a nearby puppy pad. Before hobbling back to the dog bed.

Hiccup understood that Toothless would need time to heal, unfortunately he knew that part far to well. What he hadn't anticipated was the emotional state his friend was now in. Toothless had all but given up, his depressed attitude seemingly rubbing off on the other two dogs in the house. Who now sulked around the house as if their world had ended when their new friend returned home injured.

A chime went off behind him and Hiccup let out another long exhale before lifting his head back up and glancing at the time.

 _Eight o'clock_. Hiccup grimaced realizing he had been working for three hours now. He had woken up at four that morning and laid in bed for another half hour before he gave into all the thoughts that were running rampant in his mind and got out of bed. Knowing he would get no more sleep. He had hoped working on the design would help ease his stress. Taking him briefly away from thoughts of his Mother, the election, the baby and his work. Only to find that designing a prosthetic that will fit all of Toothless's needs to be damn near impossible.

"Uggghhhh," Hiccup moaned as he pulled himself out of his Father's overly comfortable leather office chair before making his way out of the room and towards the kitchen.

He walked into the dimly lit room and quickly turned his gaze to the sad black shape in the corner of the room. Rummaging blindly on the counter Hiccup picked up Toothless's numerous pill bottles prescribed by the vet along with the pill pocket treats to hide them in. Though he was fairly certain Toothless knew the trick and was just humoring him by eating them.

"Here you go Bud." Hiccup gently whispered as he crouched down beside Toothless, extending his hand, the concealed pills lying on his palm. Lazily Toothless raised his head and sniffed the hand once, before taking the hidden pills. Hiccup gave him a good scratch behind the ear after he was finished.

"Good job Bud, those will make you feel better." He reassured the midnight black wolf, whose sorrowful green eyes stared into his own. Guilt pinging in his chest as he thought of his failure to come up with any sort of design worthy of Toothless. "I-I…" he trailed off not wanting to promise Toothless something he wasn't sure he would be able to do. Doubt and insecurity in his abilities bubbled up in his chest for the first time since before he realized it was his passion. His confidence in his prosthetic designs had always been a given, even before Astrid had appeared in his world, giving him the boost he needed to succeed in all the other aspects of his life. Designing unique prosthetics just seemed to come absolutely natural to him. Unlike most everything else.

Now though, it felt like he couldn't get his mind straight the moment he put pencil to paper. He even tried working on his fancy tablet Jeff had gotten him, which he tended not to use until his design was final and needed to be put into the computer. Preferring to do all his preliminary work on paper. Of course the change had done nothing for his inspiration. Which was seemingly empty.

So instead of telling his best friend that he would get him up and running again in no time, he lamely told him to watch over Mommy and gave the wolf one last pat before leaving the kitchen and heading for work. Ready to start his first day of work back since the fire already utterly defeated.

 **. . . . .**

Hiccup pulled up to the building half an hour later, surprised to find Eret's vehicle parked out front and the man sitting in the drivers seat.

"Eret." Hiccup greeted his landlord as he grabbed his messenger bag–heavy with his laptop and got out of his Jeep. The older man having already left his vehicle and was waiting on the side walk for him.

"Morning Hiccup." He returned the greeting genuinely. His charming smile sliding into place. In turn Hiccup let his own small smile light his face, not as prevalent as usual but still there.

Hiccup shouldered his messenger bag, adjusting the weight before addressing Eret again and heading toward the front door. "So what are you here for, did I forget to pay rent or something?" Eret chuckled as he followed Hiccup to the front door.

"No, no, no–nothing like that," Eret slightly hesitated as they walked inside, "I wanted to see how you were doing. So I called Snotlout to see when you would be in and well–here I am…"

Hiccup stopped abruptly in the future waiting area of his work, stunned and staring at the slightly older man, never imagining that he would be here for that reason. To check up on him, the guy renting his building that he barely knows and who had inadvertently been the cause of his failed past relationship. The shock warranted another few moments of open gaping before he finally came back to his senses and began to speak again.

"Oh–uh, wow. Well, I'm–I'm…" He nervously ran his hands through his hair, rustling it as he found the right words to describe his feelings on the compounding situation he was currently in.

 _Horrible. Terrified. Lost. Beyond overwhelmed._

"Fine." Eret cocked and eyebrow at his clipped response, clearly not believing it for a second.

"You sure?" The tone of his voice dripping with doubt.

"Absolutely." Hiccup's eye ticked, as his pulse increased. _He did not want to discuss this._

"Because you sure don't look _fine_." Eret countered smugly. Taking in Hiccup's exhausted slouch and dark circles under his eyes.

Hiccup exhaled loudly before he snapped, arms waving wildly as he paced and ranted. "Okay, no–no I'm not _fine_. My Mom's brain is so scrambled right now I'm worried that she won't ever be my Mom again. I'm running for Mayor and I'm so over my head I think I'm going to drown. My wife is pregnant and while that's wonderful I'm terrified by ever ache and pain she has thinking something is terribly wrong. Then–then, with _all_ of that going on I still somehow have to manage to get this place up and running. And– _ohhh_ to top it all off, despite being one of the best prosthetic designers in the country, I can't come up with a _single_ idea for a prosthetic design for Toothless! Nothing!" Hiccup's chest heaved as he unloaded all of his thoughts and worries on Eret. Suddenly exhausted Hiccup flopped down into the chair beside him, laying his head tiredly in his open palms.

The chair in front of his scraped across the floor as Eret silently sat down. "Well," Eret paused as he cleared his throat. The action spurred Hiccup to glance up, his attention captured as he saw the concerned look on the other man's face. "You feel a bit better?" Hiccup shrugged.

"Want to talk about any of that grand list of worries?" Hiccup stayed silent for another moment before he could practically feel the words begging to come out.

"My Mom."

"Valka." Eret's eyes softened as he nodded.

Hiccup cocked an eyebrow as he started at Eret's face, perplexed. "You know my Mom?" Eret let out a chuckle and nodded.

"Of course. She along with your Father have always been very welcoming to me since I moved here. Also," he cleared his throat, "I'm part of her book club." Hiccup openly gaped at Eret as he pictured the burly man, enjoying tea and cookies with the matriarchs of Berk, gossiping about their latest read.

"Hey don't give me that look, they have a very diverse book list." He defended gruffly. "Anyways how's she doing, I heard she woke up." Hiccup blinked rapidly to erase the previous image and then nodded his head.

"Yeah, woke up three days ago. She can't remember the day of the wedding at all and she is having a lot of trouble recalling how to do normal everyday things. She didn't even remember that Astrid was pregnant. We had to tell her all over again."

"I'm sure she was just as happy the second time around as she was the first." Eret said offering Hiccup an encouraging smile, which he barely returned.

"Yup, and she was just as happy the third and forth time too." Eret's smile dropped as the two men grew quiet for a tense moment.

"But fourth times a charm I guess because she seems to have held onto the news of her impending Grandchild–for now." He said sardonically. The grief of having to keep an excited smile on his face, while he internally broke, as he told her for a forth time that she was going to be a Grandmother, still fresh in his mind. He never thought he would pray that he wouldn't have to tell his Mother that Astrid was pregnant again.

He let out a sigh and continued, "The doctor did say it will take a while for her brain to heal from the trauma but that she does seem to be improving. So there's that."

"Hmm, well there's not much that you can do there Hiccup, just support your Mom and hopefully with time she'll get better. Your energy needs to be focused on other things which now that I think about it I maybe able to help you with." He finished with a thoughtful chin scratch.

"You can help me…how?" Hiccup was skeptical that Eret, the ex of his ex and current landlord could help him with any of his laundry list of problems.

"You're spread to thin mate, let me take a bit of the load off your shoulders. Now I can't do anything about your Mom or that ferocious looking canine of yours, so I figure I can either keep that beautiful wife of yours company. Happily giving her foot and back rubs all day to ease those aches and pains." He grinned as Hiccup shot him an unamused glare. "Orrr I can help you here. Take over as project manager. You give me the to-do list and I'll make sure it's done and keep Snotlout and Tuffnut in line. While you work on your campaign and that leg for your pooch."

Hiccup's glare immediately let up at Eret's words. Surprise now lacing his features. "Why? I-I mean you barely know me and-and considering the part I unknowingly played in your and Heather's relationship…why would you want to help me?" He asked Eret incredulously. The two had hardly said more than a few sentences to each other before today so why would he go out of his way to help him?

"Like I said, your Mom and Dad have always been kind to me. Welcomed an outsider into their very tight knit town when they didn't have too. And the way I see it there's no reason you and I can't be friends. I hold no ill will against you Hiccup, Heather and I never would have worked. We're both to stubborn." He let out a sad chuckle as his eyes glazed over slightly. It was obvious to Hiccup that despite how they acted now, there had been true feelings between the two at one point. At least on Eret's part.

Hiccup hesitated as he thought over Eret's offer. He seemed genuine and the help would be a Godsend but a lingering thread of doubt stopped him from telling the man yes immediately. The blurry, alcohol impaired memory of Eret and Viggo Grimborn, shaking hands in a dark back alley, flashed through his mind. The interaction contrasting completely against Eret's current actions.

 _Could the man before him truly be that good of an actor, that he was one of Viggo's goons and no one know it? Or was there more going on behind the scenes concerning Eret and Viggo's relationship?_

 _Who really was Eret Eretson?_

Hiccup didn't have a single answer to any of these questions but he realized that he wanted too and the only way he would get them was to get closer to the man. And the fact that his parents trusted him made the idea of letting him in much more palatable to Hiccup.

"So what do you say Hiccup? Want some help?" Eret asked a half smile pulling at his face.

"Can you start today?" He asked without hesitation, his choice to put faith in Eret made. He only prayed it wasn't wholly misplaced.

 **. . . . .**

 **Sorry for the update delay. Holidays and working on other fics took over. Whatcha gonna do?**

 **Anyways, Hiccup and Eret are in an odd partnership and at least one thing is off Hiccup's growing plate of responsibilities.**

 **Up next: Heather and Viggo make a return!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

His muscles ached as he gave them a large stretch. Extending his lithe arms far in front of him, while slowly rotating his head. Earning a satisfying crack from his neck as he did it. Once done he brought his arms back to his body and focused his attention back on his computer. Clicking send he sent off another email, adding to the numerous that he had already sent in the last few hours.

Eret had been right, after giving him a detailed to-do list, Hiccup locked himself in his back office, turned on some music and got to work. He had dismissed the idea of working further on Toothless's prosthetic and instead focused on his campaign for mayor. Sending emails to all of the council members about his platform, which was in most every aspect the same as his Father other than a few small details. Then he contacted the sign makers, only needing to tweak what his Father had already ordered–which they thankfully hadn't printed yet. After all that he found time to touch base with several other prominent members of the town, hoping to speak with them in the coming days and gain their support.

He knew it wouldn't be hard to have them switch their vote from his Father to himself but he couldn't just count on his last name winning this. He had to put the work in. Especially with Viggo as his competition, Hiccup could almost guarantee that the evil man would be running an underhanded race.

Leaning back in the chair Hiccup took his attention off the computer and focused on the plain white of his ceiling. His mind solely focused on his vile opponent. The whys for Viggo's bid for Mayor being one of the myriad of thoughts keeping him up at night. Viggo couldn't honestly think he would win. He had very few friends in town from what Hiccup could tell. So who would support him voluntarily other than the men who worked for him and his brother? The only plausible option Hiccup could come up with would be cheating–switching or coercing votes out of Berk residents. Which led to the biggest Why of all.

Why go to all this trouble to run for Mayor in a race he was most certainly going to lose?

He would have continued his thoughts on the matter if not at that moment he heard a commotion outside his office door. Cocking his left eyebrow curiously Hiccup turned off the music flowing from his computer, letting him hear what was going on more clearly.

Instantly the sound of Heather and Eret arguing assaulted his ears. His face turning into one of shock as he shot out of his chair and towards the door. Crossing the room in record time before wrenching the door open. Furious that his former friend and Ex would think to show her face around his work.

Once open Hiccup was greeted to the sight of Eret standing in between him and Heather while Snotlout and Tuffnut flanked both of her sides. Agitated looks on both their faces.

"What is going on out here?" Hiccup questioned loudly, the yelling stopping immediately as all eyes snapped in his direction.

Eret gestured in Heather's direction, "She barged in here demanding to speak with you. And considering recent events I felt the request was wholly out of line. So I told her to get lost." He said glaring in Heather's direction. Which she mirrored right back.

Taking his vision off of Eret, Hiccup caught his first good look at Heather. Evidence of what happened last Saturday still painted across her face. The black and yellow of her the bruises under her eyes and across her nose melding into a sick reminder. He cringed inwardly at Astrid's handiwork but immediately shrugged it off. Remembering exactly what Heather did to receive such a punch.

Steeling his nerves Hiccup addressed her. "He's right Heather. You're not exactly welcome around here at the moment. You should go." He said from behind Eret. His voice tense and strained. Trying to hold back the angry emotions he felt for the woman.

Heather dropped her glare and turned to him, her eyes softening immediately. "Hiccup _please_. I need to talk to you. Five minutes that's all I ask, then I'll go."

"Heather–"

"Just five minutes! _Please_ Hiccup I swear I won't try anything. I just need to talk to you, it's important!" Hiccup turned around halfway through her pleading. No longer able to listen to his former friend. The pain of her betrayal still too raw to listen to anymore of her lies. If he was honest with himself he wasn't sure he would ever be able to have a normal interaction with her again after what she did.

"It's about Astrid!"

Heather screamed causing Hiccup's steps to falter before he came to a grinding halt in his departure. Rage billowed up in his chest instantly as he spun around and closed the distance between he and Heather. Furious deep green eyes connected with determined vibrant green. Their bodies only inches apart. Usually considered an intimate distance apart if not for the absolutely furious look on Hiccup face.

"Don't you dare say her name." Hiccup ground out between clenched teeth. His finger pointed directly at her. He was only slightly aware of the three men now standing dangerously close to the pair. More than likely thinking they would have to pull him off the woman at any moment. And in that moment he wasn't sure if they would have to either. "You actively tried to break up my marriage. Pretending to be just my "friend" when really you wanted me as more than that. Coming up with insane accusations about Astrid–which I blindly listened to. So what are you going to say now, huh? That the babies not mine? That Astrid's faking the pregnancy?"

Heather's eye widened, "NO! No Hiccup I promise It's nothing like that. I-I know I screwed up before. I should have _never_ done what I did. Just accept that I lost and move on. But-but when I saw you again I just couldn't stop the feelings that resurfaced and–and I made a mistake. I ruined more than just my friendship with you, these two won't talk to me." She gestured to Snotlout and Tuffnut who looked on sheepishly. "And Ruffnut wont even talk to me until I've completed like a thousand acts of kindness for lying to her." She told him sadly as she looked down. Her chin wobbling somewhat with emotion. The emotional display cutting somewhere deep in Hiccup. No matter how angry he might be at Heather, seeing a woman cry was brutal for him. And as much as he disliked her at the moment he wouldn't wish that sort of anger from his friends on anyone. Having been the recipient of it for years he knew all to well how damaging it could be.

Letting out an angry sigh Hiccup swiped a weary hand down his face as he took step away from Heather. Putting enough distance between the two that the three men around them would no longer have to worry. Not that they had anything to worry about anyways.

"Fine. What do you have to tell me about Astrid?"

Heather gave a loud sniff before shyly looking around at the three other men in the main lobby of Hiccup's work. "Could we maybe–uh go somewhere more private?" She asked her eyes darting around to anywhere than Hiccup's face.

"No." Hiccup told her instantaneously. Never even giving a thought to saying yes. "Whatever you need to tell me about my wife. You can say in front of them." He gestured to the other men on the room, who were all collectively quiet waiting to hear what she so desperately needed to tell him.

Heather let out a loud sigh and gave Hiccup a small nod, "You remember my brother right?" She began tentatively, her hand bringing her large purse closer to her body as she asked the question.

Hiccup nodded as he replayed all the previous interactions he had ever had with the man through his mind. Only having met him a few times before leaving for California and the most recent sighting of the man. Who now was working as a lackey for Viggo, doing God knows what.

"Yes." He left the answer clipped and without judgement. Not giving away how he truly felt about Dagur. That he was absolutely insane and his choice of employers proved that.

"Every week, usually on Wednesdays, I go over to his apartment; clean, re-stock his fridge that sort of thing. He's pretty much a slob now who spends most of his time drinking when he's not working of course. Anyways I didn't go Wednesday because I was busy and this week has well…it's been bad–"

"Get to the point Heather." Hiccup cut off her rambling. He could tell whatever it was she wanted to say to him was making her uncharacteristically nervous.

"Sorry…like I said I usually go Wednesday's but instead I went this morning and that's when I found something on his coffee table." Heather released her tight grip on her purse and reached inside, pulling out a small sheet of folded paper.

She held it for a second before extending her hand out towards Hiccup, a slight tremble present now. Hiccup eyed the paper and Heather before taking it away from her gingerly. Once it was in his grasp he realized it was not a piece of paper at all but actually a photograph. Slowly unfolding it, Hiccup opened up the photograph and looked down.

Only to have his heart seize up instantly.

There staring back at him with a small smile on her beautiful face was Astrid. _His Astrid_. Frozen in mid stride as she headed toward the entrance of the hospital, wearing an outfit that he recognized from a few days ago. Looking closer at her still frame he could see the slightest hint of her ever growing bump, their child, as her shirt draped over it.

If Hiccup thought he was angry with Heather before by just uttering his wife's name, it was nothing close to the burning white hot fury that was currently racing threw his veins as he stared at this picture. A surveillance style photo of his wife, clearly taken without her knowledge or approval.

Hiccup was silent for a moment, unable to do much more than glare harden daggers at the slightly trembling photo in his hands. The heavy silence seemed to catch the attentions of the other men around him, drawing closer to him to see what he was so focused on. A sharp intake of breath from behind him, finally triggered his rage, breaking him from the trance he was in.

"What is this Heather!?" He growled out. His anger and frustration painfully clear for all to hear. While his usually hunter green eyes seemed to darken with his mood. Cutting deeply into her.

Heather's mouth opened and closed several times as she closely resembled a fish caught outside of water desperately seeking out a single drop of moisture. Her apparent shock at Hiccup's savage anger.

Eret's unique accent chimed in from behind him, calling all eyes towards him. "If you were a man, Heather, I would deck you myself for this." He told her his amber eyes furrowed deeply under his dark black eyebrows.

"What?!" Heather screeched.

Eret stepped around to the side of Hiccup, his eyes never leaving her while pointing definitively at the photo in Hiccup's hands. "Coming in here, after what you did and threatening his Wife. Have you lost your mind?!"

Heather's eyes bulged as the realization of Eret's words hit her. "NO! I-I'm not–this isn't…we'll it _is_ but it's not me! I'm not here to threaten Astrid!" She quickly stammered out. Her eyes flicking nervously around to the four men standing imposingly around her. All with condemning looks on their faces.

"Then why are you here Heather? Because if this is some twisted way to get close to me again…" Hiccup trails off not needing to finish the sentence. The grave implications completely understood from his tone and body language.

"It's-It's not, I promise Hiccup. This is no ploy to get you." Heather looked away and gently hugged her mid section. "There's no way I could compete with her." She said as she nodded her head toward Astrid's picture.

Hiccup cocked an eyebrow at the statement, not fully trusting what Heather had said. It didn't seem possible that after everything she had done that she would just stop and give up now.

Heather continued, "It was right after Astrid told you she was pregnant. I saw the way you looked at her, with so much love." Heather finally turned her eyes back to Hiccup, her usually vibrant green much duller, "you never looked at me like that. Ever. I-I knew I could never pull you away from her a-and even if you did happen to separate, you would never look at me like that. I could never compete." She finished her tone rejected and despondent.

While listening to her hiccup watched Heather carefully, trying to find any hint of a lie or stretched truth. Anything that would give him a reason to shut her out completely and not believe the information that she was bringing to him.

"So what is this then Heather?" He asked shaking the photograph in her direction.

"It's just like I told you I found it at Dagur's house, when I was cleaning there this morning." She said matter of factly, her tone completely changing back to her determined normal cadence.

Hiccup's eyes narrowed at the picture as a thousand thoughts raced through his mind. All of which he was realizing had no good outcome.

"Why would your brother have a picture of Astrid? It's not because she punched you or something is it?" Snotlout asked from the side of Heather. Breaking his silence for the first time since she arrived.

"No, I haven't spoken to Dagur since the wedding so this isn't some kind payback for the punch." She told him carefully running her hand over the abused flesh while she did.

"So then why?" Snotlout posed the question again. His confusion evident.

"Viggo."

Hiccup's curt reply cut through the air around them, drawing all their attentions back to him. With his head bowed and the photo tightly clasped in his trembling fisted hand he looked every bit of the anger that he felt.

She nodded tentatively in agreement, "my brother works for Viggo, so if it has to do with anyone it's Viggo."

Hearing her confirmation, Hiccup sharply turned from the group and began pacing behind them. An anxiety filled action that he found himself almost always doing as he felt he was beginning to drown in a stressful situation.

He crossed several lengths of the room quickly, trying to work out the whys behind an obvious to his mind threat. Viggo taking any interest in someone was particularly dangerous. Though he technically had no proof of how dangerous, his intuition told him that Viggo could be deadlier than anyone he had ever met. So the fact that Viggo had his eyes set on Astrid, sent a chill up his spine. Putting his nerves on high alert.

Slowly Hiccup came to stop as he suddenly realized what exactly he had to do, facing the group he found four eyes cautiously watching him. "Heather, why did you _really_ bring this here? You could have easily ignored it and not come here. It would make sense considering what happened between you and Astrid…so why?" Hiccup pensively asked her. Knowing that her answer now would determine his next course of action.

Heather chuckled sardonically before shrugging, "act of kindness number one?"

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at Heather as he contemplated his next move. The plan he was contemplating was bold and it might backfire completely in his face but right now he didn't care. Something had to change and if he wasn't going to do it then Viggo would. And God knows how disastrous that could end up being.

With his decision made Hiccup addressed Heather again, "how would like to complete act of kindness number two?" Heather raised and eyebrow before he continued. Clearly intrigued.

"You and I are going to pay your brother and Viggo a visit."

 **. . . . .**

 **Angry Hiccup isn't playing games anymore. But can Heather be trusted?**

 **As always thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews/fav/follows! Y'all are amazing!**


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Hiccup could honestly say he had never been in a more tense situation than the one he was currently in. Not even any of the apocalyptic fights he had with his Father in the past could hold a candle to the tension that now filled the space around he and Heather as they drove to the Grimborn estate.

They had been in his Jeep for fifteen minutes now and neither had said one word. Hiccup was far too worked up to speak. He knew if he spoke now it would only be out of anger and he really wanted to get to the bottom of this. Find out whether Heather was lying again or for once in a long time telling the truth. Hiccup tightened his grip on his steering wheel at just the thought of being played a fool by Heather again.

The next few minutes of the ride, continue in the same silence. Heather nervously wringing her hands in her lap, while Hiccup's eyes stay glued forward. It is only when the hulking gates of the Grimborn estates entrance come into view that anything was said in the Jeep.

Hiccup chanced a glance over at Heather who had gone pale at the sight, the bruising gracing her face standing out even more against her alabaster skin. Flicking his eyes back forward Hiccup began to slow down in anticipation of speaking to the posted guard outside the closed gates. "Let me do the talking." His eyes never left the hulking man in front of them as he spoke to Heather.

"How can I help you two?" The large guard asked as he stepped up to the drivers side window. His eyes peaking out from behind his blacked out sunglasses as he looked at both occupants in the vehicle.

"We're here to see Viggo." Hiccup replied in a just as clipped tone.

"Names?"

"Henry Haddock and Heather Berserker." The man promptly reached over to his left shoulder, pressing a button on his walkie talkie that rested there and repeated the information. While they waited for the rigid guard to get a response Hiccup couldn't help but begin to drum his fingers on the steering wheel in anticipation. He _knew_ this meeting was going to be very revealing. Whether to show Heather's true colors or quiet possibly help him get into Viggo's head. It seemed like he was always two steps behind when it came to Viggo Grimborn and his _plans_. So to be able to surprise him for once, throw him off his game for a change, would definitely be an improvement over how badly he's handling the man now. He had no doubt if the situation with Viggo continued as is, he would end up blindsided again by the villainous man.

Hiccup heard a staticky voice speak over the guards walkie talkie, to which the stoic man nodded and spoke back in his own gravely voice. Without even acknowledging the pair in the car the guard stepped out of the way and the massive security gate swung slowly open. Hiccup didn't spare the guard another glance as they left him standing there and drove down the long and winding driveway to Viggo's home.

The tense atmosphere from before had come back full force as the massive mansion came into view. Like so many other homes in Berk, the Grimborn's home was a log style home but that's where the similarities ended. The massive structure resembled more of a fortress than a cabin. As imposing wooden walls of the front shot into the air with unique spiked details peaked them. Heavy metal brackets held the log joints together, giving the building an impenetrable feeling. All together the whole structure harkened back to something seen in more medieval times, where barbaric Vikings roamed the earth.

Definitely not a _normal_ log cabin in the woods.

Hiccup parked his Jeep at the apex of the horse-shoe driveway, right in front of an impressive double door entrance and two more guards. One of which was waiting only feet away from his vehicle while they other stood post next to the front doors.

"I'll be taking you to Mr. Grimborn. You follow me. You don't stop at anytime. You don't ask questions, got it?" The guard asked in a clipped tone as the two stopped in front of him. Both giving a quick nod in acknowledgement. Without saying anything else the guard turned around and began walking toward the front doors. The pair following his dutifully.

Hiccup watched the other guard open the door on the right for them, letting them enter. And for what had to be the hundredth time since he found out about Viggo Grimborn's existence he questioned who exactly the man _really_ was. There was no way this man was a land developer like he said. Why would he need so much security? And why the secrecy? No, he was in no way the man he said to be and Hiccup was determined to find out who exactly Viggo was.

 _I'll find out who you really are and why you are targeting my family._ Hiccup thought as he followed behind the guard into the large almost lobby like foyer. The wooden walls of which were lined with the heads of various taxidermy animals. While on the floor were several full bodied larger animals in various posses. All mounted professionally with ferocious looks stuck forever on their faces.

Hiccup had never been a fan of hunting himself, though he had be forced to go several times with his Father over the years. Of course he never even got close to shooting anything, either from his clumsy nature back then or the fact that he tended to talk when he was nervous. Or bored. So the deer probably heard him from a mile away. But regardless the hunts they went on were never trophy hunts, if his Father ever killed anything it was used for meat, for their family and friends. Never was it about killing for a thrill. For a trophy.

But looking at these dead animals, Hiccup was positive not a single one had been used for the purpose of food. And he was also absolutely sure Viggo had killed every single one of them himself. A man like him would never settle for less. His pride was far to large to let someone else do his dirty work.

Hiccup could feel the tightening in his stomach as he continued to look at the plethora of dead creatures. Imagining the terror they probably felt as Viggo hunted them down but it was the moment he saw the posed howling wolf by the stairs that had him forcing back the bile that quickly rose in his throat. Images of Toothless taking the same majestic pose flooded his mind. After all he had seen him do it hundreds of times and it had always left him with a sense of awe. Now though he wasn't sure he would ever be able to watch Toothless howl again without getting the mental image of this murdered wolf.

Heather seemed to sense his discomfort as they passed the wolf and shot him a look of worry and opened her mouth, clearly wanting to ask if he was okay. Hiccup noticing the movement gave her a small head shake, stopping her in her tracks. The last thing he wanted to do was piss off this guard and loose their first opportunity to throw Viggo off his game.

The guard made quick work of showing them to Viggo's office. Never once letting up his quick pace down the dimly lit hallway. Unlike the foyer, these walls were completely bare, just rough wooden logs. It gave the walk to the office a foreboding and intimidating feeling. A fact that Hiccup was sure Viggo was aware of.

After a swift knock to the door, Viggo's muffled voice called from inside the room to come in. The guard immediately opened the door and stepped aside, letting Hiccup and Heather enter to the room.

There in the middle of the room behind a large wooden desk sat Viggo Grimborn, his hands resting in front of him–fingers laced together, with a wide smirk on his face. Behind him stood his brother and right hand man Ryker Grimborn, arms crossed over his puffed out chest. And beside him with a wicked grin on his face was one Dagur Berserker, or as Tuff and Ruff had started affectionately calling him Dagur the Deranged. A name that Hiccup realized he was living up to more and more.

"Hiccup Haddock and Heather Berserker! What can I do for you two today?" His sickeningly sweet greeting, sent a shiver up Hiccup's spine that he almost had a hard time suppressing. Straightening his back his hand went to his jacket pocket where the picture of Astrid laid

"It's Henry." Hiccup short response told Viggo everything he needed to know. That this was not a meeting of pleasure. But when would any meeting between he and Viggo be pleasurable?

Viggo's grin grew more hearing Hiccup as he leaned back in his chair and glanced between the he and Heather. While Hiccup may have looked the picture of steadfast resolve with his back straight, jaw jutted out and eyes narrowed–ready for whatever Viggo threw at them; Heather looked anything but. With her hands fidgeting at her sides while she kept glancing nervously at her brother, she looked ready to break before a word was even said.

"You know, I was quite surprised when they told me that _Henry_ Haddock and Heather Berserker were here to see me." Viggo stroked his goatee thoughtfully, "considering the past between the two of you this is quite the _scandalous_ get together, don't you think?" He cocked an eyebrow and stopped stroking his goatee, "What ever will your wife think of this _Henry_?" He asked as his grin slid back into place.

Hiccup saw red the second Viggo mentioned his wife, the hand holding the picture in his pocket, clenched into a fist. Sandwiching the photo in it. Letting out a shaky breath Hiccup held his mask in place. He was not going to let Viggo get under his skin and if he did he sure as Hell wouldn't show it.

"Funny you should mention my Wife. That's actually the reason I came here today." Hiccup said completely at ease, totally back in control of his outward emotions.

Viggo narrowed his eyes a bit before gesturing for him to continue. "Go on."

Hiccup walked the few steps between himself and Viggo's intimidating desk stopping dead center in front of it. Once in place he pulled the picture from his jacket pocket and slammed it down onto the wood. The echo reverberating around the room.

"I want to know why your goon over there has pictures of my wife in his apartment."

It felt like the air had all been sucked out of the room once he finished talking. All eyes except one pair now looking down at the crumpled surveillance style photo lying on Viggo's desk. While everyone looked at the photo, Hiccup's eyes never left Viggo. Watching every tick and shift of his face hoping to see anything that would give away what Viggo was thinking.

Narrowed dark eyes flicked back up meet Hiccup's own, a simmering rage brewing behind them for a brief second before his impassive smug mask was firmly back in place.

 _Gotcha' you bastard_. Hiccup thought never breaking his own external mask.

"Hmm while a lovely picture I can't say I've ever seen it before. Where did you say you found this?"

"I didn't find it, Heather did." All eyes moved over to the uncomfortable raven haired woman. "She found it at her brothers house." Hiccup told him matter of factly.

"Is this true Heather? Did you find this at Dagur's apartment?" Viggo questioned, in a false apathetic tone. As if he truly cared about Hiccups concerns.

Heather glanced at Hiccup who was currently pinning her down with his gaze before turning it back to Viggo. "Um–y-yes. I was there this morning cleaning and found it." She stumbled through her explanation clearly nervous. A heavy silence settled over the room before a crazed laugh rang out drawing all attention to the person behind it.

After a few minutes Dagur's laughter died down and he swiped a hand under his eyes, wiping away a few stray tears, "man Sis–and I thought I was the crazy one in the family." He shook his head and moved around the desk toward his sister who could only stare wide eyed at him. "But this takes the cake. Taking photos of his wife and saying they're _mine_ , to what? Make yourself look good? Earn back his trust?" Dagur laid a single hand on her shoulder in a consoling way, "Heather he's _married_! let. him. go."

Heather and Hiccup's eyes widened at the accusation from Dagur. "Wha–no, NO! That's not…I didn't make this up!" Heather swatted away Dagur's hand before whipping in Hiccup's direction, catching his shocked and confused gaze. "Hiccup, I swear it isn't like he said–I swear!"

"What would I want with your wife Hiccup? She means absolutely nothing to me... but my Sister? I mean look at her face, your wife did that little bit of handy work. Why would she help her? If any thing she would probably prefer to watch your wife go down." Dagur shrugged and walked back to where he stood originally behind Viggo.

"Hiccup, please don't listen to him! I swear this isn't another lie!" Heather desperately said as she reached out to grab one of Hiccup's hands only to have him snatch it away from her quickly.

"I told you no more lies. No more tricks." Hiccup whispered with his head bowed. The only indication of how angry he was were the white knuckled fist at his side.

"Hiccup, I swear–"

"NO! No more Heather!" He snapped his head up, his green eyes blazing with fury. His finger pointed indignantly in her face as he continued, "You barged into _my_ office. Took me away from _my_ work. Convinced me _my_ wife was in danger. Terrifying me and it was all just another one of your lies?!" His voice had risen to dangerous levels at this point. Even with the office door closed he was sure if anyone was in the hall or even out in the foyer they would have heard his every emotion thick word.

Tears washed Heather's eyes as her lip began to tremble, "please…Hiccup…"

"Get out!" Hiccup growled out between clenched teeth as he interrupted her pleading. The anger catching in his throat as he spit out the command. "Find your own damn way home! I'm done Heather. Count this as our last meeting!" A choked back sob escaped behind Heather's hand before she took off running out the office door. The guard look bewildered by the quick exit before quickly following after the fleeing girl.

"My apologies that she drug you all the way out here on a clear and present lie Henry. Especially consider all the stress your family had been under as of late. Which reminds me how is your Mother? Well I hope?" Viggo said his voice dripping with fake empathy, breaking the tense silence. The sound of which made Hiccup's skin crawl.

Hiccup let out a large huff of air and shook his head trying to hold back his rage, "don't talk about my Mother. And don't pretend to be sorry, when this is exactly what you wanted Viggo." Hiccup turned to the older man, "since the moment I met you you've been messing with me and my family. Delving into my past, trying to drive a wedge between us. Running against my Father for Mayor. I don't know why you're so obsessed with us but I'm going to find out." Placing both of his hands on the wooden desk. The coolness of it feeling nice on his hands–which were already feeling the muscle strain from being clenched so much today. "And when I do, you're going to wish you had never played your little _game_ with me Viggo."

An unreadable expression washed over Viggo's face as he dropped the fake compassion and leaned forward in his chair and locked eyes with Hiccup. His unreadable dark pools giving nothing away as they searched Hiccup for _something_. Probing and violating him and he could do nothing but hold the gaze. Unwilling to back down no matter how infectious it became.

Then just as quickly as it started it was over. And Viggo's normal mask of indifference was back in place.

"Well, as entertaining as this little meeting has been I really do have work to get back to." He said as he rose up in his chair and extended his right hand out toward Hiccup. "I do hope you've been assured enough that I hold no ill will towards Ms. Hofferson."

Hiccup's breath stilled as the name Hofferson slid out of Viggo's slimy lips. He had to physically tamper down the shock that threatened to bubble over and flood his features. Alerting Viggo to the major slip he just made.

 _Hofferson, he had called her Ms. Hofferson._ Hiccup thought, his mind racing as to why Viggo had made such a mistake.

Without saying another word Hiccup turned from the table and walked away from the desk. Mainly to hide any shock that might cross his face but also because he couldn't spend another second in the stifling office. Just as he reached the threshold of the still open door Viggo's voice rang out again. Stopping him in his tracks.

"Henry I'm curious, what do you think of my trophies? Quite nice aren't they, especially that _magnificent_ creature near the stairs. He's my personal favorite. Crafty boy evaded me for hours trying to out smart me–and get away. But I'm a very patient and determined man, so despite his best efforts I caught up to him when he made a mistake. Let his guard down. And just like that he was mine. Let me tell you Henry, nothing will make you feel more powerful then the adrenaline rush you get after accomplishing such a task."

Hiccup listened to Viggo's little speech, clearly hearing the double meaning behind his words. He could plainly see he was the wolf and Viggo was the hunter in the tale. Something that he was sure was meant to intimidate him and put him in his place cowering at Viggo's boot. But what Viggo didn't understand was comparing Hiccup to a wolf was anything but demeaning, if anything it empowered him. So taking his newly gained strength he turned back to face Viggo. He didn't come here to bend to the man and he would prove that now.

"Powerful huh? Hunting and killing an animal like that doesn't make you powerful. Real power is when you can look eye to eye with one and know that they would never hurt you, quite the opposite actually. Be able to call one your best friend and know that they would do anything for you–like lay down their life to protect you and your family. Real power is when you earn the trust of a _magnificent_ creature like that. Something I know you will never experience because I don't think there's a living being on this planet that would ever trust a _monster_ like you." Hiccup spit out before turning and heading back down the barren hall. The clicking of his prosthetic echoing around him.

 **. . . . .**

 **Angry Hiccup, maniacal Viggo–always a fun pair to write.**

 **Next chapter will be out hopefully Tuesday.**

 **As always your feedback on this story and all my stories is always, always, always appreciated!**

 **-Lizby**


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Hiccup walked straight down the hallway back to the front of Viggo's 'home', not bothering to wait for the guard from earlier to walk him out. He wanted nothing more than to get the Hell out of this place and quick. He needed to think and there was no way he could do that here. Knowing he was in the same zip code as Viggo was too much sometimes let alone being in his house.

Crossing into the foyer Hiccup spared another glance at the murdered wolf, Viggo's prized kill, and let his eyes rake over the dead animal. The wolf was truly beautiful, more white in color than grey, almost a complete opposite to Toothless's all black coat. He moved his vision down to the wolf's haunches, the glaring difference of this wolf and Toothless, he had two legs while Toothless now lacked one. Hiccup lingered on the back legs, taking in the knee bend shape and the way the paws gripped the faux rock it was mounted on and like a bolt of lightening running through him Hiccup's eyes widened and he let out an audible intake of air.

 _I know how to fix him_. He thought bursting with joy, as the parts came together instantly in his mind. Just like it always had done on all his projects. Metal and plastic joining until the full picture was complete in his mind. He could see Toothless and the new prosthetic as one, running and jumping. _Flying_.

He could _see_ it. Finally. He could fix him.

With renewed vigor Hiccup picked up his pace and left the building, toward his waiting Jeep. Wasting no time he climbed in and threw the vehicle into gear and with dirt flying behind him as he left. Speeding far to fast down Viggo's bending driveway trying to get back to the main road as quickly as possible. The evergreen forest around him whipped by, blurring into a single shade of green as he raced toward Viggo's front gates. Not surprisingly they were wide open, awaiting his departure, so without even slowing down he raced threw them and turned onto the main road. His tires squealing loudly as he did.

Once Hiccup hit the main road he immediately started scanning the black asphalt and shoulder; looking for something or rather _someone_.

Finally after a minute or two of driving a hunched figure walking along the side of the road up ahead caught his attention. Slowing his Jeep down to crawl Hiccup pulled up beside the walking person. Their long raven hair blocking out their face from Hiccups view, though he didn't need to see their face to know who it was.

"Heather!" He shouted as he kept both hands on the wheel and idled beside her. She didn't even turn to look.

"Heather!" He tried again when she didn't turn at his first call.

"Go away Hiccup." She told him, accompanied by a loud sniff. Hiccup swore to himself as he realized the berating he did in Viggo's office was maybe a little too convincing.

"Heather, please. I believe you. It was all an act." Heather slowed her steps till she stopped completely and finally looked at him. If Hiccup thought Heather looked like a mess before with her bruised and swollen face, she looked like she had been through Hell and back now with her red and puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Y-you believe me?"

"Yes. Please get in and I'll explain." She looked at him hesitantly for a moment before finally nodding and getting into his Jeep. Wasting no time Hiccup put his car back into gear and sped away. Wanting to put as much space between him and Viggo as possible.

Hiccup glanced slightly at Heather and mentally winced at how upset she still looked. It wasn't his intention to cause this much emotional damage but it had to be done if they wanted his plan to work.

"First off, thank you. You were telling the truth, you risked a lot doing what you did for me…for Astrid, so thank you." He told her sincerely before continuing, "and sorry I yelled at you but I needed to make it convincing and clearly I achieved that." Heather let out a scoff and took a swipe at her eyes. Trying to get rid of the remnants of her tears.

"Oh you were convincing all right. If this whole prosthetic making thing doesn't work out, you should definitely go into acting. You're a natural." Hiccup couldn't help the small crawl across his face at the witty remark. For the first time since he had come home he was reminded of theHeather he knew growing up. His friend. Not the home wrecker imposter he had been dealing with as of lately.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"So are you going to explain why you went postal on me back there when you knew I wasn't lying?" Hiccup nodded.

"Its all part of my plan. They think, just like you did that I want nothing to do with you. That I basically hate you–we're going to use that. I need you to act like you hate me too, which after today shouldn't be hard." He told her as he made a sharp right turn. The sudden move shifting Heather in her seat as her hands gripped around her to keep her steady.

"You want me to pretend to hate you, to-to trick them?"

"To get inside information. Go undercover so to speak. Now we just have to head to my house–"

"Your house? Like where your wife is?" Hiccup nodded again. Heather seeing the nod immediately began shaking her head back and forth, "Nope. Let me out here Hiccup. There is no way I'm going there. Have you seen my face?" She asked as she gestured to the combination of black, green and yellow on her nose. "She'll for sure break it this time."

"Heather I need you there. We need to explain all of this, together, to Astrid." If he needed to beg or bribe her he would. The question is how much is another potential punch to the face from his wife going to cost him?

"Hiccup I-I don't know–" Heather shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she rubbed her arms.

"He called her Ms. Hofferson." Hiccup blurted out. Hoping the new information would sway her.

Heather stilled her arm rubbing and turned to him. A questioning look on her face. "What?"

"After you left he called her Ms. Hofferson. I know it wasn't on purpose, it was definitely a slip of the tongue. He didn't even realize he said it." Determined green eyes narrowed as he thought about the moment. Analyzing and re-analyzing Viggo's words and whole demeanor over and over again

"Hofferson…as in her maiden name?" Hiccup nodded stiffly, "W-why would he call her that? I mean the only reason she is even here is because she married you and became a Haddock so why…"

"Exactly. The only thing I can come up with is he was looking into her past." A surge emotions flooded Hiccup's chest as he thought about Astrid's past prior to him. How difficult she had it, bouncing around from orphanage to orphanage. Her anger over her lot in life causing her to lash out and make her situation so much worse for herself. Over the years she had let him in on some of what had happened before she made it to the final orphanage and the people who changed her life. The fights she had started and the beatings she had taken unprovoked, the crooked adults who had treated the children horribly. Boarder lining on child abuse. He would give his other leg to have been able to know her during that time and take her away from all of that. Save her, like she saved him.

"Astrid didn't have it easy growing up…at all…but I can't see how her past is relevant now. I think only she can help us with that. And only the can we figure out why Viggo is targeting her." Without even realizing it they had made it to Hiccup's home. Parking his Jeep he turned to look at her, his green eyes boring into her own. "Please Heather, I need your help. This is my wife, who's pregnant I-I can't let anything happen to them. Not again." He begged.

 _Never again. I'll die first._ He silently added to his plea. Though Heather didn't need to know that.

Heather held his gaze, her eyes searching his a moment before finally giving him a tentative nod. A strained smile pulled at Hiccups lips.

"Thank you."

"I should be thanking you for even trusting me to help you. I did some pretty stupid stuff. Ruined several relationships and for what…" she let out a sigh and shook her head. Obviously thinking through all the damage she had caused.

"Hey, if you can fix things with me then I'm pretty sure you can solve things with Ruff and even possibly Eret." Heather's head snapped up at Eret's name, surprise evident on her face. As the surprise faded a bright blush began to spread across her face. Barely noticeable under her bruises.

"E-Eret? Why," she cleared her throat, "why would want to fix things with him?" She asked, her eyes darting away, as she suddenly looked incredibly uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation.

A sly grin spread on Hiccup's face as he saw the way she was acting, "Because despite the epic fights you two have I can tell there are still feelings there and maybe if you try again with no lingering feelings for your ex, you might actually work out." He told her matter of factly. Actually enjoying the conversation that they were having. This was the kind of conversation and relationship he had been hoping for all along with Heather. A true friendship, where they could talk about life and not have their past make anything said past hello awkward and uncomfortable. Like it had been up until now.

Heather cleared her throat and turned away, "so are we going to head inside or what?" Hiccup chuckled softly at the change of topic and turned his Jeep off before the pair got out. Heading straight for the Haddock lodge.

Before they entered Hiccup paused with the large door handle in his grip and turned to Heather. "You ready?" He asked wanting to be a hundred percent sure before opening the last barrier between them and Astrid's inevitable rage.

"No, but we might as well get this over with. I guess we'll find out if my nose can another punch before it breaks." _Good enough_ , Hiccup thought and pushed open the large door walking inside.

"Milady? Astrid?" Hiccup called out as they entered the foyer.

"In the kitchen babe." Astrid answered from the other room. As they walked to the kitchen, Hiccup spared a glance at Heather and found that she had suddenly become incredibly pale. But thankfully hadn't bailed.

As they rounded the corner separating the kitchen from the foyer Hiccup found Astrid cutting up some carrots on the large wooden cutting board on the counter. With an even large knife in her hand.

 _Oh man…_

The happy smile that had been spread across her face as she saw him quickly fell as Heather step up behind him. An angry scowl taking its place. "What the Hell is going on Hiccup?" She asked pointing the large knife in her hand between he and Heather. Cutting straight to the chase.

Hiccup gulped audibly before slowly putting his hand up, "Milady, I need to talk to you. It's very important." He said calmly as blazing blue eyes snapped to him and off of Heather.

"Don't you _milady_ me. Why is she here?" She growled out between clenched teeth.

Hiccup nervously glance at the shiny stainless steel knife pointed directly at him. Little bits of orange carrot still on the blade. No doubt about to become a part of Astrid's current pregnancy craving. Salads. She had been eating them every meal for several days now and had yet to tire of them.

"D-do you think you could maybe–uh put down the knife first? And then I'll explain." His usually charming chuckle broke nervously as he waited to see what his dangerous, hormonal wife did.

Astrid narrowed her eyes at him before pulling the knife back and stabbing it firmly into the wooden cutting board. The crack of the metal hitting wood sounding throughout the kitchen. As she stared him down wordlessly emphasizing her displeasure in the situation at hand.

Hiccup gulped again, his Adam's apple bobbing visibly, "Point made milady, now please sit down so I can explain what's going on." Hiccup said gesturing towards the kitchen table. Astrid grumbled under her breath as she made her way around the counter towards them and for the first time since coming home he could see her whole outfit. The tight red tank top and black yoga pants emphasizing the beautiful new swell of her stomach. Ever since he found out he was going to be a Father again, the small bump seemed to double in size. Like it had been waiting for him to know of its existence before popping out for the world to see. And he couldn't be happier and more terrified simultaneously.

Especially with what he found out today.

The trio sat down at the table, Astrid and Heather sitting opposite each other at the table with Hiccup in the middle. The tension in the room palpable as Hiccup began.

"So this morning Heather came into my office…"

 **. . . . .**

"…and now we're here." Hiccup let out a quiet sigh as he finished explaining the course of events that led to the three of them sitting at the kitchen table, like old friends. When it was only a few days ago that Astrid had decked Heather for her home wrecking actions.

Hiccup nervously glanced at Astrid who had fallen silent as she critically stared at the picture of her on the table. No doubt trying to place the exact moment it was taken.

"So why would he call me Hofferson?" Astrid finally asked, her eyes never leaving the picture.

Hiccup ran his hand threw his hair at the question tugging mercilessly at the auburn strands. "That's what I can't figure out. Your only connection to Berk is me…so I see no reason for him to look into who you were before you were a Haddock."

"Can you think of anyone in your past that you might have met at your…homes…that might be connected to Viggo?" Heather asked which finally broke Astrid's starring contest with the picture. She took a minute to stare at the raven haired woman before shaking her head.

"No, I didn't really make friends with those people. Honestly, I can't even remember a single name. So I doubt they remember me."

The table fell silent again, except for the drumming of Heather's fingers on the aged wood. Briefly the drumming paused and Heather caught Astrid's gaze again, "what about any family?" She asked curiously, obviously not realizing the callous nature of the question.

Before Hiccup could stop her Astrid had shot out of her seat, the chair banging loudly on the floor as it fell behind her.

"Family?! I'm a damn orphan Heather!" Astrid yelled as she slammed her hands down on the table. The deafening sound sending Hiccup to his feet and around the table to Astrid's side. Snuggly wrapping his arms around her middle. His hands gently resting on the small bump that held their baby. He wished he could relish in the feeling, especially since caressing the flesh had become his favorite time of the day lately; but at the moment he needed to focus on calming down his irate wife.

"Hey–Hey calm down Astrid. You know stress isn't good for you." Hiccup whispered into her hair near her ear. Knowing the move would calm her instantly.

It took a few minutes and several more calming words until he finally felt her relax in his hold. Once he was sure she wasn't going to leap over the table and strangle Heather, Hiccup released his hold and turned her around to face him. "I think what Heather meant to say Ast, was extended family. Didn't you say you had an Uncle?" Hiccup asked remembering the mention briefly but not much else.

Astrid let out a sigh and nodded, "Uh yeah, my Dad's brother, Uncle Finn, no other family though. But I figured when they didn't place me with a next of kin after my parents died that he was dead. I mean if he wasn't dead he would gained custody of me, right?" She shrugged slightly not bothering to look at Hiccup but if she had she would have seen all the color drain from his face as she spoke. Leaving behind a pale wide eyed version of her husband staring down at her.

"F-Finn?" Hiccup stuttered out, as his breath caught in his throat with his words. He suddenly darted his gaze to Heather and she didn't look any better than he did. Her jaw was dropped in obvious shock with her wide green eyes trained on Astrid. She had put two and two together just as he had.

Blonde hair flicked against his face as Astrid glanced between the two. He didn't have to look down to know that Astrid had picked up the change in them and was confused.

"What–what's going on?" Her blue eyes bounced between the two as the questions mounted in them.

Hiccup couldn't even look down at his confused wife at the moment as the horrific realization of the truth of what was happening dawned on him. All of Finn Fergus's strange behavior over the last few weeks making perfect sense to him now. He had to be Astrid's uncle, Finn Hofferson not Finn Fergus, and he knew his supposedly orphaned niece was in Berk. And he was purposely avoiding her.

Suddenly a sobering realization hit Hiccup. _Astrid could have lived in Berk._

Since she was twelve years old she could have been here. They could have been together this whole time. Their lives could have gone so differently. Stopped so much pain and hurt by just being in each other's lives sooner. But one man, Finn Hofferson, stopped that from happening.

And Viggo had found all of this out.

Hiccup tampered down his rage for the man knowing now was most certainly not the time and instead focused on his wife. Reaching up he slid his hand up her lean neck and heart shaped jaw, resting it on her feather soft skin of her cheek. His thumb caressing the round skin gently until her eyes finally caught his. Gaining her full attention.

"Ast…there's something I need to tell you."

 **. . . . .**

 **So the truths out, Uncle Finn has been discovered for who he really is. Heather's going undercover with the baddies (sound familiar?), Toothless is getting his prosthetic and Hiccups a great actor, dramatic flair much?**

 **As always thank you for the reviews! They're amazing!**

 **-Lizby**


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"Are you sure about this?" Hiccup asked his wife as he apprehensively glanced between her and the deserted looking hardware store they were parked in front of.

"Yes…no…I don't know" Astrid replied, furrowing her brow. "If he is who we think he is…what the Hell am I supposed to say? 'Oh long time no see Uncle Finn! Question…why did you abandon me?'" Her overly dramatic voice and animated hands almost bringing a smile to his face, if it were not for the topic of conversation.

"Astrid, we don't have to do this. I mean you just found out a few hours ago your Uncle is alive and living in Berk–of all places. You're allowed to take a minute to digest the information before we confront the man." He told her gently as he was brought back to how devastated she was only hours ago when he had delivered the news of Finn Fergus/Hofferson. The impact leaving Astrid furious, to the point that Hiccup pulled the 'you're carrying a baby' card to get her to calm down. A move he was absolutely sure he would pay for later.

"No. I-I need this." Her hands carefully landed in the swell of her stomach. "I need to know why…why he didn't want me. Why he let me rot in those awful places instead of bringing me here. Where I could have had a family…where we could have–" Astrid's voice broke leaving her unable to finish the thought. But Hiccup knew exactly where she was going with it.

Where they could have met sooner. Fallen in love sooner. Had more years together.

Reaching over Hiccup grabbed Astrid's hand, removing it carefully from where it was perched on their child and brought it to his lips. Softly kissing her knuckles. "I know Ast. Just remember, maybe we should have met earlier but we didn't and despite that we still found each other. Just face it you were meant for a lanky, one legged nerd, who has an unhealthy obsession with dragons and his also newly three legged pet wolf." He said a small smirk on his face. His eyes softening as her body relaxed and she gave him a loving smile. Something only reserved for him.

"You're right and I wouldn't have you any other way dragon boy. I love you babe. Now let's go get our answers." Her normal fierceness now firmly back in place.

The couple made quick work of leaving the car and walking up to the empty building. Wasting none of her new found courage Astrid pushed the glass and metal shop door open. The bell jingling in the way it always did as it swung open. Announcing their entrance.

Once inside Astrid hung back by the door while Hiccup stepped forward, looking for the owner of the business. "Finn?" He called out. "Finn, it's Hiccup." He purposely left out that Astrid was there, assuming it would deter the man from coming out.

After a minute a familiar voice called out followed by heavy boot steps, "Hiccup? What are you doin' here so–" Finn's gruff voice was cut off as he emerged from the back and saw the other person here.

Twin icy blue eyes widened upon seeing each other and Hiccup could have kicked himself in that moment for never noticing the blindingly obvious resemblance between the two. The exact same shade of blonde hair, same eyes and from what he could tell from under Finn's burly beard same shaped lips and mouth.

"Wha-what is she doing here?" He stuttered out as he took a step back. His rear end bumping into the counter that held his cash register.

The stuttered question seemed to break Astrid out of her shock of seeing her long lost relative and instantly turned aggressive. Her eyebrows furrowing as she deeply scowled at the older man. "What am _I_ doing here?!" She took a step forward, "what, rejecting me for practically all my life wasn't enough for you?! Now you're gonna kick me out?!" She growled out between clenched teeth.

Hiccup could see the situation already deteriorating between the two, so playing the part of mediator he stepped in between them, waving his hands wildly. "Hey, hey, hey let's calm down." He looked pointedly at his angry wife, who scoffed at the look and promptly folded her arms over her chest and grunted looking away. Hiccup let out a sigh at her behavior, he knew this would be hard for her but he hoped she wouldn't shut down on him now like she tended to do sometimes. Turning back to Finn he found the man sickly pale, his eyes never leaving Astrid's angry form.

Hiccup cleared his throat, catching Finn's attention, "look Finn, we know who you are. We're here for answers. And considering the circumstances I think we're owed a few." Finn nodded and let out a deep sigh before walking over to the aged red leather chairs near by and sitting down.

He ran a large calloused hand over his face and turned his attention back to Astrid. Who had yet to uncross her arms and look away from where she was glaring. "You know, you may have all of the Hofferson features but you look just like your Mother." His whispered confession gaining both Hiccup and Astrid's attention. "Which is good because your Father was an ugly bastard." He finished with a wry grin.

"So where do you want me to start first? Why I'm here, why you never were or why I've been avoiding you?" Astrid sucked a small breath from behind Hiccup at Finn's blunt questions and he had to force himself not to glance back.

"How about you start from the beginning." Hiccup looked at Astrid and gestured to the other leather chair. Which she vehemently denied.

"Ray, your Father, and I had a rather tumultuous relationship. He was a good man and he lived that way, while I was a bit more rough around the edges in all aspects of my life. Which led to him bailing me out, constantly. Finally when you were only a few years old he had, had enough. He gave me a bit of money and told me to not bother him again. So I didn't and that was the last time I saw him or your Mother." Finn let out a sigh and shook his head. Regret bleeding from his pores.

"I took his money and started a new life as Finn Fergus here in Berk. I opened up this place and things were good for a while. But like the saying goes old habits die hard." Hiccup's eyebrows furrowed as he listened to the Finn Hofferson.

"When you say old habits, what are those exactly?" Hiccup asked cautiously afraid to unearth who the man in front of him really was.

"Gambling and alcohol. Ray paid off my debts in California and told me about Berk, said he knew some one here and it would be a great place to start fresh. Though I never have figured out who he knew..." he trailed off lost on thought. Hiccup was about to ask him about the strange coincidence, when he began speaking again.

"Anyways he was right I can truthfully say I never gambled another dime after that but–the alcohol…that's another story. I was what you would call a high functioning alcoholic. I could go about my daily life, do what I needed to do and keep my drinking private but slowly it got progressively worse. By the time the lawyer for your father came knocking on my door to tell me of their death I was in no state to be your guardian. I was barely holding it together, there was no way I could take care of a little girl. So I called the appropriate people and..." Finn's shoulders sagged as his head dropped into his large hands. Pausing in his tortured life story that had been kept hidden this whole time. Brewing just under the surface. Out of sight and hidden from everyone around him.

"And denied guardianship." Astrid's breathless whisper came from behind Hiccup. Finn just nodded his heavy head once and it was the confirmation Hiccup knew Astrid needed to finally pounce on the man.

"You selfish _bastard_!" The exclamation caused Finn to snap his head and stare in surprise at his niece. Hiccup wasn't fazed though moving into to place next to Astrid ready to stop the upcoming screaming get any further than just that. While Astrid maybe pregnant and wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the health of their baby he knew she would and could still throw a punch. Proven by what she did to Heather.

"My _Father_ bailed your ass out and you repay him by letting his _daughter_ live in an orphanage?! Do you have any idea of the kind of life I lived after they died?!" Finn Hofferson shook his head wordlessly. His blue eyes tortured and mouth agape.

"Well let me tell you, living with a drunk would have been better than the nightmare I grew up in! I was beat up by the other kids in the orphanages, mistreated by the adults and bounced around usually by no fault of my own. They were horrible to me, turning me into a rage filled monster, until I finally found some people who gave a damn about me and channeled my anger into running track!" Finn's eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open further as Astrid finished her tirade. Her chest physically heaving up and down by the end of it.

"I-I-I didn't know…"

"Well of course you didn't know! You abandoned me!"

At this point Hiccup felt the need to deescalate the situation. While they were getting some answers he could see Astrid loosing focus quickly as she was overtaken by her anger. Which would only have them leaving sooner than they wanted without the answers they wanted.

"Okay-okay, calm down Ast we came here for answers getting into a screaming match won't do that." Hiccup stepped behind her and gingerly rubbed his left hand up and down her back before turning back to Finn.

"So let me get this straight, a lawyer came here and told you of your brother and sister in laws death and that Astrid survived and you decided not to take her in?" Finn Hofferson only gave him a sheepish nod. Hiccup let out a large breath and swiped his hand down his face trying to reign in his own frustrations. He had hoped that if this was all some sort of misunderstanding and Finn Hofferson was unable to find Astrid or for some legal reason couldn't take over guardianship.

But the reality of the situation was unnecessarily heartbreaking.

The man had rejected her trying to do what he thought was best for her, only to unintentionally hurt her more. Trying to save her from his demons, only to create some of her own.

"Alright. Are you still drinking?"

"No. I've been sober for about three years now. It was actually after you left, Hiccup, your Mom came over one night. I missed a council meeting because I was drunk in the back and she found me. Kicked my ass good and in the morning her and your Father helped me find a rehab center when they realized _how_ bad it was. They kept it a secret from the rest of the council and our friends."

The moment the word secret was uttered Hiccup felt a sickening feeling hit his gut. Flashbacks of Viggo taunting him with the knowledge of knowing his own shameful secret, the death of their little Ryder. Flooding his mind, which raised another thought.

"Viggo found out didn't he? About you being in rehab and about Astrid…didn't he?"

Duel sets of blue eyes widened, Astrid's because she knew the sick role the man had played in taunting Hiccup about their lost Son; and Finn's because he was a absolutely right.

"H-how did you–"

"Let's just say the man dredged up a secret of my own and tried to use it against me." Hiccup said as he looked over at Astrid, specifically settling on the small bump under her shirt. While his family and friends may have all forgiven him for hiding the truth and explained that he was no way at fault for what happened to his Son. There would always be a small part of him that would shoulder all the blame. The what if's and unanswered questions from that day always lurking in the dark corners of his mind.

As if she was reading his thoughts Astrid reached out, clasping his hand in her own. Giving him a small measure of comfort from his thoughts with the gesture.

Finn Hofferson's eyes bounced between the two, no doubt trying to figure out what exactly was silently transpiring in front of him. Thankfully he had enough sense not to ask.

"Seems Viggo has an m.o. when it comes to secrets. So how did he threaten you?"

"Well, I wasn't sure that your Astrid was _my_ Astrid," a snort could be heard beside Hiccup from his wife. Which earned her a slight hand squeeze. "Not until he showed up the same day you came to the shop. Tellin' me your Astrid was actually my niece and he knew all about me refusing guardianship and about my stint in rehab. All of which if it got out would ruin my life here–"

"Ruin _your_ life?! That's all you cared about?!" Astrid roared to life. Her earlier lull over. Hiccup knew that Astrid had been taught to be a counselor, trained to deal with family disputes just like this one but he realized that all that schooling and training had gone straight out the window when it came to her own problems. Not that Hiccup could blame her.

"No! No, that's not all I care about! I-I wanted to go to you straight away but Viggo, he-he…" Finn trailed off as he balled his fists beside him.

"He what?"

"He threatened Astrid! He said I had to stay away from her, or he would tell everyone about my past and then suggested that something bad might happen to Astrid if she found out who I really was. That's why I stayed away. It was to protect you! Like I should have from the beginning!"

All the air seemed to be sucked out of the room at Finn Hofferson's revelation that Viggo had planned to hurt Astrid if he connected back with his niece. Leaving Hiccup's heart palpitating harshly in his chest as the words kept whirling in his mind. Like a sick symphony.

 _Viggo threatened to hurt Astrid. Viggo threatened to hurt Astrid. Viggo threatened to hurt Astrid._

Then suddenly it all clicked; the picture of Astrid. Viggo calling Astrid Ms. Hofferson. It all made sense now.

It was only he felt Astrid pulling on their conjoined hands did he snap out of his thoughts enough to see he had been unknowingly squeezing her fingers painfully in his grip. Dropping them quickly Hiccup shot her a brief apologetic look before turning his attention back on Finn.

Clearing his throat loudly, Hiccup tried desperately to get the lump that had formed there out. "H-how did he say he would hurt her?" He bit out, his sharp jaw clenched tightly.

"He didn't say. You know how that man is with words. Never said anything directly but I could read between the lines about what he was implying…and it was nothing good." Hiccup gave him a rigid nod, seeing red again.

 _He did know._ And if Finn said he threatened her he believed him.

"You know what? Screw Viggo." Astrid's curt reply came from beside the two men. Drawing both their attentions. "I'm tired of this man interfering in our lives." She pointed a stiff finger at her uncle.

"You let him stop you from telling me the truth about who you are! Keeping my only living blood relative from me. Because you thought you were _protecting_ me! Well you have no idea who I am or if I even _need_ protecting! And you," She spun rapidly and was now pointing the same accusing finger at Hiccup. "You have been back and forth with this guy since we got here. And if it weren't for you spreading yourself so thin that you forgot momentarily the anniversary of our son's death, I don't know if I would even know this guy was bothering you!" Hiccup was stunned silent by Astrid's ranting. She had obviously hit her breaking point in regards to Viggo and he couldn't blame her.

"It's supposed to be me and you Hiccup Haddock. We promised to always be a team but ever since you came to Berk you've been trying to take on everything yourself. Fix everything yourself. Well you know what–no more!" Blue eyes were flaring with anger and purpose. Astrid's internal warrior was present and she was out for blood.

"To answer your question, _I_ don't know how Viggo is because I've never really met the man and yet he's practically a third person in our marriage. So it ends now. No more secrets," she looked pointedly at both men, "no more meetings," she now looked at Hiccup, "no more leaving me in the dark when it comes to Viggo Grimborn because you think that is what's best for me. I'm absolutely done with this maniac but I'm more done with everyone in this town keeping shit from each other, especially me!" Both men stood in place, staring wide eyed at the ferocious blonde who had just reprimanded them like naughty children.

Hiccup was the first one to bravely speak up first. He could see Astrid's point, he _had_ been purposefully keeping her at arms length when it came to all things Viggo Grimborn. But he had done it to…

 _...Protect her_

"Ast–"

"No Hiccup," her tone now soft as she closed the distance between the two. Resting her hand on his prominent cheek bones,"I knew when we came to Berk that I would have to share you more than I ever had to in California. But I was ok with that because I would be splitting the time with your family and friends. Who you desperately missed whether you said so or not. What I'm not okay with is how much of your life this horrible man is taking up. We're a team babe. Hiccup and Astrid. Your number two, remember? We've been through way to much to let his man tear us apart. Especially in the name of you _protecting_ me." She spit out the last two words as if they were painful. But never removed her hand from where it was. Anchoring the two together.

Hiccup wanted to object, to fight her on this. All he wanted to do was protect her, keep her and their baby safe.

 _Just like I didn't do last time._

He realized in that moment that he had been unreasonably overprotective of his fiercely strong and independent wife. Leaving her in the dark more than once since they had arrived in Berk in the name of her safety. Effectively treating her like some damsel in distress. And Astrid Hofferson-Haddock would never play the part of the victim.

Dropping his shoulders in defeat Hiccup leaned heavily into Astrid's palm. Asking for a silent apology for his well intentioned mistake.

"I know babe. And I love you for _why_ you did it but from now I'm involved in this mess one hundred percent. You didn't marry some fragile flower, Haddock, and I don't plan on being treated like one any longer."

Hiccup nodded and moved to kiss the center of her palm before straightening back up. "Alright Milady, since this is concerning you, how do you think we should handle this?"

Astrid placed a thoughtful finger on her chin for a moment, clearly thinking oh her options. "I think the best option right now is for Finn and I to keep up the charade that I don't know him. During which we try to figure out why the Hell he doesn't want me near Finn." She gave a single affirmative nod, happy with her plan.

"Is that fine with you?" She asked looking at her Uncle.

He nodded quickly, "of course, it's not like I expected some big a show of love from you anyways."

Astrid cocked an eyebrow and smirked, "well can you blame me?" Finn shook his head while a small smile pulled at his lips.

Astrid smirk stayed in place for a moment until suddenly her mood shifted and her eyebrows furrowed as she started to chew on her lip. A clear sign to Hiccup that she was actively trying to work out a problem with that beautiful mind of hers.

"What is it Astrid?" She stopped her attack on her lips and turned to her Uncle.

"You said a lawyer for my parents told you about their deaths?" Finn who had been watching the whole interaction nodded. "Did he give you anything for me? I-I know that we lost everything in the fire but–"

"He did!" Suddenly Finn Hofferson shot out of his leather chair, the furniture groaning in protest as he hurriedly disappeared into the back room. Only to reappear moments later with an aged brown leather portfolio. A small stamped emblem peeking out behind Finn's meaty hands.

"Daddy…" Astrid gasped breathlessly beside him. Hiccup darted his eyes to her for a moment before looking back at the suddenly very important leather object.

"Yeah, I recognized it right away too. One of his leather portfolios that he carried with him to work everyday. They always had his initials stamped in the corner too." An 'RH' is gold print sat perfectly on the bottom right corner. Showing to all who the case belonged to.

"The lawyer said your Father had hired him to deliver this to me in the event of his death and that your Father gave implicit instructions that the contents were for you alone but it couldn't be opened until your twenty first birthday. The lawyer figured it had account or trust information in it that wouldn't become accessible until that age but he honestly didn't know." He finished sheepishly holding the portfolio out toward Astrid. Offering out the last piece of her lost parents to her. She hesitated briefly before gingerly grabbing it and bringing it close to her.

Hiccup's heart ached as he watched as she carefully ran her hands over the worn leather, fingering the emblem specifically. Taking in all the details on the familiar item reverently. He could only imagine the happy memories, now laced with pain, that were coursing through her mind. Another thing he wished he could protect her from but Astrid was right; she was no fragile flower. She could handle this but as always he would be right there beside her offering support if she needed it.

Astrid slowly unzipped the case, opening it cautiously. Almost as she was afraid of what she would find. Once the cover was open she let it dangle unceremoniously in the air, as she and the two men peered inside. There inside the portfolio sat what looked like a leather journal.

Astrid wasted no time setting down her Father's portfolio and picking up the book, she ran her hands over the odd imprint on the cover before opening to the front page. She glanced over the page before flipping past several more, when suddenly her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What is it Ast?"

She shook her head and looked up at him. "I don't know, it's–it's not a journal it's a ledger." She flipped several more pages, looking intently at each. "It's full of numbers and what looks like dates and times."

"Here let me look at it," Hiccup said and gently pulled the book from her grasp. He flipped through several pages, seeing the same thing Astrid had. Random numbers, times and what looked like dates. Confused Hiccup shut the book and looked over the cover. Gently feeling the imprint, that on closer inspection seemed to actually be a brand. The brand consisted of a several broken lines making a square edge that surrounded an image of what looked almost like...

 _…A dragon_. He thought as he studied the picture better. While the details weren't great it definitely resembled a dragon with its wings spread wide.

Hiccup shook his head throughly confused before meeting Astrid's gaze again. "I-I don't know what this is Ast but I have a feeling that it's gonna change everything."

 **. . . . .**

 **This definitely would have been out yesterday but the Olympics have sucked me in. USA! USA USA!**

 **-Lizby**


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"Hey Jeff, how are you?" Hiccup asked as he leisurely took a seat at his Father's large office desk chair. The old leather creaking quietly under his weight.

 _"I'm great. Just enjoying all the amazing weather California has to offer. Thinking about going sailing this weekend."_ A smirk crossed Hiccup's face as he remembered the several times Jeff and his wife had taken he and Astrid on their boat.

"Sounds like a difficult decision. So between all the great weather and your day job, being my boss, have you been able to look at the plans that I sent over last week for Toothless's prosthetic?" He questioned, thumping a pen gently on his Father's desk. His thoughts drifting briefly to the elaborate and very unique design that he had sent Jeff. Hiccup would have preferred to build Toothless's prosthetic himself but his lack of proper equipment made that impossible. Which meant his timeline to get Toothless walking again was completely at the mercy of his boss.

 _"Oh I looked at them alright..."_ Jeff paused unusually long, causing a bubble of concern to build in Hiccup's gut as he waited. Unsure of what the man was thinking. Finally Jeff broke the pause, uttering a sentence Hiccup was not expecting.

 _"…And they're absolutely amazing."_

Hiccup blinked owlishly a few times, letting the information absorb in his brain, before he was able to reply. Shocked by such outward praise for his design. "W-wow, thanks Jeff."

 _"No thanks needed Henry. The design concept you came up with for Toothless's prosthetic is ground breaking. Prosthetic's for animals are nothing new but what you created is. I mean that knee joint alone is a work of brilliance, Henry!"_ Hiccup's jaw visibly dropped as Jeff continued speaking. He knew he was good at his job but not _that_ good.

 _"Henry, Toothless will not only run again but he might be even faster than before. You're gonna love the finished product."_ Jeff finished offhandedly.

"Wait…finished product? Are you – does that mean…?" Trying to compose his thoughts was practically impossible with the notion that Toothless's new leg could actually be _finished_.

 _"Yup, finished it yesterday. We all put in some serious overtime for you and Toothless."_ Hiccup could almost hear the grin on Jeff's face bleeding into his words. Smug and proud.

"Jeff…that's…I can't…Jeff…" completely at a loss for words, Hiccup tried to articulate his gratitude but every time he began he found his sentiments immediately lacking. Such an amazing feat deserved far more than a simple 'thank you' or 'wow'. What Jeff and his California colleagues had done for him and Toothless was nothing short of life changing.

Jeff's quiet chuckle filled Hiccup's ear that was pressed tightly to his cell phones speaker, stopping his stuttering thoughts and words. _"I don't know if I should mention this now since it might end up killing you...but when we finished it yesterday, I expressed shipped it. Should be there sometime tomorrow."_

The pen in Hiccup's hand dropped unceremoniously to the desk below. Clicking loudly in the otherwise silent office.

"T-t-tomorrow?" There's no way.

 _"Is that a problem Henry?"_ Jeff asked, his voice full of mirth.

"N-No! That's-that's, well, amazing! I just can't believe you and the guys there did this for me and-and Toothless." Hiccup's voice trailed off toward the end, thick with emotion for what his boss and co-workers had selflessly done for him.

" _Like I've told you before you're family. You, Toothless and Astrid. Speaking of which, how is that beautiful wife of yours? She getting big yet?"_ Jeff asked, shifting the subject of their conversation, saving Hiccup from anymore awkward bumbling thank you's for what he had done.

Hiccup cleared his throat loudly before speaking, shaking off the thickness in his throat, "Astrid, she's, uh – great. She's in her second trimester already and getting bigger everyday. Though I wouldn't dare tell her that." Chuckling softly Hiccup picked up the pen again and began swirling the end absently on his Father's desk. Drawing invisible repetitive patterns onto the wood.

 _"Good man. Never comment on her expanding waist line. Even to compliment her."_ A grin spread on Hiccups face, remembering an instance in Astrid's pregnancy with Ryder where he had made that very mistake. The result of which was his head almost being taken off by an orange that had been sitting within Astrid's reach.

"Noted." While the topic change to Astrid and her pregnancy had been greatly appreciated it did bring up another nagging thought in the back of Hiccup's mind. "Speaking of Astrid, with all that you've been doing did you by chance happen to look at those pages I emailed you?" Hiccup paused, immediately regretting bringing up the _other_ favor he had asked of Jeff. Almost as quickly as he had regretted copying a few pages of Astrid's mystery inheritance and sending them off to Jeff. Only after clearing the idea with Astrid Of course. He knew better than to not consult her anymore after the 'conversation' they had at Finn's.

Jeff cleared his throat in an official manner, shifting the mood of the conversation yet again. _"Yes, I actually did Henry. And, from what I can tell you're right; it is most definitely a ledger. Of what though, I have no idea."_ A rustling of paper from the other side of phone could be heard in Hiccup's ear. No doubt Jeff was looking at the printed out version of the copies he had emailed over.

" _So what I can tell you is that whatever this ledger was keeping track of wasn't large shipments."_ Hiccup reached down as Jeff spoke, punching in a short code on a small drawer on his Father's desk. A small click was heard from the drawer and he pulled out said ledger from the place it had been resting for almost two weeks now. The moment he and Astrid had left Finn's store, book in hand, they had come to a mutual agreement that _whatever_ this book was that it was important and needed to be kept safe. Hiccup had debated putting it in a safety deposit box at Berk's local bank but the idea of being separated from it left Astrid uncomfortable. Which is when he remembered the safe built into his Father's desk.

So without bothering to ask his Father for permission to use it, he punched in the memorized code and stored the book away. Only after he had sent a few pages off to his trustworthy boss to ask his professional opinion.

" _If you look at the first column, that's definitely the 'merchandise' being received the number never goes over a dozen. Same for the shipped column next to it. Now the next obvious question would be, what is it that this ledger was recording?"_ Jeff let out a large sigh and Hiccup could picture him rubbing his temples; like he was prone to do when stressed.

" _That unfortunately is not clear. These could be singular items, crates or Hell even shipping containers! There's just no way of knowing, Henry."_ Jeff paused as Hiccup mulled over his words before continuing again.

" _Another thing that jumped out at me was the dates all of these shipments were recorded. Over twenty years ago. Why on Earth would Astrid's Father hide a twenty year old ambiguous ledger? Only to have a lawyer deliver it to his daughter upon his death?"_

All questions, of course, had run through Hiccup's mind. Every single one leaving a sick feeling in his gut.

 _"Henry, I could be completely off base here but I think you need to be careful. If I had to take a guess this book contains information that was more than likely of an illegal nature."_

"But Astrid's Father wasn't a criminal. Not that I ever met him but from everything Astrid has ever told me about him he wasn't that type of man. He was a good honest Father and Husband, Jeff. E-Even Astrid's estranged Uncle said he was a good man despite the two having a falling out and no longer speaking!" Hiccup's voice escalated as defended his deceased Father in law's honor. Something he knew was very important to his slumbering wife upstairs.

The line went silent after Hiccup finished, Jeff no longer speaking, only light breathing could be heard.

 _"Henry,"_ he finally began hesitantly, " _have you ever heard of the term Whistleblower?"_

Hiccup nodded absently before realizing quickly Jeff couldn't see his nod and responded, "uh, yeah, of course."

" _Well, I think Astrid's Father was going to be one but never went through with it. And that book…that book, is the evidence."_ Letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, Hiccup, let the information sink in.

Astrid's Father was potentially a whistleblower for some sort of criminal activity. And the evidence of which he hid for over two decades now sat in his and Astrid's possession. Putting them both and anyone close to them in immense amounts of danger.

 _If I didn't already have enough people threatening my family._ Hiccup thought morosely as he clutched the phone closer to his ear, his knuckles going white. As he wished for nothing more than to toss it across the room and watch it smash against the wall. Let his inner frustration out.

 _"Sorry Henry. I know you were probably hoping for a different answer. Maybe you should speak to your Father, I'm sure – "_

Hiccup immediately interjected, "no, no way. I can't involve my Dad. He's already stressed enough with my Mom and her coming home in a few days. He doesn't need something else on his plate." Hiccup vehemently denied the idea. Knowing how much the stress of his Mothers injury had already negatively affected his usually unshakable Father. In a matter of a few weeks Stoick Haddock had aged at least ten years. His face becoming gaunt and complexion pale to an almost a sickly shade. And Hiccup would swear up and down that he could see more gray in his distinguished beard.

The current state of his Father was truly a testament how pivotal his Mother was in the mountain of a man's life. She was the foundation Stoick Haddock was built on and right now the only thing keeping his Father upright and standing was coffee, hospital snack machines and Gobber's infamous yak stew. Which any sane person would never optionally eat.

" _Alright, alright. Just promise me something Henry. Be careful. Astrid's Father felt this thing was important enough to hide for twenty years, then it's probably important enough to hurt someone over. And you and Astrid just became it's proud new owners."_

Hiccup took a moment to digest what Jeff had said before quietly thanking the man again and telling him goodbye. Setting his cellphone down with a small click Hiccup slid his gaze over to the closed ledger. Just the sight of the small book making his middle twist into knots.

Gingerly, he picked the ledger up, running his deft fingers over the distinct brand on the cover. The only discernible unique feature it carried.

 _If only I could figure out what it meant._ He ran a tired hand through his hair. Knowing that no matter how long he stared and touched the cover nothing new would jump out at him. Answering all the questions burning in his brain.

Hiccup let out a last exasperated sigh and pushed any and all thoughts of Astrid's mysterious inheritance out of his mind before slipping it back into his Father's desk safe. Locking it away, hoping the next time he took it out he would have more answers than questions.

 **.o.o.o.o.**

"So Fishlegs is going to meet me at the school tomorrow. He said he would help me set up my office since I guess he's done with his room." Astrid told Hiccup from her spot sprawled out beside him on the couch. Both of her feet perched comfortably on his lap, along with his laptop. While his left hand typed away and his right gently massaged her feet.

"He might have also mentioned something about lifting heavy boxes for me at Hiccup's request." A thin blonde eyebrow arched in question as Hiccup finally diverted his eyes from his laptop. Briefly meeting her gaze before quickly averting it back. As a light blush blooming on his cheeks.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He told her, clearing his throat loudly, refusing to meet her gaze again. Knowing she would see his lie instantly.

"Really? So if I were to text Fishlegs right now – " the sound of the front door bell suddenly echoed into the large great. It's impeccable timing nothing short of a minor miracle in Hiccup's opinion.

"Oh the door bell, I should – uh – definitely get that." As quickly and carefully as he could Hiccup untangled himself from Astrid, setting her feet and laptop gently onto the place he had just been sitting on the couch. Before practically sprinting toward the door, happy to get away from the current conversation with his wife.

Crossing the room in record time, Hiccup opened the door only to be greeted by a smiling delivery man with a semi large box in his hands. Hiccup's breath caught in his chest as he stared at the box. Knowing exactly what it was.

After giving him a quick signature Hiccup took the package anxiously, nodded a swift goodbye to the worker and shut the door. Entirely too excited to open the box to give him an appropriate send off.

Wasting no time Hiccup returned to his original spot on the couch. Astrid had shifted to sitting crossed legged while he was gone giving him the space to sit and put the box down on the coffee table in front of him.

"So is that it?" Her blue eyes darted excitedly between him and the box. Her excitement almost on par with Hiccup's.

Hiccup nodded briefly, looking at shipping address for a second time – _just to be sure._ "Yeah. Yeah it is." He confirmed almost in a daze.

"Wellll," Astrid drew out the word dramatically, "open it already!" Ever since he had told Astrid about his conversation with Jeff, _all_ of the conversation with Jeff – since secrets were absolutely not allowed anymore, she had been peppering him with questions and speculation about Toothless's prosthetic. When it would arrive. How the final product would look.

"Uh, yeah. Of course." He broke from thoughts and quickly dug into the box. Popping the sealed top and exposing the solid foam interior. With an experienced grip Hiccup slid his hands along the side of the solid foam protective interior, lifting the top effortlessly, as he had done dozens of times in the past when receiving outsourced work for his clients prosthetics.

But this wasn't for any client, this was for Toothless. His best friend.

Which is why when he set his gaze upon the carbon fiber and titanium leg for the first time he momentarily lost the ability to breath, speak or even _think_. From the black socket to the glistening metal leg and complicated joints left him a complete stay of awe. Jeff and his colleagues had even taken the time to make a perfect replica in metal to match Toothless paw. While it wouldn't work exactly the same it would give Toothless much more mobility and dexterity than a normal animal prosthetic.

To put it simply, Toothless's prosthetic looked just like him. Fierce and one of a kind.

Astrid's sharp gasp drew him back to reality, "my God, this is incredible. Hiccup! You designed this?!" She asked as her slim fingers trailed over the metal in an appreciative way. Her excitement over the prosthetic palpable.

Finally feeling the power of speech coming back to him, Hiccup, let out a small chuckle and palmed the back of his head. Digging his fingers into his scalp. "I-I guess I did." The shock not quiet gone yet.

Astrid gave him an exaggerated eye roll and head shake before promptly grabbing his head and placing a smacking wet kiss on hiccups left cheek. As she pulled back she slid her hands to each side of his still stunned face and turned him to look her in the eye.

"I love you and your modesty when it comes to your work babe. But for _once_ can you appreciate how off the charts phenomenal you are at your job?" She squeezed his cheeks and swung his face around to look at the opened box again. His eyes wide and lips pursed together. "You're amazing dragon boy, accept it." She finished with a smug smirk.

After a few more seconds of squeezing Astrid finally released her grip on his face, the lovingly abused flesh bouncing back to it original shape. None the less Hiccup moved his hand and rubbed his cheek while giving Astrid a playful glare. Who gave him a mock glare right back.

"Okay, okay…I _guess_ I'm kinda awesome." He conceded, turning back to the artificial canine limb in front of him; finally taking the plunge and pulling it out of its packaging. "And this has got to be the most incredibly piece I've ever designed." He said, carefully turning it, inspect every inch while running his hands reverently down the metal and carbon fiber.

That one touch was all it took to shake off the shock, leaving him with a sudden over abundance of excitement, threatening to take him over if he didn't have Toothless try his prosthetic, _right now._ It was the same feeling when the first concept for Toothless prosthetic flooded his mind. A brilliant spark, that lit up his entire body.

Moving urgently Hiccup grabbed the leg and headed for the kitchen, where Toothless still laid pathetically on dog bed, refusing to move.

"Toothless! Bud!" Hiccup's own prosthetic and real foot slapping loudly against the wood planked floor of the living room. Hearing the distinct sound and call Toothless lifted his head just as Hiccup entered the kitchen. His vibrant green eyes, hooded and uninterested as he stared at Hiccup coming to an abrupt stop beside him.

"Bud, look what's here! Your new leg! Are you excited? That's a silly question, _of course_ you're excited!" Hiccup watched Toothless shift his gaze from his face to his new prosthetic and back a few times before ultimately setting his head back down on his pillowed dog bed. Letting out a sigh of annoyance as he did.

"Okay, so it's gonna be like that, huh?" Not deterred by his friends obvious disinterest, Hiccup crawled over to the newly amputated leg. Toothless's stump had healed remarkably well and it was only a few days ago that they had gotten Toothless's stitches removed and had been given the all clear from the veterinarian for him to walk with or with out the prosthetic.

Unfortunately Toothless still refused to move. His depressed mood still holding him captive.

So with both hands on the prosthetic Hiccup made the decision to carefully and _slowly_ guided it into place. Toothless mood be damned he was going to see his best friend walk again.

Inching past the the stump and up Toothless's leg Hiccup set a gruelingly slow pace. So as to not disturb the canine and potentially have him –

Until a swift kick from Toothless's fully intact leg to Hiccup's chest effectively stopped any and all attempts to further put Toothless's prosthetic on and sent Hiccup rocketing back; the air in his lungs audibly whooshing out as he landed on his back with a painful thud. Toothless's brand new prosthetic skidding on the kitchen floor beside him.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled, rushing to his side. "Babe?" She questioned worriedly, placing her hands behind his back trying to support his weight as he caught his breath.

With his breath only slightly returned Hiccup waved off Astrid, signaling he was fine as his sole attention returned to the placid wolf laying near his feet. Eyes hooded and appearing bored as they stared straight in his direction. A clear sign that while Toothless may have look uninterested in the moment, he was anything but. The kick to Hiccup's chest had been a warning and while Hiccup would love to throw his hands up and walk away, he couldn't.

Warning or no warning, Toothless would wear his new leg.

Mustering up the strength to move Hiccup reached over and grasped his hand around the discarded metal prosthetic. Before readjusting himself to his knees, all the while Toothless followed his every movement. His green eyes narrowing slightly.

"Okay you useless canine…" he took a gasping breath before continuing, "…you got your shot in. Now, we're going to put on your new leg whether you like it or not." Toothless made no indication that he was listening to Hiccup other than the narrowing further of his expressive eyes and a quick flick of his ebony tail. Both motions causing Hiccup's own eyes to glare in return.

Shifting slightly, Hiccup rose higher on his knees, his own prosthetic and real foot pressed into the tile of the kitchen floor giving him the leverage he knew he would soon need. Very soon. With his heart practically beating out of his chest the two friends stared each other down. The tense seconds passing slowly neither one breaking the gaze.

Until Hiccup unexpectedly pounced.

Launching his lithe body into the air Hiccup landed firmly on Toothless's fur covered back. His upper half facing Toothless's back half, while his legs fell around Toothless's chest.

Over the past several weeks since the fire Hiccup had seen Toothless do little other than lay on his bed, drag himself to the pee pads they put out and sometimes visit the food and water bowls that always seemed to stay full. Moving as little as possible, which the doctor had explained was more than likely from the pain but Hiccup knew better; he could tell Toothless was depressed. That the loss of his leg had broken a place in him that wouldn't easily be fixed. How did Hiccup know that?

Because he had experienced the same thing after the loss of his own leg. The pain. The depression. The resistance to do anything anyone wanted him to do. Which is why when Hiccup jumped on Toothless he was expecting very little fight.

What he _actually_ got was an enraged three legged wolf who, despite being one leg down and barely moved in over two weeks began thrashing in a way Hiccup had never seen. Bucking hard, trying to throw Hiccup off without even bothering to stand.

Somewhere behind him Hiccup could hear Astrid screaming his and Toothless's names, as he held on tight, clumps of fur threading through his grasp. Despite her pleas Toothless kept trashing and writhing on the ground. Hiccup keeping his strong hold, unable to do little else.

"Tooth-Toothless! B-bud stop!" The thrashing only seemed to get worse. Hiccup was now being thrown side to side. Knees and elbows harshly banging into the floor, sending bolts of pain through his body, all the while Toothless yipped and loudly growled his displeasure in what Hiccup was doing.

"Gah! Toothless, I'm just trying…to-to...to HELP YOU!" Hiccups voice suddenly dominated the air, cutting through the barks and thrashes after he took one particularly hard hit to his right leg.

The command and yelp of pain seemed to finally catch Toothless's attention his bucking and movements slowing down enough for Hiccup to look over his shoulder hoping to catch his furry companions eye. As luck would have it Toothless turned at that same moment and their eyes met. A thousand silent words were spoken in that very moment between the pair. An understanding, akin to the one they formed the first night they met, blossomed instantly. Deepening their already unbreakable bond.

And just like that Toothless stopped fighting.

 **.o.o.o.o.**

"Alright Bud you're all set." Hiccup did one last check on Toothless's new leg before pulling back and standing over the still floor bound canine.

Toothless gave the metal limb an unsure glare, his lack of trust in it clearly evident. A simple pat to Toothless's hip seemed to pull him out of his doubtful thoughts and back up Hiccup. Who now rested both hands on the dogs hips, a comforting smile resting on his lips, ready to help his friend walk again.

"Let's do this." He said, his tone soothing and oozing with comfort. It was the voice he had come to use with all his clients on their first test of their new prosthetic. He _knew_ how scary this moment was, from both sides, so even though his current client maybe a dog, it happened to be his best friend and there was no way Hiccup wasn't going to be at his best.

With a gentle, _slow_ , tug Hiccup began to lift Toothless's hips.

Being the intelligent creature that he was, Toothless obediently began to move accordingly. Slowly bearing his front paws down onto the tile floor, as the back half of him rose. His un-used withered muscles groaning in protest.

"That's it bud. Almost there." Hiccup quietly encouraged. All his attention laser focused on Toothless's prosthetic, watching for a myriad of problems that could arise in this moment.

After a few more slow moments Toothless was finally standing at full height, the first time since the fateful night of Ruff and Fishlegs wedding. Hiccup let out a tense breath and drew his line of vision to Astrid who sat on the floor a few steps in front of them. A bag of encouragement rest in her hands in the form of Toothless's favorite treat – bits of dehydrated lamb lung.

"Okay I need you to call him to you Ast but be careful. If he starts to fall _don't_ try to catch him. I don't want him falling on you." One of Astrid's perfectly manicured eyebrows arched over her determined piercing gaze momentarily before she let it drop and gave him a silent nod in resolution. Clearly deciding not to point out the fact that she is plenty capable of catching Toothless, despite being pregnant.

"Got it babe," digging her hands into the bag Astrid pulled out several treats and let them lay flat on her palm. "Toothless, come to Mommy. I got treats." She said, her normally cool voice changing to a higher pitched babying voice that she reserved for Toothless and _only_ Toothless.

And like a switch had been flipped Toothless perked up, his green eyes dilating wide and ebony sharp ears standing at attention as he began taking his first step toward her. They were stiff and jerky, his muscles and joints re-learning to move after having not been used for so long. Then came the all important moment when he moved his new back leg. Awkwardly the metal leg bent forward, its movements stiff, unfamiliar and slow.

But it moved.

Toothless was walking again.

Now barely touching Toothless's hips, Hiccup, could swear his heart was about to beat out of his chest as he watched Toothless slowly shuffle towards Astrid. His face determined and set on gaining his treats, paying little attention to his new leg. Or the major achievement that was currently happening. Solely focused on Astrid's open palm.

All of which he didn't know was going to be possible only a few short weeks ago.

With one last click of metal on the cool kitchen tile, Toothless reached the His well deserved treats. Inhaling them with one giant lick. While Hiccup and Astrid both looked on, twin grins splitting their faces.

The moment her palm was empty Astrid wasted no time in lunging forward and wrapping her arms around Toothless's furry neck. Hiccup was only a second behind her dropping down beside him and pulling both Astrid and Toothless to him.

Over come by emotion, Hiccup choked out a whispered praise into Toothless's coat, "oh Bud, you did so good. So good."

 **.o.o.o.o.**

 **Writers block is a mean bitch. Let me tell you. So I tried to make this one a bit longer to make up for the wait. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Also, the love for dehydrated lamb lung treats is real. My Danes would damn near perform miracles to get one.**

 **-Lizby**


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Hiccup groaned audibly as he rolled over, stuffing his head firmly between two of the numerous pillows lining he and Astrid's bed. Trying, just for a moment, to drown out the rapid repetitive clicking and tapping that had been coming from the hallway outside his bedroom door for the last three, almost four hours.

Thankfully, the overstuffed goose feather pillows seemed to finally be doing the trick; muffling out the mismatched rapid noise. Hiccup almost sighed in pleasure at the short reprieve. Until a swift unexpected kick to his intact leg quickly pulled him from the temporary bliss.

"Babe." Astrid's clipped voice traveled through the pillow walls surrounding him.

Hiccup grunted a reply, too tired to really say anything but didn't move otherwise.

" _Babe_." Astrid hissed a little louder, punctuated by another leg kick.

Reluctantly, Hiccup emerged from his plush cocoon. His auburn hair wild and unkept from the hours of tossing and turning, desperately searching for sleep.

Blearily eyed Hiccup caught sight of Astrid's annoyed face, half buried amongst her own pillows like he just was. "Wh-what's up?" He asked his wife, his voice thick and gravelly from the lack of sleep and the late hour.

"You _have_ to do something about this." Even slightly distorted from the quilts and pillows, Hiccup could clearly hear the agitation in Astrid's voice.

She continued, "Fishlegs and Ruffnut are coming over in," she moved to glance at the clock on her bedside table before letting out a low growl and turning back to Hiccup. " _Five_ _hours_ to take me over to the school and help me set up my office and I have yet to get any sleep because your dog won't stop dancing out in the hallway long enough to let me."

Hiccup let out another groan and palmed his also tired face because just like Astrid he had yet to get an real sleep due to Toothless's incessant need to move. And while Hiccup was more pleased than he would like to admit that Toothless took so well to the prosthetic they had given him the day before, he had to agree it was time for the canine to give it a rest…and well, rest.

"I know but can you blame the guy? He was laying on that dog bed for weeks and now he can walk again." Hiccup paused to let out a loud, jaw cracking yawn before continuing. "We really shouldn't be surprised he's so…enthusiastic."

The mismatched clicking picked up outside their door again before disappearing down the hall seconds later. No doubt in Hiccup's mind that it would be coming back any moment.

"And I'm happy for him." Astrid's voice dripped in sarcasm. "But I need some sleep and unlike you I can't consume a gallon of coffee in the morning. Or have you forgotten that I'm currently a human incubator, growing _your_ child." A slitted blue eye glared up at Hiccup from the half of Astrid's face that wasn't buried in her pillows.

Hiccup contemplated bringing up the non- decaf cup of coffee that he saw Astrid drinking yesterday morning but decided quickly that he appreciated the use of his remaining limbs more and let it go. Instead, just nodded and accepted fate.

"Alright, alright. I'll take him outside and we'll have a heart to heart. Explain that he needs to keep his frolicking to normal business hours from now on." He leaned over and kissed Astrid's exposed temple, to which he received a faint muffled 'love you', before sliding out of bed. With practiced ease he slipped on his prosthetic and discarded pajama pants from the floor. Even though he knew that Toothless wouldn't mind his undressed state and there was no one else in the house he still didn't feel comfortable traipsing around his childhood home and outside in only his boxers. Probably some inlaid issue from his childhood. Something he would ponder another time, when he wasn't so incredibly tired.

"Toothless," Hiccup quietly called as he left the room. The domesticated wolf immediately bounding towards him, tongue out and shiny new prosthetic gleaming in the little light that was present.

Hiccup reached down, ruffling the thick fur on his best non-human friends head. His exhaustion letting up a bit as he caught sight of the enthusiastic look on Toothless's face. A look he hadn't seen since before Fishlegs and Ruffnut's wedding reception. When the wolf had been physically whole for the last time.

"Let's go outside bud. Run around, play a bit, burn off a little of this endless energy that you seem to have. What do you think?" If possible Toothless perked up even more at the mention of outdoor time and promptly raced toward the back door. His metallic prosthetic clicking right along with the sound of his nails hitting the wooden floor. Hiccup followed, slightly less enthusiastically, reaching the door only moments after him.

The pair exited the lavish Haddock lodge and into the warm summer night air. Toothless crossing the patio with ease toward the inky surrounding yard and woods. Hitting the grass with the same enthusiasm as he had in the hall, not pausing for a second as the surface changed from hard to springy and soft.

Hiccup couldn't help but smile, as he sat down watching his friend hunt and unsuccessfully try to catch the few remaining fireflies of the evening. Their incandescent lights flashing playfully, almost tauntingly, around the yard. Toothless continued to pounce and snap into the air, only to come up empty every time. Not deterred, he didn't pause, even for a second, a fact Hiccup was sure was due to the weeks of forced rest.

Finally after ten or so minutes of peaceful frolicking on Toothless's part, he quieted down and marched back up to where Hiccup was sitting. For the first time in a very long time, Toothless stopped at Hiccup's own prosthetic, smelling it with new intrigue.

"Now we match." Hiccup said as he scratched the patch of thick fur, directly behind Toothless's ears, a move that always renders Toothless immobile, his back leg fervently kicking and tongue hanging loosely out of his muzzle.

Hiccup continued the scratching for another minute before pulling his hand away. Gaining Toothless's attention as he did. Impossibly green eyes stared straight into his own. "Okay, I know I promised Mommy I would have a chat with you about your late night dancing but I've got something else on my mind that I wanted to talk about first." Hiccup's smile dropped off his face as his voice grew serious.

"Somethings going on around Berk Tooth. Something bad. I can just feel it. I'm still working on putting all the pieces together Bud…but until I do I need you to do something for me. Are you listening Bud?" Toothless's black velvet ear stood straight up now. Paying extremely close attention to every word Hiccup was now saying.

Ever since the moment Hiccup met Toothless he had known Toothless understood more than people gave him credit for. Most just writing him off as just a neat pet, and nothing more. But they didn't know him like Hiccup. From very early on Hiccup could practically communicate with Toothless with just glances alone. Let alone when he used actual words. He knew if he told Toothless something he would understand and being the best friend that he is would do whatever Hiccup asked of him. Just like Hiccup would do whatever Toothless needed of him.

"I need you to protect Mommy." He told him without preamble. Toothless's eyes narrowing dangerously at his request. "There are these people in town, two brothers, Viggo and Ryker Grimborn, and I swear they're evil, Bud. Like the things they say and do, _especially_ Viggo, is just so-so –" Hiccup stopped suddenly catching Toothless's now confused gazed.

 _Okay_ _so_ _maybe_ _you_ _can't_ _understand_ _everything_ _I_ _say_.

"Sorry Bud, I was rambling. Anyways, they're some people here in town... and I-I think they want to hurt Mommy." Toothless's fierce stare was now back, ears lowered and eyes slitted, "And Bud I-I can't let anything happen to her or the baby. God, we barely survived loosing Ryder, we can't go through that again. It would kill us this time." Hiccup palmed his cheek, wiping away the rogue tear that was making its way down his face.

He hated that the mere mention of the child he and Astrid had lost could still reduce him to tears. They had learned through therapy that this was normal and would ease with time but ultimately it would always be there. The heartbreaking pain of loosing someone so important to them but had never even gotten to properly meet.

Which is why he knew without a shadow of a doubt if something were to happen to Astrid and they were to lose this baby. Their little miracle. Their second chance. They wouldn't make it. Especially if it was at the hands of any of the psychopaths that seemed to be crawling all over town. Carrying around pictures of his beautiful wife.

Hiccup startled as he was suddenly pulled from his painful musings by a wet nose in his lap, rooting purposefully against his arms, trying to gain his attention.

Hiccup gave his friend a sad smile as he saw the mirrored sadness in his friends eyes. "You know, I don't think I ever thanked you for what you did back then Bud. For the nights we spent just like this. The times I caught you and Astrid cuddled in bed because that was the only way she could fall sleep. You just…being there for us when we were at our lowest." Hiccup's voice caught as a torrent of memories flooded him and his emotions started to overcome him again. This time instead of loosing himself to his memories he lurched forward, pulling Toothless into a fierce hug.

"Thank you Bud," He whispered into his fur. "You have no idea how much you mean to us." Hiccup sniffed loudly and pulled back. Attempting to gain some semblance of composure, "Which is why I need your help, keeping Mommy safe… I can't always be here or around her so that's where you come in. Okay? Stick by her side and watch out for her. Protect her." Hiccup could swear he saw Toothless give him a nod in affirmation.

"Oh! And how about we keep this just between the two of us, huh? Knowing Astrid she would probably skin us both if she even thought we were having this conversation." Toothless gave an enthusiastic yip in agreement, that put a broad smile on Hiccup's face.

"Alright, enough guy talk and bug chasing, Bud. Time for bed." Hiccup said, pushing off of his knees as he stood from his chair. "And for the love of everything no more running through the halls. Or we'll _both_ be sleeping outside!"

. **o**. **o**. **o**. **o**. **o**.

"Lookin' a little rough this morning Hic." Ruffnut greeted as she and Fishlegs walked into the kitchen where Hiccup sat perched against the counter. Second cup of coffee already in hand.

"Good morning to you too, Ruffnut." Hiccup rolled his eyes and took another sip of the steaming liquid, before gesturing widely with his hand. "Oh and sure come on in. Make yourself at home." He sarcastically told the newlyweds, who had not bothered to knock before entering his home.

Ruffnut waved Hiccup off and took a seat. While Fishlegs blushed slightly shifting uncomfortably behind her. "Ahh, you were expecting us. So what's got you lookin' so tired this fine morning? Up late with that wife of yours? Satisfying all of her _pregnancy_ _cravings_?" Ruffnut wiggled her eyebrows suggestively before giving Hiccup a wink.

Hiccup blanched at Ruffnut's question, almost spewing coffee on the counter. "Um, wow – that's… _wow_ , none of your business. And hey aren't you two the newlyweds here? All questions of 'late night activities' should be directed in yours and Fishlegs direction." Fishlegs blush seemed to intensify at what Hiccup said. While Ruffnut just shrugged, seemingly not affected at all.

"Who said ours are 'late night' activities, Hic?" She asked with a lecherous grin. As Fishlegs let out a high pitched 'eep' behind her and turned a lovely shade of beet red.

For the second time that morning Hiccup almost spewed liquid out of his mouth. Eyes bulging as he clamped his mouth around the scalding liquid. Forcing it down his throat painfully. Once it hit his stomach Hiccup let out a pained exhale and shook his head at Ruffnut. Not that he should expect anything less.

"Well…that was horrible. Let's, uh…let's just move on." Fishlegs gave Hiccup an enthusiastic nod in agreement. Clearly wanting to shift the conversation in any other direction than the way it was currently going.

"If you must know, the reason I'm so exhausted," he began, giving Fishlegs his wish, "and why Astrid is still getting ready is because we didn't get much sleep but not due to any _extra_ _curricular_ _activities_ …it was...because of Toothless." Ruffnut immediately dropped her sly grin at the mention of Toothless, replaced by a sincere look of sympathy for Hiccup's furry companion. Neither Ruffnut or Fishlegs had seen Toothless since leaving for their Honeymoon. Which had to be delayed by several days due to the traumatic events of their reception.

"Hic," Ruffnut began, her face contrite and very un-Ruffnut like. "I-I _know_ it wasn't our fault. But I–" she glanced at Fishlegs who looked just as remorseful, "–we feel awful for what happened to your Mom and Toothless and-and we just–"

"Don't." Hiccup said cutting her off. Not wanting to hear another pointless 'I'm sorry' from someone else. "Don't. You don't owe us an apology. Whoever or whatever started that fire is to blame. Not you two." He stressed to the couple. Needing them to know that he didn't blame them.

"And Anyways, It was actually for a really good reason. For once." Hiccup grinned before letting out a piercing whistle.

Not a second later the distinctive sound of mismatched clicking rapidly approached the trio. Fishlegs and Ruffnut curiously turned in the sounds direction when Toothless rounded the corner. Tongue hanging out of his mouth, tail wagging a feverish pace, heading straight for his owner. Hiccup knelt to greet his furry friend, giving him a good hard scratch when he reached him.

"Such a good boy. Already hard at work aren't you Bud?" He asked. Knowing Toothless had been in the room with Astrid. Glued to her side as she got ready for the day.

 _Guess_ _he_ _took_ _our_ _little_ _chat_ _seriously_. He thought with a smug smile. His worry for Astrid's well being fading a bit with the knowledge that his best animal friend wouldn't let anything happen to Astrid or their child.

"Oh my…Hiccup, did you make this?" Fishlegs asked in awe before he knelt down and examined the new prosthetic. His large hands hovering almost reverently above the brand new false hind leg.

"Sort of. I designed it," he grinned proudly, "but my boss and several very generous coworkers put in a lot of overtime bringing it to life." He said which almost immediately spurred a conversation on 'hows' and 'whys' of Hiccup's design.

Toothless relished the attention the two men were giving him as they spoke; prancing proudly between them. His tail wagging happily and head held high. While the two old friends fell into a familiar, albeit rusty routine, of Fishlegs overflowing with questions for Hiccup and Hiccup answering them with just as much enthusiasm as his friend. His hands moving expressively through the air, right along with his just as rapidly moving mouth. And just like years past Fishlegs soaked in every word. Practically bursting with excitement and questions over every single intriguing fact that Hiccup gave him.

It was only when the pair heard the distinct sound of someone clearing their throat above them did they emerge from their deep conversation on titanium versus aluminum in fabricating joints. One of many topics Hiccup could discuss on for hours.

"Having fun babe?" Astrid asked perched above the men. Staring down at the pair with her hands on her hips and a cool smirk on her face. Obviously enjoying the show they had unintentionally been giving.

Ruffnut made a noise of displeasure and pouted, "aww why did you have to stop them, Astrid? I was having so much fun watching them geek out together. Gave me some serious nostalgia for the old days. The return of Hicclegs!" She exclaimed in a very over the top way, plunging a single finger in the air.

Hiccup awkwardly cleared his throat as he stood, bashfully casting a glance at Fishlegs, who thankfully looked just as embarrassed by his wife's words as he was.

Yet another thing they seemed to have in common, besides their insatiable hunger for knowledge and the ability to lose themselves completely in conversations about said knowledge, wives who would take any opportunity they could to lovingly poke fun at their husbands.

Which seemed to be quiet often for the two men.

Hiccup made his way toward Astrid, planting a sweet kiss on her cheek. While giving her t-shirt clad bump a brief caress. Silently saying a quick good morning as well to their growing baby. "As a matter of fact I was." He teased back lightly, "good morning Milady." Astrid smiled as she happily accepted the brief kiss. Pouring herself a tall cup of orange juice at the same time. Clearly sticking to her guns that she wouldn't be consuming any caffeine this morning.

"So I take it this sort of thing happened often back in the day?" Astrid inquired as she perched herself next to him. Her shoulder nestling gently into his chest as she split her weight between him and the counter behind them. A simple action that even after years of them being together still brought a delicious warmth to his chest.

Ruffnut leaned leisurely on Fishlegs as well, picking at his shaggy blonde locks and nodded.

"Oh _all_ the time. The group dubbed the times when they got like that as 'geeking out'." She air quoted as she spoke, "the two of them could get lost in conversations about _nothing_ for hours and hours and hours. Made catching Fishes attention damn near impossible." As soon as she finished a thoughtful expression crossed Ruffnut's face and she tapped her chin in contemplation.

"You know," she said pointing at Hiccup, "thats probably the only good thing that came about after you left." She swung her hand around, now pointing her thumb at Fishlegs. "This guy finally didn't have anything to distract him from my pretty face and irresistible charm." Ruffnut gave Fishlegs a sly wink, which sent a blush blossoming across his cheeks, yet again.

"Well glad I could help Ruff." Hiccup deadpanned with a mocking glare.

In truth, Hiccup had worried many nights about how his leaving would specifically affect Fishlegs. Their group of friends always had individual clicks amongst it. Certain pairs that shared more commonalities and interests than the rest. Snotlout and Tuffnut with their love of destruction and mayhem. Ruffnut and Heather, being the only women. And later, Heather and Hiccup when they started dating. But the pair that was arguably the closest for the longest was Hiccup and Fishlegs.

Long before any of the others in the group even paid a slip of attention to the awkward, bumbling, fishbone, Son of the Mayor – there was Fishlegs. The two oddball youth had found each other early on. Immediately connecting and forging a deep unbreakable friendship.

But despite their years of friendship and the introductions of other friends and future girlfriends into their lives, Hiccup still always felt locked into his role of awkward, bumbling, fishbone, Son of the Mayor. So much so that over time his friends and girlfriend treated him as such, along with everyone else. Always expecting him to 'Hiccup' things up as they said. And all of them fully expecting him to follow in his father's footsteps and study law.

And at some point he started believing it too.

Which was why when he was able to muster up enough courage to break out of his predestined mold he took it. Grabbing it with both hands, refusing to let it go. Even though it resulted in lost years and broken relationships, he knew he just had to take it.

But the thought that his oldest and best friend suffered directly because of him, hurt. A lot. Even more than loosing the woman he _thought_ he loved. So it eased some of Hiccup's guilt to know that there had been _something_ good from his departure on this end. Who knows when or if Fishlegs would have gained the courage himself to ask out Ruffnut if Hiccup had stayed behind?

 _Maybe we were all holding each other back?_ He wondered briefly. His mind beginning to reflect on how far all his friends had come. Until Astrid's teasing voice pulled him back to the present.

"Helloooo, you in there Haddock?"

Blinking several times to refocus his vision, Hiccup found Astrid's smirking face staring straight at him. Along with Ruffnut and Fishlegs who were also looking on with amused expressions.

Hiccup let out an embarrassed chuckle, "sorry guys. Just got to thinking and well…" he trailed off. Shrugging his shoulders as he scratched the back of his head in an endearing manner.

Taking mercy on him Astrid leaned in a gave him a quick peck on the cheek, which as always left him feeling warm and tingly. "It's okay babe," she told him as she pulled back. "Just worried that we lost you there for a second."

"You'll never loose me Milady." Hiccup told her, meaning every single word.

Ruffnut groaned at the display, "ugh, enough with all the sickeningly sweet cuteness. We have places to be, offices to set up. Let's go Mama!" She said, grabbing hold of Astrid's arm and dragging her away from Hiccup's side.

Hiccup couldn't help but smile as he watched Ruffnut leave, dragging Astrid away as Fishlegs gave him a small wave before dutifully following behind the women. His poor wife's eyes pleading silently with him as she was pulled from the room. Not even given the ability to say a proper goodbye to her husband.

"Have a great day you thre–" Toothless quickly pushed quickly past him. Almost making Hiccup lose his footing as he followed the trio. "– Four. Have a great day you four!" He yelled, smile spreading wider, pleased beyond words as he proudly watched Toothless weave between everyone's legs and insert himself directly beside Astrid. Alert and on guard. And no doubt planning to stay exactly like that for the duration of the day.

 _Good boy bud. Good boy._

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

Later, after a short but very restful nap, Hiccup went to work moving furniture and outfitting his parents room and bathroom with several of the helpful devices his Mother's doctors recommended for her home recovery.

Since her ability to walk had been severely compromised after the trauma to her head, and while she was working on gaining her mobility back through PT, she was currently wheel chair bound. Which meant widening pathways between furniture, bringing in other assistive medical technology and making everything easily accessible for her at seated height.

Unfortunately for Hiccup, he knew this process all too well. It was the same one his parents had to complete for him after his accident. Thankfully for him he didn't spend long in his chair, only needing the changes for a few months. He could only hope the same would happen for his mother.

Hiccup had just stopped for a moment after emptying, moving and refilling a small yet obtrusive chest into his parents roomy closest, when his cell went off.

"Hello," he greeted, not bothering to check the ID first.

 _"Hiccup."_ Heather's distinct clipped voice traveled through the speaker. Surprising him so throughly that it took him several moments to reply.

"H-Heather. Uh, how-how can I help you?" Hiccup was almost afraid to ask.

After their meeting with Viggo, where he put on the performance of a lifetime, yelling at Heather and pretending to sever all ties with his former girlfriend, they had agreed to keep up the lie. Only making contact, secretly of course, if something new came to light. In hopes that Heathers seemingly jilted status would make it easier for her to infiltrate Viggo's broad network through Dagur and gain information that they vitality needed to bring the man down. And possibly connecting the scattered dots that seemed to lay all over Berk once and for all.

 _"We need to meet. I-I found out something."_


End file.
